


hitting on yer dad's hitmen~

by comic4244, gaylie



Series: comic & gaylie's RPs [7]
Category: Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: High School AU...?, M/M, Mafia AU, Mobster AU, RP, Roleplay, annoyance to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 94,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Gaster hires two of the best hitmen, Death and Reaper,  to go into the school his sons go to to investigate one of the human teachers there. But there was one thing he didn’t count on, which is his eldest son, Sans, to stick his bony nose into business it didn’t belong in, and even threatening the whole operation.





	1. never have a shady meeting in your house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, new fic!! get ready for whatever this is! have fun and check out our [discord](https://discord.gg/HMScYE) while you're at it ;3c

Another failed call. Gaster was almost clenching his hand around the phone, frustrated to no ends. He was on a time limit here, a very pressing time limit, and no monster he called seemed to quite understand the gravity of their situation.

 

Of course he considered going himself. It would be easy getting into the very school his sons went to. But Gaster was not a man to work on the field. Gaster knew well enough that if he’d do it himself, he’d run into the risk of getting caught. And if he got caught,  _ his _ sons would get in trouble as well.

 

No, no, it was clear from the beginning he had to hire someone. Had to hire someone reliable, someone good, and he had to hire them  _ quickly. _

 

But his options were running scarce. In fact, there was only one number left that Gaster hasn’t tried yet. One number that he’d usually keep for emergencies.

 

But hell. This might as well be one at this rate.

 

Gaster dialed the number.

  
  


“Hello?” A stern and uninterested voice answered, they sounded annoyed, uninterested in anything Gaster wanted to say. They sounded  _ intimidating _ , they sounded  _ strong _ . 

  
  


“It’s me,” Gaster replied quickly. “Dr. Gaster.” He was talking a little quicker than he usually would, though he knew it wouldn’t make a difference in the end. Whether they would help him or not, he doubted anything would happen  _ today. _

 

He was still slightly on the edge.

  
  


“Give me a moment.” The voice said, ever the professional. There were soft noises being heard, of a chair scraping from the floor, to walking, then a door being shut. Once that door shut, the person put the phone back to their head and said. “Gaster! Hello old friend how are you~?” 

 

All that intimidation and harshness in their voice was gone, only fondness and excitement. “It’s very nice to hear from you again!” They laughed.

  
  


“Unfortunately I’m not calling to chat,” Gaster said, deciding to cut to the chase as quickly as possible. He knew, in his lab, he was alone. No one would come in and bother without him finding out beforehand. But he still lowered his voice a little, before talking about anything regarding the matter.

 

“Meister, my friend,” he began, his voice sounding regretful. “I’m in need for help.”

  
  


“Oh?” Meister asked, but he seemed to go right into business mode. “What’s the issue?”

  
  


So Gaster began explaining. Not everything. Not more than he had to. But enough for Meister to understand.

 

About what he found out about the uprising of the humans. About their plans and Gaster’s suspicions. About the danger monsterkind might be in, the danger his children might be in.

  
“I need their files,” Gaster concluded. “Their notes, documentations, blueprints. Anything. If this will continue on for too long, humankind may get the upper hand. We  _ cannot _ let that happen.”

  
  


“I see…” Meister muttered, thinking this over. “You want me to send someone your way, I am guessing?”

  
  


“I do,” Gaster confirmed. “I was trying to hire someone… less as busy. But no one seems to quite take the situation serious. No one wants to go into a school, get children involved-” He was standing up now, hand on his table as he was glaring at nothing in particular. “-If we let this keep going, Meister, they might _use_ the children for their purposes. They _are_ _already_ involved.”

  
  


There was rustling of papers through the phone, sometimes typing, Meister was quiet, most likely looking through something. “Alright, I don’t exactly have anyone that will be willing to go in… but… I am currently in contact with people that… would…”

 

Meister talked quieter, like this was top secret stuff, something that  _ needed  _ to stay quiet. “Will… will the Reaper brothers do?” He asked, on guard. 

  
  


Gaster tensed at the name, eyes widening in curiosity. So Meister was in possession of the infamous Reaper brothers, huh? He certainly hasn’t been expecting…  _ that.  _ Let alone  _ them _ for his situation.

 

Of course  _ Gaster _ knew it was a drastic situation, and the Reaper brothers were infamous for a  _ reason. _ They were masters in their field, knew how to not leave traces. But Meister suggesting them actually came as a surprise.

 

So Gaster  _ wasn’t _ the only one realizing the situation.

 

“...I think the Reaper brothers might be perfect for the job,” he finally told him.

  
  


“Alright.” Meister said, serious. “I hope you are ready for the fee that comes with hiring good hit men. But besides that, I will need to contact them to recommend you to them. Also I need a date, time, and location of when you are available to talk to them personally. After me recommending you to them, it will be off my hands, I can’t help you anymore concerning them.” Meister warned.

  
  


“Of course,” Gaster replied curtly, before looking through his own calendars to give Meister the perfect time and date. Hitmen like them, like the  _ Reaper brothers, _ were most likely going to cost him a lot. Most likely more so even than Gaster was anticipating.

 

But those situations were exactly the kind he had money saved for. 

  
  


Once Gaster had given Meister all the information needed, the call ended. The last thing Meister told him was that the Reaper brothers will get in touch with him…

 

-

 

Sans barely even got through half of the school day before he grew sick of it. Wednesdays were always the worst days. Sans hated the classes, the teachers hated him. The only good thing was that wednesdays were one of the days his father wouldn’t be at home, leaving Sans free to just skip to his heart’s content.

 

Which was exactly what he was doing. 

 

He didn’t even bother to come up with an excuse to his teachers to let him go, simply packing up his stuff in the middle of class, saying he’d be leaving to the bathroom, and ‘porting back home into their entrance room.

 

And that was all good and stuff, nothing new in Sans’ book, there  _ was _ a reason after all the teachers hated him. Except there was one little detail that Sans hasn’t exactly been planning with, one little detail that had him frozen in the living room. Staring at the two strangers sitting in his house.

 

“um…?”

  
  


Two skeleton monsters were chilling in the entrance room, on the couch, looking like they were waiting patiently. The thing about them were… they were loaded. They were using gear fit for fighting and extreme physical activities. They had straps from their chest, all the way to their legs, knives and daggers of different sizes. Two small scythes connected to each other by a chain, hooked to the back of their belts.

 

The only things separating their clothing from matching completely was one wore a blood red scarf while the other wore a coat that went all the way to the floor, the hood up.

 

“um…?” The smaller one asked, looking at Sans with a face that showed nothing.

 

“HELLO?” The taller one said hesitantly. “ARE… YOU-... ARE YOU THE ONE… THAT… CALLED US…?”

  
  


No. Nope. Sans was  _ certainly _ not. He was  _ certainly _ not the person to have called two…  _ assassins _ to show up at his home covered in knives.

 

“...what the fuck,” Sans breathed out, hand slowly, very slowly reaching for his phone.  _ This _ was not right.

  
  


“‘ren’ ya a little young ta hire monsters like us?” The shorter one asked, raising a bone brow at Sans. He was slouched on the couch, one leg over the other while his arms were over the backrest.

 

The taller one stayed quiet, focused on Sans’ hand movements.

  
  


Movements which froze quickly, Sans’ previously shocked expression turning to a frown. “the hell’s that supposed to mean,  _ you’re _ not much older than me either!” he scoffed back at them defensively.

  
  


One of the smaller’s hands went to point at Sans, formed as a finger gun. “ta’cha.” He grinned, chuckling under his breath.

 

“BROTHER PLEASE.” The taller chided lightly, he turned to Sans, acting calm and collected. “WE WERE HIRED FOR A JOB, THOUGH I AM SURE YOU AREN’T THE ONE TO HIRE US. IS THERE SOMEONE HERE THAT WAS EXPECTING?” Reaper asked, getting to his feet.

  
  


Sans was taking a big, wary step backwards once Reaper got up, keeping his eyes locked on the tall figure. Like he was expecting him to attack him any moment.

 

“n-no, ‘m alo-”   
  
“Hello?” A voice rang through the entrance room, and  _ immediately _ Sans’ eyes spotted Gaster. And  _ immediately _ Gaster spotted him.

 

“oh fuck.”   
  
“Sans,  _ what _ are you doing here!?” Gaster asked, coming all the way downstairs to approach him, his voice sounding serious and upset. “And who did you bri- Oh.” And then he froze up as well. “Oh… no…”   
  
“dad-”   
  
“You’re going to your room,” Gaster interrupted him, already taking the younger skeleton by his arm.

 

“no, wha- no! what the fuck!” Sans complained, struggling in his father’s grip. “the  _ hell’s _ going on!”   
  
“That’s  _ none _ of your concern,” Gaster told him strictly. “Stay in your room. We’ll talk later.”

 

“but-”   
  
“ _ Later, _ ” was the last thing Gaster told him, leaving no room for complaining. He slammed the door shut, locking it from outside, even if he knew Sans could teleport. He also knew Sans would hear the noise of the lock. Would  _ know _ he was being serious.

 

He gave it a few more seconds, almost awaiting Sans to appear in front of him any moment. But he didn’t. And the scientist let out a tense sigh, before turning to the other two skeletons in the house.

  
“How did you get in here?”

  
  


“not ‘mpertant.” The smaller brother said, letting his older brother take the lead. 

 

“I AM ASSUMING YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CALLED FOR US?” The taller sat down next to his brother, his posture serious and all business. 

  
  


Gaster eyes the monsters, both warily and curiously. They were just… children. They couldn’t be a lot older than Sans, if at all, yet they were clearly the hitmen he’d been expecting.

 

“I am,” he finally replied.

  
  


“THEN LET’S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS, MY NAME IS REAPER AND THIS IS MY BROTHER DEATH.” Reaper motioned to himself, then to the skeleton monster next to him.

 

“ey.” Death waved from his spot.

 

“TOGETHER WE ARE THE REAPER BROTHERS, NOW WHAT IS IT YOU NEED US TO DO?” Reaper introduced with a flourish, a small smug smile on his face at the introduction.

  
  


Gaster was already pulling out a folder he had prepared out of a nearby drawer, opening it up to the file of the teacher in question.

 

“I don’t know how much you know about the human uprising,” he said, his voice low in case his son was listening in. “But they’re involved in their studies. I  _ need _ to know what they know.”

 

He was going more into detail, giving them names, address, the school the teacher worked at. He shared what he knew, what he suspected and what he needed to find out, what he needed them to get for him.

 

“ _ Any _ kinds of notes. Any blueprints, any files on the uprising, on their studies or experiments,” Gaster finally concluded. “I need to get my hands on them.”

  
  


“dat would be simple ‘nough, but yer son saw us. workin’ undercover in a school yer son goes ta won’ be… makin’ it easy.” Death didn’t say it, but it was clear he meant he was concerned about Sans  _ talking _ , blowing their cover.

  
  


Gaster let out a tense sigh. He knew they were right, but he also knew he couldn’t take Sans out of his school, it would raise too much suspicion on them if anything were to happen.

 

“I’ll make sure Sans won’t cause you any trouble,” he finally said. “He may be… a little rebellious, but he’s not stupid. This is too much for him to chew on and he knows that.”

  
Sans did not know that.

  
  


“IF YOU ARE SURE DOCTOR, BUT REMEMBER, WE ARE GOING IN OURSELVES PERSONALLY. WE WOULD PREFER YOU HAVE YOUR SON UNDER CONTROL.” Reaper didn’t say much more, but he made it clear he expects no shenanigans from Sans whats so ever.

  
  


“Of course not,” Gaster promised, already planning to have a serious word with Sans.

 

Sans, whom had indeed listened in on their conversation.

 

He hadn’t heard everything, hadn’t managed to make out most of the details from Gaster’s hushed voice, but Reaper’s voice was not hard to miss, even through the walls.   
  


His father had called hitmen. And they were going to his school.  _ There were hitmen going to his school. _ Hitmen his  _ father _ hired.

 

Oh fuck. This was a  _ lot _ to take in.

  
  


They were starting to wrap up the meeting, Gaster giving the copied files to Reaper and Death to keep, while the brothers gave Gaster a flip phone, with one number in the contacts.

 

“ONCE OUR BUSINESS IS FINISHED, WE BOTH WILL DISPOSE OF THESE PHONES.” Reaper showed Gaster their own flip phone, it looked the same as the one Gaster was given. “UNTIL THEN, THIS IS THE ONLY WAY WE WILL KEEP IN CONTACT, SO DON’T LOSE IT.”

 

Death got up, followed by his brother, both ready to leave. “anyt’in’ else ya wanna add be’fer we go?” Death asked.

  
  


“Do not hurt my children,” Gaster added. “I do not know why or when you would get into a situation where you might, but if it happens.  _ Do not hurt my children. _ ”

  
  


“UNDERSTOOD.” Reaper nodded, heading to the door with his brother, getting the coats that were hanged on the coat rack and putting them on, covering their gear and weapons. “HAVE A GOOD DAY DOCTOR GASTER.” Reaper said, closing the door behind them.

  
  


Gaster watched the door for a few more seconds. At first to make sure they were actually gone. Then simply because he was dreading the talk with his son he was going to have. He let out a tense sigh.

 

“so, hitmen, eh?” He could already hear Sans’ voice from the couch the Reaper brothers had occupied not too long ago, and Gaster immediately took back his tense sigh through a tense intake of breath.

 

“You were listening.”   
  
“a lil’ bit,” Sans replied, watching as Gaster walked over to him. “the  _ hell _ is going on, pops? there’s -” Sans paused, letting out a tense, nervous laugh. “- there’s literally  _ no  _ way you could talk yourself out of this. the  _ fuck _ is going on?”

 

Gaster didn’t answer immediately. Didn’t know what to say, how to explain. There was no way he could just fill his  _ son _ in on everything, but… He knew he had to tell him  _ something. _   
  
“Sans, there are… things going on that are too much for y-”   
  
“bullshit,” Sans interrupted him. “i wanna know. all of it. y’ out for killin’ my teachers now?”   
  
Gaster groaned. “I am  _ not _ killing anyo- I am  _ not  _ killing your teachers.”   
  
“you just-” There it was again, that nervous, freaked out laugh. “you just stuttered there. dad. what the  _ fuck. _ ”   
  
Gaster tensed. He took a deep breath. In, and out. “I am trying to make the world a safer place,” he finally said, trying to keep calm, though he was clearly tense. “For you and your brother. And your teacher happens… to know things I need to know.”   
  
“so y’re sendin’ hitmen on ‘em.”   
  
“So I am sending them to  _ investigate. _ To get me their files,” Gaster corrected. “They will be attending your school for a little while. No one has to get hurt if you just let them do their work. Don’t interfere.”   
  
Sans doubted - no - he  _ knew _ this wasn’t all there was. He  _ knew _ Gaster was avoiding to tell him what was going on. But he also knew that he wasn’t going to tell him any time soon.

 

“a’right. fine,” Sans finally said with a shrug. “‘ll let ‘em do their job.”   
  
Gaster immediately let out a relieved sigh. “...Can I count on you, Sans?” He still asked, though. But he didn’t sound like he was doubting his son.

 

“‘course. ‘m gonna get us all into trouble if i’ll get them into trouble, ‘ll be good,” Sans said, and once more, Gaster let out a relieved sigh.

 

“...Thank you, Sans.”


	2. stalking the new student

A week has passed since that day, and nothing happened during that time. Only until monday, the teacher announced that there is a new student to join the class. They motioned to the door, where Death walked in, wearing a black hoodie, black leggings under big track shorts, and black leather boots. He looked quite bored, but calm and collected.

 

“ey.” Death greeted, seeming uninterested in the whole situation.

  
  


Sans recognized the face immediately, though really, he knew who he was going to see the second he heard the words, ‘ _ new student. _ ’ He’d been waiting to see them again curiously, at one point even wondering if they just… ditched the job after all, or maybe were just  _ so good _ that Sans wouldn’t even hear about them.

 

But no. They were there, and  _ one _ of the monsters was even in his class.

 

The teacher was barely halfway through introducing the newcomer as ‘Comic,’ when Sans already stood up in his seat, calling out a quick, 

 

“i can show ‘im around!”

  
  


Death looked at Sans and  _ immediately  _ knew his job was going to be a thousand times harder. That kid, that same kid from before, is volunteering to show him around, to get involved. Death was hoping that maybe Sans would stay away from Death and Reaper the moment Gaster talked to him, told him to not get involved. Looks like Gaster didn’t get through to him.

 

One part of Death was relieved, this meant Sans was unlikely to tattle, but at the same time, it cost Death to deal with a nosy kid he can’t really get rid of.

 

“Really, Sans? Really? I'm surprised you can even find your own classroom, you don't exactly spend a lot of time in school, you know.” The teacher scoffed, crossing their arms and raising their eyebrow at Sans, surprised Sans even  _ volunteered _ .

 

Death hoped the teacher wouldn’t let Sans show him around. Oh please don’t let this monster get more involved with him. Teacher have mercy!

  
  


The teacher wasn’t the only one surprised, Sans noticed the mumbling in the classroom, could see the curious and surprised stares. And they  _ did _ have a point. Sans wasn’t exactly the type to volunteer for, well, anything.

 

“eh,” he replied easily, though, giving the teacher a lazy shrug. “gotta know my escape routes  _ somehow, _ after all. b’sides, ‘s rare to find another skeleton. gotta show some bone to bone solidarity.”

 

The teacher didn’t exactly seem convinced, but it was custom to have one of the students show the new ones around… And no one else seemed to volunteer, so…

 

“Fine,” the teacher sighed out. “You can show Comic around after class. Now Comic, there’s a seat over the-”   
  
Sans quickly pushed off the monster next to him, including whatever books they had on their desk, already excitedly patting the seat next to him.

 

Though it was too quiet for the other’s to hear, he let out a quiet, “sorry grillbz,” to the elemental he had just pushed off, the other monster simply letting out a sigh as he grabbed the chair from the spot the teacher had just wanted to send Comic to, migrating over next to the now empty chair.

 

The teacher let out a tense sigh, hands already rubbing their temples, like they were treating an oncoming migraine.

 

“There’s a seat next to  _ Sans, _ ” they finally told Comic.

  
  


Death also let out a tense sigh, like he  _ also _ , was starting to get a migraine, rubbing the side of his face to soothe himself. He started to walk towards the seat, slowly, like he was hoping someone would give their seat up or another just magically appears. But no, none of that happens. So Death ends up going to the seat besides Sans and now also Grillby, and sit down.

 

Death sat down carefully, warily, like he was expecting an ambush or something, keeping his attention  _ away  _ from Sans, not at all wanting Sans to have that satisfaction. He placed his bag on the table in front of him, his legs together and hands on his bag curtly, like he was trying to take up as little space as possible, back straight and looking ahead like he was ready to learn.

  
  


Sans meanwhile was leaning on the table with almost his entire upper body, glancing up at the newcomer, face resting on his hands.

 

“soo, new student, eh?” He asked, trying to make his words sound like he was simply trying to get to know the new kid, though his voice pretty much gave away that he knew more than he probably should. “gee, i wonder what got y’ to transfer here… ain’t ‘xactly a popular school…”

  
  


Death sighed, not just any sigh, but a sigh of resignation and regrets, a tired, had it, sort of sigh. “please stop.” Death muttered lowly, trying to focus on the words the teacher was spewing out and not the totally normal skeleton leaning half his body on the table totally normally.

  
  


“ooh a model student, i see,” Sans cooed out, clearly not intending to stop bothering the other, though.

 

Hey, if Gaster was planning on keeping Sans in the dark on all of this, Sans might as well find his own way to get involved. And Comic was  _ his _ gateway to.

 

“a’right. a’right. i’ll let y’ focus on class.”   
  
“Yes,  _ thank you,  _ Sans, for letting the new student pay attention to my class,” the teacher added, frowning down at the skeleton in question, Sans simply grinning up at them. “I’m sure you’d  _ love _ to keep it that way, too, before I’ll have to move Comic after all.”   
  
“‘course, teach’, not botherin’ people is my favorite thing to do,” Sans told them cheekily, clearly not convincing the teacher, though they eventually simply went on with class.

  
  


“please move me…” Death said, almost like he was calling out to the teacher for help, but sunk his face into his bag when the teacher didn’t hear and walk away instead. Death sighed in his backpack, debating life choices.

 

Sans was gonna be a hard person to handle…

  
  


Oh, yes he was. Only maybe five minutes passed before Sans tore out a little piece of paper from his notebook, quickly grabbed a pen before he began writing notes.

 

‘i know whats going on. i want in.’   
  
He didn’t even fold the paper, simply crumbling it together into a ball, before tossing it to the monster literally right next to him.

  
  


The same monster that just slid the crumbled ball back to Sans casually, not even looking at the note inside, Death didn’t even let his gaze move from the front of the class.

  
  


Well. This sure wasn’t going like planned. But Sans couldn’t be too obvious about it either, didn’t want the teacher to get more suspicious than they had to.

 

So he whispered out a quiet, “psst, comic,” before sliding the note over to his desk again, brows wiggling at him, whether he was watching or not.

 

Grillby was. And he had no idea what was going on. But he supposed they knew each other from somewhere?

  
  


Death finally grabbed the crumbled up note.

  
  


Sans grinned at the sight, almost - but not really - straightening as he watched the other monster curiously.

  
  


And Death placed it on the table in a different spot, before moving his hand next to it, hand in the position to flick it away. And then he did, he flicked it with his fingers hard, sending the crumbled note flying, flying perfectly right out the window.

 

Death went back to looking at the front of the class, fingers intertwined with each other and laying on the table in front of him, like a good student.

  
  


The teacher spun around immediately, having seen the flying ball of paper and glaring daggers at  _ Sans  _ rather than Death.

 

“That’s it, Sans, you’re in for deten-”   
  
“woops, see ya,” Sans chirped quickly, before ‘porting out of the classroom, the teacher letting out a distressed groan. 

 

Sans didn’t teleport too far, of course, only waiting outside the classroom for class to be over and to catch Death again. This was not going to be over that easily.

 

-

 

When class did end, the students filed out of the classroom, Death being one of the last ones. He had something like a file in his hands, reading something inside it intensely. But he noticed Sans immediately and closed the file, shoving it into his bag. 

 

“why can’ ya jus’ let me work?” Death asked, already starting to walk down the hall.

  
  


Sans already had his backpack, Grillby having brought it to him immediately after class, though he left Sans alone after Sans asked him to, claiming he needed to talk to the new kid.

 

Which he did.

 

So Sans followed up when Death started walking.

 

“already told’cha. i wan’ in,” Sans told him curtly, like there was nothing more Sans could want from him. Like this was perfectly enough for an answer.

  
  


“no.” Death refused bluntly, looking at a paper the school gave him that showed his schedule.

  
  


“k,” Sans said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stayed in step with Death. “so what’re y’ plannin’ to do to stop me. i  _ know _ pops told y’ not to hurt me.”

  
  


Death sighed, rubbing his face in attempts to calm down. Of course this kid was eavesdropping on the meeting.“ya ‘ave no business in dis, if ya so bad wanna be ‘part of dis, talk ta yer dad.” He grumbled, looking around a little helplessly as he tried to figure out the layout of this impressively big school. “i can’ talk.”

  
  


“who says pops didn’ already give me his blessings?” Sans asked, raising a brow at Death. He quickly took the other’s wrist, pulling just enough to make him turn to the next hallway, before letting go again. 

 

“gym’s that way,” Sans told him, hiding his hand in his pockets again. “besides, ‘m not gonna leave you be that easily. might as well make it useful, right?”

  
  


Death had brought out a flip phone, punching numbers into it before showing Sans.

 

‘yer son is saying he got permission from you that he may be involved. is this correct?’

 

Before sending it right in front of Sans, closing the flip phone, and pocketing it. “t’ank ya fer da directions.” Death said, continuing to walk in said direction Sans led him to.

  
  


Sans just snorted at the text, already digging out his own phone, showing Death the screen when his father called him only a few seconds later. Sans declined the call once he decided Death had had enough time to see the screen, pocketing his phone again.

 

“‘e didn’t tell me shit,” Sans finally told him. “so what? ‘m just supposed to sit here and pretend i know nothing?”

  
  


“yes.” Death answered, going down the stairs to the first floor, where the gym would be.

  
  


“well. ‘s not happening,” Sans told him, jumping and sitting onto the railing of the stairs, to slide down on them, waiting for Death at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“y’re not gonna get rid of me. ‘m like a leech, gross and stuck to you.”

  
  


“i can’ tell ya anyt’in’, tis a lost cause fer ya.” Death called back, taking his sweet time in getting down the stairs. “yer buggin’ da wrong person too, yer fa’der is da one ya should be buggin.”

 

Reaching the bottom, Death continued on his way, looking at the numbers of each door and guiding himself to the right room. He wasn’t that far, if the numbers on the doors were right.

  
  


“that’s no fun. my dad only gets mad an’ yells at me,” Sans lamented to him. “here i’ve got the advantage. y’ can’t hurt me ‘cause of pops, can’t cause a scene ‘cause y’re in school and  _ shady. _ ” He raised his hands as he said ‘shady,’ wiggling his fingers a little.

 

“pops doesn’t even have to know.”

  
  


“dis isn’ a game.” Death chided lightly, not really in the mood to school this kid, more leaning to giving up on even reasoning with Sans. “‘m per’fessional, ‘m not gonna fall ta da whims of some kid.”

 

Death found the gym, but he didn’t really feel like joining at the moment, he was a new student, he could just say he didn’t know his way around and got lost. But that also meant he had to deal with Sans a little bit longer. The hitman checked his phone for the time, before sending some texts to his brother, voicing his concerns.

  
  


Sans frowned. Really, he hadn’t expected a lot more or less than this, knowing full well that his shenanigans were… well. Shenanigans. He wasn’t going to get a hitman to talk to him. Didn’t mean he’d  _ stop _ , of course.

 

“a’right then,” Sans finally said with a shrug. “don’ tell me. ‘ll find out one way or another anyway.”

  
  


“den please, just leave me be.” Death almost mourned, pocketing his phone before entering the gym, already getting the gym teacher’s attention.

  
  


“nah,” Sans replied, simply following up with Death, a hand on his chest as he acted hurt. “what kinda horrible guide would i be if i’d just leave you ‘lone? no, no.”   
  
“Sans?” The teacher asked, eying the skeleton surprised. “You know you don’t have this class, right?”   
  
“do now,” Sans replied with a shrug. “chem got cancelled an’ i got told t’ show the new guy ‘round. thought i might as well join this class, mental support, y’know.”   
  
“Ah… Well. I do suppose that’s alright,” the teacher mused. “As long as you don’t disrupt class to much, I don’t mind.”

  
  


Death let out a long suffering sigh.

 

-

 

They were told to do laps, Death was okay with this, after some reassurance from the teacher that his bag was safe with the rest, Death refused and took the bag with him. Every time Sans got close on the track field, Death would run faster, dodging him, running from him. Anything to not hear that skeleton try to worm his way into him, try to make him confess something.

 

Death had no right to. It was confidential and Death couldn’t say. Only Gaster is allowed to add someone into the mix, Death and Reaper couldn’t.

  
  


Though Sans wasn’t even trying too hard anymore at this point. Instead he was regretting many life choices, most specifically, the decision to join Death in P.E. class out of all the classes.

 

But hey. At least their teacher was one of the few teachers that actually liked Sans. And Sans wasn’t planning on letting Death get away that easily, whether he was going to talk or not.

 

But right now Sans was just lying flat on the ground, panting, full of regrets.

  
  


Death kept a close eye sockets out on Sans, making sure Sans wasn’t paying attention when he made his move. It was only until two more laps that Death felt safe to move, going to his teacher and asking them politely if they are allowed to go to the bathroom. Death felt some sort of victory once he was allowed to go, giving one last glance at Sans before running into the building.

 

The hitman ran through the halls, dodging passing students and teachers without making a sound. He looked through each file he had of his target’s room, reading over the schedule provided. Reaper has one class with the target, while Death has none, he would have to settle with sneaking in when lunch rolls around.

 

There were cabinets and desks stacked outside one room, Death quickly hid in the mess on it all, checking his surrounding before opening his bag, taking out a few gadgets and setting them one the floor. One was a map of the whole school, layout and blueprints. While another was a heat detector for when Death finds the room his target would normally be there, just in case to check if said target was in there. The target  _ was  _ a human, which would make it easier for body heat to be detected, if it were a monster, it would be fickle. He took out two phones, both for looking at photos of said target from both in class hours and out.

 

Death took out the file folder and opened it, there was a picture of the target at the very top, with information about the case all over, it looked like a case file of a suspect, which in a way, it was…


	3. low blow.

Students were still running around him left and right by the time Sans caught his breath again. Were this his class he knew he should’ve had to participate, but the teacher cut some slack on him, only teasing him a little on how Sans was probably the one monster that needed this class the most.

 

But Sans had more important things on mind.

 

He sat up, glancing around to find Death again, only to… come up blank. Death was nowhere around, and neither was his bag. Confused Sans walked up to the teacher, waiting until he got their attention.

 

“where’s comic?” He asked, trying to sound concerned.

 

“He went to the bathroom, though that was a while ago,” the teacher mused out. “Maybe he got lost… Would you go look for him?”   
  
“roger that, teach,” Sans replied immediately, giving them a quick salute, before marching out of the gym, grabbing his bag on the way out. He knew very well that Death had  _ not _ gone to the bathroom, though he knew this school like the back of his hand, he’d find him easily.

 

It actually took Sans a while of searching, checking out the more common and closest hideout spots, before going deeper into the building. At one point he even texted Grillby, only to get a text back saying, ‘I’m in class, Sans. You should be, too.’ Sans didn’t even bother responding to it.

 

But it was a while  _ worth  _ while, because he did, eventually, find Death hidden within the cabinets and desks stacked outside the newly renovated classroom. 

 

“not a bad spot y’ found y’rself there,” Sans noted as he crouched down to scoot close to Death, trying to get a peak at what he was looking at.

  
  


Death was on his knees, bent over the files in front of him, a pen in his mouth when Sans found him, staring at the files in the folder intensely, typing something into one of the gadgets he had out.

 

Death immediately closed the folder when he heard Sans though, stuffing it into his bag with the other gadgets he had out. “why can’ ya leave well ‘nough ‘lone?” Death asked, closing his bag quickly, going to the wall and resting against it. Mostly for Sans not to see the only thing he left out, which was a phone, trying to focus on the screen. “go back ta class.”

  
  


“an’ let y’ get caught by the teach’s? nah,” Sans said.

  
  


Death scoffed, unamused. “don’ act like ya care.” He grumbled, he found a nice little spot where he was safe from prying eyes, unless you bend down and look through the mess of the desks and cabinet, Death doubts he would have been found. A foot going to Sans and gently pushing him away, making the skeleton lose balance and fall on his butt.

  
  


Sans let out a surprised huff as he landed, but didn’t even bother getting up again.

  
“ouch.  _ rude, _ ” he said instead, a hand dramatically to his chest. “i can’t believe you’d do this to me. after everything we’ve been through together?”

 

He rolled over the floor until he was at Death’s feet, glancing up at the other monster curiously. Quietly even for a little bit.

 

“they’re gonna take y’re phone if they see you on it in school,” he finally mused out absently. “gotta be careful ‘bout that.”

  
  


“stop worryin’ ‘bout me an’ worry ‘bout yerself. ‘m trained, i can ‘andle myself jus’ fine.” Death said irritably, quite done with Sans. The monster looked at Sans, putting his phone down to give Sans his undivided attention. “why don’ ya just. leave. me  _ ‘lone? _ ya  _ know  _ ‘m jus’ doin’ my job, why ya tryin’ make it ‘arder?”

  
  


“an’ then do what? go back ‘ome and spend the day watching tv? nah, man.” He had really nothing better to do, and honestly. Even if he  _ did _ have  _ something _ to do, what could possibly be better than watching a professional hitman,  _ in his school _ , at work?

 

“‘s not like ‘m tryna make it harder, man-” It was. “-that one’s all on you.  _ i’m _ just here havin’ a grand time.”

  
  


“dis ain’ a game, snas.” Death grumbled, so annoyed with this skeleton. Not noticing what he  _ called  _ the other. “dis is serious.”

  
  


Sans was grinning cheekily at Death. “hehe. snas,” he repeated the name misslip, like it was a funny nickname Death just gave him. “i like that. snas an’ comci.” 

  
  


Death glared so hard at the skeleton, looking so done and ready to strangle him, but instead he just disappeared, teleported away in a blink of an eye. 

  
  


It took Sans a good minute to realize what had just happened. Before he finally let out a disappointed groan.

 

Another teleporting skeleton monster? That was unfair! Sans was supposed to be  _ special! _

 

Damn. This would definitely make following Death more complicated…

 

Sans sat up, hissing in pain when he accidentally slammed his head against one of the chairs. “dammit,” he cursed pained.

 

“Who said that!?” A second voice was heard and Sans’ eyes immediately widened.

 

He was ready to teleport away, when he could already feel the teacher’s hand around his arm, pulling him up from under the table.

 

“Oh, no no, you’re not getting away this time,” they said, glaring at a very pissed off Sans. “I’ve been hearing about the trouble you’ve caused today.”

 

-

 

It was lunch, and Death was texting his brother of his whereabouts, finding out a meeting place and figuring out how to  _ get  _ there. They did end up meeting and updated each other on each others day so far. 

 

“THIS SANS IS BECOMING A PROBLEM.” Reaper muttered, typing in the flip phone all Death has told him that happened with Sans. “WHY DID YOU CALL HIM ‘SNAS’ AGAIN?”

 

“ya know my ac’ent makes some words ‘ard! it jus’ came out!” Death whined, his head laying on Reaper’s as he drank from the carton of strawberry milk with a straw. His other hand had a piece of paper of normal classroom things. 

 

But it wasn’t normal.

 

Reaper had a class with the target, and said target gave these papers to Reaper to catch up, be in line with the rest of the class, and some things Reaper will need to have for the class, like a notebook and highlights. It wasn’t that interesting, but Death was still looking through them. 

 

“I HAVE SENT IT TO GASTER, HOPEFULLY HE CAN MANAGE HIS SON.” Reaper informed, pocketing the phone in Death’s pocket. 

 

“doubt dat, dude didn’ listen when we firs’ met ‘em, an’ still won’ da ‘hole time i was with ‘em.” Death sighed, chewing on the end of the straw as he read through the paper.

  
  


Sans had spent almost the entirety up to lunch getting lectured by some teachers, telling him he had to show up for class, couldn’t just roam through the hallways, blah blah. What did they have to teach him anyways?   
  
The only reason they let Sans ‘go,’ was because the teachers didn’t want to keep lecturing Sans through their break either, and  _ technically _ he wasn’t supposed to leave, but… what was the point in staying in an unsupervised empty teacher’s office?

 

Sans was still not exactly happy about what happened, hands in his pockets and hood up as he walked through the cafeteria with Grillby by his side. It wasn’t until he actually spotted Death again -  _ and  _ the other of the two hitmen his dad hired - that Sans seemed to brighten up.

 

Grillby was surprised at the sudden change in mood, but followed Sans’ sight to spot Death.

 

“...Why are you so obsessed with him?” Grillby asked, his tone genuine and non accusing. “He got you in trouble.”   
  
“eh, ‘t was my fault,” Sans replied with a shrug. “‘e’s a, uh. family friend, i guess?”   
  
“Pretty sure he hates you.”   
  
“i know, right, ‘s amazing!” Sans replied, before taking Grillby’s arm and pulling him along as he ran up to the two hitmen his father hired, already sliding up to sit next to Death.

 

“heyyy comci, been wondering where you left off to.”

  
  


Death just got up while muttering a soft, “don’ call me dat.” and went to sit on the other side of Reaper, pushing his brother towards Sans. “bo’der ‘em fer a change.”

 

Reaper looked like a deer in headlights, looking at his brother betrayed. “NO, PLEASE DON’T BOTHER NO ONE, SANS. WE REALLY WOULD LIKE YOU TO PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE.”

  
  


Grillby was glancing over the brothers concerned, a hand on Sans’ shoulders. “Sans, I think you should leave them be…”   
  
“nah,” Sans replied quickly. “nah, nah. big guy, wha’s your name?”

 

Grillby just sighed into his hands, plagued both by second hand embarrassment and guilt. Why did Sans have to be like this sometimes…

  
  


Reaper scoffed under his breath, the act of telling his name felt like he was giving in, losing a battle. “I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE.” Reaper said curtly, nudging Death a little bit where the phone was.

 

Death got it out behind Reaper’s back, out of Sans’ view, telling Gaster his son is currently not leaving them to work and halting them from progressing. He also mentioned that Sans was drawing attention to them and Gaster’s promise to  _ prevent  _ Sans from bothering them was a lie. Voicing his disappointment to both Sans and Gaster.

 

Death sighed, laying his head on Reaper’s back when he sent it, tired already of this whole fucking mission. It was barely halfway through the first day and Death already wants to call it quits. Mostly because Gaster has promised something that he didn’t deliver the day of their meeting. Which was taking care of Sans, which he didn’t. 

 

Gaster clearly doesn't have control of his son and from the very beginning this mission has been a wreck since Sans saw them. Death frowned at Gaster’s incompetence. 

  
  


Would Sans not have muted his father a while ago, he’d be getting another call right this moment. But alas, he had, knowing very well that he was already going to be in trouble either way.

 

“why, though?” Sans asked Reaper curiously, acting as if he were perfectly innocent. “how’re we s’pposed to become friends if i just leave? i don’t want you two to have no friends!”

 

He shot them a winning smile, ignoring the agonized groan from Grillby.

  
  


“don’ wanna be frien’s, don’ like ya.” Death said curtly, almost on the edge of a snarl. 

 

“INDEED, ONE MAY ONLY BECOME FRIENDS IF EACH PARTY DESIRES IT. WE. DON’T. SO IT IS FUTILE FOR YOU TO BE OUR FRIENDS, WE SIMPLY DON’T WANT YOU TO BE.” Reaper huffed, already packing his and his brother’s things.

 

Roaming the halls would be much better than staying here with this skeleton.

  
  


“Sans,  _ don’t- _ ”

 

But Sans was already ‘porting after them, not even saying anything, just kind of walking alongside them, hands in his pockets, eyes ahead and focused. Way too focused. Like he was taking walking alongside them serious to a point he could not be serious anymore.

 

-

 

School ended, and Death and Reaper were mentally sobbing, freedom at their reach. They left quickly, not wanting to be caught by Sans.

 

They would go back to school grounds at night, when no one was there, to investigate. 

 

-

 

Sans went home himself late, having hung out with Grillby and his brother after school most of the day. He had felt bad for having ditched Grillby so often, despite how much fun he’s had following Death and Reaper…

 

But for the most part Sans was just avoiding to come home.

 

And for a good reason.

 

The second Sans came home he caught sight of Papyrus, his younger brother looking at him, shocked and immediately worried.

 

“I THINK YOU SHOULD HIDE,” he said, triggering a fight or flight reaction in Sans. Though before he could even act up on it, Gaster was already coming down the stairs locking eyes with Sans as he held his phone up.

 

“Seventeen missed calls. Seventeen,” his father told him angrily. “The entire day Dea- … _ They _ had been texting me, telling me about how you weren’t letting them alone. I thought I could rely on you!”

 

“i never  _ stopped _ ‘em from anything!” Sans argued back. “i just hung around! y’ think it’s  _ less _ suspicious if they’re alone all the time in shady places looking at weird gadgets!?”   
  
“They’re  _ professionals, _ Sans,” Gaster said. “They don’t need you  _ or _ what you might consider your help. Just leave them be!”

 

“an’ what if i don’t?” Sans challenged. “y’re gonna ground me? take me outta school? y’ think ‘s gonna affect me?”

 

For a moment Gaster seemed stunned. Like an animal, trapped in a corner, quiet and frozen in place. But not for a long time. And before Sans quite realized what was happening, Gaster was already grabbing him by his arms, forcing Sans to stand still, to look at him while he talked.

 

“Sans, this is  _ so much bigger _ than you think it is. This isn’t a game, this isn’t… some kind of…  _ secret _ for  _ convenience. _ I’m trying to protect you. I  _ beg _ you, Sans. Just stay out of this.”

 

He was looking at Sans so focused. So deeply, like he was looking inside of him. Expectant, most likely waiting for an answer. Until he eventually realized he wasn’t getting one and let go of his son.

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Gaster said finally. “Please, just let this go.”

 

-

 

Two days has passed, and Sans hasn’t let this go.

 

It was lunch, Death and Reaper were talking about the target, his movements, and his schedule. Reaper talked about how the teacher acted in class, how he wasn’t the most kindest of teachers, and a lot of the students hate him.

 

They were in a table alone, outside in the sunny day, it was really refreshing out, peaceful and nice.

 

“if ‘e ‘as ‘is lunch in ‘is room, we gotta go in ‘not’er time. we migh’ ‘ave ta skip classes.” Death muttered, rubbing his chin. Case files wedged in between pages of a algebra book. To the normal eye, he looked focused and concentrated on confusing math problems. “i t’ink i can sneak ‘way from gym easy, you?”

 

Reaper hummed, looking at Death’s schedule and comparing it to his again. “THAT WON’T WORK FOR ME, WE WILL HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER TIME, OR GO AT DIFFERENT TIMES.”

  
  


“so, mr. cabby, history teacher,” Sans mused out as he ‘ported himself in front of Death and Reaper, lying with his back on the bench as his legs were kind of angled, partially on the table. He kept his voice low, though still loud enough for the brother’s to hear, face all up in his phone.

 

“during classes ‘s always bad with ‘im, since ‘e  _ loves _ leavin’ classes to go to his room, probably doin’-” And he put his phone down for this one moment, raising both his hands to wiggle his fingers. “- _ shady stuff. _ if y’ really wanna avoid him you’ll ‘ave to go during one a his conferences when he’ll be  _ actually _ busy.”

 

He swiped through his phone a few times, before sliding it over the table to the brothers, the picture open being a screenshot of what seemed to be the teacher in question’s calender of the next month, some days marked for parent conferences.

  
  


Death immediately grabbed it, looking at the picture and swiping through the rest. He looked at Sans with a frown, surprise hidden. “yer sa’posed ta leave dis ‘lone.”

 

Reaper sighed, rubbing his temples as he looked down, he looked exhausted. “YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS. HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THIS INFORMATION?” 

  
  


“got into the labs ‘cause their security’s shit an’ they let me in for being pop’s son, so i jus’ waited until ‘e was distracted, cracked ‘is safe since i knew ‘t was a physical file from your little copies you have. i knew cabby’s schedule ‘cause ‘e’s the one to bust me nine outta ten times, bastard’s running ‘round more on the hallways during class than me. so i waited ‘till ‘e was gone, ‘ported into ‘is room and hacked into ‘is computer.”   
  
Well. He hadn’t  _ actually _ hacked himself into the computer. He simply started it in recovery mode, bypassing any passwords and getting into the files. He knew the school couldn’t afford an IT person skilled enough to actually provide them some sort of computer security.

 

“‘m on no cam’ras, if tha’s what y’re worried ‘bout,” Sans added casually. “uh. only ones knowin’ i was there ‘s the security lady, an’ she thinks i was gettin’ a jacket from the cafeteria,  _ which i did. _ also you guys. an’ pops soon, probably, don’ think y’re gonna appreciate a thing i did.”

  
  


Death pocketed Sans’ phone, sighing deeply. “t’ank ya fer dis infer’mation, but yer fa’der made it clear yer not to get involved. if ya wanna ‘elp so badly, get yer fa’ders permission an’ we’d add ya in. but ‘ight now, we. can’.  _ involve ya _ . please, we ‘re jus’ doin’ our jobs.” Death drank his juices tiredly, like he was ready to fall over and die.

 

Reaper didn’t even bother to gather the files yet, he was so done with Sans’ shit. Death on the other hand, raised a bone brow at his brother, waiting for his move. Reaper got up after a moment of contemplating his life choices. 

 

He started to pack up…

  
  


“h-hey,” Sans suddenly uttered out surprised, ‘porting from his spot to appear closer to Death. “y’re welcome, but can i, uh. can i have my phone back, please? y’can just take pics of the calendar.” He really hadn’t expected them to just pocket his phone! He  _ needed _ that one! And he didn’t exactly have the most safest pin on it!

  
  


“yer phone is now evidence, classified infer’mation. ya can’ ‘ave it back.” Death said, getting up when his brother was done packing, following him up from behind.

  
  


“hah, c’mon man,” Sans tried, though his voice was clearly nervous, slightly panicked. “jus’ delete the pics from it, i don’ need ‘em anymore.  _ please. _ there’s thin’s on that phone i don’ want you to see!”

  
  


“i know, i seen dem.” Death said, not looking back, but he did pause in his walking when he said his last comment. “an’ yer small.” Before continued walking, his monotone voice seemed more mocking than all the times he talked before.

  
  


Sans felt his face burn as he stood stock still for a moment. Before quickly hurrying after them.

 

“t-that’s low, man, tha’s low,” Sans told him, trying not to make a big deal out of it. It  _ wasn’t _ a big deal. It wasn’t. Though his voice  _ did _ sound a lot less as playful and carefree as usual, and a lot more serious, grounded. “jus’ gimme back my phone, man!”

  
  


“no.” Death said, voice final and left no room for complaint. He grabbed his brother and both of them disappeared…


	4. the mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, if you aren't already participating, since janurary 31st/february 1st us and others that want tumblr to get their shit together are participating in the third phase of the logoff protest! we're staying logged off until the 8th of february.  
> i know it's a little late, but even late joiners are appreciated! since its a week long protest, less people will be willing to commit, which all the more means that if you ARE willing to commit, i can only encourage you to! of course i respect if you don't, its debatable how useful this protest will actually be, but maybe if we make enough noise, we can get them to at least realize they're fucking up.
> 
> you can read up more on it here https://twitter.com/logoffprotest
> 
> and if you DO wanna participate but dont know what to do with your time without tumblr, why not check by our discord, chat a bit ;)
> 
> otherwise, enjoy your chapter :D !

Sans flinched when Gaster slammed the door to his room shut, knowing very well he was in trouble.

 

“You  _ broke  _ into my laboratory,” Gaster began, clearly mad. “Broke my  _ safe. _ You  _ stole _ my files -  _ classified _ files, that you knew  _ clearly _ weren’t meant to be seen. By anyone, Sans.  _ Anyone. _ ”

 

He was pacing around, most of the time not even looking at Sans, only when he was trying to bring his point across, locking eyes with his son.

 

“This isn’t just some lab research from work. Something that’s supposed to stay at work,  _ Sans. _ The only people that’s seen these files are  _ me, _ the hitmen, and now  _ you. _ ”   
  
“so what? ‘s not like ‘m goin’ to tell anyone,” Sans scoffed, his arms crossed as he was glaring down. Gaster didn’t even  _ bother _ to give that a response.

 

“Not just did you disobey my clear orders for the  _ second time, _ Sans. You  _ broke _ into a building,  _ broke _ into a safe and  _ stole _ information. You committed felony, just for - What? For your petty little game? Sans, this is  _ too big for you. _ ”   
  
“ _ why _ though!?” Sans asked, now stepping right up to Gaster, glaring right at him. “i broke into your shitty lab, i broke your shitty combination, i stole your shitty files. fuck, dad, i got into my teachers computer, gettin’ them ‘is schedule, his calendar. an’  _ no one _ saw me.  _ no one _ suspected a damn thing.”   
  
“Sans-”   
  
“‘m not a fuckin’ clueless kid,  _ clearly _ i can  _ help, _ if you’d just fuckin’  _ let me. _ what’re you tryin’ to hide anymore!? i know most of wha’s goin’ on, i know you hired fuckin’  _ hitmen. _ dad, y’ think  _ that _ file was the only thing i saw? ‘course i didn’ read everythin’, but i  _ know _ there’s some shady busi-”   
  
Sans got cut off, eyes wide as sharp pain overcame him from two sources. Sans barely even got to recover, to process what just happened, before Gaster already had his hands on Sans’ shoulders, holding him still against the wall.

 

“This is nothing for you to  _ meddle _ in, Sans,” his father told him, his voice grave and serious and… almost scared. “ _ Leave it alone. _ ”   
  
Sans didn’t respond. His hand went up to his face and he spat out tiny bits of blood from when he had bitten his tongue. His tongue was fine, though. It was magical. It would heal, quickly and easily.

 

The cheek Gaster had slapped him on was going to be less of a simple story.

 

“...I’m sorry about that,” Gaster finally said, letting go of Sans and opening the door for him to leave. “But you _ have  _ to realize that this is  _ not _ your business.”

 

-

 

Death and Reaper walked into the school grounds, saying their goodbyes when Reaper walked Death to his class, telling him to have a good day.

 

Death walked into class and paused, Sans…. Had a bruise on his cheek…

 

Death walked to his seat, right next to Sans. Not saying a word about the bruise, not saying a word at all.

  
  


Which was just alright by Sans, because Grillby was already all up on him.

 

“‘s nothin’,” Sans mumbled, for probably the fifth time since he arrived at school. He had his hood over his head, hoping that people wouldn’t notice the bruise, though of course Grillby did.

 

“Sans, if it’s not safe for you-”   
  
“grillby. ‘e got mad. ‘e slapped me. don’ make a bigger deal outta it than it is,” Sans uttered out, voice low and under his breath.    
  
“What if it  _ is _ a big deal?” Grillby asked, turning Sans’ chair so he was facing to him, crouching down to be at his height and examining the bruise. “I’m not… going to  _ force _ you to anything, but Sans. There’s  _ never _ a good reason to hit your  _ child. _ ”   
  
“‘e’s not like your-” Sans paused, catching himself. Deciding not to bring the topic up. “i’ll… hit ‘im if he’ll do it ‘gain, a’right? stop worryin’ ‘bout me, mom.”   
  
Sans took the hand Grillby was carefully leading to Sans’ bruised cheek, quickly putting it back down again.    
  
“I am your mother, Sans, I worry,” Grillby replied, deciding to play along. Though he gave Sans a small, relieved smile. He was just glad Sans seemed fine.

 

Of course he wasn’t convinced things were…  _ okay. _ But he couldn’t force Sans to come with him. Couldn’t force Sans to leave his father. So he’d just… have to wait. And watch. And decide if it got too much and he had to intervene.

 

Sans turned back to how he was supposed to be sitting, before slouching his upper body on the desk. His eyes glanced up to Death, giving him a grin, though it was less as confident at usually.

 

“sup.”

  
  


Death looked to Sans, holding back the frown when he got a closer look at the bruise. Before he could even think about his actions, Death opened his bag and dug inside without looking, bringing out a little container, sliding it to Grillby. 

 

It was a cream, a cream to help disturbed magic and heal it. “do it.” Death said, not leaving room for debate.

 

They all knew Sans wouldn’t put it on himself willingly…

  
  


There was only a small moment where Grillby hesitated, surprised to have Death out of anyone give them healing cream. But he decided not to question it, instead quickly holding onto Sans, moving his head so he was facing to him once more.

 

“wha-  _ no, _ grillby!” Sans complained for a split moment, before he could already feel the warm hand on his cheek, spreading the cream on it. Sans didn’t actually fight him off, though he made it pretty clear he was unhappy with how he was being handled, letting out a pissed huff and frowning at Grillby.

  
“‘t was  _ not _ necessary,” he mumbled angrily.   
  
“Maybe not,” Grillby replied, letting go of Sans again. “But it doesn’t hurt you either… Thank you, Comic.” He handed the cream back to the skeleton monster, before finally going to his own seat, leaving Sans to pout in his chair. 

  
  


Death took the container without a word, putting it back into his bag and closing it up. His hands slid down to reach the pocket to the side of the bag, grabbing the glass bottle with Starbucks coffee inside, taking a sip. Acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, not acknowledging that he helped or that he was even apart of it. Yup, a normal student looking straight ahead, to the front of the class, waiting for class to start. 

  
  


He did help him, though. He did help Sans. And the thought of it, the  _ oddity _ of it, of  _ Death _ helping Sans just… wouldn’t leave him. Wouldn’t sit right with him.

 

He  _ hated _ him. Sans literally got this bruise because of how much he’d been  _ bothering _ Death…

 

-

 

Sans decided to wait until after class before he actually planned to confront him. He had told Grillby to go ahead without him, waiting by the classroom door until Death came out, one of the last.

 

“look at who cares ‘bout me,” Sans cooed as soon as he spotted Death, pushing himself off the wall to follow him.

  
  


“i don’. ‘m jus’ not ‘eartless.” Was Death’s simple answer, not stopping to give Sans any satisfaction. 

  
  


“y’ know ‘s just a bruise. would’ve gone ‘way on it’s own sooner or later,” Sans still noted, though. 

  
  


“dats not a reason ta not treat it.” Death countered back, taking out his phone to text his brother to ask the target something when he had his class. “yer t’inkin’ ta ‘ard inta dis, d’ere is no reason ta not be treated fer any injury.”

  
  


"nah,” Sans replied casually. “pretty sure y’re just a big softy. y’ could save your stuff for when  _ you  _ need it an’ not use it up on me when i  _ don’t. _ ”   
  
Though the cream had… eased some of the pain. It’s already been only a dull pain, nothing Sans couldn’t handle or, hell, even really  _ minded. _ But he did notice it going away either way.

  
  


“wha ever makes ya feel be’der at nigh’ with yer small glow stick.” Death said casually, teleporting away to gym class.

  
  


Sans’ eyes widened as he felt his face heat up, covering it with both his hands as he let out a silent scream. 

 

That bastard! Why couldn’t he just let it go, he wasn’t supposed to see those pictures in the first place!

 

-

 

It’s third period, third period and Death and Reaper both snuck out of their classes, planning to go to the teacher’s break room and snoop around. No teachers are scheduled to be there, lunch won’t be after this period and the next, so they had time.

 

They met a little ways away from the break room, and walk together causally to the break room, one keeping watch while the other checks inside. Once both called it clear, they go in, closing the door behind them, Death goes up to the desks filled with a coffee maker and hot water container. Looks around to spot any papers or weird walls.

 

Reaper had gone to the fridge, checking through it to spot for the target’s food, but finding nothing. Well, that says a lot about the target and his trust with the other teachers…

 

“ARE YOU CHECKING THE WALLS?” Reaper asked, going over to the piles of papers in the corner, looking through them carefully, not wanting anything misplaced or moved. 

  
  


“‘re y’, like. lookin’ for a secret door?” Sans asked, genuinely confused. “wha’s supposed to be on the walls.”   
  
He had seen them sneak into the breakroom. Of course he had, he knew most of Death’s schedule at least and he had noticed quickly when Death had headed somewhere completely different.

 

So he hadn’t even hesitated to ‘port into the room himself, sitting on one of the chairs at the teacher’s small coffee table.

  
  


Death sucked in a breath and turned quickly, a knife in his hand, ready to be thrown. He only stopped himself in the last second, glaring at Sans once he realized it’s just him. “ya fuckin’ idiot!  _ why ‘re ya like dis!?!” _ He sounded frustrated, like he was so ready to strangle and throw Sans out the window.

 

Reaper groaned into his hands, genuinely debating if they just drop the mission just because of this kid. “WHY DID YOU FOLLOW US…?” He tried to sound calm and professional, but it just ended up sounding frustrated. 

  
  


“y’  _ know _ i wanna be in on it,” Sans replied, like it should’ve been already obvious to them. “i can  _ help you. _ i know this school better than either of y’all ever will, i know the teach’s routines and routes, their quirks and behaviors.” 

 

He was tipping his chair back a little, one foot to the table as he kept himself teetering on the back legs of it.

 

“i don’ see why y’all don’ just fucking  _ accept _ some  _ help. _ ‘t would make it easier for all a us.” Sans was, at this point, honestly frustrated himself already.

  
  


“YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT OUR CALL, WE SAID MANY TIMES BEFORE. IF YOU TRULY WISH TO HELP,  YOU WILL NEED YOUR FATHER’S PERMISSION.” Reaper reminded, leafing through the paper gently.

 

Death was gently knocking on the walls, not enough to cause a lot of sound, but to hear if it was hollow. He continued this for a while, putting his skull up to the wall and knocking softly. Up until he heard a different sound from one square in the wall pattern. Carefully, he got his knife and pride the square off, finding a stack of papers laying there for the taking. 

 

“dis is why checkin’ walls ‘s ‘mper’tant.” Death chuckled, already grabbing the stack carefully and looking through them to see if it’s the papers relating to what they’re looking for. “we gonna ‘ave ta make copies an’ put dem back quick.” Death told his brother, who hummed in agreement.

  
  


Sans’ eyes widened in surprise, in curiosity. He talked before he could actually think about it, saying,

 

“‘d offer t’ ‘port you to my room, use my copier, but ‘s wifi connected, easy to track. uh…” He was trying to think of any other copiers he knew, though the school’s copier was  _ definitely _ tracked, and Sans didn’t think he could sneak them all into Gaster’s lab or office…

  
  


“GASTER’S PERMISSION.” Reaper reminded, leaving the stack he was looking through to go to his brother, to look through the stack he found.

  
  


Sans let out a frustrated groan. “ _ why _ , though?  _ why _ do i need  _ his _ permission? wha’ makes y’ fucking think  _ he  _ knows best!?” Sans grunted out, not actually looking at the two monsters, and instead just glaring up ahead at no one and nothing in particular.

 

“i managed t’ fucking break into his  _ lab. _ his  _ safe. _ the fuck kinda  _ authority _ does ‘e have to tell me-  _ anyone _ that this’d be too big for me!? i can fucking handle myself!  _ i’m not a kid! _ i  _ know _ what i’m doing, ‘m not stupid i- ‘m s’pposed to be  _ gifted _ , i hacked myself into the school’s computer system. ‘t wasn’t even  _ hard _ . so why am i treated like a fuckin’  _ baby _ that doesn’-”   
  
Sans let out a startled yelp. He hadn’t, in his rant, noticed that he was tipping too far on his chair, falling back with a loud noise.

  
  


Death and Reaper both gasped, looking behind them shocked. They heard noises from the room next door, someone  _ reacting  _ to the noise Sans made. Death quickly put the stacks back while Reaper put the square wall back after him. Both going quickly to Sans, Death righting the chair while Reaper grabbed Sans, Death porting them all away right after.

 

They were out of school grounds, a few blocks away, everyone staying quiet to process what just happened.

 

Reaper was the first to react. “THAT’S IT. I AM DONE, FORGET THIS MISSION, WE  _ QUIT _ !” Reaper took the flip phone from Death and dialed Gaster’s number, going off on him right when he picked up, telling him of the situation. How they had important papers Gaster  _ wanted,  _ but Sans had to blow it, making them forced to leave without the papers, ruining their plans.

 

“WE QUIT, DONE. FIND YOURSELF SOMEONE ELSE, BECAUSE LIKE  _ HELL  _ WE CAN DEAL WITH YOUR DAMN  _ SON  _ RUINING EVERYTHING!” Reaper hung up, pocketing the phone angrily and taking Death’s arm. “LET'S GO HOME.”

 

Death nodded, not saying a word, but he did look unhappy of the situation.

  
  


“‘ey,” Sans said, his voice almost a shocked chuckle. “‘ey. the fuck? y’ can’t just  _ quit _ ‘cause a this.” He wasn’t sure what he was saying, or why, was overwhelmed by the situation. But this was  _ one _ mishap! It didn’t mean it had to ruin their  _ whole _ mission!

  
  


“NO,” Reaper growled, turning to Sans to glare at him. “FROM THE VERY START, YOU HAVE TREATED THIS LIKE A GAME, MAKING OUR JOB  _ SO  _ MUCH HARDER THAN IT SHOULD BE. YOU TOOK  _ JOY  _ INTO BOTHERING US, WE ARE  _ PROFESSIONALS _ . WE DON’T  _ DEAL  _ WITH OUR EMPLOYER’S SON MAKING A GAME OUT OF OUR WORK. WE ARE SERIOUS, WE  _ DO  _ OUR JOB. BUT  _ YOU  _ HAVE MADE IT SO HARD TO EVEN DO ANYTHING AT ALL WITH YOU TRYING TO PRY INTO SOMETHING THAT  _ ISN’T YOUR BUSINESS _ !!”

 

“we ‘re not gonna jus’ let ya keep followin’, ya even ruined our chances fer ‘mper’tant papers dat could of really ‘elped. face it, ya liked bo’derin’ us, ya never cared fer da mission. ya even disrespected yer fa’der when ya don’ even know da full story.” Death was looking down at Sans with displeasure, anger, dismissive of Sans’ very existence. 

 

“WE. ARE. DONE.” Reaper finaled, shaking Death’s arm to teleport them away, and Death did after a moment, leaving Sans alone.

  
  


There was so much Sans had left to say. So much he wanted to argue, he wanted to add. The only reason why he was bothering them was because he wanted in on it and  _ they _ weren’t letting him. The only reason why he was disrespecting Gaster was because he was  _ keeping _ the full story from him, was acting like Sans couldn’t handle it.

  
It wasn’t fair.  _ None _ of this was fair.


	5. Sans is now in on it.

Sans didn’t even bother to stay at school for the rest of the school day. He arrived home a bit less than an hour after what happened, ‘porting straight into Gaster’s office, startling the scientist for only a moment.

 

“ _ Sans! _ What were you thi-” He paused, glancing surprised at the stack of papers in Sans’ hands. “...What’s that?”   
  
“copies. from wha’ever your hitmen wan’ed to get.” He wouldn’t accept that  _ apparently _ tipping over on the chair would  _ ruin everything. _ After the hitmen left, Sans went back to the teacher’s breakroom, straight up knocking the door to see if anyone would answer, would open it.

 

No one did, so Sans decided to call it safe enough, ‘porting into the empty room. Locating the papers once more. He ended up using the library’s copier, an ancient relic that shouldn’t even be functioning anymore, most of the time wasn’t. But it also meant it was hard to track, had no functionality to digitally save anything it copied. Sans had deployed the papers back into their little hideout, before finally going back home, where he dropped the stack on Gaster’s desk.

 

_ “What _ were you thinking!?” Gaster finally asked.

 

“oh gee, i wonder. i bet ‘s not that i could  _ help _ them, if y’ would only  _ let _ me,” Sans scoffed out at him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“I  _ told _ you, it’s-”   
  
“-too big for me. i  _ know, _ ” Sans retorted angrily. “but isn’ it up to  _ me _ to decide that?  _ who _ was the one that got you those copies,  _ me _ or you?”   
  
“ _ They _ could’ve-”   
  
“but they  _ didn’t. _ ” Sans interrupted him. “ _ i  _ did. an’ yea. they could’ve. they would’ve. but so did i. an’ if you’d jus’ lemme fuckin’  _ help, _ ‘t would make this  _ so much _ easier.”

 

Gaster took a deep breath. Before exhaling it in a long sigh.

 

“Sans. My son. Tell me,” he began, obviously trying to sound calm, but only making it sound patronizing. “If you were to hire two _professionals_ on a specific job. Would you send them an _untrained_ _teenager_ to help them.”

 

“if they’re in unknown territory? on a time limit, an’ the teenager  _ clearly _ knows their way around?”   
  
“Sans, you have this image stuck in your head,” Gaster tried to tell him, his arms gesturing with his words, which Sans  _ knew _ he wasn’t doing on purpose, but it only pissed him off more. “Where you’re making them more helpless than they are. They  _ know _ what they’re doing.”   
  
“ _ you _ ‘ave an image in your head, where y’re making  _ me _ more helpless than i am,” Sans scoffed back. “i  _ know _ they know what they’re doin’. ‘m not oblivious enough to actually think they  _ need _ me. but i could  _ help _ them. i could speed this up if you’d  _ let _ me. but instead y’re thinkin’ i’m a child, i don’ know what’s goin’ on, i don’ know what i’m gettin’ myself into-”   
  
“You  _ don’t. _ ”   
  
“then  _ tell _ me!” Sans practically screamed at him. He was breathing a little heavier than usually, almost like the outburst exhausted him physically. “i can’ just sit there idly, when my dad’s involved in secret underground crimes, hiring deepweb hitmen.”   
  
“They’re not-”   
  
“ _ that’s not the fucking point. _ ” Sans hissed tensely. “the  _ point _ is that  _ you’re _ living a double life. an’ i  _ know. _ an’ you  _ still _ wanna pretend i don’t. it doesn’ work out. so you-” Sans sucked in a sharp breath. “so you’ll either tell me what the  _ fuck _ is going on, or i’m leaving. ‘s not safe to stay here if i don’ even  _ know _ you.”

 

And that hit Gaster hard.

 

That threat was the one thing to actually break him.

 

Because, what could he say to that? How could he defend himself? He  _ was _ living a double life. He  _ was _ keeping it from both his sons. He  _ was _ involved in  _ clearly _ dangerous things that he was keeping Sans and Papyrus in the dark about.

 

If he weren’t the one putting his sons in this situation, he’d  _ want _ them to leave. He’d  _ want _ them to get very,  _ very _ far away.

 

So finally Gaster tells him.

 

-

 

The flip phone that only Gaster has the number to rings, bringing Reaper’s attention, he quickly answered it to avoid the ringtone to wake his sleeping brother. “YES?”

 

Reaper stayed quiet as he heard Gaster out, asking for the brothers to come back, and things would be different. Sans knows, Sans knows the mission and what’s going on, Sans knows what they’re doing and what’s their goal. Sans knows.

 

Gaster is telling him about how Sans could help out with things as well, that he won’t be a bother anymore, since he was only doing it for his willingness to help.

 

Reaper stayed quiet, he had been in the process to pull himself and Death out of the school, but now he paused, looking at Death.

 

Would his brother agree? Or get mad at him for putting him back with Sans?

 

“OKAY…” Reaper muttered. “WE SHALL TALK TO SANS LATER THEN. GOOD DAY DOCTOR GASTER.”

 

Reaper hung up the phone…

 

-

 

Sans the next day was feeling… off.

 

He was happy he could  _ finally _ work together with the Reaper brothers - one thing Sans learned, the hitmen were the  _ infamous Reaper brothers. _ Not that Sans could do a lot with this information.

 

And there had been a  _ lot _ of information. And Gaster couldn’t even tell him everything. Of course he couldn’t, there was so much information, but he filled Sans in with the most important of it, summarized it, and it… had been kind of grounding.

 

Still, Sans felt like he couldn’t do a lot with the information. The human uprising, the dangers, the soul manipulations Gaster was trying to find out about. It wasn’t things Sans could quite get a grasp ot. Things that Sans could quite… realize what that meant for  _ him. _

 

It felt like something that was happening, something bad and looming, but the effects were so distant and unknown and possibly wouldn’t even affect  _ him _ first-hand, that it just felt like something barely concerning to him. Like politics.

  
Sans was suddenly involved in politics. And that was really, really weird.

 

But he realized, somewhere, the importance of it. He realized the lengths his father would go for those things,  _ hiring _ two  _ hitmen. _ And that wasn’t the only thing Gaster’s done.

 

Sans had noticed, very quickly, that Gaster was avoiding to talk about  _ what _ he’s done. What he  _ was _ doing. What exactly all those shady, secret things were Gaster was doing when he was supposed to be working. And maybe it was because he didn’t want to get Sans involved. But maybe it also was because he was ashamed. Because he was scared of losing his son.

 

And besides, Sans had heard so much that day, he didn’t really give a shit anymore. He was just going to assume the worst of his father - homicide and torture - this way he couldn’t get negatively surprised.

 

So Sans had gone through quite a bit, and he was feeling… off. Not bad, just off. Almost like he didn’t quite yet want to be involved. Like he needed time to prepare. But fifteen minutes into first period, Sans did finally show up, a steaming cup of Starbucks coffee warm in his hand.

 

“Sans?” The teacher said surprised. “You’re late.”   
  
“yea, tha’s ok,” Sans simply talked them off, before glancing over to his seat, already spotting Death next to it. Giving him a winning smirk while he walked towards him.

  
  


Death didn’t say anything or seem to acknowledge him really, but he stared at Sans’ cup of coffee. Once Sans sat down and put the cup on the table. Death had an urge… he had an urge and he was going to satisfy it. 

 

He reached over and grabbed the cup while Sans was putting his bag on the floor, putting the cup to his mouth and drank. He was looking ahead, at the front of the class, like everything was normal and nothing weird was taking place. Nope. No one stole coffee here. 

 

Nope. It’s his.

 

This was a good flavor too…

  
  


Sans only noticed the theft a few moments later, for a moment only wondering where his coffee went. Before he found it in Death’s hands.

 

“‘ey!” He complained trying to grab his coffee back, which only ended up in Sans’ hand wrapping around Death’s around the coffee, trying to wrestle for it. “tha’s mine! i was drinkin’ that!”

  
  


“ _ was _ .” Death corrected, his other hand going to Sans’ wrist and pressing where the hand joint is, making Sans’ hand lose it’s grip and fall limp for a moment before Death lets it go. Dropping it in front of Sans, on the table, like he was returning something unimportant and common.

  
  


“ow, wha’ the hell! my coffee!” Sans still complained, though now he was trying to lean into Death, catch onto the coffee cup with his mouth, to drink from it again himself. “my beloved coffee!”

  
  


Death’s hand went to rest on Sans’ face, pushing it away. “no.” Was Death’s simple answer, gulping down more coffee without a care. He looked like a grown up batting away a child trying fruitlessly to take something from them, while the adult is just unamused and bored, getting the upper hand easily.

  
  


Sans was whining overdramatically, still pushing against Death’s hand, his own hands trying to reach for the cup.

 

“my  _ coffeeee, _ ” he drawled out way more dramatically than he needed to, but he was not going to admit defeat until the cup was empty to the last drop.

  
  


Guess his struggles were sooner over than he thought, not that long after, Death placed the empty cup in front of him. A big smirk on his face as he whispered. “welcome ta da team.” And intertwined his hands together, placing them in front on him to be ready to learn again, smirk not leaving.

  
  


Sans was glaring daggers at Death, though finally gave in, dropping his head on the desk. This was  _ not _ how he had expected to be accepted to the team. This meant  _ war. _

 

-

 

At lunch the Reaper brothers accepted Sans to sit down and work with them, they shared the things they gathered in a snooping session without Sans in the very early morning of the day, before school started.

 

Reaper thanked Sans for going back and getting the papers they couldn’t get before, talking to him about what they contained. “THEY ARE MOSTLY KEEPING A EYE ON HUMAN STUDENTS, AND RATHER DISREGARD MONSTER STUDENTS AND OFTEN MAKE THEIR LIVES HARDER.”

 

“don’ bo’der ta hide d’ere distaste, huh?” Death mumbled, looking at one document that is just the target’s ranting about monsters.

  
  


Sans listened curiously as they were filling him in, though a lot were just things Sans already knew now set in stone. It wasn’t exactly a secret that that teacher specifically - though honestly a  _ lot _ of teachers - were just downright monstrophobic, racist.

 

“‘e’s a figure of authority, surrounded by kids. doesn’ have to hide shit,” Sans scoffed back.

  
  


“doen’ ‘ave ta ‘ide shit my ass…” Death muttered, chewing on his finger idly as he wrote down something in a little notebook.

 

“oh!” Death straighten, remembering something important. He turned to Sans and gave him a smug smile, “‘re ya missin’ somet’in’ snans?” Death’s hand reached into his bag, pulling out a familiar looking phone, dangling it, away from Sans’ reach.

  
  
  


“ _ my phone! _ ” Sans gasped out, eyes wide and wanting. He almost gave in to his fate, almost thought he’d never see it again. But now it was  _ there, _ right there before his eyes, so close. 

 

“give it to me!” He said, almost sounding more like a greedy child when he tried to reach out for his phone.

  
  


Death pulled it out of reach, taunting Sans a bit more. “ya wan’ dis?” He asked innocently, grin growing wider. 

 

“beg. fer. it.”

  
  


“ _ never. _ ” Sans uttered back, voice lower than before, almost like a warning, before he leapt at Death.

  
  


Death reacted quickly, putting the phone in his pocket and ducking under the table, crawling away to the other side of the table Sans was on. “den yer not gettin’ dis back.”

  
  


“ _ why _ do you even still  _ want _ it!?” Sans practically whined as he got up from the floor he had landed on, climbing over the table now to get at Death. Before he stopped. An evil grin forming on his face. And he flopped down on the table, now lying on it on his stomach, head in his hands as he grinned at Death.

 

“oh, i get it. y’ like what you saw~”

  
  


“haha! ya  _ wish _ !” Death laughed, holding the phone over a trash can, his face daring. 

 

Reaper sighed, trying to continue his work with the papers he could still read, not even trying to retrieve the ones under Sans. At least one of them was staying professional. 

  
  


“don’ worry comci, i can send y’ more,” Sans still cooed out anyway, though slowly crawling closer to the monster. “just need my phone back for that.”

  
  


“ya will  _ never  _ send me garbage.” Death dropped the phone into the trash, not at all looking like he regretted anything.

  
  


“ _ nope! _ ” Sans hissed out quickly, panicked, before throwing his hand forward, encasing the phone in blue magic, letting it slowly rise up before it fell into the trash. Though the quick movement tipped Sans over the edge of the table, the small skeleton falling face first on the dirty floor between table and bench, only his feet left up.

 

But hey. The phone was still floating.

  
  


Death grabbed the floating phone, unlocking it easily and taking a picture. “guess ‘m gonna keep dis after all, dis pic’tur is ta much~” Death laughed, shaking off the blue magic and pocketing in once again.

  
  


“ _ nooo, _ ” Sans whined, not even bothering to get off the ground. Though the only reason he wasn’t was because in that position no one but the massive army of germs on the floor could see the bright flush on Sans’ face, as he let out the most agonizing groan.

 

Leaving these pictures on his phone might’ve just been the biggest regret in his life. In anyone’s lives, if Sans may dare say so.

  
  


While Sans was smooching the floor, Death quietly went to Sans’ bag, sneaking the phone back into the bag, on the short walk there he made the new picture he taken the background picture.

 

He closed back the backpack swiftly and sat back down, like nothing happened.

 

“so since we’re monsters, we gonna go da ‘ard way ‘round.” No special treatment for them from their target.

  
  


“why easy, when there’s a hard way,” Sans scoffed into the floor, finally turning around so he was looking up, though still lying on the floor, barely seeing Reaper. “so, wha’s the plan, though?”

  
  


“WE NEED A PRIVATE AREA WHERE WE CAN GO INTO THE SCHOOL’S COMPUTER UNDISTURBED. THERE WE COULD EASILY HACK IN TO THE SYSTEM AND SEE SOME APPLICATION FILES, THERE SHOULD BE SOMETHING FISHY WITH HOW HE WAS JUST ALLOWED TO BE HIRED AS A TEACHER. WE HAVE HIS RECORDS, AND NONE SHOW ANY TEACHING DEGREE OF ANY SORT.” It’s illegal to let someone teach without some sort of teaching certificate that states who have gone through the legal training to teach the next generation.  

 

“IF WE SEE WHO AUTHORIZED HIS ACCEPTANCE INTO THE SCHOOL, BESIDES THE PRINCIPAL, WE CAN FIND HIS  _ REAL  _ COLLEGES.” Of course the principal is under investigation as well...

  
  


“uh, huh,” Sans muttered, as he dragged himself up onto the bench, grabbing a random piece of paper from his backpack and a pen, before beginning to scribble a crude map of the school building out of memory, skipping any areas that were unimportant, but circling the place he wanted to show them.

 

“there’s an empty, kinda, storage room. not really used for anythin’ except dumpin’ unwanted students there, but tha’s rare.” And usually just Sans’ special case. “there’s a pretty old computer, ain’t plugged in ‘cause ‘s not used, but it still works if y’ do plug it in. uhh. y’ should be able t’ get into the school’s network through it.”

 

He continued to write down a combination of letters and numbers, before circling it as well. “that should be the password, though ‘s only the school’s network. ‘dunno ‘bout any  _ shady  _ secret ones.”

  
  


“worth a look.” Death slid the notebook, over to him, studying the map and trying to commit it to memory. “den le’s go den.” Getting up with the notebook in hand, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

Reaper nodded, gathering all the papers and stuffing them in his backpack, getting up as well. “LET’S MAKE IT QUICK, I WANT THIS DONE BEFORE LUNCH ENDS…”

 

-

 

They got separated during one of their classes, though it wasn’t that hard to find the Reaper brothers again usually. They seemed to have a few specific places where they would meet up again and get together.

 

Though when Sans spotted Death this time, he was alone. Huh.

 

Sans smirked to himself as he slowly slid up to Death, an arm swiftly around the other’s shoulder.

  
“well look at who’s all alone. y’d like some company there, sweetheart,” he teased, clearly making a show out of his words, drawling them out to a point they couldn’t be taken serious anymore.

  
  


“‘oo ‘re ya ‘gain?” Death asked, looking at Sans like he was a stranger, his hand batting the arm away.

  
  


“playin’ hard to get, i see,” Sans replied, though at this point Sans couldn’t even keep a straight face himself anymore, snorting out a small laughter, simply placing his arm back on the other skeleton after it’s been batted away. “anyway. where’s rus?”

  
  


“runnin’ late.” Was Death’s simple answer, going back to checking his phone for any updates.


	6. the start of a high school romance

Reaper walked out of the building calmly, not the main entrance sadly, where his brother would be. But Reaper would rather only stay in that building as much as he  _ needed  _ to. But it was nice walking outside, going around the building to the main entrance, it was a nice day out.

 

Of course when he heard a familiar sound of something hitting against bone, he looked to the direction, thoughts wandering to Death. But it wasn’t Death that got hit, it was a younger skeleton, just taking hits and teases from a group of kids.

 

Gaster had said he had two sons, one younger than Sans. This one must be the younger brother, since there is no other skeletons other than the Reaper brothers or Sans and Papyrus in this school.

 

He didn’t intervene, it wasn’t his problem, he didn’t have a obligation to step in. But he did take out the flip phone that was in contact with Gaster, slightly grateful that Reaper decided to hold onto the phone this time around. He updated Gaster through text, informing him of his discovers. 

 

It may not be his problem, but at least he could inform Gaster of it so he could take care of it himself. He was the father after all, Reaper was just there for work.

 

He debated in describing the kids to Gaster, just so he knew who they were, but instead he took a photo discretely and saved it, just in case Gaster asked for one. And also to have it on hand if he was forgetting any details in case Gaster  _ asked  _ Reaper who they were and wouldn’t want to see a picture of his own son beaten.

 

Reaper stayed until the other kids left, watching the prone form of the skeleton on the floor, unable to get up just yet. Before he left, towards the entrance.

 

He spotted Death and Sans there, and walked over.

 

“SANS, YOU SHOULD GO TO THE COURTYARD, TO THE RIGHT CORNER WHERE IT’S SLIGHTLY HIDDEN. IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST IF YOU DID.” Reaper informed, not bothering with details, only gently grabbing his brother’s hand and guiding him out the school grounds. “GOOD DAY SANS.”

 

They left without another word.

  
  


“...what?” Sans asked, eyes following the Reaper brothers, though he didn’t get an answer. Of course not, dammit. He did go to the courtyard, though, hands stuffed in his pockets as he was slightly miffed at the lack of information. Maybe it was related to the mission and he couldn’t, shouldn’t talk about it publicly. But Sans felt like Reaper was just leaving out information just because he didn’t want to talk to Sans.

 

Though any kind of anger Sans might’ve had towards Rus flew out of the window when he saw Papyrus. The young skeleton looking hurt, bruised, dirty on the ground, pushing himself off the ground. Looking like he just got caught red handed when his eyes locked with his brother’s.

 

“ _ papyrus, _ ” Sans breathed out, quickly running up to his brother, helping him up and supporting him as he stood, staying close. “what  _ happened _ to you!?”

 

Papyrus was visibly hesitating, obviously nervous.

  
“I… IT WAS AN ACCIDENT,” was all his little brother said, but Sans shook his head no, not accepting that kind of answer.

 

“this,” he said, gesturing all over Papyrus. “was not an accident. y’ look like y’ve been through the gutter, pappers.” The bruises, the way some of his clothes were torn and dirty, it looked like he was  _ hurt. _ Beaten. “were y’ gettin’… beaten up?”

 

And again, Papyrus hesitated. He didn’t like the way it sounded. Didn’t like the way it made him sound like a victim and them like the villains. Because Sans  _ knew _ that, if Sans knew, he’d be furious. He’d be out for blood. 

 

“I GOT INTO A FIGHT…” Papyrus muttered out instead, voice sounding like he was ashamed.

 

Sans’ eyes widened. “ _ you _ got into a  _ fight? _ ” He asked, disbelieving, getting a hesitant nod back from Papyrus.

 

“THEY GOT UPSET I WAS TAKING UP ‘THEIR SPOT’ AND DIDN’T WANT TO MOVE, SO… WE GOT INTO A FIGHT,” Papyrus lied, eyes to the ground. “I’M SORRY, BROTHER, I SHOULD’VE JUST-”

 

“nah, they’re jus’ assholes,” Sans interrupted Papyrus. “y’ did nothin’ wrong or bad! next time call me, i’ll scare ‘em ‘way from you for a lifetime!”   
  
“I’D RATHER NOT!” Papyrus admitted. “BUT THANK YOU, BROTHER.”

 

-

 

“ya told gaster, ‘ight?” Death asked, walking home with his brother hand in hand.

 

Reaper squeezed Death’s hand once. “YES, I STAYED UNTIL IT WAS OVER.”

 

Death squeezed his hand back. “fa’der wan’s ta know if we can do shorter jobs af’der school hours…”

 

Reaper nodded, leading Death into an alleyway. “I AM FINE WITH IT IF YOU ARE.”

 

“okay…” Death muttered, teleporting them to their temporary home. 

 

-

 

Morning came to soon, today Death is planning to stay after school in the library, while Reaper was going to the boiler room, the basement. There, Reaper can explore the darkest part of the school and most likely not be disturbed. Death on the other hand was acting like a student studying like a good boy. When really, they both knew that a library can hide many secrets if you know where to look for them.

 

But it was still morning, and Death was now in his first period, rubbing his sockets tiredly.

  
  


Sans came late again, but in his defense, their local Starbucks only opens the same time school starts. Really, that’s just bad organizing on  _ their _ part, Sans is just a mere monster with mere monster needs, such as coffee.

 

He walzed into class, two cups of steaming coffee in his hands this time, not even bothering with the teacher, simply giving them a brief, “yea, yea.” Instead Sans went straight to his desk, stopping briefly in front of Death. He gave him a wink, before placing one of the cups of coffee on their shared table, sliding it a little towards him.

  
  


Death reached out for it hesitantly, sockets widening slightly. “fer… me…?” He asked, holding the cup with both hands.

  
  


“well, it ain’t for grillbz.”   
  
“Thank you, Sans,” Grillby replied sarcastically, but let them have their space otherwise. 

  
  


Death pulled it close, to his chest while his shoulder lifted up in a hunch and his arms pressed to his body, looking down at it in surprise for a moment, before he let out a soft giggle, cheeks blooming into a soft shade of blue. One of Death’s hands let go of the cup and went to his hood, pulling it down so it hid most of his face, but his twitching mouth was still visible. “he...he… t’ank… ya.” He said bashfully, losing his composure before he could even realize it.

 

He had his sockets screwed shut, but thankfully, he wasn’t that worried about his composure that much than he  _ usually  _ would be. This was a school, for children, Death figures he has a little wiggle room to not be a emotionless stone face. And hey, it might be better this way, normal kids don’t have a monotone voice with no care for anything or a permanent dull and bored face expression.

 

That still didn’t mean he wanted to be viewed as a shy clutz… hence the hood being pulled. But geez, why did he have to get so flustered over a damn cup of  _ coffee _ ?

  
  


Sans… had not expected that.

 

Well, part of him had  _ hoped _ for something like that. For some kind of opportunity to tease him, and this might as well be the best possible opportunity Sans could’ve ever gotten.

 

But instead he froze up. His own face flushed blue, eyes wide as any sign of a teasing grin died down on his face. Dammit. Death wasn’t supposed to be  _ cute! _

 

“...y’re welcome, sweet skulls,” Sans muttered out finally, the words he had rehearsed earlier to tease Death suddenly feeling like they had a very unwanted meaning to them. “w...watch out, though. i like t’ order my coffee fittin’ to  _ me. _ ” Alright. Alright. He was starting to get his composure back. Sit down on his chair, lean to Death so his chair was tipped to the side slightly, arm around the other skeleton.

 

“ _ steamin’ hot, _ ” he almost whispered, face close to Death’s.

  
  


Death curled in slightly, laughing along a little softly. “‘ight…..” He took a deep breath, straightening slightly once he found his  _ own  _ composure and said. “no wan’der da coffee ya brin’ doesn’ tas’e so great.” To prove his point, Death took a sip and stuck his tongue out at the taste. “yup, fake an’ not brewed ‘ight.”

 

Death’s smile softened slightly though. “but ‘ll guess ‘ll take it ‘ow it is…”

  
  


“nah,” Sans replied casually, as he already reached for the cup. “if y’re not gonna appreciate it, might as well take it back.”

  
  


One of Death’s hands went to quickly grab Sans’ wrist, holding it in a tight grip. “ _ don’ take my coffee _ .” Death snapped at him sharply, his voice serious, but… it didn’t sound…  _ actually  _ serious.

  
  


“ooh, an’ why not?” Sans cooed out, his tone about as shiteating as his grin as he looked at Death. “if y’ don’t even like it? or were y’ maybe dishonest an’...” He was leaning forward slightly, one elbow resting on Death’s table as he came far too close to him, his voice low. “...an’ you  _ do _ actually have a taste for me~”

  
  


“Sans please, do you think you distracted the class enough?” The teacher asked, the rest of the class watching them, some cooing as they witnessed what they called ‘the beginning of a love story’, or some where staring or just laughing silently. Some even encouraging Sans to make a move.

 

Death made an  _ almost  _ soundless squeak, going back to hiding under his hood, sipping his coffee to have something to do besides just stilling there.

  
  


“teacher!” Sans gasped, with a hand to his chest for dramatic effect. “don’t y’ see we’re having a  _ moment _ here? this might be the start of our  _ undying love! _ ”   
  
“Well, Sans, if your love is that undying, it can wait until after class,” the teacher simply replied, getting a scoff from Sans. But Sans backed off, deciding he had teased Death enough for now. 

 

He let his chair fall back to it’s original position, going back to sipping his own coffee, like nothing ever happened.

  
  


While Death was a mess under his hood…

 

-

 

Classes stayed uneventful, thankfully. Lunch rolls around pretty quickly, this time around Sans leads Death and Reaper to sit in a new table, he didn’t want to say, but it was obvious he just wanted to keep an eye on Papyrus. Neither of the brothers fault him for this, it’s pretty understandable why Sans would after what happened the other day.

 

Death had been swiping on his phone next to Sans when Reaper nudged him, giving Death a warning to make sure nothing he has will be seen, Papyrus walking over to his brother and his new group.

  
  


“BROTHER!!!” Papyrus sounded surprised. “YOU DON’T USUALLY SIT HERE!” 

 

“eh,” Sans replied with a shrug, but he moved closer to where Papyrus was planning to sit down, already leaning against him. “wan’ed to spend time with my favorite bro.”   
  
“I AM YOUR ONLY BROTHER!” Papyrus added matter-of-factly.

 

“an’ my favorite,” Sans still said, though, trying to grab his brother to give him a skele-noogie. Only for Papyrus to escape him barely, letting out a startled screech.

 

“NO!!! BAD!” He complained, frowning at the shiteating grin his brother gave him. But he couldn’t stay bothered for too long, something else catching his attention. “WHO ARE YOUR NEW FRIENDS??? I’VE SEEN YOU WITH THEM A LOT LATELY!”

 

“yep, comci’s in my class, rus’ ‘is brother,” Sans explained, scooting back to Death to put an arm around him, try to give the impression they were close. “they’re frien’s of pops, so i took ‘em under my wing.”   
  
“OH!!!” Papyrus replied, tone sounding excited. “HI!!! I’M PAPYRUS, IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!”

  
  


“‘m com-ic.” Death pointed at himself with one hand, putting emphasis in how his uncover name is actually pronounced, while the other rested on Sans’ face and pushed him away. Like Sans was garbage stuck to him and he was brushing Sans off.

 

“THE PLEASURE IS ALL OURS.” Reaper added, nodding towards the youngest skeleton.

  
  


“ARE YOU NEW HERE?” Papyrus asked curiously, scooting closer to the group again, now that Sans was busy bothering Death rather than him. “DO YOU HAVE FRIENDS YET, EXCEPT MY BROTHER???”

  
  


“snans is not a frien’, ‘es a leach dat won’ go ‘way.” Death grumbled, glaring at Sans from the whole ‘touching him’ thing once again. Really, what’s with this monster and him touching Death more often.

 

“WE  _ ARE  _ NEW HERE.” Reaper confirmed. “AND I SUPPOSE FRIENDS WASN’T THE TOP OF OUR PRIORITIES, BUT NO WORRIES, MY BROTHER AND I ARE QUITE FINE BEING ONLY US.” Reaper waved dismissively. 

  
  


“awww, comc...com... _comcic_ , don’ say that!” Sans cooed, pretending to be hurt. “i got you coffee!”

  
  


“stop makin’ fun of my ac’ent! it’ ‘ard ta say yer name ‘ight!” Death almost screeched, making Reaper reach out and pet his head in a calming gesture.

  
  
Papyrus was watching the two for a few moments as Sans started cracking up laughing, trying to apologize but unable to make it sound genuine. He was curious at what was going on between  _ them, _ but he focused back on Reaper, shaking his head no.

 

“THAT’S NO GOOD!!! EVERYONE NEEDS SOME FRIENDS! I CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO SOME STUDENTS, IF YOU WANT!” 

 

“ey, ey,” Sans was trying to get his brother’s attention. He had fallen back on the bench at one point, his head lying close enough to Death that he could barely feel it touch his leg. “y’ should be their friend.”

 

Sans didn’t even need to finish his sentence, before Papyrus was already looking at the two newcomers with bright, sparkling eyes.

  
  


“i only frien’ o’ders dat  _ don’  _ make fun of my ac’ent.” Death huffed, turning away from Sans and scooting to his brother to gain some distance. Pressing his body to his brother’s side while Reaper wrapped an arm around him and patted his arm.

 

“NHEH HEH, MY BROTHER MAY BE SELF CONSCIOUS ABOUT HIS ACCENT, SO DON’T MIND HIM.” Reaper smiled at Papyrus, ignoring the little offended huff from his brother. “BUT IF YOU WANT, ALL THREE OF US CAN BE FRIENDS.”

  
  


“see, we  _ are _ friends!” Sans cooed happily at Death. “i’d  _ never _ make fun of y’r accent!”

 

The excited screech Papyrus let out barely sounded like it should’ve been coming from a living being, yet here he was. And it took him a moment, too, until he finally seemed to get his bearing back.

 

“THERE’S A SOCCER FIELD OUT IN THE COURTYARD!” He finally said when he calmed down. “WOULD… WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN PLAYING SOME SOCCER WITH ME???”

  
  


“rus would love ta.” Death jumped in, pushing his brother to get up and off the bench. Reaper, looked like a deer in headlights, confused and surprised. Thankfully he went along with it. 

 

“WHY NOT?” He asked, already following Papyrus a little uncertain. 

 

“‘ave fun!” Death called, grabbing his bag to pull out his notebook with wingdings writing.

  
  


Papyrus let out another happy screech before hurriedly leading Reaper to the courtyard.    
  
Sans watched them with a happy grin, almost feeling as excited as his brother looked. Only when they disappeared from his view did Sans look up at Death instead.

 

“ain’ ‘e great?”

  
  


“my bro? yeah.” Death said easily, writing something down in the notebook in wingdings.

  
  


“yea, ‘cause ‘e’s hangin’ out with my bro,” Sans replied equally as evil, moving up again to sit properly, before placing his head on the table. “my bro’s so great ‘e can make anyone tha’s his friend be great as well.”

  
  


“i t’ink yer confused,  _ my  _ bro is so cool, ya should see em on the field, ‘es  _ killer _ ! pun ‘ntended.” Death chuckled, going from writing words to making a little doddle of his cool brother in the corner of his page.

  
  


Sans was glancing over Death’s page, not reading anything out of respect, but spotted the doodle. He let out a surprised snort at the pun.

  
“a’right. a’right. good one,” he admitted. “gotta give y’ a point there. y’ haven’t ‘xactly seen my bro a lot either, though. ‘e’s the most perfect, innocent kid there is. ‘e’s the pa _ purest _ .”   
  
He was snickering at his own shitty pun, hiding his face in his arms on the table. But he calmed down after a few moments.   
  
“...e’s too good for this bitch of an earth.”

  
  


Death took out the flip phone that contacts Gaster, opening it and going to the photos, when he put up the only picture saved in the phone, he paused, but moved it so Sans could see the screen. 

 

“den i suggest protectin’ em be’der.” It showed what you would expect, Papyrus on the ground, surrounded by kids, kicking or beating him. But what was more important was…

 

...all the kids faces were visible…

 

Death closed the phone and pocketed it once again in one quick movement, not risking the chance of Sans taking the phone. This was his work phone after all.

  
  


Yea. Sans had expected this. Papyrus was  _ not _ the type to get into a fight, and this just looked like he was being attacked, not even defending himself.

 

But no matter how well Sans knew Papyrus, no matter how he had expected this, it didn’t make the sight easier. Sans was sitting upright now, tense in his seat. Angry, furious, to the point he almost felt sick from it.

 

“i need that picture,” Sans still forced out, though. There was going to be bloodshed today.

  
  


“no.” Death said plainly and oh so sternly.

  
  


“the fuck you  _ mean, _ no?” Sans practically growled out. “comic, i  _ need _ that picture. i  _ need _ t’ know who’s hurtin’ my brother.” 

 

He was glaring daggers at Death, any joking or teasing or fun from earlier completely extinguished.

  
  


“can’,” Death said, “da only t’in’ i can ‘elp ya with is ta ‘elp ya with payback, but o’derwise, no…” He put his notebook away just in case it gets physical, while he was at it, he put everything else way just so important papers won’t fly away. Death wasn’t  _ really  _ worried if people saw the papers, they were all in wingdings, but still, safe than sorry.

  
  


“comic, are you fuckin’- this  _ isn’t _ a fuckin’ joke!” Sans almost yelled, trying to get a hold of Death so he could get the phone out of his pocket. “y’ said yourself, i  _ need to protect my brother! _ ”

 

He didn’t need his  _ help, _ he just needed the faces. “ain’t none a your business, jus’- jus’ lemme fucking  _ see. _ ”

  
  


Death grabbed both of Sans’ hands to keep them off his body, and glared right into his eyes. “don’, touch. me.” He threatened, more serious than he ever been.

 

“i  _ can’  _ give ya da pic’ure, cuz i  _ know  _ wha ya gonna do with it. an’ even if isn’ in my job discrip’ion, i know my clien’ wouldn’ wan’ me ta jus’ let ya go inta trouble. now ya ‘ave my ‘elp, or ya get not’in’ at all.” Death spoke clear and hard, making sure every word went through Sans’ thick skull. He was talking like he was offering Sans a deal, a deal he can’t change or sweet talk him into adjusting.

  
  


And Sans knew he couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to. And he didn’t  _ like _ it. He wanted to struggle, fight more, Death’s hold on his hands almost feeling like it was burning him.

 

But Sans knew he couldn’t fight him and win.

 

So he gave in. Even if he didn’t look happy about it.

 

“ _ fine _ ,” he grinded out through clenched teeth. “what’re you suggestin’?”

  
  


Death got up from his seat, grabbing both his bag and Reaper’s bag and head into school. “come on den, we got a lot ta pra’pare.”


	7. one by one they all fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day!

Death and Sans were hiding in the farthest stall from the door of the boys bathroom, completely alone, the hitman telling Sans to wait and stay quiet.

 

Death had made sure to find one of the boys that had beaten up Papyrus, sipping a pill into their drink before going after the other kids and preparing each of their own hells. Now right on time, the boy rushed into the only stall that wasn’t locked. A few seconds later after the sound of them peeing finished, they muttered a soft. “What the fuck…”

 

There was writing on the wall, saying:

 

‘#stop bullying,

_ brian _ ’

 

The name was the only thing in red, demanding attention. Brian muttered something under his breath, questioning.

 

The slightly smaller skeleton in the last stall over flushed the toilet, giving Sans a look before opening the stall door and motioning with his hand to look beyond the stall.

 

The moment Death flushed the toilet, the toilet Brian was using shot out dirty water right at him, making Brian jump up to his feet and scramble away as much as the tiny stall would allow. He tried to pull his pants up with one hand in a hurry, but the water the toilet was spewing out was wetting the clothes and making it more difficult to pull up, added with Brian’s hurriness. He couldn’t.

 

Having enough, Brian stumbled out of the stall quickly, going as fast as he could with his pants around his knees, but he fell. Fell face first into the janitor’s wheely bucket, the human struggled to pull their head out of the bucket of nasty green water, but they seemed to be stuck. 

 

The sound of them drowning in the water was loud in the room quiet room, the toilet haven calmed down by this point. But thankfully, for Brian, he managed to pull his head out, coughing and weezing air. But they couldn’t sit there relieved for long, the pill they had taken and the combination of the water made a terrible reaction. Brian tried, he really did, but now with vomit threatening to come out, he couldn’t divide his attention for both. 

 

Diarrhea covered his pants and underwear, both still on his knees, while he threw up on the ground. Both hands going both sides of him to be on his hands and knees, letting himself throw it all up. But Brian didn’t catch a break, one of his hands had landed on the long floor drain that lined the middle of the bathroom, making it slip off with his weight and making his hand and arm fall through. He yelled in pain as he pulled his hand out, seeing cuts deep and small through the tears in his eyes.

 

Brian had it, he shakly got onto his feet and stumbled to the door, feeling his way to the door. He couldn’t see because of something in the dirty water, couldn’t smell or feel much other than pain. But he knew, he knew his face was covered with icky green water, his arm was cut up and bleeding, his pants were down, wet from toilet water and diarrhea, showing his junk for the whole world to see.

 

But he didn’t care at the moment, right now, he needed to get  _ out of this bathroom _ !

 

When Brian left the bathroom, it wasn’t long until there was screaming outside in the hall, mostly girls screaming at the sight of him.

 

The bathroom was quiet now, only with Death and Sans there alone, once again.

  
  


Sans was completely quiet, both his hands clamped over his mouth, eyes wide in shock. He hadn’t known what to expect, Death hadn’t filled him in a  _ lot, _ mostly told him to wait and watch, but… Sans would’ve never expected all of  _ this. _

 

“...fuck,” he finally breathed out quietly, sticking close to Death. Almost as if any wrong step could make Sans fall to the same fate. “wow… what the  _ fuck. _ ”

  
  


Death ignored him as he went to grab the wrench and teaching stick from the stall corner they were hiding in. Death was careful not to step on anything, going into the stall Brian was in before, mindful of the wet floor. He went behind the toilet to fix a pipe he had loosened, after careful maneuvering, he went out and to the floor drain, putting the teaching stick in to push all the different glass and metal blades he found around the school down, pushing them off the wall of the drain, out of sight, out of being found.

 

The skeleton went back to the stall after getting a paper towel from the racket and wetting it, cleaning off the message on the stall door. After that, Death walked up to the janitor’s cleaning bucket, taking a small squeezy bottle and dropping a few drops into the dirty water. Slowly, the water started to clear, almost looking crystal and clear. 

 

Lastly, he teleported to each stall to unlock it from the inside.

 

All done destroying the evidence of anything, Death walked out the last stall and turned to Sans. “so… ready fer da next?”

  
  


Sans wasn’t sure whether he should feel absolutely terrified, or incredibly impressed by what he just experienced. By how easily Death made it look to set this all up. How well he knew what he was doing. How he seemed to be able to foresee what the human would do, how he would react, to prepare for the next step.

  
And then let it all disappear within minutes, no trace left.

 

Sans pulled his hood up the second he felt his face heat up, hoping its shadow would hide any blush Sans might be showing. He didn’t even understand why he would feel this way now.

 

“yea,” Sans said, though, keeping his voice as serious and cold as he could. “le’s go.”

 

-

 

One by one, each kid that was in that picture fell to the same kinds of fate, all leaving school that day with slight cuts, some deeper than others. Dirty, humiliated, and bruised. All have gotten some sort of warning to stop bullying others. 

 

No one knew how each accident happened, or why. It all looked like unfortunate events, either bad managing of the school or the kids have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing looked like it was tampered with, no evidence of the sort, only accidents. With that said, the school was announced closed the next day and the next, for safety reasons.

 

Death was thankful it would stay open the rest of today, Death still needed to go to the library…

 

When the last bell rang, Death stretched and looked to Sans. “well… was dis ta yer  sad’a’facta’ry?”

  
  


“pff,  _ yea, _ ” Sans replied in a mostly surprised chuckle. Like he hadn’t quite expected Death to ask. But the way Death had screwed them all over, it definitely was something to leave a mark on them forever. Hell, it might just leave a mark on  _ Sans, _ having had to watch them all go through that, one thing after another like they were in a streak of the worst possible luck ever.

 

And Death had planned it  _ all. _ So easily, so quickly, like it was nothing special. Fuck man. Fuck.

  
  


Death nodded in satisfaction, patting Sans’ arm twice before turning back to the school, heading to walk back into the building, dodging the kids rushing out. “good, ‘ave a good day snas.”

  
  


“ _ wait, _ ” Sans called, though Death was already leaving. And Sans felt… odd. Like he was missing something. Or some _ one. _

 

Ugh. Whatever. He had nothing to do after school anyway.

 

Sans followed the other skeleton subtly, making sure he would disappear in the crowds and masses of students. Sure, they were working together now, but Sans had the odd feeling Death would still turn him down if he’d straight up asked him what he was doing.

 

So he followed.

 

As soon as the crowd thinned out, Sans resorted to teleporting, always staying behind a good bit, hiding behind lockers, corners or in an angle out of Death’s sight were he to turn around. Only when he saw where Death was heading to - the now empty library - did Sans decide to reveal himself.

 

He ‘ported into the library, landing easily in the chair where the librarian would usually sit, feet lifted up onto the desk and arms behind his head. Like he’d been waiting here for a while now.

  
  


Death opened the door and immediately spotted Sans, glaring at him for a moment before stepping back out and closing the door without a word.

  
  


Sans let out a burst of laughter, bending over and holding his stomach. Ah, fuck, that was amazing. Not the kind of reaction Sans had expected, but honestly, it was better.

  
  


The chair Sans was sitting on suddenly moved forward with force, shoving Sans face first into the ground.

 

Death laughed softly from behind, admiring his work. “star’in’ ta t’ink ya  _ like  _ stalkin’ me, sans.”

  
  


Sans didn’t even have the time to let out a startled scream, only a gasp, before he was groaning into the ground.

 

“no’ fair,” he groaned out. “‘m jus’ ‘avin harmless fun…”

  
  


“sure.” Death dismissed, moving around Sans to walk further into the library. “tread ligh’ly d’ough, ya don’ wanna piss me off.” Death grinned, a little something in his voice, slightly threatening and teasing at the same time. He went around bookshelves, examining the floor quickly for any sign that it has been moved recently, he actually looked like he is just looking at the decor as he walked by.

 

“why ya follow me dis time?” He asked idly, looking around curiously, innocently, like a normal student looking for a book. Nothing wrong with that.

  
  


Why indeed? Sans wasn’t even all that sure himself.

 

“didn’ have anything better to do,” Sans decided to say. “i, uh. had fun today.” For  _ some _ sick reason. “thought i might as well follow for some more shady business.”

 

He cooed out the last part, making something special out of the term ‘shady business.’

 

Sans wasn’t sure what they were looking for, so he was just watching Death, rather than to help, eying him curiously, like he was trying to find the secrets Death was hiding. Oh so many shady secrets. How Sans would love to know them.

  
  


Death made sure to see if no one was here before he said anything to that, the library really wasn’t that big, only a few shelves you can hide. But no one was here. Death thought it was safe enough after seeing there was no cameras and his tech not going off.

 

“‘m not doin’ anyt’in’ interestin’, really. bro is lookin’ ‘round da basement fer anyt’in’ fishy, ‘m ‘ere ta look fer hidden passages er anyt’in’ in books. if ya wan’ somet’in’ more ‘cool’, den ya migh’ wanna follow my bro.” Death had glanced around the floor enough to decide there was nothing worthwhile, so it was now on to looking through books.

 

Sans was debating it for a moment, realizing that he  _ did _ spend a lot less time with Reaper than he did with Death… Being in the same year as him just meant he’d see him more often, while he only really saw Reaper during lunch. But the basement  _ did _ sound a lot more interesting than the  _ library. _

 

“guess i’ll do that,” Sans mused with a casual shrug, before he disappeared from Death’s sight, reappearing in the school’s basement, leaning against a wall. “sup. comic sent me.”

  
  


Reaper straightened up, looking to Sans quickly. He calmed down after a moment, relieved it’s only just Sans. Still… Reaper was not exactly happy Death sicced Sans at him like that. “Okay…” He said, voice low. “But you have to be quiet, this place echoes.” He warned, already continuing on, looking between pipes and behind objects to see if anything was hidden.

  
  


“aight,” Sans replied, tone slightly curious as he followed Reaper along, hands stuffed into his pockets. Though he wasn’t actually keeping his voice any lower than he had before. “sooo. found anythin’ juicy, yet?”

  
  


“Shhhh, nothing, stay quiet.” Reaper said quickly, trying to hear past their voices for anything. It was really quiet in the basement, it echoed, it was dark, and it felt empty. Anyone could be hiding here, and they would be able to hear them. Reaper  _ needed  _ them to be quiet, if Reaper can hear someone or something, then it was very likely that whoever is there could hear them.

 

So Reaper had to be quiet,  _ Sans  _ had to be quiet.

  
  


And, to his credit, Sans  _ tried. _ He  _ tried _ to stay quiet, to keep quiet, simply following Reaper, looking around curiously to spot anything interesting. And in a way, a lot of it was. But not in the ‘this seems out of place’ kind of way, but just in the ‘this is a dirty, rarely visited basement’ kind of way.

 

It smelled strongly like mold and coldness, the usual basement smell, which Sans oddly enough enjoyed. Though… it was still far too quiet for his taste.

 

“so,” Sans hummed out under his breath. “y’ must’ve sunk pretty low to land in the  _ basement, _ eh?  _ eh? _ ”

  
  


Reaper frowned and him, clearly looking displeased. He didn’t even bother to grace Sans’ joke with a response, more into showing Sans his displeasure with no words at all, a finger pressed to his mouth to tell him to be quiet.

  
  


“aww,” Sans cooed, his tone a little quieter now, though he was still talking. “‘m sorry. did that one get y’ boilin’?” He pointed with his thumb to one of the pipes of the boiler, giving Reaper a big grin.

  
  


“Sans…” Reaper hissed, actually turning around to glare at the skeleton. Not  _ here. _ Sans can’t do this  _ here _ . They weren’t supposed to be in here, they are supposed to stay quiet! “Not. Here.”

  
  


Sans let out a disappointed, ‘bleh,’ but obliged to be quiet. For a handful of minutes.

 

And it repeated that way for a while. Sans trying to lift the spirits through some puns or quips and Reaper most likely turned it down or shushed by him. Which Sans could only take for so long.

 

“guuuh, y’re boring,” Sans groaned out finally. “no offense. ‘m headin’ back to death, let y’ do your thing. think we’ll both prefer it that way.” He was petting Reaper on the back, almost like he was consoling him. “see ya later, big guy.”

  
  


Reaper sighed in relief once Sans was gone, silence feeling both comforting and welcomed.


	8. venting

Sans appeared in the library more soundlessly than he had been during his entire time in the basement. He needed a few moments looking around to find Death to… see him stuck in an air vent on the floor… His upper body was completely hidden inside of it, his butt still sticking out.

 

Oh, this was great. This was amazing. How could Sans have been missing out on  _ this _ this entire time.

 

He quickly took out his phone - which he had miraculously found in his bag some days back - quickly taking a few pictures of Death stuck like this.

 

Before he ‘ported right next to Death, sitting down with his back to the wall.

 

“‘t looks like y’ve got somethin’  _ stuck _ in your mind. y’d like to  _ vent _ a little?”

  
  


“no, ‘m good.” Death replied easily, after calming down from the shock of Sans suddenly being there.

  
  


“y’ sure?” Sans asked, trying to adapt the tone of a shrink, his hands folded over his stomach. “y’ know, a lotta people might have a time in their life where everythin’ just kinda seems like a  _ dark _ ,  _ narrow tunnel _ that they’re stuck in.”

  
  


Death sighed heavily, like he was carrying a lot on his shoulders, but replied without skipping a beat. “ya see mr. snas… i jus’ wanna go out an’  _ vent _ ’ture, explore. but t’in’s always stop me  _ ‘alf way d’ere.” _ He talked like this problem was getting him down, like it was the reason of his depression. His body just laying on the floor, having given up in escaping a long time ago.

  
  


Sans was nodding, like he was listening intently, even if Death couldn’t see. He was fully committed to his role now. There was no turning back.

 

“well, y’ know. sometimes, when y’re in situations like this, y’ just gotta look into yourself. look very very deeply into y’reself. and ask yourself. ‘should i maybe ask sans for help?’”

  
  


“guess dis is my new ‘ome now…” Death mused, going slack. 

  
  


Sans let out a surprised snort, starting to laugh.

 

“d’aww, c’mon,” he tried to coax him. “y’ gotta get out there e- _ vent- _ ually. there ain’t no shame in askin’ for a lil’ help.” Which, of course, didn’t mean Sans wasn’t going to take full teasing rights if he was going to ask for it.

  
  


“my bra’der will come at some poin’.” Death replied easily, simply giving in that he is going to stay here for a while. He just wanted to see if anything was shoved into the air vent! He didn’t mean for this to happen!

  
  


“‘e seemed to be takin’ a while,” Sans noted, though. Letting himself slide down a little until he was lying on the floor next to him. “guess we’ll have a lotta time to kill. jus’ you an’ me~”

  
  


“‘ello darkness my ol’ frien…..” Death muttered sadly, frowning at the darkness in the air vent.

 

It really was dark in here…

  
  


Sans laughed on the floor, not having expected that kind of reaction from Death.

 

“harsh, comic,” he said, still laughing. “harsh.”

  
  


“hehe…” Death grinned, already grinning evilly for what he had in store. “ya know…. comic isn’ my real name, ‘s an und’a cover name.”

  
  


“wha’?” Sans asked, the words taking a few moments to register. But he straightened, sitting upright once more when they did. “ _ what? _ y’re saying i’ve been callin’ you your fake name the entire time!? wha’s your real one!?”

  
  


“gotta ‘ave an alias when yer und’a cover, dats a given snas.” Death chided lightly. His grin widening. “an’ i jus’ can’ give ya my real name, can’ ‘ave ya callin’ me by my name on acciden’.” His tone was drawled and light, teasing Sans with knowledge he will never get.

 

And he won’t. Once Death was done with his mission, he will leave. He will leave and Sans and him will never meet again. It would be a thousand times better if Sans won’t know, he wasn’t lying about Sans accidentally letting it slip, and by how much of a little shit Sans was, he trusted him even less.

  
  


“aw, what!? no fair!” Sans still complained, though. “we’re partners now, y’re s’pposed to tell me that kinda stuff!” Reaper got to know the name, too, and Sans would bet that Gaster did as well. Even though  _ Sans _ was the one helping them. That’s not fair!

  
  


“no.” Death corrected easily, moving his legs to lay on it’s side. “i tell ya ‘bout da case, not ‘bout me er my personal life.” Death reminded. And he was right, never get too personal with your clients and  _ their  _ personal life, which, to Death, meant not to get to involved with their family either. Sans was Gaster’s family. 

 

“an’ be’fer ya do, my bro isn’ givin’ ‘is real name ei’der, an’ gaster is under a vow of silence. ‘e won’t say our names ta ya ei’der.” Death was so smug, wishing he could see Sans’ face.

  
  


Sans was pouting now, his arms crossed as he was trying to think of a way to figure out Death’s name. Though he knew he wasn’t lying about this one, Reaper wasn’t on Sans’ side to begin with, and Gaster, he now noticed, had been avoidant about it the entire time as well, only calling them ‘them,’ ‘the hitmen’ or ‘the Reaper brothers’ after he had come clear about that part.

 

But never their names.

 

“wha’ else y’ve been keeping secret from  _ me? _ ” He pronounced the ‘me’ like he was personally hurt, like Death had abused his trust, a hand dramatically on Sans’ chest. “‘re you not even my age? ‘re you secretly an fifty year old axe murderer tryin’ to rape me!?”

  
  


“ew, rape ya? nah ‘ll stay in my air ven’ t’ank ya very much.” Death huffed, his arms, that were stretched in front of him, crossed to complete the pouty look. “sides… if i lied ‘bout my age, i would be a grade ‘igher ta be in more contact with da targe’. jus’ like my bro.” Death pointed out.

 

He was  _ not  _ going to admit that he was only a little bit younger than Sans. He would never hear the end of it if he did. “an’ less contact with ya…” He added quietly.

  
  


Sans heard the last words, even if they were spoken quietly, but did not answer. Did not say a word, instead glancing at Death - or at least his butt, but that was really not up to Sans - quietly, considering. For some reason that part, that little part, made Sans feel… something.

 

And he didn’t like it, no, no. He tried to get his bearings back quickly, changing the subject as soon as he could.

 

“a’right, ‘ow ‘bout this. i’ll tell y’ something ‘bout me, anything y’ ask for, an’ you’ll tell me your name,” Sans suggested. “go ‘head. ‘m an open book.”

  
  


“may i ask  _ why  _ yer so inta’rested in wha my name is?” Death mused, actually curious. It seemed Sans wasn’t giving up on the name shit. Which isn’t  _ that  _ surprising, but still, this far for just his name?

  
  


“well tha’s a waste of free information,” Sans mused. “but a’right. guess ‘t jus’ doesn’... feel good knowin’ y’re keepin’ something like that from me.”

 

Sans was… actually surprised himself. He was leaning back once more, letting himself slowly slide down. He hadn’t thought about why he wanted to know Death’s name, only that he  _ did, _ but when he asked, the… answer came before Sans even could think about it.

 

“y’re not trustin’ me. at all. kinda sucks, i guess.” Sans let out a small noise that wasn’t quite a sigh, but close to it. “a’right. your turn. name.”

  
  


Death stayed quiet, paused at the new information. It was puzzling the more Death thought about it, making him hum. “yer talkin’ like d’ere is personal attachmen’ ta us. like we’re frien’s, er somet’in’.” Death pointed out. “ya know ‘m gonna leave fer good when da mission is done, ‘ight? d’ere is no point in ya gettin’ attached, an’ wha yer were sayin’ be’fer…. it soun’s a lot like ya t’ink d’ere is somet’in’ d’ere… i ‘ave no obligation ta share my personal life with ya sans…”

 

Their time together is very limited, and Sans knows this.

  
  


“psh, ‘course not,” Sans scoffed out, though his tone sounded kind of subdued, kind of… disappointed. “y’ never wan’ed me to begin with, i kinda just leeched my way into y’r team. ‘dunno what i expected.”

 

Sans went quiet after that, having nothing more to say. Nothing else to add. But he didn’t like it. He didn’t like leaving it off this way. It felt wrong, out of place, like if Sans left it off that way now, it was going to destroy something important.

 

So he tried to change the topic.

 

_ Again. _

 

“guess i jus’ gotta figure out y’re name myself,” Sans said with a casual shrug. “is it fred? ‘s it justi- wait. i know. it’s  _ sasha. _ ”

  
  


Death actually giggled lightly, his shoulders bouncing as much as they could trapped in the air vent. Death thought he heard a noise in the air vent, but when trying to spot it in the darkness, he saw nothing.

 

“hehe, tell ya wha. if ya guess my name, ‘ll tell ya da truth if ya hit da mark.” Death’s smile was softer, his head resting on his arms.

  
  


“you got it, dennis,” Sans replied with a finger gun pointed to Death’s butt, which Death couldn’t even see and really made things awkward. Welp. This never happened.

  
  


Death squinted into the darkness, almost like he was glaring at said darkness. Up until he saw something moving, something going straight for him. Death gasped, his legs moving quickly to try and pull his upper body out quickly, clumsily. He didn’t know what it was, but in this position, Death didn’t feel confident in facing it.

 

“no, no, no, no! go ‘way, go ‘way, go ‘way!!” What  _ is  _ that?!?!

  
  


Sans straightened up with a startle, looking at Death shocked and surprised. For a moment he thought he was talking to him, then he thought he was messing with him, but that was only an initial moment of confusion, before Sans realized something was  _ going on. _

 

“wha’ is it!?” Sans asked worried. “comic, wha’ the fuck’s goin’ on!?”

  
  


“i don’ know, ‘s dark!!!” Death hissed, almost screeched, his hands trying to push him back when he pushed on the vent floor, only managing to slide his hands on the vent floor repeatedly. Death’s legs moved so each foot was on the wall on each side of the vent, to pull him out.

  
  


“god damn it!” Sans hissed, feeling tense and startled, never having seen Death like this before. He put his arms around Death’s abdomen quickly, pulling to get him out of the vent. And it took him a little bit, but when he did pop out, Sans fell back, still holding onto Death, lying on the floor.

 

...He saw a rat crawling out of the vent after them. Sans picked it up quickly.

 

“th... _ that’s _ wha’ you were scared of?”

  
  


“it was dark in d’ere! i didn’ know wha it was!” Death defended himself, pouting properly now. But he did lean away from the rat when Sans picked it up. “ew, snas, ya don’ know da diseases it ‘as.”

  
  


“d’aww, c’mon,” Sans cooed, quickly wrapping his free arm around Death to keep him close, while the other was still holding onto the struggling rat. “‘s jus’ a little rodent! ‘s cute, no need t’ be scared.”

  
  


“i t’ink i see foam in ‘s mouth!” Death cringed, he tried to scoot away, but the arm around him prevented his escape. So by instinct, Death’s arms went to his chest to protect it, leaning more to Sans in attempt to hide behind him, but only managing to just press himself to him instead.

  
  


Sans eyes widened surprised, not having expected Death to just… press himself into him. Like he was looking in Sans for comfort. He barely even noticed the way his hold loosened on the rat, though when he did, he only shooed it away, watching as it ran back into the air vent.

 

He turned a little, only enough to hold onto Death in a gentle hug, eyes wide at how comfortable he felt this way.

  
  


Death didn’t say anything to the hug, only feeling like he shouldn’t do or say anything, feeling like he would destroy something. He just doesn’t know what. It grown quiet, and Death just decided to just chill there, laying his head on Sans’ shoulder with his face in Sans’ neck.

 

It seemed pretty comfortable, or maybe it was just comfortable because he been in a air vent for half a hour…

  
  


“didn’ expect y’ to be this scared of a rat,” Sans admitted, his voice low and soft, though, not like he was judging him. 

  
  


Death hummed softly, having calmed down after he heard the rat run away. “‘lways fear da unknown, fer if ya do, ya don’ underestimate it an’ yer ready fer da worse. an’ when ya know wha yer up ‘gainst,  _ den  _ ya take a look an’ find a way.” Death was seeing something that wasn’t there, a memory. A memory of a little Death being taught this lesson by his father…

  
  


Sans hummed at that thoughtfully. Truly, he saw a point in there. But also, this was the first time Sans has seen Death this scared, and it was because of a  _ rat? _ He had no other choice but to do  _ some _ sort of teasing!   
  
“yea, y’ve got a point there,” Sans mused out finally, sounding genuine at first, though he already had his shiteating grin. “who knows? maybe it wan’ed to  _ rat you out? _ ”

  
  


Death lifted his head off from Sans’ shoulder, giving him a frown as he sat up. But it didn’t last that long because Death just found it a waste of time to deal with Sans. So he got up, got up and walked away. He went over to the librarian's table, going behind the desk and sitting on the floor, pouting. 

 

Miffed. Displeased. What ever one may call Death, point is, he wasn’t happy, and now was sitting on the floor with the biggest frown and his arms crossed, looking at the floor angrily.

  
  


And to his surprise, Sans felt like he lost something when Death got up. It wasn’t like Sans was hoping for any of this to begin with, but… he suddenly felt like he could’ve kept Death in his arms for a little longer.

 

“aww, c’mon comi-” Sans almost flinched. Like the name he was saying wasn’t just an alias, but straight up  _ wrong. _ And he didn’t like it anymore. “c’mon, man, ‘t was a good joke.”

 

He ‘ported close to the librarian’s desk, scooting close to Death. “don’ be mad, w’re s’pposed to be a team.”

  
  


Death huffed, turning away so his back was to Sans, resting crossed arms on his half drawn in legs. He didn’t say anything.

 

Commence the silent treatment.

  
  


“d’aww, really? y’re gonna ignore me?” Sans asked, genuinely surprised and… kind of disappointed. “c’mon man, this isn’ kindergarten.” 

 

He let out a small nervous chuckle, scooting even closer to Death. “y’ know i was jus’ kiddin…”

  
  


Death only let one of his arms unravel from his other arm to push Sans away, but he did look at him to openly frown at him. “ya tease me.  _ so. much!” _ Death complained, scooting away a little bit to make some room between them.

  
  


“don’ act like y’ don’ like it!” Sans said back, kind of hopeful. “y’ would tease me too if y’d ‘ave the chance.” Which reminded him of when he found his phone again, the pictures Sans just wanted gone at this point  _ already _ gone. Replaced by one, black picture with the text, ‘i’ve got copies.’

 

“no’ gettin’ privately involved my ass, y’ve still got my dick pics,” Sans mumbled out, now pouting himself, arms crossed.

  
  


They both sat there, pouting. Both for different reasons, yet still the same.

 

Death glanced at Sans and sighed after a moment of thought. “nah, i never did. ‘s ta disrespec’ful ta keep such personal an’ private pictures without permission.” Death muttered, confessing to his little lie. He really didn’t want to take that joke so far, knowing how wrong it actually was if he did it for real.

  
  


Sans felt himself flush when Death brought the topic up again, pouting even more. Though he was glancing away from him, not wanting to let Death know how embarrassed he actually was over it.

 

“...’s ok,” he muttered out, though. “...didn’ ‘ave to make fun of it, though. ‘t was a low blow.”

  
  


Now  _ that  _ got Death’s attention. “ooohhhhh~? is someone  _ bo’dered  _ by that~?” Death almost purred, turning around to grin at the skeleton. “d’awwww, did i ‘urt yer feelin’s? but why snans? does my option  _ really  _ ma’der ta ya dat much?” Death cooed, remembering Sans’ words from before, when he wanted to know his real name.

  
  


“ _ ‘cause my dick’s perfectly fine an’ you suck! _ ” Sans practically screeched out, face bright blue as he pulled his hood over his head to hide it.

  
  


“so ya wan’ me ta suck yer dick now? sans…. how forward!” Death gasped dramatically, covering his mouth with both hands. Really, it was just bad how Sans defended his dick and insulted Death like that in the same sentence. 

 

People might get the wrong idea~

  
  


“no.” Sans replied in a huff, arms crossed defensively. “y’re mean, i don’ wan’ you on my dick.”

  
  


The door to the library opened, Reaper coming in and spotting them both on the floor. He would have said something, but he was caught off guard when Death got up and ran to him, his arms outstretched. “big bra’der!!!”

 

Reaper opened his arms immediately, going on one knee to be at his brother’s height to grab him. He scooped Death up in his arms and held him to his chest, Death rested his head in Reaper’s neck, making the older brother question what happened.

 

“snas was bein’ mean ta me!” Death told him, making Reaper give Sans a disapproving look.

  
  


“wha’!?” Sans gasped out, tone betrayed and shocked. “tha’s not true! y’re the one being mean to me!” And to prove his point, Sans’ face was still flushed in a bright blue, though he was too distracted defending himself to hide it this time.

  
  


Reaper ignored Sans, instead shushing and cradling his brother, “AWWWW, MY POOR DEAR BROTHER. HOW ABOUT THIS, I TAKE YOU TO GET YOUR FAVORITE MILKSHAKE? YEAH? THE VANILLA ONE WITH CHOCOLATE CHUNKS IN IT?”

 

Death looked up at his brother and gasped, the way he looked at him made one think he was seeing stars around Reaper. “really?” He asked quietly, almost shyly.

 

Reaper smiled, nodding at him. Death gasped again, looking much more excited now. Pulling on Reaper’s jacket towards the door, leaning his whole upper body towards the exit as he squealed in delight. “le’s go den! ‘urry up! go go go!”

 

Reaper laughed, quickly recentering Death in his arms, getting Death’s bag quickly and running out the door, Death squealing the whole time while Reaper laughed. 

  
  


And Sans was left alone in the library, now lying on the ground pouting. No fair. They were teamed up against him and Sans was all alone.

 

Though…

 

Death had looked kind of adorable, so happy and excited…


	9. my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard~

For the next two days school was off, Death and Reaper took that time to spy on the target. The school would be checked, that would mean they would find hidden things that shouldn’t be found. So the target would have to get them. It was perfect. 

 

They watched the target discreetly go to all their hiding spots, taking things out and taking them into his office, putting them in a safe.

 

Sadly the target didn’t leave the safe for a second, so the Reaper brothers couldn’t get their hands on it. But hey, now they knew all the target’s hiding spots. But sadly, the target might just find new ones, since the school will go through minor changes.

 

With nothing much of importance, school started back up soon after, Death went to school like usual, feeling that this was being routine. The only thing that was different today was that Sans was watching the clock constantly for two whole periods. By now Death and Sans were in third, half way through.

  
  


And again, Sans was checking the time on his phone, finally satisfied with what he saw.

 

“welp,” he said, standing up on his desk, gaining the teacher’s attention. “gotta go to the bathroom.” And without any other word or an ‘okay’ from the teacher, he ‘ported away.

  
  


Death, who sat right next to him, blinked twice. Really, he shouldn’t be that surprised, Sans leaves class often for it to be normal. But today it felt more… sudden? Hurried? Death couldn’t put his finger on it, maybe Sans was waiting on something, and left once he could go? That sounded about right, with the way Sans kept looking at the time like that…

 

Death decided not to dwell on it, going back to class now that the teacher recovered from her slight anger.

  
  


What  _ was _ surprising, though, was that Sans reappeared only about ten minutes later, a milkshake in his hands. It was a vanilla one, with chunks of chocolate in it. He didn’t hesitate to put it on the desk, moving it over to Death’s side of it.

 

“‘ere,” he said, his voice slightly lower than usually, not actually having planned that far. Not actually having figured out a witty or clever line to tease him with this. But… he got it for him anyway. Not every one of them can be a winner. “sorry ‘bout last time.”

  
  


Death took a moment to register what it was, saw the logo of the parlor, the familiar cup, the clear dome over it showing what he unmistakingly knew was his milkshake,  _ his  _ milkshake.

 

Death gasped in shock, then gasped even louder, his pitch getting slightly higher, and then he gasped one last time, high enough that it sounded like half a gasp and half a squeal. Every single gasp he made was more excited than the last, until he grabbed the cup, taking a sip to taste. The hitman hummed in absolute delight, his eyes closing as his face changed from his natural expression of boredom and disinterest to pure bliss and delight. He looked more happy and looked to be floating on cloud nine, sipping on the straw like he was getting pure heaven from it.

 

One of Death’s hands went to grab Sans’, squeezing it. Death looked at him with sockets full of joy. “t’ank ya snans! really!” Before letting go to continue on his milkshake.

  
  


Sans definitely wasn’t the only one surprised by this change of nature, almost the entire class seemed to be paying some sort of attention to them by now, though Sans might as well have been… the only one completely and fully enraptured by this.

 

Why? He had seen Death react this way before, had seen him this happy, heard him squeal to Reaper when he offered him a milkshake. And yet it felt oddly… special.

 

Did this even count as teasing anymore? He was supposed to take Death’s break of character to get teasing rights out of it, not watch him stock still and wide eyed like he was right now!   
  
Dammit.

 

This didn’t go as planned. So Sans just sat down onto his seat, mumbling a quick, “y’re welcome…,” before looking straight ahead, like he was trying to focus on class again. Trying to focus that was anything but the damned skeleton that always somehow managed to ruin Sans’ plans.

  
  


“Damn Sans, you made your boyfriend pretty happy!” One of the boy classmates called out, making a lot of the girls giggle and gossip.

 

“Did you see how Sans looked at him when he gave him that? Oh my gosh, he  _ so  _ fell for Comic!”

 

“Did he really just leave class just to get Comic a drink?”

 

“Comic looks so happy! I never seen him like that, and here I thought the only expression he had was being dull!”

 

“They are  _ so  _ dating!”

 

“They look so cute together! They held hands!!”

 

“I ship it!”

 

“Me too, me too!!”

 

“Did you hear what Comic called him!? Awww, they have cute nicknames too!!!”

 

Death didn’t react to any of this, in fact, it looked like he didn’t even hear it.

  
  


Sans, though,  _ did _ hear them, and it only made him flush more. Of course he had realized that people were starting to think there was  _ something _ between them, though he’s never heard them talk about it so openly, never heard them actually call Comic Sans’ boyfriend.

 

Dammit, Sans. Play along, before you’ll make things awkward.

 

He let out a short snicker, like he wasn’t as affected by the gossip as he was, completely playing through his bright blush. “oh yea,  _ ‘course, _ ” he replied, his tone clearly joking. “gotta keep my boyfriend happy.”

  
  


“hmm?” Death looked up at Sans, confusion in his gaze.

 

The whole class got into an up roar, the teacher trying desperately to calm everyone down, mostly the girls, who squealed and fangirled about same sex couples.

  
  


It almost felt physically exhausting to fight through how flustered he was at this point, but Sans was determined, and he did it. He put an arm around Death’s shoulder, getting up close to him.

 

“ain’t ‘e the cutest!?” Sans said, and really. At this point he had no idea what he was doing anymore. He was in this with no way out.

  
  


“wha…?” Death muttered, looking at Sans for answers. “snas….”

  
  


“we’re a thing now apparently, right?” Sans said, though he was laughing, nervously, trying to make a point out of the fact that he was just joking. Just playing. “sorry, sweety, i don’ make the rules.”

  
  


Death glared at Sans lightly, before listening in to the rest of the class. “snas… wha ‘ave ya done…?”

 

-

 

Class was chaos for the rest of the period, Sans, Grillby and Death went over to their usual spot at lunch. Death had seated himself next to Reaper, showing off his amazing drink. Reaper was genuinely surprised by this, eyeing Sans both thoughtfully and suspiciously. Did Sans really bother to remember Death’s favorite drink?

  
  


Though Sans noticed Reaper looking at him, he was purposely glancing away, trying to distract himself by explaining to Grillby that he had really just been kidding, he wasn’t interested in Death that way.

  
  


They didn’t get much done in mission wise, Death enjoying his milkshake so much that he got out his phone and put on the song ‘Milkshake.’ and with Grillby being there.

 

Death was humming along to the music, winking at Reaper when the lyrics got suggestive, making his brother chuckle. 

 

‘ _ My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard~’ _

  
  


Papyrus joined them a little later, though quickly let out an excited gasp the second he heard the music, Death humming to it, the milkshake he’s heard about from Quickstab in Death’s hands.

 

He knew this song! He  _ liked _ this song! Papyrus didn’t even need some kind of invitation to already start singing and dancing along.

  
  


The moment Death heard Papyrus singing to the song, he turned around and cheered for him, getting up and joining him. Both skeletons were dancing to the song, singing to it, not a care in the world if they were being watched. Death the whole time still had his milkshake, taking sips every so often.

 

Reaper was laughing lightly as he took out his phone, starting to record them, but he mostly kept the focus on his brother.

  
  


“oh, hell yea,” Sans said excitedly the second he saw his brother dancing together with Death. “‘s a party ‘ere!” And he jumped onto the table, starting to dance with them, though not actually quite singing along, as he only knew parts of the lyrics.

 

They stayed like this for a little while, all three of them dancing and singing, or at least trying to, until the song ended. And then they played it again. And it went on, for around three times, before they finally stopped, Sans now lying flat on the cafeteria table, panting but laughing.   
  
Now that they weren’t occupied dancing anymore, Papyrus quickly came up to Sans excitedly.

 

“SO!!!” He chirped happily. “ARE YOU GOING TO BRING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HIS BROTHER OVER SOME TIME???”   
  
“wha…?” Sans asked, still feeling kind of exhausted, not quite immediately registering what Papyrus just said. Until he realized  _ Papyrus _ thought he was dating, too… And parts of him thought, he should  _ probably _ correct him.

 

But then he just glanced over to Death, smirking at him. “‘dunno. what d’ ya say, honeybuns?”

  
  


Death didn’t really respond to the name or even know he was being talked to until Reaper tapped his shoulder, making Death look over to Sans. “wha? wha ‘appened?” Death had sat down next to Reaper, watching the video Reaper took with Grillby when they got his attention.

  
  


“YOU TWO SHOULD COME OVER SOMETIME!!!” Papyrus chirped out again, getting an amused snort from Sans.

 

“yea, sweetcheeks, y’ should come over. an’ y’know. get  _ frisky. _ ” He was excessively wiggling his bonebrows as he said that last part, only bursting out in laughter when his brother reacted with an annoyed groan.

  
  


But Death reacted with a frown, but that couldn’t compare to the face Reaper made. Who wrapped his arms around Death and pulled him close, protectively. “AS SWEET AS THAT IS FOR YOU TO ASK, WE DON’T REALLY HAVE THE TIME AFTER SCHOOL HOURS, WE ARE OFTEN VERY BUSY.” Either doing their current longest mission or doing short ones. Don’t forget some personal things they have to take care of with their boss.

 

But still, even if they had the time, like hell Reaper would let Sans touch his brother, even if it was playing. His brother didn’t like Sans that much, and it showed to him by how Death pressed to his side. And lastly…. they are  _ not  _ going to their current client’s house as guests with Sans and Papyrus as their host.

 

Not gonna happen.

 

Nope.

 

They have to keep some sort of boundaries, never get to close with the client or their personal life. And being invited into their house by their sons seems to be getting too comfortable for them.

  
  


“AWW, THAT’S TOO BAD,” Papyrus sad, sounding so genuinely disappointed. Which Sans really didn’t like. Not at all. So he quickly rolled to his side, wrapping his arms around Papyrus to pull him close and into a noogie.

 

“don’ be like that! we don’ need ‘em to have fun!” Sans told him through Papyrus complained screeching. “‘ow ‘bout we’ll play some good ol’ smash bros when we get home?”   
  
“NOOO!!! YOU ALWAYS LET ME WIN!” Papyrus complained, still struggling to get out of Sans’ hold. “IT’S NO FUN THAT WAY!!!”   
  
“a’right then. i’ll destroy you then, today,” Sans challenged his brother, getting a barely accepting huff back.

 

“FINE. BUT IT WOULD’VE BEEN COOLER WITH COMIC AND RUS THERE…”

  
  


“NO NO, IT WOULDN’T. WE NEVER PLAYED ANY KIND OF VIDEO GAMES BEFORE, IT WOULD MOSTLY BE CRINGE FOR YOU BOTH!” Reaper laughed lightly, trying to make the moment lighter, Death humming in agreement as he drank his almost empty milkshake, trying to savor the taste before it would be gone forever.

  
  


Papyrus let out a gasp, and even Sans was surprised.

  
“y’ never played video games?” Sans asked, his tone sounding like his world image just got broken. “tha’s… so sad…”   
  
“WE WOULDN’T MIND AT ALL!!!” Papyrus assured them quickly, though. “EVERYONE’S GOT TO START OFF SOMEWHERE! IT’D BE FUN SEEING SOMEONE NEW TO IT!”

 

Even Grillby was surprised, curious to the brother’s living conditions. He wasn’t the type to have played a lot of video games either, his parents never allowed them and Hearth never seemed all too interested.

 

But he still  _ played  _ them. At least sometimes, when he was with friends… Mostly Sans.

  
  


“nah, we ‘ave work.” Death refused.

 

“SAME REASON WE NEVER PLAYED, WORK IS VERY DEMANDING.” Reaper added, taking the empty cup from Death, who was silently mourning it.

 

“an’ ‘s  _ not  _ sad!” Death snapped at Sans, huffing. Salty about his loss.

  
  


“OH?” Papyrus asked surprised. “YOU… HAVE TO WORK? WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS, DON’T THEY-”   
  
“‘ey, pappy, we should, uh, hit up quicks,” Sans quickly interrupted his brother.   
  
“...WHAT???”   
  
“we should hit up quicks. y’know. ‘bout the no video games thing,” Sans said, grasping on straws to barely find his words. “bet ‘e’d love to know.”   
  
“YOU THINK SO???”   
  
“sure! le’s find him!”   
  
“ALRIGHT!!!” Papyrus replied, suddenly a lot more cheery, chipper, excited that his brother wanted to hang out not just with him, but with his friends also. He already took Sans by the hand, before leading him away, Sans giving a brief glance back to Death.

 

He, honestly, had no idea what he was talking about. But he knew very well that the work they were talking about was hitman stuff, and… Well. He wasn’t worried that they would  _ tell _ Papyrus. But, Sans figured, he spared them an excuse to make up for that.

  
  


The Reaper brothers watched them go, Reaper with a slightly annoyed, curious expression. “WHY WOULD THIS QUICKS NEED TO KNOW ABOUT US NOT HAVING PLAYED VIDEO GAMES? I HOPE THEY WON’T BRING THEM TO US, WE DON’T HAVE THE TIME TO BE PLAYING AROUND.” 

 

Death hummed, taking out his phone and writing the name down for later to look up, ask around. It’s always good to be aware of the most popular. 

  
  


“Don’t worry, Quickstab is just always on top of the gossip. He’ll stay away, though,” Grillby mused out, his tone subdued. Though this wasn’t the only thing he wanted to talk about. He was looking between the two monsters, from one to the other, feeling kind of nervous. Kind of awkward. They were  _ Sans’ _ friends, not his, but he… couldn’t just leave it like that.

 

“...If you’re ever in trouble, with money, or… your family. You can ask for help, alright?” He told them, deciding not to beat around the bush. “I’m not here to judge. I don’t know your situation. But… know that you’re not alone.”

  
  


The brothers stayed quiet for a moment, watching Grillby with a unreadable expression. They didn’t say anything for a while, mostly to process what he just said. But when they did, Reaper was the first to talk. “WE ARE NOT ABUSED OR BEING USED IN ANY WAY. OUR LIFE STYLE IS JUST BUSY, WE WERE TREATED WELL SINCE BIRTH.”

 

“ya shouldn’ be concerned of o’ders when ya should be more concerned ‘bout  _ yerself _ .” Death warned, his hollow sockets knowing, seeing right through Grillby. “we ‘re jus’ ‘lways busy, not’in’ more.”

 

Death wasn’t stupid, he has been around enough shady people to see when their kids are getting abused, the signs they show when they are either beaten, verbally scarred, or any other… abusive methods. 

 

Reaper gathered up their things and got up, nodding towards Grillby. “THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN, EVEN IF IT WASN’T NEEDED.” Death got up as well, nodding towards Grillby before following his brother inside the building.

  
  


Grillby looked after them as he stayed back. Sans had left his bag here, so he’d probably seek him up again later.

 

Grillby was… not sure how he felt about the brothers, though. They seemed so quick to know exactly what he was talking about. They seemed about as closed up and antisocial as Grillby used to be, still was most of the time.

 

It would match… And part of Grillby was worried they simply didn’t want to ask for help.

 

But he wouldn’t push it. He wouldn’t provoke something that needed no provoking. If they said they were fine, all Grillby could do was believe them and be glad about it.


	10. taking your hitmen hostage

The Reaper brothers and Sans walked out of the building after school, Reaper mentioning that they are close to being done, that the mission was going very smoothly and is expecting it to be done real soon. 

 

“we be’der get da extra bonus for dealin’ with dis idiot dis ‘hole time.” Death thumbed at Sans, snickering lightly.

  
  


“ey, no fair,” Sans scoffed, though didn’t actually take any offense in it. “‘m ‘elpin you.” 

 

He would’ve said more, mentioned something about them giving Gaster a discount instead, but he didn’t really get the chance to.

 

A startled cry caught Sans’ attention, a too familiar voice.

 

Any other time, Sans wouldn’t have cared. This was a public school, people got in trouble, got bullied, got into accidents. But  _ this. _ This was his  _ brother’s _ voice. And this meant Sans  _ cared. _ A  _ lot. _

 

He didn’t even tell the others what he was doing, instead immediately turning away and pushing roughly through the crowds of students leaving the building, heading without doubt to where he had heard the voice from. 

  
  


The Reaper brothers looked at each other for a moment before following Sans, Death taking out the flip phone from his pocket. Just in case they need to report one of Gaster’s son’s passing.

  
  


When Sans arrived, part of him almost wished he hadn’t. Part of him wished he wouldn’t have to see this. To see his brother on the ground, trying to shield himself as the all too familiar faces were kicking him, scoffing out words about how  _ he _ was the one getting them into all of that shit, how  _ he _ was the one causing those ‘accidents.’

 

They were blaming Papyrus for what Sans put into play.

 

Sans didn’t even hesitate. Didn’t even give them a warning.

 

He quickly encased as many of them as he could in blue magic, turning gravity so they would fly towards the closest wall, crash against it.

 

For a moment they were shocked, surprised, trying to gather their bearings back, trying to figure out what just happened. But Sans wouldn’t even give them the time to, instead just ‘porting right in front of one of them, slamming his fist into their face.

 

And there was something morbid, something very bad and unsettling about feeling their bone under his fist, feeling it almost give in. But Sans didn’t care. About that, or about the blossoming pain in his own fist. Or even when the other bullies came to take Sans and slam him against the wall he had just slammed them to, fists repeatedly hitting onto his own face.

  
All Sans did was to try to get their hands off him, was to kick out, but he was smaller, he was weaker. So instead of that, Sans resorted to his magic once more, this time only increasing gravity.

 

They let go of Sans first, unable to put up both the strength to keep themselves up  _ and _ keep Sans in place. But eventually they couldn’t even do  _ that _ anymore, dropping down onto the ground like dead flies. 

 

Sans was furious, Sans was  _ livid. _ He walked up to the stunned bullies, kicking one of them hard in the stomach. 

 

“don’t fuckin’  _ dare _ hurt my brother agai-”

 

But he didn’t get to finish his threat, as one of them got hold of Sans’ leg, pulling on it until he fell on his back, head hitting the ground hard, vision flickering for a second.

 

“What can  _ you _ do!?” The human scoffed, though they clearly sounded furious.

  
  


Meanwhile, Death had texted Gaster at the very beginning of the fight, informing him of the situation. Not long after, he got a reply.

  
  


Gaster’s texts were short, but clear.

 

‘Stop them. Make sure they are safe.’   
  
‘I’ll pay extra for the trouble.’

  
  


Death gave the phone to Reaper and came brawling in, jumping and slamming his feet on one of the human’s side. He moved his arms to be able to catch himself and flip back once, launching himself forward once he fixed his footing.

 

“Ahh!” The boy cried in alarm and surprise.

 

The cry got most of the bullies attention, but Death was quick, dodging a fist before delivering one of his own. Ducking and swiping low to kick the next one’s feet, slamming his foot on their head, using their head as a launch pad to go straight for the next.

 

“W-wait! What the fu-! Ugh!” The punch Death gave him sent the poor boy on his butt.

 

Death made quick work of the kids, grabbing the one that fell by his leg and sending them flying, throwing them at the last kid. ”Is that Sans’ new boyfriend?” One asked, shocked. 

 

Death kept an eye socket on all of them, watching which one was getting up and which one was down for the count. It didn’t take long for Death to beat the ones that  _ did  _ get up, stacking them all up in a human pile.

 

The whole time, he didn’t say a word.

  
  


Sans hated it, at first. He hadn’t wanted Death to get involved in something that was  _ not his business. _ He could’ve done it himself, could’ve managed himself.

 

But in the end, he didn’t really care. His skull hurt from the impact with the ground, his face was most likely bruised, but god. Sans really didn’t care.

 

He got up, walking towards Papyrus to wordlessly help him up, hold him close to his side with one arm.

 

“...YOU SHOULDN’T HA-”   
  
“they were ‘urting you,” Sans muttered out, not leaving room for argumentation, instead just guiding Papyrus to walk home.

  
  


Death followed up quickly, having drawn enough attention to himself for one day. Reaper was on the flip phone, informing Gaster that the deed was done.

 

Reaper had handed the phone back to Death  once they were both next to Sans and Papyrus, Reaper on one side of them and Death on the other. But Reaper was thankful that the bullies choose that spot, it was the most private area near at the moment.

 

They all walked out without a word, even the Reaper brothers just continued to walk with them, even after they passed their usual route.

  
  


“y’ know, y’ didn’ ‘ave to help me,” Sans grumbled out. His voice was low, eyes glaring onto the ground. “i can fight my own fights.” He didn’t like the way it made him look like he needed help. Didn’t like the way it had made Sans look so  _ weak _ compared to Death, compared to Death who seemed to have fought them off flawlessly, fluently.

 

Sans could’ve won by himself. He wasn’t a damn baby.

  
  


“ne’va said ya can’, jus’ not my or’ders.” Death opened the flip phone and showed Sans the recent texts they got from Gaster.

  
  


Sans only glanced over the texts briefly, before letting out a scoff. “d’ you do  _ everythin’ _ he tells y’ to? didn’ remember  _ us _ bein’ on the-”   
  
“THANK YOU.” Papyrus interrupted Sans. His own voice was maybe a little lower than usually, though still louder than Sans’ would be in general. “MY BROTHER IS GETTING DEFENSIVE BECAUSE HE THINKS HE HAS TO PROTECT ME ALL ON HIS OWN. I’M SORRY ABOUT THAT. THANK YOU FOR HELPING US…”

 

And Sans stayed quiet after that, almost feeling like he got caught red handed, eyes fixed on the ground even more than before. Like the ground specifically had hurt his brother, staring it down, glaring daggers at it.

  
  


“of course, wha kinda boyfrien’ would i be if i jus’  _ let  _ em er ‘is bra’der get beaten up?” Death nodded, his smile growing a little at the name. Death doesn’t know where the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing came from, and seeming how Sans is just playing along, it would just draw Death  _ more  _ attention and drama if he were to say they weren’t at the time. 

 

Of course, he isn’t gonna let that stop him from teasing Sans, even just a little bit. The skeleton likes to tease him all the time anyways, what’s so wrong with a little payback? Besides, he really shouldn’t make a habit in calling Sans that, and Sans should stop too. they weren’t a couple. It would be better if they just stop playing around the whole thing and just drop it, let is die down until it’s forgotten.

  
  


“i was fine…” Sans mumbled grumpily, a pout on his face.  He let go of his brother only briefly, pulling his hood up to hide himself, both his pout, but also the faint blush from Death calling him his boyfriend. He hadn’t expected for Death to play along with the joke this way…

 

-

 

Once they made it to the skeleton residence, Death and Reaper went to Gaster’s office while Gaster himself went to check on his sons.

  
  


“I can’t believe I had to-” Gaster paused, minding that Papyrus was here, unknown to the Reaper brother’s job. “I can’t believe you got yourself in trouble like that.”

 

He was wiping Sans’ bruises and wounds, cleaning and disinfecting them carefully, though his tone was rough and angry.   
  
“...I’M SORRY, IT’S MY FAULT,” Papyrus mumbled out, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, close to where Gaster was currently treating Sans. Though both the older skeletons went to look at him, quickly, without hesitation, eyes determined.

 

“no, y’ didn’-”   
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, Papy. It was  _ Sans _ who didn’t have to headfirst jump into a fight.”   
  
“an’ le’ them hurt him!?” Sans asked Gaster shocked.

 

“You could’ve gotten Papyrus, brought him to safety!” Gaster argued quickly, though. “Sans, you can _teleport._ _Use_ it.”

 

He finished up Sans’ treatment, before going over to Papyrus, asking him gently and worried if he was okay, what the bullies did to him, if he wanted Gaster to intervene.

 

At one point Sans started to feel out of place. Knowing that Papyrus would be okay now, he teleported away, arriving in the office close to Death.

 

“...thanks,” he mumbled out, arms crossed and eyes diverted to the ground.

  
  


Death jumped in his seat, making Reaper snicker from the wall. Death gave his brother a quick glare before looking back at Sans. “t’was not’in’.” He said easily, going back to slouching in his seat. Or more like, Gaster’s seat.

  
  


Sans gave him a small nod, though was still not looking at him directly, arms still crossed. 

 

“...i still could’ve… defended myself, though,” he muttered, feeling his face heat up a little, not sure what he was so embarrassed about. “‘m not helpless…”

  
  


Death was staring at Sans directly, not hesitating in his words. “ne’va said ya weren’.” He really didn’t, he never said Sans couldn’t defend himself, or that he needed help. Death was fully going to let Sans handle it if it weren’t because of Gaster’s texts.

  
  


“...kay,” Sans said, though didn’t sound entirely convinced. Like he was worried that Death thought he was weak. But Death told him twice now that he didn’t, and really, what else was Sans supposed to do but to let it be and believe him?   
  
He didn’t get a chance to add anything up to that anyway, Gaster already opening the door to his office, glaring down at Sans.

 

“Go to your room.”   
  
“bu-”   
  
“No ‘but’s. To your room. We’ll talk later.”   
  
Sans was pouting, definitely unhappy with the situation, though he obliged, glaring at Gaster as he left the office, closing the door behind him. Gaster let out a deep sigh.

 

“I’m… sorry about my son.”

  
  


“THERE IS NO NEED FOR APOLOGIZES… IN FACT, I FIND IT ADMIRABLE HOW MUCH SANS CARES FOR HIS BROTHER, WOULD GO STRAIGHT IN FOR HIM. IT’S NOT A BAD TRAIT AT ALL,” Reaper looked to Death, who smiled at Reaper’s words. “IT REMINDS US OF OURSELVES.” And their close bond, both willing to go through hell to get to the other. Reaper and Death don’t really see this close of a connection in most siblings, Sans and Papyrus being one of the first.

 

Death scoffed, turning to look at the papers on the desk, getting off the chair so Gaster can take back his rightful seat. “sap.” He muttered towards Reaper.

 

  
Gaster glanced at the Reaper brothers curiously as he went to take his seat, not having expected that kind of reaction. Though… they did have a point. And Gaster  _ was _ definitely glad about how much Sans had always cared about his brother, how protective he was of him. He just wished Sans’ protectiveness wouldn’t manifest in Sans getting himself into trouble for Papyrus…

 

But they had more important things to discuss.

 

-

 

By the time the three of them regrouped and talked about the next steps in their plan, what Gaster still needs from the target and any other leads, it was dinner time.

 

Reaper had asked before they dispersed that if Gaster would like the Reaper brothers to assassinate the target once Gaster was done with them. Of course not in school, but yes, kill the teacher.

  
  


Though Gaster couldn’t give them a clear answer yet. What Gaster needed was information, right now that was all he wanted from them. Though he did keep the offer in mind, telling them he’d let them know if he needed them to go on more drastic actions.

 

A teacher like that  _ was _ a risk at his son’s school…

 

But for now they were ready to leave, in the entrance room as Gaster saw them off. Or at least would have, if Papyrus wouldn’t have popped out of his room the exact moment.

 

“ARE YOU NOT GOING TO STAY FOR DINNER???”

  
  


Reaper and Death looked at him surprised, both not saying anything at all. Reaper looked at the door and then back at Papyrus, giving him a apologetic smile, he was glancing to Gaster every so often so the adult can handle his son. But Death was the one who spoke up.

 

“ahh, we shouldn’, but t’ank ya fer da offer.” Death smiled lightly, already waving the offer off a little with one hand, while the other went to his neck.

  
  


“NO, NO, PLEASE!!!” Papyrus insisted, though. “IT’S THE LEAST WE CAN DO FOR YOU FOR HELPING US!!!”

 

Gaster, though, could see the glances Reaper was giving him, and looked over to his son himself, feeling conflicted. “...Papy, dear, I’m not sure that’s a good idea…”   
  
“WELL, I AM!!!” Papyrus chirped out happily with no concern in the world. Though he could tell Gaster didn’t exactly seem quite convinced yet, so he looked up at him with big, wide eyes. “PLEAAASE???”

 

“Well…,” Gaster muttered out slightly awkwardly, before glancing over to the Reaper brothers. “I suppose… If they’re willing to stay…”   
  
And immediately the begging eyes moved over from Gaster to the Reaper brothers. “PLEEAAASE?”

 

Though they didn’t even get a chance to give them their answer, Sans already appeared out of nowhere next to Papyrus, glaring daggers at the hitmen. Before he ‘ported again, appearing next to Death, already taking him by the hand and dragging him towards the kitchen.

 

“‘s so nice of y’ to stay, jus’ to make papsi happy!” Though his voice was cheery, there was an undertone to it, like he was threatening them to not even dare upset his brother.

  
  


“w-wha!?” Death stammered, looking back at the taller skeletons and then at Sans repeatedly, until he disappeared into the kitchen. He didn’t expect Sans to just drag him into the damn kitchen!

 

Reaper looked at them with slight surprise, slowly recovering from what he knew is his fate now. “I SUPPOSE…. WE’RE…. STAYING THEN…?”

  
  


“YES!!!” Papyrus chirped happily, already taking Reaper’s hand and pulling him after the others into the kitchen. “THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!”

 

Though Gaster could tell they were less excited, mouthing them a silent, ‘sorry,’ as he apologetically watched one hitman after another get dragged into the kitchen.


	11. sans calls dibs bitch, back off!

They were sitting at the dinner table together, Gaster having prepared chicken with salad. Though the atmosphere was… awkward. None of them knew exactly what to do, what to say or talk about.

  
Gaster couldn’t exactly focus on his sons and ask them about school like he usually would, not when guests were there as well. Sans wasn’t one to talk a lot during dinner in general…

  
  


The Reaper brothers were quietly either picking at their food, or was just staring at the table with their hands on their lap. Here they were, in a client’s house, at the dinner table with their family. It was already weird being at the dinner table with the client’s whole family, but it was weirder that they couldn’t even talk about the mission because  _ said  _ family was there.

 

Reaper was either poking his food around, looking around the room and avoiding eye contact that wasn’t Death. While Death himself just had his hands on his lap, looking at the food, unsure what to do anymore. They never been in this situation before, and it wasn’t like one of their missions where they had to play a role, but  _ they weren’t in a role _ . Not really. Just a kid from school.

  
  


Papyrus seemed to be the only one completely comfortable, chattering about this and that, telling Gaster about school and his own experiences with Reaper and Death.

 

“OH, AND EVERYONE’S LOVING SANS AND COMIC NOW!!!” Papyrus chirped out oh so happily, pointing to both the skeletons in question. “THEY’RE LIKE THE SCHOOL’S MOST POPULAR COUPLE NOW!!!”

 

Gaster’s eyes widened in surprise, while Sans was already letting out a groan, moving the plate out of the way so he could slam his face onto the table.

 

“They’re… _ what _ now?”   
  
“A COUPLE!!!” Papyrus said, sounding a little surprised at Gaster’s reaction. “DID YOU NOT- BROTHER!!! DID YOU  _ NOT _ TELL DAD ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND!?”

  
  


Death hid his face with his hands, mourning the loss of his reputation. And also to hide his bright blue face.

 

Reaper on the other hand, went still. His grip on the fork tightening until it bent a little. Thinking up possible solutions to how to save this, but really, he can’t. Not in front of Papyrus, or do something in front of Gaster, he had to keep the professionalism. But really, Gaster thinking one of them was getting it on with one of his sons, oh no…

  
  


“‘m not- guuuh,” Sans was still groaning into the table, though he could tell he was the one that had to clear this up. Hell, he was the one who started this! Not that Death  _ stopped _ it, though. “‘m not datin’ comic. ‘m not datin’ anyone. ‘s jus’ a game.”   
  
“...Oh?”   
  
“BROTHER!!!” Papyrus gasped out, though. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE ASHAMED!!! OF COURSE YOU’RE A COUPLE! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE PAYING SO MUCH ATTENTION TO HIM? OH! OH!!!”

  
And he turned back to Gaster, already excitedly telling him about  _ all the things _ he’s heard from Quickstab. About the drinks Sans had gotten Death, the time Sans had skipped class for Death, the milkshake, and the reactions. Gaster was listening intently, nodding along, eying both Death and Sans curiously, while Sans was just groaning even more into the table.

  
  


And Death trying to keep his breathing on the down low, to compose himself. No, no Papyrus you got it all wrong! It was just something Sans decided to encourage, and Death sadly regretted calling Sans his boyfriend on the way here.

  
  


“‘s not  _ like _ that,” Sans groaned out. “i just been playin’ ‘im. the others thought we were a thing, thought i might as well humor ‘em. we’re  _ not _ dating!”   
  
Gaster was still eying both his son and Death curiously, trying to figure out if they were lying, if they just wanted to hide it. Though really. Death didn’t seem like the type to fall for someone like Sans, especially not after all the complaints he’s gotten before… And Sans  _ did _ seem like the type to be making a big joke out of all of this, getting himself far to deep into something he couldn’t get out of by himself anymore.

 

“Well… whichever it is-”   
  
“-a  _ game. _ ”   
  
“-I hope you know what you’re doing. And -” He glanced at Death for this one. “- I hope my son isn’t bothering you too much.”

  
  


Death nodded into his hands, taking a breath before moving his hands to his cheeks, hiding his burning cheeks as much as possible. “no worries sir, i can handle everyt’in’.” Actually starting on his meal to have something to do, one hand still on his cheek.

 

Reaper didn’t say anything, but he was planning to have a conversation with Death when they get home, and they might just have to have a conversation with Gaster again about all of this. They can’t come off as irresponsible to him, they have a rep to think about.

 

After dinner has calmed down, everyone continued to eat, the rest of the dinner was uneventful. Once all the plates and glasses were in the sink, Gaster, Reaper and Death went up to the office to have a quick chat. Where Death and Reaper bowed slightly and apologized repeatedly for it.

  
  


“It is no problem, really,” Gaster assured them, looking sort of apologetic himself. “I know Papyrus can have quite the vivid imagination, while Sans can get himself into the… strangest situations, really. They’re both special in their own way.” Though it wasn’t the Reaper brother’s fault that his sons had brought them in a situation like this. He wasn’t judging  _ them _ for it at all. He  _ might _ need to have a talk with Sans about personal boundaries…

 

“I just hope they won’t get you into any trouble… I’d say I’d trust my sons they wouldn’t, but… I’ve been getting quite surprised the last few months…” At least from Sans’ side, though Papyrus being a victim of bullying was… quite the unsettling surprise in itself. “I do apologize. They’re still children…”

  
  


So were they…

 

But neither the Reaper brothers dared to say that. Instead, they accepted Gaster’s forgiveness, and ended it like that.

 

This time there were no interruptions when Gaster walked the Reaper brothers out, wishing them to stay safe and close the door after them.

 

-

 

Lunch once again, the bell rang for lunch, all the students from all the classes rush out the rooms to get their food, get away from learning, have fun, no worries for now. 

 

Death was walking down the hall, already heading his normal route to get to the courtyard and meet his brother and the rest there. It wasn’t that exciting, only that Death had to sometimes dodge some students that shoved and pushed.

 

It wasn’t until a hand laid on his shoulder, gently pushing him so his back was to the lockers. He didn’t fight, not yet, the hand was gentle. And if he made a scene fighting someone that didn’t want to fight, it might just alert the target that he were on to them. He already risked it with the fight protecting Sans and Papyrus, he wasn’t going to do it again.

 

“Hey cutie, now why are you walking by yourself?” A tall, broad monster asked him, smiling down at him sweetly, yet… suggestively. His hand stayed on Death’s shoulder as he closed some of the distance between them, trapping Death to the wall.

 

Oh. It’s just some guy that thought they could try their luck. Well as long as they weren’t a brute, Death didn’t think it would escalate to the point of a argument or a fight. “‘m allowed ta walk by myself if i wanna.” But still. That comment didn’t make sense to him. Is he not allowed to walk by himself, lover or not. Death didn’t see why walking alone made him someone that should be flirted with.

 

The monster flinched at the blunt remark, hasn’t expected such a reply like that. “Oh… well… if I was your man, I wouldn’t leave you alone~” His other hand went up to Death’s face, caressing the bony cheek softly.

 

That just sounded annoying to Death. No personal space or life without a boyfriend getting all up on his business? Death valued and prided his independence, so the idea of a boyfriend that was always there, never leaving him to do his thing, wasn’t appealing at all.

 

And concerning his job… that required Death to leave at times…

  
  


And Death wasn’t the only one who saw flaws in the guy’s words.

 

Sans was there, knowing Death’s routine and having gone the same way to meet up with him, though he hadn’t expected to see someone else with him. Hadn’t expected to see someone  _ flirting _ with him.

  
What the hell was this guy’s problem!? Death was  _ clearly _ not interested, he had  _ no _ right in just getting all over Death, acting like he was the man of his dreams.

 

Sans ‘ported behind him quickly, a hand grabbing a fistful of the guy’s shirt, before pulling him back. Though Sans was smaller and weaker than him, so the best he could do right now was to pull him far enough to get his attention and to give Death  _ some _ space.

 

“who the fuck y’ think you are t’ just  _ bother _ people like that!?” Sans almost growled out.

  
  


Death was silent, not sure what to make of this whole situation, still. He may not know what’s going on anymore, now with Sans suddenly in the mix, but Sans looked like he wanted to take control of the situation, so Death let him have it. See how all this will play out.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey, man! Who said I was bothering this guy? He never told me to leave or anything!” The wolf monster looked behind him for a moment, turning to Death to give him a quick peck on the forehead, startling the skeleton. “I’ll handle this baby~”

 

He let go of Death’s cheek and shoulder, turning to Sans and giving him a pacifying gesture with his hands. “Listen little man, I think you got this whole situation wrong!”

  
  


“yea, i don’ think so,” Sans argued, eyes glaring daggers at the wolf monster. “i think y’re just too narcissistic t’ tell when someone’s  _ not fuckin’ interested. _ ” He couldn’t believe the gall of this dude, couldn’t believe how he seemed too blind to see Death wasn’t into it.

 

“‘e’s not your damn toy t’ mess with,  _ leave ‘im alone _ !”

  
  


“Wow!” The wolf said disbelievingly, “I never  _ said  _ or  _ implied  _ any of those things! Of course he’s not a toy, don’t just come out of nowhere and say all these things about me  _ or  _ him out of the blue! That isn’t cool man.” The wolf  _ did  _ seem shocked on the things Sans was implying, mostly the ‘toy’ part.

  
  


“yea, well i- you-” Sans was stammering, glaring daggers at the other monster like he just out of nowhere turned the roles, turning Sans into the bad guy. He wasn’t! He was just trying to defend Death!

 

“‘e’s clearly not interested, an’ you- y’re just-  _ touchin’ _ him!  _ you don’t do shit like that _ !” Sans could tell he was losing any composure he might’ve had, his face probably blue in anger, though at this point he didn’t even care anymore.

  
  


The wolf was quick with his comeback, his arms raising in the air of how ridiculous Sans was being. “How would  _ you  _ know? The only one that can say he’s not interested, is  _ him himself. _ And I didn’t even touch him inappropriately! Only his cheek and shoulder, nothing else! That isn’t wrong!” He defended himself, and really he was defending himself quite nicely for someone being accused to something not so… consensual. 

  
  


Sans was tense, almost growling at this dude. “you kissed ‘im, called ‘im ‘baby!’” He practically screamed out, officially ruining any plans Death might’ve had of not causing a scene. “y’ don’ just fuckin’  _ do _ that! y’ don’ jus’ fuckin’  _ kiss strangers- _ who _ raised _ you!? would  _ you _ like strangers kissing you!?”

 

And to prove his point, Sans started making kissy noises, trying to get to the wolf.

 

“y’ want this?! y’ fuckin’ want this!?” He asked, about ready to just climb up the wolf and start making him as uncomfortable as he could.

  
  


But Death slipped past the wolf, going to Sans and pulling him away. He looked at the wolf and gave him a quick, “‘m not interested, sorry fer em.” Before just pulling Sans away, down the hall. Death didn’t even give the wolf much time to say anything, only getting a soft.

 

“Alright, I understand.”

 

And leaving.

 

Once they were out of sight, Death relaxed, letting go of Sans’ jacket and just… standing there. “i wasn’ tryin’ ta make a scene…” Death muttered, looking ahead of them, the route they usually take to meet with the others.

  
  


Sans was pouting next to Death with his face still bright blue.

 

“‘e was pissin’ me off,” Sans mumbled under his breath. “should’ve just backed off, not… kissed y’ like that.” He wasn’t going to admit that the fact that the wolf almost twisted words in his mouth to make Sans seem like the bad guy, pissed him off insanely as well.

  
  


Death didn’t say anything to that, he didn’t say anything for awhile. He started to walk to where they usually go to leave the building, walking silently in the now mostly empty hall. “why ‘re ya so… bo’dered by it?” Sans  _ did  _ look very pissed, from the second he suddenly appeared, Sans looked more angry than he should be. 

 

Death and Sans didn’t have anything between them, Death couldn’t even call Sans his friend. And now here Sans was, seemingly really angry over Death, or over Death’s behalf. But still, Sans didn’t need to act this way, like it  _ personally  _ offended him.

 

Did Sans see him as some sort of friend? Yes he hung out with him a lot, but that was because of the mission, and anything that wasn’t about the mission is just Sans being Sans, teasing others. And the whole romance thing was just Sans playing along to the class. Sans  _ really  _ didn’t have a reason to be mad, not at all. So why is it, Sans is so upset over this?

  
  


“‘e was touchin’ y- ‘e-! ‘e was-!” Sans was stammering once more, his face flushed blue as he couldn’t answer him. As he couldn’t  _ find _ an answer.

 

Why was he so upset? Why was he  _ so _ incredibly bothered by the sight of someone  _ else- _

 

Oh.

 

Ohhh no.

 

“...i… don’ know,” Sans lied, quickly pulling his hood over his head, face flushed bright blue as his eyes went wide.

 

Oh, he  _ did _ know. He did know all of the sudden, and… he was  _ not _ sure how to feel about this development…

  
  


Death didn’t bother to ask anymore, suddenly feeling like Sans just didn’t want to talk anymore, what with his body language screaming so. Still though… As Death walked, he said one last thing before they would make it to the others, already walking out the building and seeing the rest waiting for them. “like ya told me be’fer. i can ‘andle myself, don’ need yer ‘elp.”

 

Then they made it, made it to the group, where Death went straight to Reaper, sitting down right next to him.


	12. squish him like crazy for those ten minutes

Sans was lying on Hearth’s couch, legs angled and close to Grillby, whom was sitting at the other end of it. He went to Hearth’s place after school, like he sometimes would, just hanging out, eating chips and talking about the fights Sans has been getting himself into.

 

The one where Death ended up intervening was only the first one, though there soon followed another one when Sans saw them hurting Papyrus again, and a third one where they thought they needed to give Sans a rough time for a change. 

 

And these times the Reaper brothers  _ hadn’t _ been there to intervene. And though Sans  _ did _ get pretty roughed up, especially in the last one, Sans  _ did _ stand for himself and  _ did _ win the fights in the end.

 

But that wasn’t the only topic Sans had on his mind. And after a good while of him lying on the couch, holding a pillow on his face that he tried to suffocate himself with, Sans croaked out a small, “ey, hearth?” Through the fabric of the pillow.

  
  


“Yessssss~?” Hearth drawled playfully, looking through his fridge to grab some leftovers, planning to heat it up for his little brother, Grillby. Hearth was a buff flame monster, taller and more muscular than Grillby, but also out of school. Having a nice job as a body instructor in the local gym.

  
  


“y’re a people charmer, ‘ight?” Sans asked, slowly pulling the pillow off his face. “wha’ do i- ...i, uh… i might… ‘ave a crush on someone…”   
  
Grillby looked up surprised at the words, though decided to not butt in just yet.

 

“i ‘dunno wha’ to do… i don’ even know if ‘e likes me. like. at  _ all. _ ”

  
  


“Oh?” Hearth asked, turning around from the microwave, “ _ Oh! _ ” He said, realizing what Sans was asking. Speed walking to the couch and laying his upper body on the back of the couch, looking down at Sans with big eyes. “You have a crush? Oh man that’s  _ amazing _ ! This is great, Sans,  _ the Sans _ , has a crush! Oh man, tell me about him man, tell me!”

  
  


Sans face was completely flushed blue at this point, where once had been a pillow, now covered by both of his palms, Sans groaning desperately into them. But god. He started this. He couldn’t leave him hanging.

 

Plus, Sans  _ really _ needed help…

 

“‘e’s cute…” Sans began, voice only a small mutter, quiet and hesitantly. “when ‘e gets real ‘appy, an’ just… jus’  _ gets _ that way, all smiley an’ blushy an’ cute. but also when ‘e’s close t’ me. when i held ‘im an’ it felt so  _ right, _ so good and i wan’ it  _ again. _ ”   
  
His speech had morphed into an excited chatter within record time, Sans’ face still blushing in a bright blue, but he was gushing through the entirety of it.

  
“an’ ‘e’s so badass. hearth.  _ hearth. _ ” And this time Sans took his hands off his face, bringing them up to place each on Hearth’s cheeks, looking him straight into the face. “ _ he could kick my ass so hard and i would not mind. _ the fuck’s  _ wrong _ with me!?”

  
  


Hearth was grinning wide, chuckling the whole time while he listened to Sans gush over this mysterious cutie. Sans’ hands squishing his cheeks making it hard to properly smile, but he didn’t care. “You’re in loooovvvveeee~” He cooed excitedly, looking  _ so  _ happy for Sans, that he  _ felt  _ that way for someone.

  
  


“guuuh, gross,” Sans complained in a low groan.

  
  


“Dude, you have to tell me his  _ personality _ , not everything works on everyone.” Hearth moved away so Sans couldn’t grab his cheeks anymore, quickly going to the microwave when he heard the little ‘beep’, taking out his brother’s meal and bringing it to him. Then going to sit on the armchair of the couch, next to Sans. “Don’t want to give you advice for the wrong type of person!”

  
  


Sans hummed thoughtfully, arms crossed over his chest now as he was glaring upwards, focusedly.

 

“well. ‘e’s really serious an’, uh. ‘ard to get through. ‘e’s like a wall, until y’ find the right buttons an’ he goes soft an’ you get to squish him for, like, ten minutes, then y’re hugging a bunch a bricks again.” He had a hand to his chin as he kept thinking, trying to remember anything he might’ve forgotten. “sometimes he, uh. ‘e likes to mess with me, though…”

 

And this was the moment where Grillby finally chimed in, his voice low, but curious.   
  
“You’re talking about Comic, aren’t you?”   
  
Sans hesitated. Maybe a little surprised, though he knew he shouldn’t be. He gave Grillby a nod. The elemental cocked a brow at him.

 

“And here I thought you were only playing. What changed your mind?”   
  
“i ‘dunno!” Sans admitted desperately. “i was just- there was this guy, an’ ‘e was gettin’ all flirty with ‘im an’ i- i  _ hated _ it. so… much.”

  
  


“Ohhhhh~ You’re the jealous type, I see~” Hearth teased, but he didn’t dwell on it. “Okay, besides how he acts Sans, how would you describe him? Antisocial? No sense of humor? If he is antisocial and the serious type, you got a lot of work. They’re usually the hardest and most time consuming to get through.”

 

“You see, they are the ones that are like ‘You are wasting my time with your games’ and ‘I don’t want a temporary thing’. They are  _ usually  _ the ones that if they want to be in a relationship, they would want a serious and  _ real  _ relationship. So Sans, if you think this is a fling, you might wanna give up.” Hearth warned, first wanting to find out if any of them should even bother is Sans doesn’t think it’s serious.

 

Really, those types are not the ones you have one night stands or on and off things, and even if you manage that, it would require you to jump through many,  _ many  _ hoops. But really, if you weren’t serious with a type like that, it really isn’t worth all that time and energy you spent trying to get them for the reward of a causal, chill relationship.

  
  


But really, was the ‘serious relationship’ part really the part to scare Sans away? Next to the fact that his crush was a  _ hitman? _ A hitman his  _ father _ hired? That might as well end his job off by  _ killing _ a teacher in his school?

 

If Sans would’ve been looking for something casual, for something chill, he would have gone for Grillby. Or anyone really, anyone that wasn’t a damn hitman.

 

“hearth.” Sans said, his look serious and determined. “ _ hearth.  _ i ‘ave gross feelin’s for ‘im. gross, gross love feelin’s. i don’ wan’ a fling, i wanna ‘ave ‘im close as often as i can, an’ see ‘im happy an’ flustered, squirming in my bed, underneath me…”

  
  


“Well okay then!” Hearth yelled louder than he should, but he was smiling. “Okay, so I tried my luck with these guys sometimes, but it never really works out.” Mostly because he was the type of guy to hop around, never stay with one person for too long. 

 

“But my pals, I have three of them who are still with the type your going for. And like, I asked them before ‘How did you do it?’, and they’re like; _Determination._ _Patience,_ and lots, lots, and I mean a whole bunch of _love_ for them!” His hands went in the air the more he hyped up the ‘love’ factor. “You have to show all the time that you are serious in being with them, because they can easily think you’re joking around. Warning; they _don’t_ like their feelings played with. It’s like they are trying to protect themselves.” Hearth mused.

 

“But really… all my pals had said something happened to them or they went through something that makes them… scared? Scared to being hurt again, you have to show  _ you  _ won’t hurt them.” Hearth nods, going over his words to see if he said that right, figuring he did so quite nicely.

  
  


Sans was humming thoughtfully, quietly. He had rolled onto his stomach at one point, hiding the bit of a hard-on he may or may not have gotten throughout his gushing. Though Grillby still noticed. Noticed and had subtly decided to move away and sit on the floor next to the couch.   
  


“ok,” Sans muttered out. “ok. tha’s jus’ three thin’s, right? patience, determination, don’ play with their feelin’s. i can do that!”   
  
Could he really, though?  _ Could he really? _ Though in the end, Sans didn’t care if he  _ could _ or not. He  _ had _ to. He was  _ going _ to. He couldn’t possibly pass up on someone as good and badass as Death…

  
  


“Oh, and one more thing, it’s like they like to play the ‘hard to catch’ game, all my pals had to show how much they wanted them through a lot of shit. A lot of the times they act uninterested just to see if you would give up. So maybe your crush might actually like you, but is hiding it~” Hearth cooed, grinning at the skeleton.

  
  


At this point Sans looked up at Hearth with big, hopeful eyes. “y’ think he might?” Sans asked, almost with a childlike excitement. To which Grillby gave a soft chuckle from the floor.

 

“Didn’t you see how happy he got when you brought him that milkshake?” He reminded Sans. “Keep it up and he might as well.”

 

Sans didn’t reply, only letting out a happy snort, before burying his face into the couch to hide his excited giggling. Damn. He didn’t remember ever feeling this way about a monster…

  
  


“Damn!” Hearth laughed, patting Sans’ back. “He must have you around his little finger if you already get like  _ that  _ after figuring out! Can’t wait how you’ll act later, haha!” Hearth was teasing, not making fun of the poor little skeleton on his couch, blushing and making happy sounds about this mystery crush of his.

 

“Do you have a picture?” He asked, also aiming this question to Grillby.

  
  


“well… kind of…” Sans muttered out. He rolled back on his back, pulling his phone out of his pockets and unlocked it. There were three pictures of Death in it, though… they were all from when he was stuck in the air vent, only thing visible is his butt.

 

Sans settled for one where he was in as well, a selfie with Death in the background, holding the phone up to show Hearth.

  
  


“Oh. My. God! What the fuck?!  _ Oh my god! _ ” Hearth burst out laughing, looking at the picture like he couldn’t believe it. “Why the fuck is he in a air vent?!” He cried, losing his composure and balance, falling on the floor laughing, but he didn’t care.

 

“Are you sure he is the type you fucking described?! Oh my god, I didn’t think he would go in a air vent!” He was crying, Hearth could barely even control himself anymore.

  
  


Sans was laughing as well, casually showing the picture to Grillby as well.   
  
“yea, ‘e was just-” Sans paused, remembering he couldn’t tell them. Not that he…  _ actually _ knew what exactly Death had been doing in the vent, but… he knew that Death was just searching through the place, for his mission. Which was  _ exactly  _ what he couldn’t tell them.

 

“lost somethin’ in there,” Sans finally lied. “i came back an’ ‘e was stuck. too proud to ask for help, too.” Though he didn’t sound bothered at all, instead grinning happily at no one in particular.

  
  


Hearth broke out into another fit of laughter, struggling to get up, but only managing to get his upper body on the arm rest. “This is fucking gold, how does someone even lose something in a air vent!? Grillby! Are you seeing this? Oh my god, please, Grillby!?” Hearth was reaching towards Grillby weakly, like he was reaching out for help, for Grillby to save him from this fate.

  
  


Grillby was laughing as well, less as hard, though he was laughing, looking over the picture Sans was showing him. He couldn’t remember being there when this happened, though that wasn’t too surprising, Sans spent a lot of time with Death without him around.

 

Though what  _ was _ surprising was that he recognized the location as the school’s library. And that it seemed completely empty. And, sure, maybe no one simply had been in the picture at the time, but he felt like if someone got stuck in a vent there would be quite the crowd around them, or at least someone willing to help out.

 

“...When was this?” The flame finally asked curiously.

 

“uh. some days back,” Sans replied quickly. “‘t was after school, we sneaked in because we’re bad boys.”

  
  


“Oh~?” Now that got Hearth’s attention. “You two snuck in  _ together _ ? Well then, if you spend that much time together, and even sneak in, what other reason he would have to keep you around? Besides being friends, I think he likes you~” Hearth drawled, grinning ear to ear.

  
  


Well, to be fair, Death had been going alone, Sans simply stalked him like an obsessed weirdo. But then again, Death didn’t send him away either. And Sans… really liked the thought that Death might actually, secretly like him. That there might be something one day…

 

“hey, speaking of sneaking in, y’ wanna rob a bank?”

  
  


“Oh  _ god _ ! Where the fuck did this come from?” Hearth laughed, getting up from the ground and brushing himself off of any dust and wrinkles. “How the fuck did you get from talking about your boy toy to robbing a fucking  _ bank _ ?”

  
  


“‘cause my boy toy  _ stole my heart, _ ” Sans quipped easily, giving Hearth a wink, before he started to burst out laughing when he heard Grillby groan at the joke. 

  
  


Hearth chuckled lightly, cooing slightly at how sappy the joke actually was. “Awww, Sans, my poor buddy! You have it  _ bad. _ ” He just laughed, patting Sans’ shoulder. If Sans would say things like  _ that _ , right when his little crush is just starting to bloom, there is no going back for his friend.

  
  


“psht,  _ no, _ ” Sans scoffed, waving Hearth off. “i ain’t sappy, tha’s gross. this is a serious matter, hearth. com- …’e took my heart an’ won’t give it back.” He quickly put a hand to his chest where a human heart would be, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and making choking noises. “‘m dying, hearth. i’m  _ dying. _ ”

  
  


Hearth just grinned, before going over to the coat crack and grabbing his leather jacket. “Come on Romeo, let’s just rob a store instead, bank may be a little too much.”

  
  


“Are we really going to rob a store now?” Grillby asked, though he  _ was _ getting up and ready, giving Sans a hand to help him up from the couch.

 

“gotta fill the hole in my chest with moneyyy,” Sans drawled, even though he usually let the flames keep anything they got. Sans mostly just came along for the action, the excitement. His father had enough money to provide for them and even more, Sans would feel bad if he added up even more, and stolen, money to it.

 

“le’s gooo!”


	13. you crack me up

They found a small old looking store far enough away from his apartment, it was closed and dead. It didn’t even look like it had cameras, which was confirmed it didn’t when Hearth pressed his face to the glass to look inside. 

 

“Grillby, do you have your shit to pick the lock?” Hearth asked, looking around to see if anyone was around, there wasn’t.

  
  


“I got it,” Grillby replied right on cue, already getting his lock picking tool and stepping up to the door. He went on one knee to focus on the lock better, slowly making his process on picking the lock.

 

“Al...right,” he eventually mused out, pushing the door to see if it would open. And it did. He held the door open, making room for the others to get in, Sans already leaping in excitedly.

  
  


When Hearth walked in, he looked around immediately, looking for cameras again, but yet again, finding none. There was also nothing worthwhile here either, just little boring knick knacks and old timey items. Really, it’s just an antic store.

 

But he didn’t waste to much time on it, going for the cash register, which also looked old and… antic. It almost looked like one of those old typewriters. Hearth opened it up as quietly as he could, but he winced when couldn’t stop how the register threw open with a loud sound, a little ‘ching’ sound came from it once the tray filled with money was opened.

  
  


Grillby went to Hearth to help him get the money, though was grumbling something under his breath about how he should’ve been more careful with the register. But what happened happened, there was no point in mourning over it.

 

Sans was scouting through the small store for anything else worthwhile. Though there wasn’t a lot.

 

He figured, if they really were into the big criminal scene, they could take some of the more expensive watches or other antiques and try to sell them off themselves. Though Sans knew very well that they didn’t have the contacts to secretly find a buyer for that, and that selling them online would make them too easily to be found.

 

The most interesting thing Sans could find was an odd looking decorative owl mask that, despite the lack of eyes, almost gave him the feeling of being watched.

 

“‘ey grillby, look at me,” Sans snickered out as he lifted the mask to put it on. Though he did not realize it as attached to a wall with a string, the string also attached to a bigger, framed painting above it. Which came crashing down when Sans pulled on the mask, making a loud noise.

 

Sans flinched, keeping himself from letting out a startled yelp. Though the noise was loud, it was also short, the painting not taking anything else with it. But it left Sans wide eyed, mask weakly in his hands as he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

  
  


Hearth hissed, almost in pain, like he was the painting that crashed to the floor. He quickly grabbed the rest of the money that was in the tray, stuffing it all in his jeans and jacket pockets. 

  
  


Grillby helped him quickly, but still looking at Sans to give him a glare. The skeleton in question slowly put down the mask, looking down ashamed.

 

“...i’ll go into the corner an’ think ‘bout what i’ve done…,” he mumbled out, before already making his way into said corner, close to the back room.

  
  


Hearth froze when he heard a noise from the back of the store, at first he just thought it was Sans, but it… more distant. Sans wasn’t that far away…

 

He turned around just in time for a man to appear from the back room, holding a metal pipe. “Watch out!” He called, panicked.

  
  


“wha’?” Sans asked surprised, turning, originally to face Grillby and Hearth, but instead coming face-to-face with the frightened shop owner. And before he could really react either, everything already went black, a stinging pain blossoming in his skull as Sans vaguely felt himself fall to the floor.

 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Grillby hissed out. He jumped over the counter quickly, running for Sans and the man. He could easily see them try to swing for him as well, the metal pipe still tight in their hands. Though Grillby quickly grabbed a hold of their wrist, twisting it so they let go of the pipe.

  
  


Hearth grabbed it quickly, getting a grip on it before swinging it hard at the man. Just like how the man hit Sans on the head, Hearth hit the man on his head. Making the shop owner crumble to the floor, just like the pipe Hearth let go of right after.

 

The bigger flames rushed to Grillby and Sans, to check up on their skeleton friend. “Is he okay?!”

  
  


“Well, he’s alive,” Grillby muttered as he slowly picked up the groaning skeleton. “And somewhat conscious.” Though he didn’t like his condition at all… The entire left side of Sans’ skull seemed fractured, cracks spreading from the currently empty eye socket, slowly beginning to leak blood.

 

“Let’s bring him back, quickly. We don’t know if they called any cops,” Grillby told Hearth hurriedly, before already making a break for it, Sans tightly in his arms.

 

-

 

At first, Hearth and Grillby were planning to take Sans back to their place, but they shot it down when they realized they wouldn’t be able to  _ help  _ Sans. So after a bit of back and forth, they decided to go to Gaster. He was a skeleton, he was Sans’ father, he would know what to do! It was the best option for Sans, the safest. To make sure Sans got out of this the best he could.

 

So that’s what they did, went straight to Gaster and knocked on his door hurriedly, frantically, until they realized they have a doorbell and then started to abuse that too.

  
  


There was a voice heard from the other side of the door, distant at first, barely understandable, before it got closer and morphed into a faint, “I’m coming, I’m coming, I heard you the first time.”   
  
The door opened only seconds later. There was a split second where Gaster was looking at them with annoyance, though it very quickly morphed into shocked worry, as he spotted his son in Grillby’s arms.

 

“What happened!?” He asked hastily, already taking Sans from Grillby, looking him over, moving the arm Sans had over his eye sockets to shield them from light, so he could properly see the bleeding cracks.

  
  


Hearth scrambled to explain, but realized that if he knew the  _ truth _ , Gaster would probably never let them hang out with Sans again! At least what he was about to say isn’t a  _ lie _ , but not the truth either. “S-Sans was being reckless! We got him o-out but, but we couldn’t stop  _ t-that _ from happening! Please Dr. Gaster, do something, help him somehow!” He pleaded desperately.

 

Hearth didn’t even want to imagine the pain Sans was in, it hurt his chest to see his friend like that. He should have just refused Sans’ idea to rob a place, they should have stayed home! But Sans is lying here, hurt, in pain, and Hearth can’t do  _ nothing! _

  
  


Gaster wasn’t exactly satisfied with the answer, feeling like they were keeping something from him, but that really wasn’t his biggest concern right now.

 

“Come in.” He told them quickly. “Close the door behind you.”    
  
He didn’t wait for them to give him some kind of confirmation, instead already speed walking to the bathroom, sitting him onto the same chair he had treated Sans not too long ago, when he came back from his fight.

 

Or the next ones…

 

Grillby only gave Hearth a brief, questioning glance, as if he was about to ask whether they should leave and let Gaster to his thing, or stay. But they didn’t actually get to discuss it, as Grillby decided for himself already, unable to just go home when he didn’t know if Sans was going to be fine.

 

He followed Gaster into the bathroom, coming to a stop at the doorway, where he watched the scientist clean up Sans’ wound, the rag he was using already soaked with blood.

  
  


Hearth sped walked to the bathroom, making there before Grillby, just kind of staying at the door, his hands moving up and down awkwardly. Like he was about to go and help, but stopping himself every time, unsure  _ how  _ to.

  
  


“Can… we help somehow…?” Grillby asked hesitantly. 

  
  


“Like… In any way? Please?” Hearth joined in, his voice just as hesitant. 

  
  


Gaster didn’t respond immediately. Sans didn’t seem to be in any life danger, and Gaster knew form experience that there was  _ very little _ one could do about cracked bones in skeletal monsters…

 

“Could you get Sans’ bed ready?” Gaster finally asked them. “And get some ice for the ice bag. If… you can, without melting it.”

  
  


Hearth grabbed the ice bag that Gaster grabbed from one of the cabinets, nodding quickly. “If you have rubber gloves, I can do it! Do you have some here?” He asked.

  
  


“Of course,” Gaster told him, before pulling out a small basket of various rubber gloves, handing them to Hearth, before he went back to treating his son.

 

“I… suppose I’ll take care of the bed then,” Grillby mused out. He gave Gaster and Hearth both a quick nod, though he was hesitant to leave the bathroom. Hesitant to leave  _ Sans. _ But did eventually.

 

He’d be less help just standing there and watch worried. And knowing Sans, his bed would probably be too messy to rest in comfortably.

  
  


While Grillby went to clean up Sans’ bed, Hearth went to the kitchen, putting the rubber gloves on and going to the freezer. He stuck both his hands into the freezer, putting the ice bag down to grab the ice tray, moving it side to side until the ice popped right out. Carefully, he put them in the ice bag.

 

His arms felt cold and uncomfortable, with having his heat contained in the rubber gloves and the cold surrounding it, but it held back his flames enough to not melt the ice, a little trick he saw his mother use once for a non fire guest, giving them a ice cold drink.

 

After that was done, he quickly went back to the bathroom. “I got the ice, where do you want me to leave it for you?” He mostly asked in case Gaster wanted the bag in Sans’ room, ready for him when he goes into bed, or to use it  _ right now _ . Hearth didn’t know, he was mentally panicking.

  
  


“Leave it by the bed,” Gaster told him absently, currently busy bandaging most of his son’s skull, the young skeleton groaning in complaint. “And wait there. I’ll bring him any moment.”

  
  


“Okay.” Hearth nodded, heading to Sans’ room to leave the ice bag on the nightstand. He looked at the bed and sighed, poor Grillby didn’t have his work cut off for him. There were lots of random items on Sans’ bed, tangled in his bed sheets hasardlessly. Hearth decided to help his brother, to make the job get done faster. Sans needed the bed  _ now. _

 

So they took off everything that wasn’t supposed to be on the bed, dumping it on Sans’ couch, before straightening the sheets so they were properly on.

  
  


Gaster entered the room only a bit after they were done, giving the elementals both a thankful nod, before he placed Sans on the bed, tucking him in. A bit more than half of his face was covered in bandages, completely covering the cracked eye socket. Though even after the work Gaster had done wiping the cracks clean, there were still slight stains of blood seeping into the bandages.

 

Sans, at this point, seemed completely passed out. With a sigh Gaster placed the ice bag on his son’s skull, hoping it would ease the pain a little, help with the bruising that might follow.

  
  


“Is he going to be okay??” Hearth asked, leaning in a little to see Sans from around Gaster.

  
  


Gaster didn’t respond immediately. His hands stayed on Sans, like there was something else he could do. He had to do. Something he was forgetting.

 

But eventually he drew back, leaving space at the side of the bed for the elementals.

 

“He’ll… recover,” Gaster finally told them. “I don’t know how… much the crack will heal up and…” He was kind of worried about Sans’ eyesight. If he was going to go blind on one eye, or at least have a visual impairment. But he wasn’t going to worry the kids with that.

  
“He’ll recover,” he finally said again. “Just give him some rest.”   
  
“Can… Can we stay… for now?” Grillby asked, his voice hesitant, but clearly desperate. Clearly worried. 

 

Gaster had no idea what happened to his son, what they, or at least Sans, had done to end up like this, but… They were clearly unhappy about the situation. Clearly concerned for their friend.

 

Gaster let out a sigh.

 

“Alright. We don’t have a guest room, though. If you’re planning to stay the night, the best I can offer you would be the living room couches.”

  
  


“Is it alright if we could just…. stay here? Keep watch or… something?” Hearth asked, feeling a little awkward to ask Sans’ father if they could stay in Sans’ room like that, worrying that it might come off as creepy.

  
  


Gaster didn’t mind, though, able to tell the good intent in their actions.

 

“Do as you please,” he told them both. “Just do not wake him up right now. He needs his rest.”   
  
“Of course,” Grillby told him quickly, grateful and relieved. “Thank you, Dr. Gaster.”

 

Gaster only gave them a last nod, before he left Sans’ room. He decided to keep the door open, in case anything happened, in case Sans would wake up after all or that they might need his help again.

 

Grillby, though, was quick to kneel down close to the bed, eying Sans worriedly. Asleep, the skeleton barely looked like he was in pain anymore, though… that was barely a relief. The many bandages, the red tint, were still reminder enough of what had happened to him.

 

He cursed quietly under his breath.

 

Hearth sat down near the bed next to Grillby, playing with his thumbs guilty.

 

“We shouldn’t have done this…”

 

-

 

Gaster was in his office, having made sure that the door was locked. He was holding a phone to his head, the flip phone the Reaper brothers had given him for anything related their mission, waiting for them to pick up.

  
  


“‘ello?” Death’s muffled voice came through, swallowing right after. Seems like Gaster caught him while eating.

  
  


“I want you and your brother to protect my sons,” Gaster said, without any kind of hesitation.

 

He’s been considering this for a while now. The moment Reaper reported back to him about Papyrus being bullied, Gaster had considered asking the Reaper brothers about protecting them during their mission.

 

That wasn’t what he hired them for, though. And he felt bad for how much his sons already had to get involved into their mission. 

 

But  _ none _ of that mattered anymore. Not when Sans had come home barely conscious, bleeding, his face half fractured.

 

“I’ll pay you extra whatever you charge. Just make sure my sons are safe. I can’t… can’t bear them coming home like this anymore…”

  
  


“...” Death didn’t say anything for a moment, debating the situation, then whispering something to Reaper. 

 

“like wha?” He finally said after almost a two minutes of silent talking from the other line, probably having talked with his brother about if he would agree, if they are on board. Thankfully, he didn’t sound angry at Gaster for even proposing the new request that had nothing to do with the actual mission.

  
  


“Keep them out of danger,” Gaster was quick to tell them. “Keep them from getting hurt. Keep Sans from getting into fights…”

 

Usually he might be worried he was asking too much from them, especially considering none of it had to do with the mission. But right now, he didn’t care. He hired them. He was going to pay them. He had a damn right to at least ask them to keep them safe.

  
  


Death hummed, whispering something to his brother, and getting a response. Death answered, “kay, we will add dis ta da job descrip’ion, jus’ remember dis will cost ya.” Death warned.

  
  
“Of course,” Gaster replied. And for the first time since he hired them he added, in a serious tone, “I expect positive results. Goodbye.”   
  
Only then did he end the call, pocketing the small flip phone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i would say "blame my girlfriend for the chapter title" but i dont think i really have a right to considering its almost 100% the same title i used in bwtslots,,,,


	14. when your dad is known to cock block

Sans had spent the next three days at home, slowly recovering from the crack in his skull. Though he still had a bad headache from it, Sans thankfully could see just fine from both eyes, and the crack had stopped bleeding after two days, still staying, and staying pretty visible, though.

  
Something no one could miss.

 

Something no one could ignore.

 

And Sans hated it.

 

Though Grillby and Hearth both had things to do, obligations, a job, school, they still visited him every day. And to Sans dismay, even going as far as to walk him to school when the day finally came that Sans would go.

 

He had his hood pulled over his head, hoping it would somewhat hide him from the prying eyes, uncomfortably trying to pretend like nothing had ever happened.

 

“‘m fine, y’ guys,” Sans muttered out, trying to get Grillby and Hearth to stop worrying over him, though he’s been doing that for days…

  
  


“Are you sure you don’t need me to get anything? I could run to a store or your house if you need anything?” Hearth asked, completely forgetting Sans could teleport to about anywhere he would want.

  
  


“yea, please get me a gun so i can shoot myself,” Sans groaned out, both of his hands covering his face.

 

“Did you bring your pain killers?” Grillby asked him, though, like he was completely ignoring Sans. “Are… Are you sure you should be going to school-”   
  
“‘m  _ fine, _ ” Sans told him once more. “really. ‘m good.”

  
  


“snas…?” Came a voice from behind them, Hearth looking back confused at the weird way someone said Sans’ name.

  
  


“o-oh no…” Sans muttered out quickly, pulling his hood even farther over his face, before teleporting behind Hearth, his voice little. “quick. tell ‘im i died.”   
  
He didn’t want Death to see him like this. Not like  _ this, _ broken and scarred.

  
  


Death moved around Hearth easily, taking ahold of Sans’ shoulder to spin him around. One of his hands went to the hands grabbing the hood while the other went to pull the hood down.

 

The smaller skeleton froze, staring at the crack on Sans’ skull, it wasn’t there before…

 

Did Sans already hurt himself right when Gaster added Death and Reaper protecting them? Or was this the very reason why Gaster called him for it? Sans  _ was  _ gone for a few days after Gaster called him, so it would make sense. 

 

Death acted quickly, moving his foot to unbalance Sans, making him drop to the floor on his butt, Death following and sat on his knees between Sans’ legs, pulling his backpack in front of him to take out the creme he once let Grillby put on Sans once before. “stay still…”

 

Hearth gasped at such the quick and rough treatment, seeing Sans fall on his butt right in front of him, only to get… pampered? Who the hell was this skeleton?

  
  


Sans was about as surprised as anyone else was, suddenly on the ground, Death so… close, between his legs.

 

Fuck, was he really going to treat his crack…? Sans didn’t find it in him to complain, to fight him off, even if he wished, begged he could’ve somehow gone through without Death seeing him like this…

 

Instead Sans just glanced away, sort of hiding his cracked side from Death, but not completely denying him access. 

  
  


Hearth moved towards Grillby to whisper quietly, “Who the hell is that?” Watching Death scoop some of the creme and start rubbing it onto Sans’ face, muttering things like ‘ya should’a been more careful’ and ‘wha da ‘ell ‘ave ya done?’

 

Hearth had to admit though, the accent was kinda cute…

  
  


“Comic, it’s… you know…” Grillby lowered his voice, whispering himself now as he told Hearth that  _ this _ was the very monster Sans had a crush on.

 

Sans meanwhile was just taking his treatment, surprisingly quiet and surprisingly still. Though he did mutter out quiet replies, usually telling Death he was fine, he was okay, until he eventually muttered out a small, ‘i know. ‘m an idiot. i fucked up.’

  
  


Hearth gasped under his breath, now looking at the two with a new light, grin growing bigger by the second. He leaned into Grillby excitedly, “He  _ so  _ likes Sans, oh my god just look at them!” He whispered, giggling like a mad man.

 

Even going so far as to move behind Death’s back so Sans can see him, giving him an excited thumbs up and a grin, Death oblivious to it all.

  
  


But that only made Sans blush now, waiting for Death to finish up his treatment so he could hide his face again. Though for now he was completely left to Death’s mercy, eyes looking anywhere but at Death and his face completely blue.

 

Damn it, Hearth. This was the opposite of being helpful.

  
  


Death was thankfully done not long after, closing the creme and putting it away. He didn’t move from his spot immediately, instead focusing on Sans and touching the crack lightly, like he was studying it yet trying to rub the pain away slowly with his fingers. “does it ‘urt if i do dis? is dis why yer dad called me t’ree days ago an’ tol’ me ta keep ‘n eye on ya? geez snans, yer such a reckless fool…”

 

Hearth was giggling like a schoolgirl at the name, giving Sans a teasing look from behind Death. Like a guy friend laughing at how soft their other guy friend has to be for their girlfriend. Saying embarrassing things they wouldn’t usually say around their squad.

  
  


“my dad did- ...o-oh…” Of course he did. Of course Gaster would have. Why else would Death had suddenly been so caring, treating his crack, asking if it hurt. Speaking of which…   
  
“‘s only a lil’ sore,” Sans mumbled out, his face flushing a little more as he tried to give Hearth a glare without Death noticing. “but ‘s, uh… ‘s fine…” Truthfully, he did not want Death to stop touching him. Even if the touch woke up slight waves of pain, and even if… Sans was more than embarrassed of the huge crack. Death’s gentle touch felt oddly… comforting.

  
  


Death moved slightly closer to Sans, whispering quietly so the flames wouldn’t hear. “yer not ‘llowed ta do any of dat bullshit, not wit’out me at leas’, got dat?” Sans really wasn’t going to make it easy for Death to protect him, wasn’t he?

 

Death and Reaper agreed that Death was going to watch out for Sans, mostly because he got most of his classes with Sans anyways. While Reaper was going to watch over Papyrus, already going to volunteer in the classes Papyrus was in so he could help him out in and out of class. Besides, Reaper has more in common and can easily keep up with the hyper skeleton, while Death was more lazier to do all that, would prefer a inactive skeleton instead, even if that skeleton is a huge annoying tease.

  
  


As soon as Death moved even closer, Sans moved his hands around him. Mostly out of instinct, having threatened to fall back on the ground when Death broke even more into his personal space, though… When Sans  _ realized _ what he was doing, he didn’t stop himself either.

 

“n… not without you, eh?” Sans asked, his voice still subdued and not back to it’s usual sound, whispered to mimic Death. “so with you… i ‘ave full permission t’ get into trouble?”

  
  


“depen’s wha yer gettin’ inta.” Death answered back, looking behind him after he hears Hearth giggling madly at them.

 

Hearth had his phone out, giggling uncontrollably as he took some pictures. “You two are having fun together? Sans, I don’t think you have anything to worry about, I think you should go for it already!” He encouraged, giving him another thumbs up just to seal the deal.

 

Death looked back at Sans, a bone brow raised. “ger fer it?” His hands going to Sans’ hands, that were on his hips. Slowly retracting them from their spot as Death moved away so Sans can sit properly.

  
  


“hearth, shuddup, y’ don’ know shit!” Sans almost screeched, clearly embarrassed. He finally got to grab his hood again, pulling it back over his skull to hide. Stupid Hearth, having to ruin everything. And he had Death so close… So comfortable…

 

Even Grillby seemed to be on Hearth’s side, not actively jabbing at Sans himself, but glancing at Hearth’s phone as he was taking pictures, whispering things to his brother Sans knew must be something about him he’d rather not have Grillby tell the other monster.

 

“jus’... ignore ‘im,” Sans finally muttered to Death. “‘e’s a jerk. not worth y’r time.”

  
  


“understood.” Death muttered, getting up to his feet, then going to pull Sans up as well. “should be ‘eadin’ ta class now anyways, da bell is ‘bout ta rin’.” Death warned, putting his hand flat on Sans’ back and pushing him towards the school.

 

-

 

Sans had actually ended up sticking close to Death once he straight up ditched the two elemental. Death at least wasn’t snickering and giggling behind his back all the time. No, he’d do it to his face, if anything.

 

But even with Death, facing class had been… a challenge for him. No matter what, the crack in Sans’ face was huge and noticeable, unable to miss. And so were the whispers and murmurs he heard about him whenever people that knew him saw him, noticed.

  
A handful of students actually asked him what happened, though Sans never gave them a truthful answer.

  
“went to russia an’ fought a bear,” he told one of them.

 

“the mafia finally found me,” he told another.

 

“thor personally came to earth and blessed me with this rad lightning,” he told yet another.

  
And one person he straight up just told he fell off his new bunk bed and had now declared official, legal war against bunk beds.

 

The only person he hadn’t given a bullshit explanation to was Death, whom he hadn’t told anything about what happened so far…

  
  


Thankfully Death never asked, and even shooed people away from Sans once it started to annoy him from how many people came up to Sans. And how Death now needs to be around Sans all the time, he had to hear it all, be there for it all. Of course, the little bullshit excuses Sans made up made him either let out a small laugh or a snicker. Never more.

 

Lunch has come so very slowly, the day having dragged out so slowly. When both Sans and Death were walking down the halls, Death started to slow down in his walking, until he was right behind Sans. After a lot of building up the courage to ask, Death grabbed the back of Sans’ jacket, looking at the floor bashfully, his face blue. “uh… snas….” He said quietly, almost like he didn’t want to be heard at all.

  
  


And Sans barely did, only noticing Death was talking to him when he felt the hand on his jacket. He stopped in his steps, slowly turning to face Death unexpecting. Only for his eyes to widen when he saw the shy look, the blue face, the way Death was looking to the floor.

 

Oh fuck. Oh  _ fuck. _ He really was too cute…   
  
“mhh?” Sans asked curiously, oh so curious about what Death could possibly have to tell him that made him look this way.

  
  


Death’s hand let go of his jacket, his other hand going to Sans’ shirt, fisting it in his grip. “ah… yer… jus’... wann… ive… ya… my….m..ber…” Death muttered, most of his words getting lost or jumbled before they even left his mouth. The more Death spoke, the more his cheeks started to grow bluer, more embarrassed.

  
  


“w...what?” Sans asked looking at Death intently. Both because he couldn’t-  _ couldn’t _ possibly miss a second of those cute reactions. But also because it was a side effect from simply trying to focus very hard, genuinely having a hard time understanding what Death was saying…

 

But he wanted to know. So badly.

  
  


“guhnnnaaaa….” Death groaned, pulling his hood down to cover his face. “can… i ….give.. ya...my……...num...er…” Death muttered, dying off at the last word, curling a little to hide himself a little more, before he just down right gave up. “nev’a mind…. fer’get dis ‘appened…” Death struggled to say, starting to walk once again, his grip on Sans’ shirt loosened, letting go.

  
  


“n-no, wait!” Sans said quickly, a hand going to hold onto Death’s wrist, stopping him. His own face was flushed blue by now, a giddy, coiling feeling in his stomach.    
  


He couldn’t quite believe what he just heard. He  _ couldn’t. _ But that didn’t mean he’d just let Death leave with it.

 

“you… you wanna trade numbers…?” Sans asked, slightly hesitantly. 

  
  


Death nodded slowly, his toe was playing with the ground idly, drawing circles. “fer…. er’mergencies… cuz… ya know, yer dad is payin’... me… ta per’tect ya now… so… contac’ is now in… er’der…” Death mumbled, looking anywhere but Sans. Really, this was just his pride hurting, Sans was a huge tease, and could just easily tease Death about this. It was just so embarrassing having to ask a fool like Sans… for his number…

  
  


Though Sans couldn’t even properly tease him at the moment, both because he wasn’t to his fully best yet, after everything that had happened. But also because he was simply so shocked that  _ this _ was a thing that was  _ happening _ . They were trading numbers…

 

Sans quickly got out his phone, opening the option to add a new contact, before handing it over to Death.

  
“‘ere y’ go!” He told him quickly, like he was scared Death would change his mind any moment.

  
  


Death followed along, slower than Sans. Opening his casual phone and handing it over to Sans with the new contact open. Taking Sans’ phone the same time he handed Sans his own phone, Death punched in the numbers for his phone number, quickly putting the new number under ‘comic’. Then handing it back to Sans once Sans was done from his side of the transaction. 

  
  


“hehehe, we’re tradin’ numbers,” Sans giggled like a happy child, trading the phones back. He had saved in his own number under the name ‘sans ;)’ which only made him giggle even more.

 

“i ‘ope y’re not doin’ this in ‘opes y’ can get more nudes from me,” Sans playfully warned him, his giggling never stopping. “those were a one time kinda deal.”

  
  


“eeeeeehhhh _ hhh _ !” Death whined, banging his fists on Sans’ chest lightly, before just giving up and laying his head on his chest instead. “why da ya tease me ser much? yer ser mean’!” His face completely blue.

  
  


Ah crap. This was not the kind of reaction Sans had expected. Not like this, not with this voice, with his face so flushed, and Sans felt himself frozen at the sight again, like he couldn’t look away.

 

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ Sans really  _ did  _ fall for him that badly, didn’t he?

 

But… Hearth  _ said _ Death might like him as well… right?

 

“...’ey, c...comic?” Sans finally asked, his voice quiet. “can i… ask y’ somethin’?”

  
  


“hmm?” Death asked, moving his head to look up at Sans from his chest. “wha?” He didn’t look too happy either, like he was expecting Sans to make a joke about him or tease him.

  
  


“how… d’ you feel about this…?” Sans asked him hesitantly. Though he didn’t give Death any room to answer, any room to wonder what he was talking about, before he already put his arm around Death, keeping him close. He bent down slowly, his eyes closing, mouth capturing Death’s in a soft kiss.

  
  


Death gasped when their teeth touched, his arms going under Sans’ arms and around to end up on Sans’ shoulder blades, fisting the fabric. What? What is happening? Sans is…. Sans… He is kissing him, he is actually kissing him…

 

Oh, Death sees now, Death sees clearly where this was going, how Sans feels. And Death couldn’t help but be surprised. It  _ does  _ explain the jealous moments Sans had had when Death was flirted on, and… the drinks… and… and… Sans was kissing him…

  
  


Sans, though, stayed completely oblivious to whatever was going on in Death’s mind. All he noticed, all he could think about, was the skeleton close to him, the skeleton he was kissing, the skeleton that was parting his teeth in a gasp. To Sans a clear invitation.

 

He moved his hand around Death, upwards until it was holding onto the back of Death’s skull, gently, as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped in, curious, exploring. Claiming.

  
  


Now, Sans wasn’t the first person Death kissed, with the way Death’s job was, he had to charm his way into many things, and a lot of those times he had to pretend he was interested in someone. Thankfully it never went more to the point where Death pulls down his pants, but still, wandering touches and kisses were a given.

 

But with the topic of his job, Death realized something…. He was currently making out with the son of his client. His  _ client’s _ , client’s son. Like, the one he shouldn't get attached or involved with in personal matters outside of work. Yes, Gaster told him to watch over his sons, but Death wasn’t involved with them really, not until now, not until Sans pulled him in for a kiss.

 

This was  _ so  _ unprofessional. He couldn’t even imagine the trouble he would be in from Gaster  _ and  _ his boss...

 

“mhhh.” Death tried to get Sans’ attention, patting his back.

  
  


Sans didn’t notice it immediately, taking the noise as some sort of encouragement, and he gave Death a small moan back.

 

He felt so good.  _ This _ felt so good. So right, so perfect, and Sans never wanted it to end. Never wanted to live a moment without Death by his side.

 

He knew he was over exaggerating, was dreaming up something unrealistic, but at this very moment, that’s how Sans felt.

 

Only when he noticed the patting on his back, did Sans actually break off the kiss, panting gently as he was looking down at Death with hazy eyelights. 

  
  


Death was looking up at him with wide eyes, this being the first time Death’s eye sockets were this wide. But it looked more… panicked. “well… dis changes a lot…” Death mused, his grip on Sans’ clothes tightening as he prepared to let Sans down. “snas… i can’... yer my clien’s  _ son _ . ‘ll get in ser much tra’ble fer dis.” He has to understand.

 

This will never work…

 

Their current relationship doesn’t allow for romance. Besides, Death would be leaving after the mission ends…

  
  


“...wha’?” Sans asked, his voice shocked, surprised, almost already a disbelieving laugh. “wha’ d’ you mean? who  _ cares _ ‘bout my dad!?” The last part sounded almost panicked, desperate,  _ scared. _

 

He didn’t want  _ Gaster _ being the one thing between them. Didn’t want to be unable to live his life because he was  _ Gaster’s _ son. He was his own person, dammit!

  
  


“snas, fer ya, yer dad is jus’ yer dad. but ta me, ‘e is my  _ boss _ ! not only would dis be insul’din’ yer dad, but  _ my  _ boss, my actual boss. ‘s a business t’in’ snans, i would look bad in fron’ of yer dad, an’ make my  _ real  _ boss look bad fer bein’ unpra’fessional!” Death explained, already unraveling himself from Sans’ hold, his hands gently making Sans’ let go of his person.

 

“besi’es, i would ‘ave ta leave af’der da mission is done, ya won’ be able ta see me no more.” Death looked up at Sans after he untangled themselves from each other.

  
  


“y’re actin’ like we live in completely different worlds,” Sans replied desperately. He let Death free himself from his hold, though still stayed close. “jus’ ‘cause your mission’s over won’ mean we can’t  _ see _ each other no more. c-c’mon, man, don’t act that way!”

 

He was feeling like something was breaking apart before him, something so dear to him, and all Sans could do was try to catch the pieces and keep them together, while they were loose in his palms and stacking up, slowly growing too many to hold.

  
  


Death’s eye sockets lowered a bit, he took out his phone and looked through it to check for his next incoming job. “‘m sure i got scheduled ta go ta canada fer two mont’s af’der dis one is done, on da fift’. Snas, i travel, a lot. da ya really wanna relationship with me goin’ everywhere an’ gettin’ on o’ders? dat is my job sans, d’ere ‘re lots a momen’s where i gotta charm o’ders, let dem put d’ere ‘and on my leg er somet’in’, kiss dem.” Death explained, gesturing with his hands to parts of his body like his hip, waist, shoulder and legs.

 

“da ya really wanna relationship like dat?” Death genuinely asked, looking straight into Sans’ eye sockets.

  
  


Sans eyes followed Death’s gesturing intently, clearly able to already picture what he meant, what he was warning him about. And of course Sans didn’t like the thought of it. And of course Sans didn’t like the thought of Death leaving. But what was the alternative?   
  
The alternative was straight up  _ nothing. _

 

“i… ‘m aware of y’r job,” Sans finally told him. “an’ i know it’ll bring complications, but that doesn’ mean ‘m just gonna fuckin’ give up an’ ditch this whole thing!”

  
  


Death spluttered out words that weren’t really words at all, just jumbling noises. The shorter skeleton’s face turning bright blue as he screwed his eye sockets shut. His hands going to fist Sans’ shirt. “g-g-gah! why d-da ya gotta s-say stuff like dat!” Death almost whined, his head directing down to look straight at the floor.

  
  


“‘cause ‘s  _ true, _ ” Sans told him without hesitation, wanting to put his arms around him again so badly, holding him close.

 

So he did. 

 

He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug, gentle enough for Death to break free without any effort would he want to.

 

“i  _ like _ you. a  _ lot. _ i have really gross feelin’s for you, an’ ‘m not jus’ gonna ignore ‘em ‘cause of your job…”

  
  


“hmmmmmm!!” Death mumbled in complaint, his grip on the shirt as tight as it could be, that if he had skin, they would be white right now. “well…. i  _ am _ . i can’ do dis.  _ i can’. _ sorry sans, but i can’ let dis ‘appen.” Death pushed Sans away gently, before turning around and speed walking away, saying one last ‘sorry’ as he went.

  
  


Sans was left in the hallway, feeling more lost and alone than he might’ve ever had before. He pulled his arms close, before crossing them over his stomach, eyes watching after Death until he disappeared out of his sight.

 

For a little bit, Sans felt like he couldn’t move. Unable to follow him. To chase after him. Not right now. Not after this. 

 

The broken pieces Sans had been trying to catch, to keep together, were all falling out of his hands, scattered on the floor, looking like a lost cause.

  
And it hurt. It hurt enough to make him feel sick, a sharp pain in his chest.

  
Sans did not hang out with the Reaper brothers anymore that day. He just teleported straight home, curling up on his bed as he was debating what he’s done  _ wrong. _


	15. sweet talking

Death hasn’t seen Sans for the rest of the day, and really, he couldn’t fault him for that either. The little incident was a little embarrassing. But then Sans didn’t come to school the next day, and now that Sans and his safety is now his business, he texted Gaster informing Sans wasn’t here, and asked if he was at home. Sans  _ wasn’t  _ at home.

 

And after being informed that Sans wasn’t in school, Gaster became upset, which made Death excuse himself out of class to call Sans once Gaster told him Sans wasn’t picking up. Death tried to text him at first, but since Sans didn’t respond, Death resorted to calling Sans. It took a few tries, but Sans actually answered his phone call after the third time calling.

  
  


“y’ don’ have to babysit me all the time,” Sans mumbled into the phone in lieu of any kind of greeting. He knew exactly why Death was calling him. And even if the thought of it, the thought of  _ Death _ being the one to call him, felt oddly… good, felt like Sans was on his thoughts, like Death  _ cared. _ Sans knew the real reason why Death called was because of Gaster’s orders.

 

“jus’ tell ‘im ‘m fine. ‘m not gonna get myself in trouble  _ all _ the time.”

  
  


“den ya should of tol’ em yerself instead of makin’ em send  _ me _ . now where ‘re ya?” Death asked sternly, tapping his foot on the bathroom floor, where he was currently hiding out in. If Sans didn’t want others to worry or bother him, he should have told Gaster himself he was fine, at least answer. But nope, he didn’t answer Gaster’s calls or messages, which forced Death into this. 

 

Sans brought this on himself.

  
  


“chill, ‘m fine,” Sans told him, keeping his voice kind of low, not wanting to make a scene on the phone or catch too much attention in general. He was watching the large movie screen attentively, ready to just cut the call any moment were the movie to start. “jus’ go back to wha’ever you were doin’, i’ll be fine.”

  
  


“fuck it, i don’ ‘ave time fer dis.” Death growled cutting off the call himself.

  
  


“the fuck you mean!?” Sans asked, genuinely confused, though also slightly worried. But the call ended before he could even finish his question, leaving Sans to wonder.

  
  


Luckily, Sans didn’t have to wait that long, because Death appeared in front of him seconds later, with his attention on his phone. “trackin’ phones is pretty easy.” Death mused, looking down at the skeleton in front of him.

  
  


Sans gasped, startled when Death suddenly  _ appeared _ there in front of him. He knew, of course, that Death could teleport, but it was still startling to see him appear out of nowhere. Especially when he was in a darkened room in the movies.

 

“jesus christ,” he hissed out as he slowly started to calm down. “really, this ain’t necessary… y’ could’ve just left it be.”

  
  


Death ignored the slightly taller skeleton, looking around instead to see where they were. After figuring out they were in the movie theater, he took the seat next to Sans causally, putting one leg over the other while he quickly put his phone(s) on mute. “ser wha ‘re we watchin’?” He asked, watching the trailers boredly. 

  
  


“you’ll see,” Sans told him, watching curiously as Death simply sat next to him. “but ‘s, uh. ‘s good.” He didn’t want to admit that Sans had no idea what they were watching either, and simply ‘ported into the movies with no second thought the moment he decided he didn’t feel like going to school.

 

...Though the reason he hadn’t wanted to go to school was exactly because…  _ Death _ was still a bit of a sore spot for him.

 

And it wasn’t like Sans wanted to  _ avoid _ him. Like he had given up. Hearth had  _ told _ him his type would be hard to get, and especially when he texted him after getting rejected like that, Hearth had reminded him. Had told him that  _ he _ was convinced Death liked him…

 

Sans still wanted to at least take the time to recover a  _ little. _

 

But now Death was here. In the movies. Next to him.

  
  


The movie started soon after, and they ended up watching the first movie of what seemed to be a trilogy of ‘the human centipede’. All in all, it was a very disturbing movie.

 

It starts with a mad german doctor kidnapped two american girls and a japanese man, giving them a slideshow of what he was going to do to them, which was do surgery to connect them all together. From anus to mouth, into a human centipede. During the sedating process, one of the girls escaped, locking herself in the doctor's bedroom, planning to escape but went back to save her friend, which ended up being her downfall. 

 

The doctor had taken out the teeth of the ones that would be eating poo, and cut the buttcheeks of the one giving the poo to the next. It was disturbing and quite awful.

 

The japanese man ended up at the very front, while the one girl that escaped was the middle piece, as punishment for trying to escape. While her friend was the back piece. The whole time the mad doctor treated them like a dog, making them get a newspaper for him and telling the japanese guy to bite his boot.

 

There was even a scene where the japanese dude started to shit, forcing the girl to swallow it.

 

The cops called to inform the doctor the cops were at his door, asking for the missing girls while the doctor was treating the last girl. Apparently she was dying from her diet of poop. The cops were there for a little bit, but left to get a warrant to search his cellar. While that was going on, the centipede escaped the room they were in, waiting for the doctor’s return. The japanese dude stabbed the doctor’s foot and ripped out a chunk of the mad doctor’s neck when he fell down.

 

As quickly as they could, they went up the stairs, heading to the bed room to escape through the broken window, only to find out it was fixed. The mad doctor followed them, having a showdown with the other male, only to end up with the japanese dudde slitting his own throat, while the cops returned.

 

It ended with everyone dying, the two cops having died fighting the mad doctor, killing him in the process. With one of the girls dying soon after from infection and her new diet, leaving the middle girl, still stitched to two dead bodies, to cry out as the camera panned to the sky.

 

Once the movie ended and the lights turned back on, Death was still watching the screen blankly. His face hasn’t changed from his monotone expression, but his arms were crossed, just like his legs.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Death spoke up. “snas…. if dis ‘s wha ya like ta watch…. ‘m  _ very  _ glad i rejec’ed ya…” His voice monotone like always, not giving any other emotion other than a hint of judgement thanks to his choice of words.

  
  


This might’ve been one of the worst decisions Sans had ever made. From the point that he was most likely traumatized for the rest of his life, to the fact that he had already told Death this would’ve been a good movie in his eyes, making Death reject him even more, and his only way out of this was to admit he was lying about that.

 

But heck it. Sans wasn’t going to sit on something like that.

 

“i had.  _ no. _ idea ‘t was gonna be this movie.” Sans uttered out, his voice about as stiff as he was himself.

  
  


“of course…” Death nodded along, clearly he didn’t believe Sans at all. Getting up from his seat, “le’s jus’ go.” he said, looking back for a moment to see if Sans was getting up and then walk down the aisle. 

  
  


Sans hurried after Death, feeling absolutely embarrassed about Death thinking of him that way.

 

“no, really man,” he tried to convince him desperately as they walked out of the movies together. “i jus’ ported in like you did! i ‘ad no idea what i was gettin’ myself into, shit was disturbing!”  _ Please don’t hate me, _ was what Sans decided not to add.

  
  


“‘m jus’ gonna brin’ ya ta gaster now, ‘e waited lon’ ‘nough.” Death muttered, not admitting he believed the poor skeleton, pinching Sans’ jacket carefully so he didn’t have to go and grab Sans’ arm fully, mostly because he was pretending he didn’t want to touch Sans at all with the whole ‘Sans likes those kinds of movies’ thing, just to tease Sans.

  
  


“uh, sure,” Sans muttered out, slightly surprised. For some reason he forgot that Gaster was still a thing, most likely worried about him. He didn’t feel like going home yet, though, let alone when he knew  _ exactly _ Gaster was going to be mad at him.  _ And _ Death was thinking of him as some sort of freak.

 

“le’s go then,” Sans decided to say, before he ‘ported them both away.

 

Only for them to land at the very parlor Sans had gotten Death the milkshake before. Sans didn’t even wait for a reaction, before already strutting up to the counter, practically leaning on it as he ordered.

 

“two large vanilla rocks milkshakes.”

  
  


Death gasped loudly, launching himself to Sans’s back, latching himself onto Sans’ clothes, and Sans himself as he looked over his shoulder, watching intently as Sans gave the cashier the money. Watching the worker go and make their milkshakes, his hollow eye sockets might as well be sparkling as he watched from behind Sans’ shoulder, his hands squeezing Sans’ shoulder the more he watched silently.

  
  


And even if Sans wasn’t looking at Death at the moment, watching the milkshakes get made himself, he could easily tell Death’s excitement. From the way he was squeezing his shoulders, the way he hadn’t complained once, about that they needed to go back or that Sans was just distracting him.

 

Only when he got their milkshakes, did Sans finally turn around, handing Death his own. “le’s find a nice place to sit outside, hm?”

  
  


Death agreed easily, sticking close to Sans as they walked outside, both of them sitting right next to each other in a nice little table with a little umbrella outside. Death, the whole time was laughing quietly as he drank his milkshake, enjoying it to the very fullest. “t’ank ya snas, t’ank ya, t’ank ya!” Death squealed into his drink, his smile wide as ever.

  
  


And Sans was smiling back, barely able to keep his own blush at bay with how cute he was acting. But Sans didn’t even care. Death knew either way, he might as well know what exactly he was doing to him.

 

“don’ worry ‘bout it, guess i’ve just got a very  _ sweet _ spot for you.” He tipped his own glass of sweet milkshake a little, just to make a point on that he was making a pun. Not that what he was saying wasn’t true.

  
  


Death raised a bone brow at him, questioning. “‘re ya tryin’ ta…. swoon me?” Death asked, sipping his straw hard as he gave Sans a dirty look. “firs’ ya make me see some awful movie, den ya take me out fer milkshakes ta try get make it be’der?”

  
  


“i’ll gladly take the milkshake back an’ leave if y’ don’ like it,” Sans replied with an easy shrug, reaching for Death’s milkshake.

  
  


“mmmmmm!!!” Death screamed with his mouth closed, moving his whole body and the milkshake away, all with the straw still in his mouth. “nuuuuu!!!” Death almost cried.

 

“ya ‘lready made me suffer with dat ‘uman sendi-... cende-...cent-..ce-cen-di-bead… cen-se dead? cen-… sen-? ughh, wha was da word ‘gain?” Death whined, sinking into his seat, embarrassed. His thick accent sure really made it hard for him to say words sometimes.

  
  


Sure, Sans may be a little shit more often than not. And Sans may vulture on every opportunity to tease Death that he got. But you had to give him  _ some _ credit. For example that he was trying  _ very hard _ not to comment on Death’s struggle, his accent, trying  _ very hard _ not to giggle or hell, even squeal, or  _ anything _ to make Death feel even more self-conscious.

 

He’s done that enough when he’d been calling him ‘Comci’.

 

“centipede,” Sans finally decided to tell him casually. “an’ i suffered from it just as much as you have! don’ act like y’re the victim, i never forced y’ to come!”

  
  


“ya did when ya didn’ ‘nswer yer fa’der’ messages! ya know ‘m supposed ta watch out fer ya, so ya would’a known i would ‘ave ta go af’der ya!” Death replied, drinking his milkshake a little aggressively after his struggles to say ‘centipede’. “i wouldn’ ‘ave ta follow if ya would of jus’  _ tol’ yer dad where ya ‘ere. _ .” 

  
  


“i don’ tell my dad when i skip, who does that!?” Sans complained, now sipping on his own milkshake with a little pout. “b’sides, don’ act like the milkshake wasn’ worth it. you love it.”

 

He was giving him a cheeky grin now, wanting to stir Death back closer to squishy mode. He got him a milkshake, dammit, at least appreciate it!

  
  


Death stayed quiet, mostly because he knew Sans was right. The milkshake  _ was  _ worth it, every. Single. Drop. So Death just looked down at the milkshake he was still aggressively downing, when he noticed… he drunk it so fast, so angrily, that he sped through it faster than he wanted… His precious milkshake was gone, only the slurping of the straw, trying to get the very little bit of it from the bottom of the cup.

 

“awww…” Death muttered quietly, looking down at the bottom on the cup a little sadly. He turned his attention to Sans, homing in on  _ his  _ cup. “sannnnnsssss…..” Death almost whined, reaching out for the milkshake in Sans’ hand, making grabby motions.

  
  


And Sans’ cheeky grin turned into a smirk, as he pulled his own milkshake a little closer, before lifting it out of Death’s reach. 

 

“nuh-uh, tha’s mine,” he chided Death, though he was  _ clearly _ teasing. While he liked it, Sans didn’t care all that much about vanilla and chocolate himself. The only reason he got it was for this very reason. 

 

“you wan’ it?” He asked, with a mischievous tone in his voice.

  
  


“yes, gimmie!” Death reached out for the milkshake.

  
  


“y’ can have it,” Sans decided to tell him, though still keeping the milkshake out of Death’s reach. “under one condition. y’ gotta sit ‘ere.” 

 

And he was excitedly patting his own legs, not once breaking eye contact with Death, greedy to see his reaction. If he would do it.

  
  


Death stared at Sans’ lap for a moment, debating his choices. On one hand, the milkshake, on the other, encouraging Sans with this type of behavior, leading him on…… but milkshake… This was a very tough choice to make indeed. “snas… ya know i can’ encouraged dis…” Death reminded him, giving Sans a way out.

  
  


“i don’.” Sans responded, though. “i jus’ know that you don’ want to. an’ that i gotta keep tryin’.”

  
  


Death sighed, getting up from his seat and going to the other skeleton, going to sit on his lap sideways, so he sat on one leg and his legs layed on the other. “d’ere…’appy? now give me da milkshake.” He demanded, grabbing said milkshake in Sans’ hands.

  
  


Sans’ arm went around Death almost immediately, over his back and resting on Death’s waist. Sans was almost speechless, not actually having expected Death to actually do it. 

 

But he reacted quickly, finally lowering his arm that was holding the milkshake up, handing it to Death.

 

“‘ere y’ go, sweetheart,” he uttered out, his voice lower than before, far, far more in awe.

  
  


Death rested his side on Sans’ body, grumbly sipping at his milkshake, but actually savoring it this time. “yer… ya know dat i did…  _ do… _ awful t’in’s, ‘ight? why ‘re ya tryin’ ser ‘ard?” Death asked, the side of his head ending up resting on Sans’ forehead.

  
  


“y’re amazin’,” Sans began, his now free arm also going around Death, locking together with his other arm, so it was barely over Death’s stomach, mostly lying on his legs. “y’re badass. y’re fun an’ fun to be ‘round.”

 

Death felt so good in his arms, almost making Sans feel like he could,  _ was _ protecting something precious. Looked so incredibly cute, so hard to resist. So hard to resist running his hands all over him, exploring, finding what would make him squirm.

 

Though Sans decided to keep  _ that _ part to himself for now.

 

“...i get really happy when y’re happy.”

  
  


“yer makin’ dis very ‘ard…” Death muttered, squirming in Sans’ lap. Every word Sans confessed just making Death want to explode, his face growing hot from embarrassment from the meaning of what those words meant. “i can’ do dis, ‘s a business t’in’ snas. i can’ get attached er involved in my clien’s personal life, ‘s a rule i gotta go by.”

 

Death pointed his finger at Sans’ face, the tip of his bony finger touching Sans’ nose ridge. “ _ ya... _ ‘re gaster’s personal life. o’der dan per’tec’in’ ya, i can’ da much else.” Death moved away the finger, going back to holding the milkshake and sipping idly. “if da mission was done, den it would be a differen’ story, but i don’ t’ink…. it would ‘appen.”

  
  


Sans wasn’t the only one making certain things hard, though, and Sans had a very hard time keeping his composure, especially once Death started squirming. His hold on him tightened the smallest bit, and as soon as Death removed the finger from his nose ridge again, Sans leaned to nuzzle into Death’s face a little.

 

“why not? why not do it… wi’out gaster knowin’? he already knows everyone thinks we’re together, could jus’ tell ‘im we’re playing a role…”

  
  


“gaster ‘s nah da only one ‘m worried ‘bout… my boss… my  _ real  _ boss won’ like it, not one bit. i… i… no, sorry snans, ‘m not interested.” Death finished, moving his head to be a little farther away from Sans, from his nuzzling, his legs squirming around uncomfortably. 

  
  


Sans’ didn’t follow after him, his hold loosening a little bit, to the point that one of his hands retracted enough until it was just lying on one of Death’s legs.

 

“...ok,” he muttered out quietly. “but ‘m not givin’ up jus’ yet. not yet.” If ever.

  
  


Death tried to hide his face when his blush came back full blown, a small whine escaping him soon after.


	16. so this is my bed~

It didn’t take Death that long after to finish his milkshake, getting up from Sans’ lap and throwing the two empty milkshake cups in the trash. Death came back to Sans’ side and grabbed his arm. “ok,  _ now  _ really, we goin’ ta gaster.” Death ordered, teleporting them into Sans’ house.

 

Right in front of Gaster…

 

“i got em.” Death said, pushing Sans a little towards Gaster.

  
  


“What took you so long?” Gaster asked, sounding more irritated than anything else.

  
  


“‘e took me cap’di’ve.” Death answered casually.

  
  


“ey, i did  _ not _ !” Sans complained immediately.

 

“So then what  _ did _ you do to take so long?” Gaster questioned before they could get themselves into more bickering, raising a brow at Sans. 

 

To which Sans shut up quickly, not wanting to tell his father he’s been basically out on a date with Death…

  
  


“i’ was my faul’ doc’der… i didn’ take em ‘ight back ‘ere. da blame was on me.” Death bowed slightly, his head slightly tilted downwards, his gaze on the floor while his hands were together. “please fer’give me.”

  
  


Sans’ face flushed slightly when Death took the blame for him, feeling both grateful and guilty. Though not guilty enough to actually stop him.

 

But he  _ did  _ take Death’s hand before Gaster could say anything, pulling him along to his room.

 

“wha’ever, don’ worry ‘bout ‘im,” Sans muttered, just dragging Death along.

  
  


Death looked at him in surprise, looking from Sans to Gaster as he was dragged into the messy room. “uhh… ughh… but…” But it was already too late, Sans closing the door behind Death.

 

Death stayed still, waiting for an angry Gaster to come in the room, but it never happened. Once Death figured Gaster wasn’t coming, he looked around the room curiously. “‘s it… really ‘lright fer me ta be in ‘ere?” Death asked hesitantly. 

  
  


“‘course,” Sans replied easily. “‘s my room. my room, my rules. i’ll give y’ a tour.”

 

He let go of Death’s hand to walk only a few steps to get to his bed close to a door, one hand pointing to it presentationally.

 

“this is my bed. i sleep on there,” he said, making it sound like he was about to move on. He wasn’t. “‘s big enough for two. for both of us. to be on there. my bed.”

  
  


Death couldn’t help but snort under his breath, his hand going to cover his mouth. “an’ da rest of yer room?” His gaze around the room to prove his point.

  
  


For a moment Sans hesitated, trying to think of a way to get the topic back to his bed. But in the end, he knew he wasn’t just going to get Death into his bed that way, so he gave in with a shrug.

 

“well. tha’s the entire rest of my room,” Sans said, pointing his hand to, well, the entire rest. “c’mon, the couch’s good, too.”   
  
He took Death’s hand into his own, pulling him along as he went to his couch, throwing himself onto it and dragging Death with him.

  
  


Because Sasn threw himself onto the bed, and his grip on Death didn’t let go, Death’s upper body was launched over Sans’ lap. The hitman’s legs planting themselves, quickly went to stable himself, one knee on the couch while the other foot planted on the ground firmly. His hands on the other hand didn’t really do the job quite so nicely, since Sans was holding one and the other just landing on Sans’ chest. They didn’t stop Death’s face going straight into Sans’ crotch, the shorter of the skeletons noticing Sans’ might be a  _ little  _ tiny bit hard.

  
  


“ooh, look at that,” Sans cooed out playfully. “didn’ think you’d be  _ already _ fallin’ for me, hmm?” 

 

He was snickering evillish, but wasn’t pulling Death closer or more onto the couch quite yet, instead one hand busy feeling over the couch for the remote.

  
  


Death removed himself from Sans’ private area, moving to sit next to him instead, the whole time glaring weakly at the skeleton. “yer enjoyin’ yerself more den es’peac’ed, i t’ought _ ya didn’ wan’ me on yer dick _ .” the last part was said in a mocking tone, mimicking Sans voice from that one time Sans had said that. 

  
  


It took Sans a moment to actually remember those words, that moment, but when he did he let out a scoffed laugh. 

 

“i’s true. i don’ wan’ you on my dick,” Sans said, before quickly sitting upright again, wrapping both his arms around Death’s neck. “i  _ need _ you on it.” And then he let himself fall back down, pulling Death with him so he was lying on top of him.

  
  


Death scrambled to stable himself, only managing to not put his full weight on Sans instead, the growing bulge in Sans’ pants gaining more and more of Death’s attention. “snas… yer…” Death looked down to Sans’ bulge, both his hands that were supporting his weight gripped the couch tightly.

 

“yer…. nah gonna give up, ‘ren’ ya….?” Death realized, looking back at Sans with wide sockets, light blush on his cheeks.

  
  


“how could i, when y’re this cute?” Sans asked, nuzzling into Death’s face, as he vehemently ignored his own hard-on, pretending like Death couldn’t notice it either if Sans didn’t. Though he knew very well he already had.

 

“so, what’re y’ into? tv? netflix an’ chill? or jus’ watchin’ some shitty memes?”

  
  


Death tried to move away, but Sans’ locked arms kept his head where it was. The blush on his face grew as he just laid there, on Sans, in his room…. with Sans having a huge hard on…

 

He hid his face into Sans’ neck, feeling his face burn. Sans was actually trying to win him over? The real him, the one that kills a lot and does shady things? Sans knows Death does shady things, he even seemed to enjoy when he helps them with it as well… Death knew it was cruel… but he thinks… just this once, he’ll let Sans have this. 

 

It was cruel, leading Sans on this way, but… besides the hard on so apparent, poking him, it was quite comfortable here… and besides, shitty memes caught his interest. “memes…” Death muttered, his arms that were keeping him from putting his whole weight on Sans instead let go slowly, instead wrapping around the back of Sans’ head to be more comfortable.

  
  


Even though this was what he wanted, Sans could barely believe this was happening. That Death was lying on him, arms around him, comfortably, blushing so adorably. Sans couldn’t help himself but to nuzzle into the side of his skull, letting out a small, happy squeal.

 

But he did his best to get his bearings back quickly, even going as far as to clear his throat. 

 

“memes it is then,” he hummed out. “y’ got a great taste, sweetskull.”

 

He used his remote to turn on the TV, zapping through until he could see the ‘HDMI’ in the corner of the screen. Only to remember he needed to turn on his laptop for that. Which was standing on the little table too far away for Sans to reach this way.

 

Huh.

 

And he couldn’t possibly move either, not when he had his second-favorite skeleton on top of him. Whatever could he, a magical skeleton gifted with gravity magic, possibly do. Oh well.

 

He encased the table in blue magic, carefully dragging it closer, until it was close enough for Sans to reach for it, immediately booting it up, opening Youtube to already get a multitude of memes and meme compilations suggested.

 

“y’ got a special wish?”

  
  


“i only know da mos’ basic, nev’a had much time ta look at dem, ‘elp dis noob out an’ show me somet’in’.” Death mumbled, he head was laying on his side, making half his mouth pressed to Sans’ chest, making the weird mumbling effect. 

  
  


“absolutely tragic,” Sans uttered out, shaking his head disappointedly. “don’ worry, i’ll take you under my wing.” And as if to prove his point, Sans moved his free arm more around Death, not quite firmly, but comfortably, keeping him close. Never quite wanting to let go.

 

His other hand was tapping over the laptop quickly, wondering what he should show him. Before he settled for a Deja Vu meme compilation.

 

“a’right,” Sans announced excitedly, pressing two keys to project the screen from the laptop to the TV. “get ready for  _ this. _ ”

  
  


To say the least, Death enjoyed Deja vu  _ thoroughly,  _ Death wasn’t full blown laughing, but he did laugh at a lot of them. He even ended up loving the song as well, demanding he know where it came from so he could listen to the full version later. 

 

Once the video ended, Death demanded to watch  _ more  _ of deja vu.

 

Death giggled lowly as he watched a deja vu clip of daisy from mario kart, getting hit again and again and again and you guessed it,  _ again. _ Death’s reaction was a mixture of ‘d’aww’ and ‘hehehehe’. Which was most of his reactions for most of them.

 

Except when the actual drifting happens, then Death makes a quiet ‘wwwwaaaaaa’, like he is actually in the car or vehicle.

  
  


Sans was practically in heaven. He had Death on top of him, laughing and giggling and looking so  _ happy. _ He really hadn’t expected Death to like this meme  _ this much, _ but god, how glad he was, how glad he was he got the privilege of getting to see him like this.

 

His original plan had been to watch memes with Death, but honestly, at this point Sans barely had an eye for the memes anymore, completely enraptured with Death, watching him take in one clip after another, seeing his reactions, the little moments when he could tell he was about to laugh, the little, perfect noises he made.

 

“...y’re so amazin’...” Sans whispered out, barely audible, not even noticing himself, but his eyes didn’t leave Death once.

  
  


“hmm?” Death asked, looking to Sans in question. “wha ‘appened?” He asked, still slightly giggling from the last clip he saw.

  
  


“i really wish my dad hadn’t hired you,” Sans muttered out, leaning his face a little closer to Death’s. “so i could just kiss y’ right now…”

  
  


“nah, dat jus’ means ya would’a nev’a met me ta begin with.” Death pointed out, not bothering to mention how hard it would be to get a hold of the Reaper brothers.

  
  


“guess i was stuck goin’ the hard way to begin with,” Sans hummed out then. But he quickly wrapped both his arms and legs around Death now, clinging close to him as he let his head drop back relaxed again. “tha’s a’right, though. it’ll be worth it.”

  
  


“hehehe, good luck tryin’a win  _ my  _ ‘eart.” Death giggled, sticking his tongue out playfully. “lots of o’ders tried, wha makes ya t’ink  _ ya  _ can?” Death teased, but the question  _ was  _ genuine.

  
  


“‘cause i haven’t seen any others ‘round yet,” Sans replied easily. “clearly means they ain’t tryin’ hard enough. plus, not everyone has the incredible charms of me.” Sans tried to pose for Death, but he was still underneath Death limbs wrapped around him. So he just freed his arms a little, using them to imitate some kind of pose.

  
  


“yes, all d’ose charms, ‘ow could i  _ nah  _ resis’?” Death rolled his sockets, not like Sans’ could see it though. He didn’t even bother on mentioning that he  _ does  _ have a personal life, and Sans only sees him  _ on the job _ , when everyone he knows  _ knows  _ not to bother him when he’s working. But Death didn’t want to explain all that, he wouldn’t know what Sans would do…

 

Death rested his head back onto Sans’ chest, giggling lightly as his gaze went back to the memes in front of him.

  
  


The noise of the door opening made Sans clinge even more to Death, almost like he was trying to be protective over him.

 

“Is everything al- ...Oh.” Gaster was standing before them, Sans practically glaring daggers at him. He had expected Death to be stuck within Sans’ captivity, but he hadn’t exactly expected… this. For them to be this close, for Death to seem this… complying.

  
  


Death sucked in a deep breath through his teeth, his eye sockets wide as he tried to get up quickly, only to realize Sans was holding onto him  _ pretty  _ tight, his arms and legs around Death’s body like a snake. Instead Death reached out to Gaster, his voice weak and stuttering. “s-s-si-ir! d-dis i-is-n’ wha i’ l-looks li-ke!” Death tried to reason, he felt dread wash over him like a bucket of cold water, going from his skull all the way to his feet. The feeling of cold dread wasn’t unfamiliar, but acting inappropriately to a client  _ was. _

  
  


Gaster seemed skeptical, though not exactly towards Death personally. More towards the entire situation at hand, not sure what to think about it.

 

“Sans. Let go of him,” he said, leaving no room for discussion. And Sans, while clearly reluctantly, did. He slowly retracted his arms and legs from Death, giving him the space to get up as he wanted to, while Sans’ now free arm went over to the laptop, pressing a button to make it go back into stand-by mode.

  
  


Death immediately stood up and went straight to Gaster to bow, his posture a perfect ‘L’. “‘m sorry! ‘m truely sorry fer actin’ inappropria’ely an’ understand comple’ely fer insultin’ ya in dis way! please, don’ take my poor perfer’mance as es’ample of my boss, i promise ta do be’der, act appropria’ely.” In the end of the day, as much as Death and Reaper act like adults, they were still kids.

 

And clearly, Death looked like a kid fearing being punished. Most likely from his ‘boss’. But Death was a part of something bigger, something less forgiving and a lot more shadier, he can’t be treated like a kid.

  
  


And Gaster knew. Gaster knew they were the  _ Reaper _ brothers, knew they were professional, skilled hitmen, not to be messed with. He knew they were taking their job serious with every second they spent on it.

 

But he was also a father. And seeing this child so afraid, so ashamed over having acted like any other child would have freely… it was not right.

 

Gaster glanced over to his own son, Sans having moved over to lie on his stomach - hiding the bit of the hard-on he may or may not still be having, though Gaster did not know that - pouting silently to himself. Then he glanced back to Death, still bowing to him, ashamed and asking for forgiveness.

 

“It’s alright, do not worry,” he assured him quickly. “You’re doing your job well and that’s what I’ll be judging you by, not what you do outside of your job.”

  
  


Death sighed in relief, letting his body crumble to his knees. He sat on his feet when he muttered a soft but clear “t’ank ya fer yer fer’givness…” He didn’t look up, his head was still directly down. 

  
  


“Sans, I expect you not to be bothering him,” Gaster warned, though, to which he only got back a dismissive scoff. He let out a sigh, turning his attention back to Death. “Well. I believe you’re free from him for now. Was there anything you wished to report to me, should we move this to my office?”

  
  


“o-oh! no sir, i ‘ad ta leave school ta go af’der sans ta’day, if anyone were ta repor’, tis would be my bra’der.” Death said politely, getting up and doing one final bow. “i should be goin’ anyways, i got ano’der mission star’in’ soon. ‘ave a good day doc’der gaster.” Death moved out of the room quickly, his head bowed the whole time until he left the house completely.


	17. is this another version of making out in the closet?

To his credit, Sans was only late by half an hour this time, mostly due to having simply overslept. And he wouldn’t have come at all either, had it not been for Gaster being more vigilant this time, sending Sans to school after another - additionally to the one he got after Death left the previous day - lecture.    
  
He didn’t even bother with the teacher, though, instead ‘porting straight to his seat and sitting down, too uncaring to take his utensils out. And instead focusing immediately on Death.

  
Who looked almost tired enough to fall asleep right here in class.

 

“‘ey there, sleepin’ beauty, been up late?”

  
  


“mau.” Death replied, the only reason he was upright was because his head was resting on his hand, his elbow planted on the table. But he really did look like he was about to fall asleep, his sockets were closed and his mouth opened just a little bit.

  
  


Sans let out a small snort, quirking a brow at Death. Poor boy, looked completely beat. Instinctively - he knew he wasn’t going to come up positive - Sans quietly asked him, “d’ y’ wanna lean on me a little?”

  
  


“mau.” Death replied, but the movement jolted him enough that he started to tilt, thankfully Death just leaned to Sans, humming something as he put mostly all his weight on Sans. He was really out of it, going completely limp in Sans’ arms.

  
  


Sans eyes widened as he even let out a surprised gasp. But god, oh god, was he happy. This was great, this was amazing.

 

“y’... wan’ me to hold y’, sweetheart…?” He asked him gently, though he already had his arms wrapped around him, Death letting out a comfortable hum as he relaxed in Sans’ hold.

  
  


“suurree.” Death drawled softly.

  
  


Sans’ eyes went wide and excited. He stood up quickly, arms still tightly around Death, holding him to his person, as he tried to get the teacher’s attention.

 

“comic ain’t feelin’ so well.” He said quickly. “‘m bringin’ ‘im to the nurse’s office!”   
  


The teacher glanced towards them surprised. “Sans?” They asked. “Since when are you here?” But they glanced over to Death in Sans’ arms, barely looking conscious… “Oh. Of course, please do so.”

 

She gave them both a nod, dismissing them, before Sans already ‘ported away, making sure to take Death’s bag with them.

 

Though the nurse’s office was the last place Sans wanted to bring Death to. Bringing him to the nurse meant giving him over to the nurse. Meant losing Death to them. No, no, that was not an option. Not when he was in this vulnerable state, easy to be abused.

 

Who knew if the nurses worked together with their target? They could do unspeakable things to Death!   
  
Instead Sans ‘ported them both to a broom closet he knew was mostly unused, dark and cramped, but enough for Sans to sit against a wall, Death on his legs as Sans kept his arms around him.

  
  


Getting suddenly teleported woke Death up a bit, but not by much, though he could say actual words now. “er… wha? hmmm…” Death mumbled, one hand weakly fisting Sans’ jacket. His eye socket cracking open only to fall closed once again.

  
  


“don’ worry, sweetskulls, i’ll protect y’,” Sans hummed out quietly, hugging him close, leaning back himself a little to get comfortable. “d’ y’ like this…?”

  
  


“yyye…” Death nodded softly, nuzzling his head to the side of Sans’ own head, humming. “com...fy.”

  
  


Sans squealed quietly, but nuzzled him back happily. It was hard to resist to just kiss him, Death was acting so adorable, felt so good in his arms…

 

“...can i… kiss y’?” He asked quietly, hesitantly.

  
  


“kay…” Death muttered softly, almost unheard, but it was there, he said it and it was there.

  
  


“...wha’?” Sans asked surprised, shocked, his eyes wide and face blushed immediately. But he wasn’t going to question it, wasn’t going to miss his chance. So instead he bent down the smallest bit, leaving a gentle kiss on Death’s skull. And then another, and another, slowly making his way closer to Death’s mouth, before… he finally kissed him there, too.

  
  


Death, out of reflex, tried to kiss back, but he had no force to it. His mouth barely moving to kiss him back, but going lax right after, before trying again, only to have the same thing happen. Death’s instincts trying to pucker up, telling him he was being kissed, but Death currently didn’t have any power to pucker up, only move to every little bit. The skeleton was half conscious, how could he possibly have the energy to kiss back after the night he had with no sleep while he was all running and sneaking around?

  
  


Sans didn’t mind, though. He was littering Death in more, gentle and innocent kisses, feeling his face heat up the more time passed. He knew Death was only letting this happen because of how tired he was, but god, how much Sans loved having this chance. Being able to kiss him like this. To hold him like this. Have him so close like this.

 

Only after a few minutes of happy smooching did Sans stop, his face still nuzzling into Death happily, though.

 

“d’ y’ like me?” He asked, before he could even quite think about it.

  
  


It took a moment for Death to properly use his mouth again, his magical brain slowly maneuvering Death’s dead body from smooching to speaking. “nn..ah” He muttered, his face moving to rest on Sans’ shoulder once again.

  
  


“a-ah…” Sans muttered out quietly. Disappointed.

 

Really, though, what should he have expected? That Death was just… going to admit his undying love all of the sudden?   
  
He still let out a disappointed sigh, though. Well. If Death wasn’t going to give into his sweet loving, Sans might as well get something else sweet out of him.

 

Sweet, sweet revenge.

 

“a’right then,  babyblue. tha’s a’right.” He hummed, nuzzling into Death’s neck. “y’ should tell me a lil’ ‘bout y’reself first anyway. y’ should tell me… your birthday. gotta know when to celebrate my bae.” Except every day of his existence. 

  
  


Death hummed for a moment, having trouble forming a longer answer. His sockets cracked open, but only a little bit, before they closed once again after figuring they were safe. That it was just Sans, no one dangerous…

 

“jan… firs’...ra...ry..” Death murmured, nuzzling his face into Sans’ in reply to Sans’ nuzzling.

  
  


Sans’ eyes widened excitedly, a mischievous thought forming. “so… y’re seventeen…?” He asked carefully.

  
  


“mh hmmm.” Death agreed.

  
  


“hehehe,” Sans giggled quietly to himself. “hehehehehe.” That officially meant Sans was older than Death. Maybe only by eighteen days, but… He was officially older than Death. No more treating him like a kid. Watch out, Death, you’re going to have to respect your elders from now on.

 

“so,” Sans hummed happily, excitedly. “‘ow ‘bout your real name, sweetbones?”

  
  


“hmmm.” Death hummed, curling up around Sans. “d…..d….eathhh.” Death had trouble actually pronouncing it at first, but managed it thankfully. Or maybe not so thankfully, because if Death knew about this moment, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

  
  


Sans eyes widened excitedly, victorious, though he was surprised. “death?” Sans repeated, almost skeptically. That seemed like an awfully edgy, yet fitting, name. Almost like he was born to be a hitman.

 

Though, then again, who knew. Maybe he was. It  _ would _ explain why Death was considered to be such an exceptionally professional at his young age.

 

“sweet,” Sans giggled out happily. “tha’s great.  _ y’re _ great. d’ y’ know jus’ how amazin’ y’ are?” 

  
  


“hmm??” Death asked, his eye opening a little to stare at Sans lazily. “mmmm.”

  
  


“y’re amazin’.” Sans simply told him, bumping his forehead slightly against Death’s. Keeping him close.

 

...God. How badly he wanted him. How badly he just wanted to call Death his. To take him out, make him happy. Let him know just how loved he was. Just how  _ wanted _ he was…

 

“...tell me,” Sans finally breathed out, his voice little, but so close to Death’s skull. “what… what do i gotta do… to be with you?”

  
  


Death closed his eye socket again, staying quiet. At first it looked like Death just finally fell asleep, but then he answered, weak and drowsy. “be… d’ere… be d’ere fer… me…” He whispered, his voice quiet and fragile. “be d’ere… when i need ya… mos’...” The hand holding Sans’ jacket pulsed once, holding Sans’ jacket a little harder for a second before going slack again.

  
  


“i will,” Sans replied as soon as he could tell Death was done. There was no hesitation, no second guessing. “of course i will. i’ll be there for you, whenever y’ need me.” He was squeezing Death in his protective hold gently, comfortably.

 

Death looked like he was about ready to just knock out, and… Sans was starting to get sleepy as well. With how comfortable he felt with Death in his arms, with how dark it was in the closet.

 

Sans took out his phone, taking a few pictures of and with a sleepy Death on him, before pocketing it again, deciding that it was nap time. He made himself comfortable in the small closet, giving Death a soft kiss on the skull, before mumbling a quiet, “sleep well, love.”

 

-

 

After school has ended, Reaper grown tired of Death’s lack of text messages, and lack of Death in general. Fearing the worst, he tracked Death’s phone to see it led him to a broom closet, opening the door carefully, he saw Sans sleeping there, with Death in his arms, completely knocked out.

 

Reaper sighed, going up to the two and picking Death up, lifting him out of Sans’ arms. “OK, THAT’S ENOUGH.” He ordered, holding his brother close to his body.

  
  


Sans startled awake at both the loud voice and the lack of bones in his arms. He looked up at Reaper almost frightened, clearly alarmed, before he remembered who he was and what was going on. Sans let out a low sigh in relief.

 

...Though he did miss Death. 

 

“wan’ed to cuddle more…” He muttered out mostly to himself, before Sans even could quite realize, his voice still clearly slurred from sleep. He was curling up with his limbs around Death’s bag as a substitute now… At least it smelled like him. Though as soon as he noticed what he said out loud, to Reaper nonetheless, his eyes went wide, face flushed bright blue.

 

“...um…” Sans uttered out, feeling like a deer caught to the headlights, now looking up at Reaper shocked, still clinging to the bag.

  
  


“WELL.” Reaper said, not amused by Sans or his words. “CUDDLE TIME IS OVER, YOU HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN MY BROTHER IN TROUBLE YESTERDAY. IF YOU CARED ABOUT HIM SO MUCH, THEN YOU WOULDN’T TRY SO HARD TO GET HIM IN TROUBLE.” Reaper reached out to grab Death’s bag, pulling hard on it. “NOW, WE WILL BE TAKING OUR LEAVE.” 

 

Reaper finally managed to yank the backpack away, giving Sans a glare before he left.

  
  


Sans felt like a chided child, like a kicked puppy, pouting in his little, dark corner. He hadn’t meant to get Death into any trouble, he was protecting him, making sure he was safe while he napped!   
  
No fair…

 

-

 

For the next few days, Sans, being the troublemaker that he is, got detention quite often. But now with Death running after him…. Death was forced to serve detention with him. For fights, or other stuff that would get them in trouble.

 

Every time Death just glared daggers at Sans while they sat in detention, arms crossed and pouting. “yer faul’.” Death said, currently in the pouty position he always in when Death and Sans were serving detention together.

 

Death every time, apologizing to Reaper for having to make him go alone in what was supposed to be their after school sneaks. These were one of those times, and thanks to Death being in detention often, the mission has been getting stalled more and more.

 

So now, not just Death had to serve detention, Reaper and the mission had to suffer for it as well. Death apologizing to Gaster repeatedly every time.

 

“why da ya look so smug?” Death asked, his glare not softening one bit since they sat down in the quiet classroom.

  
  


“nothin’,” Sans replied, though he was still watching Death smugly, happily. “jus’ thinkin’ ‘bout how cool y’ are. y’ take my  _ breath _ ,  _ death _ ~”

  
  


Death’s sockets opened like dish plates, his hands moving quickly to cover Sans’ mouth. “don’ say it so casually!” Death hissed, pulling Sans really close so they can whisper. “‘ow did ya find out?!” Death demanded, his forehead pressing to Sans’, his glare getting more fierce than before.

 

Sans was  _ never  _ supposed to figure out his name, never to know! How? How?! How did he know? How did he find out!

  
  


Sans pulled away the hand covering his mouth with one hand, letting out a huff.

 

“don’ worry, d, ‘ll keep it a secret,” Sans huffed out, hands gently patting over Death’s chest, trying to get him to calm down. “y’ told me. some days back. also that i am, officially, older than you.” He was smirking at Death at the last part, like he had won some kind of contest. And he had.

  
  


Death let go of Sans to stare at him fully, shock clearly on his face, a slight blush to Sans’ figuring out he was older. “when…? ‘ow did i…?” Death demanded lowly, his voice barely a whisper.

  
  


“when y’ were all tired, cuddlin’ up to me,” Sans singsonged teasingly, his voice equally low, though mostly because it added up to his effect. “an’ here i thought y’  _ didn’ _ have the hots for me yet.”

  
  


Death stayed quiet for a moment, thinking over when Sans was referring to. Reaper did say he found Sans and him sleeping together in a closet, but all Death’s memory supplied was from sitting in class, to waking up in bed with Reaper by his side.

 

“so… ya jus’.... took advan’age of me…? like dat…” Death was looking at the floor, his sockets were disturbed and quite… betrayed. Was it  _ that  _ easy to get information out of him like that? Death had went to work sleep deprived before…. but now…

 

Death doesn’t know if he could ever go to work without some sort of sleep after this. Death had done this so many times but… how could he ever do this again without feeling self conscious that he would talk again? Sans basically just got all his private information just. like.  _ that. _

 

That is beyond dangerous. And Death didn’t know how to feel about that.

  
  


“i wasn’t-  _ no! _ ” Sans hurried to say quickly, his voice no longer as quiet. His hands moved up from Death’s chest to his shoulders, like he was keeping him in place, eyes looking panicked. 

 

That’s not what he’s been doing! Well- maybe. Kind of. Maybe he had been taking advantage of him, but… not to do anything  _ bad. _ He’d just been playing a little!   
  
“d-death, i was jus’ makin sure y’ were  _ safe! _ i wouldn’ do anythin’ bad to you, you  _ know _ that, right? right!?” He was almost scared at the answer, fingers almost digging into Death’s shoulders. “i jus’ wan’ed you safe while y’ were too tired to keep y’rself upright…”

  
  


“an’ when ya found ou’ ya can jus’ ask me anyt’in’? ‘m nah talkin’ ‘bout ya doin’ stuff ta me, ‘m talkin’ ‘bout ya gettin’  _ infer’mation  _ outta me…” Death’s hands went to Sans’, laying over them before grabbing them, squeezing them tightly. “ya knew… an’ ya asked questions i didn’ give ya consen’ ta.”

  
  


Sans was looking back at Death, straight at him, almost like he was unable to look away. And that even though he  _ knew _ he was right, and he was looking so guilty. He hadn’t expected Death to react this way, but… he knew he had every right to.

 

“‘m sorry,” Sans uttered out. “i wasn’ goin’ to do anythin’  _ bad _ with it. wasn’ goin’ to tell anyone… i just was so curious…”

  
  


“tell me wha else ya asked.  _ every _ . ques’ion.” Death demanded, glaring at Sans weakly, his grip growing weak as well.

  
  


Oof.  _ Oof. _ Sans did not feel all that great about that. There were some things Sans would’ve rather kept in the dark, but… Death deserved an answer.

 

“ok,” he breathed out finally. Before beginning to list what he had asked. “well. y’re name, y’re birthday. um. i, uh, i asked… if y’ wan’ed me t’ hold you, an’... if i could kiss y’.” His own face grew blue as he listed those, though he wasn’t stopping, wasn’t backing down or looking away. “i… asked if y’ liked me. if y’ know how great y’ are, ‘cause… i think y’re really great, an’... i, uh. i asked wha’... i should do to be with you…”   
  
He suddenly felt like a mess. Like his questions were all over the place, sounding to irrelevant, yet embarrassing. And he felt like this wasn’t what Death wanted to hear, what he wanted to know and Sans was just making a fool out of himself, but it  _ was _ what he had asked, and he  _ was _ being honest.

  
  


Death on the other hand, wasn’t mad at all. Surprised yes, angry no. Yeah, Sans asked him questions when he was in a vulnerable position, but all those questions were… fueled by Sans’ attraction he had for Death. Which just made Death’s cheeks bloom a pretty blue.

 

Death didn’t feel too violated now, yes Sans brought up a crack in his defences… but… at least it was Sans that caught it, and no one else. “oh…” He muttered, looking down, no longer glaring. “an’... wha were my… answers…?” He asked softly, his grip on Sans’ hands becoming more gentle, light. 

  
  


“um…” Well. If round one had been hard for Sans, this one was going to be no bit easier. “well… y’... l-let me hold an’ kiss you…” Now Sans finally broke, glancing away only briefly, embarrassed that he had been kissing Death when he was as vulnerable as this. But he went on. “y’ said y’... didn’... like me, an’ um… about ‘ow to get y’, y’ jus’ said i, uh. i needed to be there for y’. when y’ need me most…”

  
  


“oh… okay…” Death nodded, letting go of Sans’ hands so he could lean back on his chair, thinking. “den… ‘m glad i’ was jus’ ya… t’ank ya fer findin’ dat flaw with me. ‘ll make sure not ta go in missions like dat ‘gain…. but…’m jus’ glad i’ was ya… yer ques’ions…” Death looked at the ground, laughing lightly. 

 

“ya really do like me… don’ ya?” Death giggled, moving his gaze away from Sans, covering his mouth with one hand.

  
  


But Sans was still looking at him, eyes wide and face in a bright cyan blue as he marveled over how  _ adorable _ Death’s giggle was.

 

“ _ ‘course _ i do,” he breathed out. “how could i not? y’re, like, the full package.”

  
  


Death laughed lightly, giving Sans a look. “full package?” He asked, one of the bony eyebrows quirked up in question. “‘ow da ‘ell am  _ i  _ da full package?” His posture relaxed as he faced his body back to Sans, a small smile on his face. Mostly he was ready to see what kind of heartfelt, sappy bullshit Sans would come up with.

  
  


“easy,” Sans cooed, as he made himself comfortable, upper body now laying over the table as he was glancing up at Death. “y’re absolutely adorable, perfectly cuddle sized. y’re  _ badass _ as all hell an’ i jus’... i ‘ave fun when ‘m with y’. i get happy when y’re happy. ‘s nice.”

  
  


Death was  _ not  _ prepared for that answer.

 

The poor younger skeleton had his hands over his face, his forehead on the table as he giggled uncontrollably. “oh snas... snas, snas, snans… yer ‘opeless.” But Death just wanted to scream with how  _ honest  _ Sans sounds, not like the guys that flirt with him back at his boss’ base.

  
  


“i sure am,” Sans hummed out sadly, like a tortured soul, his eyes never leaving Death, a faint blush over his face. “but ‘s worth it. y’ look like y’ enjoy it an’ that’s really enough.”

 

Honestly, even if this was just a game, a back and forth with no goal in sight, completely fruitless. Sans  _ did _ get to see him laugh and giggle a few times. He  _ did _ get to make him blush, to get happy and excited about milkshakes. He got to see all these sides of Death, all caused by or directed to or for Sans.

 

Even if it was fruitless in the end, which Sans of course hoped it wasn’t. It would’ve been worth it in it’s own way.

 

But hey, Sans wasn’t even close to giving up yet, he was going to get his little skeleton, if it’s the last thing he does.

  
  


The teacher called out to all the student, telling them detention was over. Death got up the second he realized he’s free, but made sure Sans won’t follow with a ‘got a job ta’nigh’ see ya!’ before running out the door, waving to Reaper once he saw him through the doors.

  
  


Sans watched after Death leave a little disappointedly, though… He felt oddly satisfied. Death had seemed happy before he left.


	18. being close on his heels

Death was running through the empty halls to class the next day, he had not even been home for a second before they had to go running out to not miss anymore time in school than they had to. Death wasn’t even able to switch out of the costume he wore on the mission, getting his backpack and some coffee before running back out with Reaper.

 

Reaper couldn’t change either, he looked more fancy that normal, but at least it was a casual fancy. Death on the other hand, was taking out all the rings and bracelets on his wrist and fingers, the necklace was the first thing that went. He had a nice cute dress on, the top hugged his upper body nicely, no sleeves and showed a bit of his neck. While the bottom half of the dress was puffy and frilly, the top part was a nice black while the bottom was a pretty cobalt blue.

 

His black high heels were loud in the quiet halls, only when Death passed some glass did he realize he didn’t take off the makeup either… welp… guess he was going to school with eyeliner, three dots under his eye sockets, and eyeshadow.

 

But really, when a skeleton wears makeup, they always go for the sugar skull look, but Death’s was more subtle and causal. No webs or anything big like that.

 

Death opened the door to his class, and gave the excused pass to his teacher a little aggressively, huffing from the run in high heels. “sorry, ‘ere…” He said, before marching over to his seat, sitting down with a tired sigh.

  
  


To say that Sans - no,  _ everyone _ in class - was surprised to see Death this way, was an understatement. God, were they surprised. But Sans found himself unable to look away, captivated by Death’s body, the way the dress hugged his frame, showed off his bones.

 

What the hell was Death thinking!? If he wanted Sans to  _ not _ be completely hopelessly into him he was having a very weird and unhelpful way of showing it, teasing him even more with almost every passing day.

 

Well, two can play that game.

 

He took his chair, scooting a little closer to Death, before faking a long yawn with a stretch. He lifted his arm up during the stretch, before subtly placing it down, around Death’s shoulder, Sans’ face close to Death’s.

 

“i see you dressed up for me, sugar skull,” he purred out playfully, quietly. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if everyone could hear anyway.

  
  


Death put both his elbows on the table, his fingers intertwining together so he could rest his head on them. He batted his sockets as he sweetly asked, oh so innocently. “umm, ‘oo ‘re ya ‘gain?” Like some clueless lost babe.

 

Ignoring the quiet chatter and squeals of his outfit and rumors of him and Sans going out.

  
  


“d’aww, do i already got your ‘ead all twisted?” Sans hummed out teasingly. “tha’s alright, i can help y’ remember.” And he swiftly turned, moving one leg over Death’s, until Sans was on his lap, straddling him, his arms around the other’s neck, pulling their faces close together.

 

And he heard giggles in the background, he heard hooting and whistling, classmates cheering them on, Grillby groaning at his friend’s behavior. 

  
  


Death made a noise of surprise, his sockets going wide as his hands flew up to Sans’ shoulders to gain some ground from the sudden situation he was in.

  
  


And then there was the teacher, loudly clearing their throat. “Sans, do you  _ mind? _ ” They asked, clearly annoyed by his behavior. “This is a  _ classroom. _ If you wish to do those things,  _ please _ do so at home.”   
  
Sans let out a small scoff of annoyance, but  _ did _ move off of him, only leaving his palm on Death’s leg.

 

“well, i know what ‘m  _ doin’  _ tonight,” he still purred out, though. Taking the teacher’s word to ‘do’ it at home.

  
  


Death immediately called after him, “ya ain’ doin’  _ no one _ !” almost like an upset girlfriend, disapproving of their boyfriends actions, there for, banning sexy times as punishment. The rest of the class burst out laughing after that, at the silly back and forth of a cute funny couple. Even the teacher tried to hide their snort.

  
  


“d’awww, but baby!” Sans drawled out, clearly playing along, though his voice  _ did _ sound disappointed. “you look  _ so cute! _ ”

  
  


“no butts for ya.” Death huffed, crossing his arms and looking away, his cheeks big and pouty. Making the class get more in a uproar at their bickering.

  
  


“no butts at all?” Sans asked, his voice almost a little whine as he leaned closer to Death again, the hand on Death’s leg moving around his shoulders once more, as the other hand replaced the one on Death’s leg, skirting along the edges of the skirt.

 

“but ‘ow will i resist when yours is so perfect, so cute an’ jus’ waitin’ for me…”

  
  


“ya don’ deserve i’.” Death replied, slapping the hand that was skirting his dress softly away. “yer mean, i migh’ jus’ gotta search fer someone dat will truly ‘precia’e me~” Death teased, over exaggeratingly looking around the classroom like he could find the person he was looking for right here.

 

There was even some guys that raised their hands and shouted ‘Me!’, making Death look over to them with a raised bone brow.

  
  


But Sans would have none of it, glaring at the guys in question, before using his magic to encase their hands in it, slowly lowering them again in a silent, though obvious threat. Though  _ those _ weren’t the only ones noticing the threat, as the teacher did, too.

 

“That’s enough,” they finally called out clearly pissed off. “If you two are not going to behave and participate in class, there’s no reason in having you here. I think both of you should see the principal.”

  
  


“a-ah? oh… no, no. ‘s cool, we’ll be good.” Death smiled sheepishly to the teacher, his hands up in surrender. Shit. He drawn to much attention to himself again, and once again, Sans was the one to have this happen… again…

  
  


“nah. we won’t,” Sans argued with a shrug, swiftly picking up both his and Death’s bags, before putting an arm around Death’s waist. “‘ll say hi to the princ’.” And he teleported them both out, into the hallway of the school.

 

Keeping his hand on Death, though quickly moving it lower, to his butt, now that they were alone.

  
  


Death raised his brow, giving Sans a look. “es’cuse ya, perv. where is yer ‘and goin’?” Death asked. Now Death wasn’t unfamiliar with being touched, he was quite used to it, having been touched all over before, just like being kissed. This was something he had to get used to early in the job, and he  _ was  _ now. This is why he never seemed offended or angry when Sans touched or kissed him, because really, he had bolder people before. It’s only when they actually touch his privates is when Death is at his limits. Refusing bluntly and strictly. 

 

But a hand on his bum wasn’t something Death would gasp and jump away from, on the contrary, Death had to be undercover many times and  _ had  _ to let people touch him until Death got what he wanted.

  
  


“mhh, great places, i’d say,” Sans purred out, positively surprised that Death hadn’t shooed him away yet. Though it left him kind of disappointed at the lack of reaction, having hoped for something… more. Maybe something cute, or at least something he could laugh with.

 

But hey. Sans wasn’t at the end of his wits yet. And this only got him more adventurous, letting out a playful hum as he gave the butt a small squeeze.

  
  


“hmm!” Death made a voice of complaint, finally batting the hand away once Death realized Sans is probably getting too comfortable. “ya perv. sorry, nah sorry, bu’ i only like gen’lemen.” Death huffed, cheeks puffing up as they blossomed into a blue, turning and walking to the direction of the principal's office.

  
  


There it was. That cute ocean blue blush that Sans loved so much.

 

“y’ sure ‘bout that, sweet skull? ‘cause i feel like y’ might just be into it.” He quickly followed Death, the arm that had been batted away before quickly going around him, though staying at his side this time. “i can adapt, though, i’ll be your gentleman.”

  
  


“nah,  _ yer  _ nah gettin’ sen’ out da window like all da res’ ‘cause gaster made sure i can’ ‘urt ya, even now, yer dad gotta lotta influence~” Death teased, his grin growing, knowing fully well how much his father getting involved bothers Sans.

  
  


And Sans did. He really did. And while he tried to keep his composure, he didn’t know what to respond either, had no kind of witty comeback. He was rendered almost speechless as he walked Death to the principal’s office.

 

Though they didn’t even quite get there yet.

 

A loud wolf-whistle caught Sans’ attention, and when his head turned around, he spotted a handful of students, looking like they were a year or two higher than them, just hanging around the school halls during class time.

 

“Well look at what we got here. What a treat~” One of them cooed out as they began approaching them - or at least Death. Sans’ arm around Death tightened protectively.

  
  


Death turned around when Sans’ did, looking at the boys with disinterest. He watched as the boys walked up to them, looking down at them, or Death, like he was a piece of meat. “Hello you pretty thing, how about you come with us? We can show you a really good time~” One of them cooed, winking at Death.

  
  


“‘ey, get ‘way from ‘im!” Sans tried, though barely could even do anything, as one of them already had Sans in a headlock, seemingly keeping him at bay as the others tried to back Death into the closest wall.

 

“You wouldn’t want a wimp like him, would you?” One of them purred out as they tried to put their hands on Death. “We know how to treat you right.  _ Or wrong, _ if that’s what you’re into~”

  
  


Hands went all over Death while the skeleton was trying to look past the sea of kids to see if Sans’ was okay. But the second one of them touched him between the legs, his composure  _ snapped _ . Death reacted quickly, punching one guy in the gut, while his heel was sent flying into another’s crotch. 

 

“don’. touch. me.  _ d’ere!” _ The kids needed a second to understand what was happening, but by then, Death was in serious mode. Teleporting himself up a few feet before drop kicking another, he worked quickly, his movements fluid as he worked through the kids. Death had fought full grown trained adults before, so untrained little kids were a walk in the park.

 

In less than five minutes, all the boys were down, groaning and some even crying in pain. Death was in the middle of it, breathing heavily as he glared at nothing. His arms were limp, with a little bit of blood on his fingertips and back heels, both used to smash into sensitive areas.

  
  


Sans, having been dropped by the person that had him headlocked some point during the fight, could only stand by and watch, his eyes wide, completely in shock and… awe. He always was when he got to see Death fighting, wasn’t he? His movements were just so fluid, so smooth and perfect.

 

And god, if Death fighting in heels wasn’t the absolute hottest thing, Sans did not know what was.

 

Sans ‘ported straight up to him as  _ soon _ as he could tell the fight was over and he wouldn’t be in the way, taking his hands to pull him close, before letting go and wrapping his arms around Death in a tight hug.

 

“tha’ was fuckin’ amazin’,” he barely whispered out.

  
  


Death almost went to punch Sans when he appeared, but thankfully he stopped just in time, letting himself get pulled into the embrace. He snuggled his face into Sans’ neck, pouting. “dey touched me d’ere…” Death huffed, frowning at the memory.

  
  


Sans had barely even noticed. With all that had happened, Sans had barely even noticed where they ended up touching Death, but hearing it made him  _ furious. _

 

“they deserved all a this,” Sans muttered out, sounding clearly pissed. “an’ more, honestly. should’a’ve cut off their jun-”   
  
“What in the  _ world _ happened here!?” A new voice called out, startling Sans enough to ‘port both him and Death a few feet farther away, safety distance, before Sans finally faced the teacher that had found them.

 

Ah. This was pretty bad.

 

“got into ‘nother fight,” Sans responded quickly, without a second thought.

 

“ _ Clearly, _ ” the teacher replied, eying over the scene with something akin to horror. “Both of you. To the principal’s office.”   
  
“wha-”

 

“I’ll be following right after I called the nurse…”   
  
“no, no,” Sans argued quickly, though. “comic didn’ do anythin’!”

 

“Well, you can convince the principal of that,” the teacher replied, though, leaving no room for discussion.

  
  


“we were ‘eading ta da princ’apal’ anyways…” Death muttered, looking down at the blood smudged on his fingers, wondering when he touched something to get a lot of the blood off. His heels were still bloody though…

 

He turned around to walk to the direction they were heading, now thinking over if this was really a good idea. If Death were to get suspended or expelled in the last few days he was going to be here, the last few days, he would hear it from Reaper,  _ Gaster, and  _ his  _ boss.  _ He would disappoint everyone, and Death feels like he already let Gaster down with how often Death has to go to detention…

 

Gaster said he’ll judge him by his performance, but Sans still influenced it so much…. to the point that Death actually looks bad…. his rep… and the worst part is, Sans acts like he doesn’t even care about the rules… when in reality, he is hurting Death by not caring...

 

Death’s bloody heels click as he walked, leaving a little drop with every time the heels touches the floor.

  
  


Sans followed closely, quickly, his eyes straying on the floor before him, focused. He knew he’s gotten Death in a lot of trouble during the last days, mostly just to mess with him, but this… was bigger. This wouldn’t just be detention, Death had just beaten an entire group of kids  _ bloody. _

 

And this was sort of his fault, wasn’t it? If he hadn’t dragged them to the principal’s office in the first place, if he had just gotten them out of this when he first noticed those kids instead of playing strong and protective.

 

They arrived at the principal’s office, waiting in front of it for the teacher to come after them. With Death closing his sockets in resignment, waiting quietly.

 

The teacher arrived only minutes later, looking clearly pissed, like they were  _ already _ sick of this. They knocked at the principal’s door until they got called in, calling Sans and Death with them, explaining the situation. Explaining that they found both of them in a group of beaten children. Even going as far as to explain some of the more drastic injuries Death had caused some of them.

  
The principal looked absolutely shocked, glancing from Sans to Death disapprovingly.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you,” the principal finally said. “I’m  _ certain _ you already know what this means for you. This kind of behavior is  _ unacceptable _ , you should be lucky we‘re not going to just expel you!”

 

Sans felt dread, knowing that that still meant they were most likely still going to get suspended. And he  _ knew  _ that Death was here for a  _ job. _ A job Sans had promised he wasn’t going to disrupt. And yet here he was getting Death suspended, almost expelled even.

 

“tha’s not fair!” Sans argued loudly, gaining both the principal’s and the teacher’s attention. The teacher clearly wanted to shut him off, though the principal stopped them, letting Sans speak.

 

“comic didn’ do anythin’ wrong, ‘e wasn’ involved!”

 

“But he was found amidst the hurt boys.” The principal questioned.

 

“...i guess so.”

 

“And I assume that is their blood on his hands?”

 

Sans glanced over to Death, seeing smudges of blood along his fingertips. He glanced over to his own, finding smudges as well. He raised his palms, showing them off to the principal.

 

“’e got that from me,” Sans lied. “c’mon man, d’ y’ really think  _ comic _ would be the one t’ ‘urt them! look at his record, ‘e’s a straight-a-student! how would ‘e even fight in  _ heels _ .”

 

Sans’ breathing was a little heavier, like this was physically exhausting him, hands pointing to Death’s heels, though the principal couldn’t see them from their position behind the desk, he’d seen Death coming in with them before.

 

“y’  _ know _ me. i get into fights.”

 

“You do,” the principal responded with a sigh. “Sans, I know you’re a good kid. You obviously care a lot about the people you’re trying to protect, dare I say too much for your own good. I’d hate to have to suspend you.”

 

“then  _ don’t _ !” Sans told him desperately, hopefully. “they deserved wha’ they got! they were  _ touchin’ _ comic, weren’t stoppin’! it was  _ self defense! _ ”

 

This time the principal glanced over to Death, obviously trying to seem unbiased, though he did look concerned. “Is that true?”

  
  


“yes, sir.” Death nodded, lifting his dress just a little bit to show the hand shaped bruise on his inner thigh that he got during the fight,“dey... touched me ...‘ere….” Death muttered, letting the dress go before his hands went to cover his crotch area, like he was protecting it from anymore danger. His voice was small and fragile, like someone in shock, someone still coming to terms with it. 

 

Death was an amazing actor, he had played many roles before, acting like a victim having been molested just now was damn easy. Even if Death’s expression was usually monotone, he always changes it to be more expressive when he was acting. Just like now.

 

Death was looking down, his hands fisting the front of his dress tightly. While tears were in the corner of his sockets, biting his lower lip, like he was holding back from crumbling here and now. Now that he was ‘thinking back’ and realizing what ‘happened’ to him. 

 

“sna-ans… per’...tected me…”

  
  


The principal still seemed conflicted, though clearly believed Death’s words, clearly seemed worried for him.

 

“Alright then,” they finally sighed out. “You… won’t get suspended. And I’ll make sure to have a talk with the boys once they’re recovered.  _ But - _ ” And they glanced over to Sans for this one, looking more serious than before. “- I’ve told you this before, and I will again. There’s better ways to solve those things than to  _ fight. _ Next time get a teacher for help or try to get away with Comic. You  _ can _ teleport. Use that for your advantage, but… fighting will only get  _ you _ in trouble. There won’t be any winners from that.”

 

“yea, yea,” Sans replied, waving it off the same way he had countless of times before. “don’ fight. get help. i’ll do that. are we off now?”   
  
For a moment the principal still seemed skeptic. And the teacher clearly was not happy about the development. But they sighed eventually, nodded them off.

  
“You’re free to go. I hope we won’t have to see each other again too soon, Sans.”   
  
“no promises,” Sans quipped, though he was clearly relieved, already taking Death by the arm as he lead them outside, before any of them could change their mind.

  
  


They both walked out the room quickly, quietly. Once they were a few feet away Death grabbed Sans’ shoulder, squeezing it lightly. He had a faint blush on his face as he wiped the fake tears away, his gaze on the floor. “t’ank… ya, snas…” Death muttered, the blush growing just a little bit. “t’anks fer bein’ d’ere…” 

 

Sans really didn’t have to take the blame, but he did. He said that  _ he  _ fought the kids, that Death should be let go. Sans didn’t even care that he would get in trouble, only cared about Death. It made Death’s chest swell.

 

Death moved his hand to slide down Sans’ arm, their arms still linked as Death slid his hand into Sans’. He gave the hand a gentle squeeze as he laid his head on Sans’ shoulder, not saying anything else.

  
  


Sans’ own face was flushed in a bright blue once Death took his hand, though he squeezed it back gently. 

 

“‘course,” Sans replied, giving Death a soft smile. “told’cha i would be.”


	19. taste the rainbow, spit the rainbow!

It wasn’t until several days later that Sans arrived at school, fifteen minutes late, and Death just… wasn’t there. 

 

He noticed the second he opened the door, Death being the first thing his eyes wandered to, only to come up with nothing but Grillby giving him an equally surprised shrug.

 

“where’s, uh. where’s comic?” Sans asked the teacher in lieu of anything else, at which they didn’t exactly look very happy about.

 

“Good morning, Sans, how nice of you to show up as well,” they said, giving him a pause, like they were waiting for Sans to react in some way. But Sans only repeated his question, making the teacher sigh. “Comic transferred. He doesn’t go here anymore. I hope it’ll help you with paying more atten-” 

 

Sans didn’t even hear all of it, already teleporting away and home. He  _ knew _ what this meant. He knew that Death’s and Reaper’s mission had to end eventually. Though without any kind of warning? Without anyone telling him?   
  
“Sans!?” He heard Gaster’s surprised voice as he had ‘ported straight to his office. “What are you-”   
  
“where’re they?” Sans asked without hesitation.

 

Gaster didn’t respond immediately, like he was debating on whether or not he should tell him, but eventually let out a sigh.

  
“They got the information they needed. I asked them to do more deeper investigations, getting more current information regarding the situation,” he finally told him, his voice professional. “I can’t and will not tell you more, Sans.”   
  
“but-”   
  
“You helped when they were at school, and I am thankful for that. But this is no longer for you to mess with. They are professionals, they know what they’re doing.”

 

“but-” Sans argued once more, but was left almost speechless. Gaster was right, and Sans knew that. Sans could help the Reaper brothers before, because he knew the school more than they did. But with this? Sans didn’t know  _ nothing. _ Sans wasn’t trained. Sans would only be a nuisance.

 

Sans still didn’t look exactly happy about the situation, though, and Gaster could tell. He let out a sigh.

 

“You knew this was going to happen, Sans,” he told him softly. “They were only there for a job. They were going to leave eventually.”   
  
“i know,” Sans uttered out.

 

“If… you wanted to stay in contact with them yourself… privately. That’s up to you. I cannot help you with that.”

 

“i…,” Sans began, before Sans’ eyes widened when he remembered. “y’re right! fuck, pops, you’re right!”   
  
“What?” Gaster asked, though was not getting an answer. Sans already teleported away, into his room and onto his mess of a bed, phone already in his hands as he began texting Death.

 

sans ;):

hey candy skull ;)

 

comic: 

who is this?

wrong number

 

sans ;):

aw cmon sweetheart

show some appreciation for your hero

comic: 

hero? since when do i have a hero?

i dont know what yer talking about

 

sans ;):

harsh

thats how much you appreciate my good deeds i see

its sans u ass

 

comic: 

i know its you dumbass

get that stick out yer ass

whats up? something happened?

  
  


sans ;):

miss u :’(

wanna come over

 

comic: 

sorry going around town getting a few things

gonna go get a bite to eat too didnt eat

 

sans ;):

i can take u out ;)

 

Sans had his phone next to him as he waited for the response, though typing something up on his laptop already, eyes switching constantly, impatiently from his phone screen to his laptop.

  
  


comic:

ha, if you can find me, sure

  
  


Sans didn’t even respond anymore. He pocketed his phone, location marked on a map on his laptop, and he teleported away, appearing behind Death and quickly wrapping his arms around the other’s skull, covering his eye sockets.

  
“guess who’s ‘ere,” Sans cooed out.

  
  


“stranger danger.” Death said, the hand that was about to reach for the money the atm machine coughed up paused, before it started to feel around for it instead, grabbing the money and taking it out the little pocket.

 

Death’s summer dress flew in the breeze, the long flowy dress hitting Sans slightly. 

  
  


Sans let out a pleasant hum, arms slowly wandering down from Death’s skull to around his neck, Sans’ hand leaning close to his shoulder.

  
“y’ look cute,” he purred out, despite the fact he hadn’t actually gotten to appreciate Death’s outfit yet, only from his weird angle. He knew Death would look amazing. “sweet skulls, y’ know y’ don’ have to dress up for our dates, you’ll always be beautiful. though i  _ certainly _ don’ mind it.”

  
  


“yer so annoyin’.” Death muttered, making the atm machine take out the credit card, pocketing it in his little purse. He moved aside for the person behind him can use the atm machine. While Death looked in his purse, he pushed Sans off of him gently. Letting his frilly pale cyan blue dress flow, the flowers on his headband moving in the breeze as well. “‘ow did ya fin’ me?”

  
  


Sans could barely even listen anymore, completely distracted and captivated by Death, by how cute the dress looked on him, how badly he wanted to hold him. Be… his.

 

“uh. traced y’re phone,” Sans muttered out eventually, though his attention was clearly still on Death’s body. “y’ain’t the only one who can trace phones. yours just was a bit more tricky.”

  
  


“hmm…” Death muttered in reply, closing his purse before taking Sans’ hand, dragging him along. “‘m ‘n da mood fer mcdonal’s, ya good with dat?” Death asked, looking for said restaurant that should be in this block. Come on, he saw it not that long ago.

 

  
Again, Sans took a moment to respond, distracted by the feel of Death’s hand in his, an excited smile on his face. But he only took a second or two, before giving Death a chuckle.

 

“soun’s fancy, ‘m in,” he said, squeezing Death’s hand a little, before already ‘porting them to the closest McDonalds. And, while he absolutely hated it, he  _ had _ to let go of Death’s hand, kneeling before the open door, his hands motioning inside.

  
“after you, lovely.”

  
  


“such a gentlemen~” Death cooed as he walked in proudly, smirking at Sans as his hips swayed as he passed. He went straight into the line, looking at the menu as Sans followed from behind. What should he get? Should he get his usual order, a big Mac, or something else….. nah. Big Mac for life.

  
  


“didn’ i tell you i could be a gentleman for you?” Sans cooed after Death. Though he made a point to stay behind him as he followed up, just to get a nice view of those swinging hips… If only the skirt were a little tighter, letting Sans appreciate Death’s nice butt.

 

Sans squished himself to Death’s side, though, once they got to order.

  
  


“‘ll ‘ave a big mac with no pickles.” Death ordered. The cashier asked what drink, and Death said cola. Death then turned to Sans, a bone brow raised. “wha da ya wan’? ‘m payin’.”

  
  


“y’re payin’?” Sans asked, giving Death a smirk that could mean no good. “well gee, i jus’ can’t decide what i want… guess i’ll take one of  _ everythin’. _ ”

  
  


Death nodded, turning back to the surprised cashier and telling, “an’ a ‘appy meal fer em, make sure d’ere ‘s a toy an’ apple slices.”

 

“uhh, drink?” The cashier asked, trying to hide their laugh.

 

“milk.” Death said, looking at the number on the screen, taking out the money needed before giving it to them. “dats it.”

  
  


“happy meal!” Sans squealed like an excited child, clinging to Death’s arm now as they waited for their order. His head was leaning slightly onto Death’s shoulder, enjoying the closeness. Though he would’ve kind of liked taking Death out somewhere.

 

“looks like i’ll get to plan the second date, huh?” Sans finally mused out, already running ideas and plans through his skull. It had to be at least as good as a fast food chain, if not better. But damn. McDonalds was really hard to beat, wasn’t it?

  
  


They moved to the waiting area, Death taking out a little mirror to check his reflection, frowning when a bit of his makeup was smudged. Usually after a mission it didn’t matter if his makeup was smudged, but he was currently acting as a girl, so he would have to keep up with appearances when in public. Death took out a little wipe and eyeshadow, wiping around his sockets carefully, using his mirror to see what he’s doing. Grumbling under his breath about Sans smudging his makeup when he first arrived.

 

“yer not’in’ bu’ trouble…” Death muttered, fixing the eyeliner a little bit, the wing having gotten smudged as well.

  
  


Sans watched Death curiously with wonder as he was putting back on the eyeliner. Damn. Was there anything Death wasn’t good at?

 

“did y’... teach all a that y’reself?” Sans mused out curiously. “y’re really good at, uh. at everythin’...  _ how. _ ”

  
  


“haha, no.” Death laughed, shutting the mirror and stuffing everything in his purse. “i don’ know fashion, my bro er some coworkers pick my outfi’s, an’ da girls show me wha dey want me to wear makeup-wise. i jus’ learned  _ ‘ow  _ ta make da lines a’ shadin’. but figurin’ which is bes’ fer wha,  _ nev’a _ . nev’a ta save my life.” 

 

When they called for Death and Sans’ order, he let Sans take it and let him lead him to a table, where they both sat down across one another. Death took his burger and opened the box, humming at how good it looked.

  
  


“‘s still impressive, though,” Sans finally hummed out as he opened his little kid’s menu baggie, taking a handful of apple slices and voring them all at once. Sans could definitely eat more than what was in a happy meal, though at the same time, he also never minded eating less. And he  _ did _ get nuggets with them.

 

As long as he had nuggets, he’d be happy.

 

“my bro tried to put on makeup on me once,” Sans mused out. “an’ i was so embarrassed, i didn’ wanna leave the house. but then pappers thought ‘t was ‘cause ‘is makeup skills were bad, so i went to school with it…”

 

Sans picked up one of his nuggies, squeezing it a little between his fingers as he was thinking back to that time. He let out a small snort.

 

“kids made fun a me an’ i got defensive. started a fight. i was surprised they didn’ do that with you, but… y’  _ do _ look damn amazing. don’ know why they would, now that i think of it.” 

  
  


Death laughed lightly, going to take a huge bite from his own burger, listening quietly. “i t’ink ya looked great.” Death added, smiling softly at the idea of Sans wearing makeup. “i would’a loved ta see it.”

 

Death  _ did  _ notice people looking at him, but he didn’t say anything about it. Sans was a grown teen devouring a happy meal like a monster…

  
  


“well, well, d, that’s quite forward,” Sans purred out as he leaned on the table a little, twirling the packet of milk in his hand like a fancy drink. “didn’ take y’ as the kind to be into it. y’ got some dirty little secrets to share with me?”

  
  


“see.” Death grumbled. “i try ta be nice an’ ya always do dis shit. dis is why i don’ give ya complimen’s.” Death frowned, grabbing some his fries and munching on them saltily. He was just trying to be nice and reassure! God dammit Sans, why can’t you be normal and accept a compliment for once.

 

Just to get back at Sans, Death took one of his nuggets, eating it quickly.

  
  


“nooo, my nuggies!” Sans replied, his tone childlike as he almost leapt over the table to follow it. But it was too late. It was gone. He had failed. Had let his beloved nugget get kidnapped, murdered by this cruel monster.

 

How could he ever forgive himself? How could he ever move on? His only way of letting go of the grudge, the mourning, the pain was through revenge.

 

Sans quickly dived over to Death’s burger, taking a big bite out of it.

  
  


“awww, nuuu!!” Death whined, shooing Sans away from his injured baby, checking on the burger to see how much that  _ savage  _ took out of them. “mac, no, don’ go! i love ya!” Death was holding the burger, but Sans had taken such a messy, uneven bite, it couldn’t really hold together anymore. 

 

“nuuuuu!” Death mourned.

  
  


Sans was cackling evilly, looking down at the damaged burger with no remorse. “this ‘s what you get for messin’ with me,” he cackled. “oh sweet, sweet revenge. this ‘s wha’ you get for murdering my dear  _ nuggie! _ ”

 

He said the last part with a fake sob, almost like he was breaking apart right there and then at the memory of it’s death.

  
  


“oh shaddup.” Death laughed, taking a handful of fries and stuffing them into Sans’ mouth, a bit of his fingers had gotten in as well, but Death didn’t care for the extra saliva on his hands.

  
  


But Sans snatched Death’s wrist in his hands to keep it in place, chomping down on his fingers as he made loud, “omnomnom,” noises. He didn’t actually bite down hard, but made a big show out of the chomping, opening his mouth extra wide every time. “lov’ the cronch.”

  
  


“ewwww! snas, why!?!” Death complained, pulling at his wrist. He watched as Sans broke down the fries, the mushed down fries getting on his fingers, the sight brought a unpleasant chill down his spine. “snas, please! le’ go!”

 

Death twisted his wrist until he managed to escape, cringing at his hand that was covering in saliva and chewed french fries. “gross sans.” Death grumbled, taking out the wipe packet from his purse to try and clean the mess.

  
  


Sans was snickering as he finished up the fries in his mouth, swallowing them down. “d’awww, admit it. y’ love it,” he cooed playfully. “‘ey look! they even gave me an’ extra snack!”   
  


Sans was holding up the kid’s toy that came with the happy meal, a rainbow dash plastic doll still wrapped up in plastic wrapper. He didn’t hesitate to put it in his mouth, pretending to be chewing on it, making fake choking noises as it was almost too big for his mouth.

  
  


Death watched him, unimpressed when a human walked to their table. “Hey girl, do you wanna hang out with me instead of that…. kid?” The human point to Sans, who was choking on his toy. Death looked from Sans to the guy, his brow raised.

 

“oh…?” He asked.

 

“You will be treated way better than how  _ he’s  _ been treating you.” Going to grab the hand Death was wiping, cleaning it himself before taking it into both his hands, pressing all three hands to his chest. “What do you say sweet cheeks?” 

  
  


Sans, though, was still right there, glaring at the guy with a fire in his eyes. Who did he think he was? Sans hadn’t worked his ass off these past few weeks just for some human to waltz in and take Death from him before his eyes!

 

Though in his anger Sans almost forgot the toy still in his mouth, almost swallowing it, and beginning to actually choke on it. He was coughing up, fist knocking at his own chest as he tried to get rid of the toy in his throat.

 

Only to spit it out like a rocket launcher, launching it directly at the human’s head, knocking him out cold. 

 

“the answer’s  _ no! _ ” Sans still croaked out, though, as soon as the toy was out of his mouth.

  
  


Death looked at the human in shock, his eye twitching twice before he looked down. His face emotionless and… now stuffed with the rest of his burger. Death glared at the floor silently, his hands going for the cola cup he hasn’t touched yet to maybe help him swallow.

  
  


It didn’t take long for people to notice what happened, two angry employees coming up to Death and Sans, while another seemed to check whether or not they should call an ambulance.

 

“Please leave this establishment  _ immediately, _ ” one of them said without hesitation. “Or I’ll be forced to call the police. We won’t have people like you here.”

 

Oof. Harsh. Sans was exaggeratedly grumpily taking the bag of his happy meal, as well as Death’s arm, before marching towards the exit. 

 

“we wouldn’t wanna eat at a trash hole like this place anyway!” He hollered out, far more angrily than he  _ actually  _ was. Not to mention that he wasn’t angry at the McDonalds in the first place. “y’ can expect a horrid feedback on the interwebz from  _ me! _ ”   
  
“Oh yea? About  _ what!? _ ” One of the employees called back, clearly annoyed, though Sans ignored them.

  
“y’ lost a great customer today! won’t be seein’ any money from me anymore,  _ eve- _ ” 

 

Sans stopped literally the second they left the McDonalds, door closing behind him, before he began snickering to himself.


	20. when is sans not horny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, check out the [Seath](https://ask-seath.tumblr.com/) and [Kustard](https://ask-kustard.tumblr.com/) ask blogs comic and i did for our rps!!!

Death swallowed the last of his burger, still with the cola cup in hand, drinking it greedily. They walked silently together for only a block, until Death pulled away from Sans to go into an alley. Once alone, Death broke out laughing, full blown, uncontrollable laughter. At one point Death’s legs gave out, making him press his body to the wall for some sort of support, wheezing hard. The younger skeleton actually snorted a few times, trying desperately to speak, but the words kept dying off before it really formed.

 

Death grew weak barely able to hold himself up even with the wall’s support, trying hard not to drop his cola cup and lose it forever. But damn, was it hard to even  _ see  _ at the moment!

  
  


There were only a few moments where Sans was actually quiet. Where he, after following Death into the alley quickly, just stood there, watching, unable to say anything, to act. Just admiring. Admiring his laugh, his snorts.    
  
But that didn’t hold for too long, and he broke within record time, starting to laugh with him. Hell, he didn’t even know what Death was laughing about, but boy was it contagious! 

 

He still wasn’t laughing  _ quite _ as hard as Death seemed to be, or at least tried his best to keep his composure once he saw Death struggling to keep his hold. Gently, Sans put an arm around Death, keeping him close, holding him upright, though he was still shaking with laughter himself, now right next to Death.

 

“y’ ok there, pal?” Sans finally managed to ask through his laughs and giggles, still grinning at him widely.

  
  


Death weakly batted his hand to Sans’ chest, trying to get his attention, before pointing at Sans weakly, then making a point to make it look like his finger tip was going to his own forehead, knocking his head back once his finger tip touched his head. Imitating the toy flying to the human’s head. 

 

Death broke out to a new fit of laughs once he was done, like the imitating, the memory, made Death lose it all over again, making quiet dying noises.

  
  


Sans burst out laughing as well, finally understanding what Death was talking about. He held him close, as to not let the poor boy fall to the ground of laughter, though his head landed in Death’s neck mostly unwillingly, having trouble himself to stay upright with how he was laughing. At this point he was using Death as much for support as he was trying to support him.

 

“i ‘ad to do  _ somethin’! _ ” Sans defended himself, though clearly still laughing and in no way actually offended. 

  
  


Death only managed to say one word, and it was weak and broken. “fff per-fect!” Death gave Sans the okay sign with his free hand, showing Sans  _ how  _ perfect it was.

 

Death finally started to calm down after a little bit, but he was still subjected to short random fits of laughter. When he could stand properly, he only leaned on Sans a little bit, wiping a tear from his socket. “hahah…. ha… oh… snas… ya ‘ave -hah- no  _ idea  _ ‘ow ‘ard i was tryna nah ta laugh back d’ere!” Death batted Sans’ chest lightly, his face going to snuggle under Sans’ chin. “dat was awesome… hehehehe.”

 

Death’s hand moved from Sans’ chest to his back, pulling him closer.

  
  


Sans didn’t even hesitate to lean more into him, his own arms around Death, giving him a soft squeeze, as he was still laughing as well. Though his face was flushed in a soft blue by now, a giddy fluttering feeling in his gut. 

 

“only th’ best for you,” Sans snorted out, still giggling into Death, his face nuzzling into the top of Death’s skull, though he was slowly starting to calm down.

 

God. He really didn’t want to part ways with Death yet. Even if the only promise he got was the dinner date…

 

Sans’ arms tightened around Death a little, almost like he was about to lose him.

  
“‘ey, whaddya say y’ come over t’ my place. play some video games?” Sans suggested excitedly instead.

  
  


Death looked up surprised, his eyes widening just a little bit. “nev’a played…” But he did look interested.

  
  


“there’s a first for everythin’,” Sans reminded him. “b’sides, y’ got a pro with cha. i’ll take good care of y’, sweet cheeks.” He gave Death a little wink, though he was clearly playing, still snickering under his breath.

  
  


“kay, den i guess we can.” Death gave Sans a soft smile, going to taking a big gulp from his soda. “take me ta yer lair den!”

  
  


“hell yea, tha’s the spirit!” Sans cheered excitedly, his hold on Death tightening, before he ‘ported them both to his room. There was a short moment where he didn’t want to let go and instead just… stood there in his room, holding Death close to himself. Feeling the bones against his, the small frame in his arms.

 

But eventually he let go, slowly, motioning for Death to sit on the bean bag, before picking out a handful of games, showing them to Death.

 

“pick y’r poison.”

  
  


“uhhh…” Death said, overwhelmed, but just pointed at a random game instead, which ended up being ‘Splatoon 2’. “dat one?” Death looked up at Sans helplessly from the bean bag he has now claimed for himself.

  
  


“i see y’re a man of culture yourself,” Sans hummed as he gave Death a grin and picked up the games again, throwing them carelessly onto his pile of other games, before putting Splatoon 2 into his console, picking up the controllers.   
  
“i’d offer y’ a pro-controller, but i think your ‘ands are too small for that one,” he told him as he handed Death the two separate controllers, sitting down on the floor next to him. “tha’ one’s more for pappy. hold the home button to start the console.”

  
  


Death looked down at the controllers, looking lost for a moment, before realizing which controller it was actually on, pressing it. The game started up, Death looking at the screen and quickly pressing ‘a’ when the screen told him to if he wanted to play Splatoon.

 

The home screen came up, then two girl creatures started talking, Death mashed ‘a’ when he saw the ‘a’ icon in the lower right. After the announcements, Death just…  _ floundered  _ around, running in different directions and turning in and out of octopus form, the camera zoomed in and out as he tested the controls, seeing what each button does.

  
  


“no you gotta- y’ see, the camera’s motion control, but- no, no, wait-” Sans was snickering as he watched Death flail around the game like an octopus out of ink. Okay, maybe it had been unfair to just…  _ throw _ Death into this with no explanation or tutorial whatsoever. He surely wasn’t going to let him into online mode yet…

  
“a’right, a’right, lemme ‘elp you,” Sans finally said, still snickering. He squeezed himself onto the bean bag behind Death, his legs to the left and right of him. His hands went around, taking Death’s around the controllers, like in a kitschy romance movie, trying to show him how to play.

  
  


Death glanced at Sans behind him, his bone drows fully raised and questioning. If Death didn’t know better, he would think Sans was only doing this just to get close to him…. and Death  _ did  _ know better, and he would bet his scythes that he was right.

 

But he let him do his thing, guiding Death to the sewer, where a girl in japanese clothing sunk into. “wha da fuck is dat? ‘re we gonna rape ‘er in da sewers?” Death asked, looking quite disgusted with the game now.

  
  


Sans burst out laughing, almost leaning into Death enough to push them both off, but he held himself back. He was trying to calm himself down, though that only ended up in him choking on his own laughter, coughing now instead. It took him several minutes to actually calm down, wheezing.

 

“holy shit, d, y’re amazing,” he breathed out. “nah, tho. she’s jus’ there t’ look pretty an give y’ advice. we’re ‘ere to kill some fish.”

 

He put his hands back on Death’s after he had to let go to keep himself from dying, now leading Death over to the level 1 sewer, giving Death a rundown on what he was doing and the controls.

  
  


To say Death was a fish without water was a understatement, the thing Death had most trouble on was the camera, needing two different mechanisms to control it properly. But he got it, after a while, but Death had to shoo Sans’ hands away so he could do it himself. Death  _ did  _ lean into Sans like he was a backrest though… politely ignoring the barely noticeable bulge in Sans’ pants.

 

Damn, how often does Sans get fucking horny?

  
  


In Sans’ defense, it was really hard  _ not _ to get at least a little turned on, when a skeleton as amazing and cute as Death was  _ right between his legs, _ leaning into him and playing one of his favorite games…

 

And he was pretty good at it as well…

 

“y’ know, those levels are for beginners,” Sans muttered out after watching Death play a handful of levels of Octo Valley, even one or two of the bosses. “there’s another place with more challenging ones. t’ really getcha frustrated.”

  
  


“ah? where?” Death asked, leaning back more until his head was resting on Sans’ shoulder, moving his skull to be able to see Sans’ face.

  
  


Sans snickered at how adorable Death was being, having a very hard time keeping himself from just giving him a kiss. And even a harder time somewhere else.

 

But he did explain to Death how to get out of Octo Valley and into the subway instead, giving him a rundown on how to use the map. 

 

“the levels are kinda different than the original ones, so they might need a lil’ gettin’ used to,” Sans explained him. “though there’s a couple a bosses that are pretty straight t’ the point, one i ‘aven’t even beaten yet.”

  
  


“ohhh~!” Death exclaimed, already got to work doing some levels that interested him. Death played quite a bit of this mode more, enjoying playing the boss levels, even octobagging when he had to wait, doing it just so he had something to do.

 

After a few hours of this, Death looked at Sans, looking confident. “where is da boss ya haven’ done?”

  
  


“oh hun, oh sweetie, darlin’, tha’ one’s even too tough for you,” Sans cooed. Though he  _ did _ gently take the controllers out of Death’s grip, leading him to the locker where the secret boss was located, before giving the controllers back to him.

 

“y’ can try it, though. jus’ ‘ope y’re not a sore loser.” He was snickering, absolutely excited about seeing Death’s reaction to how incredibly broken inner agent 3 was.

  
  


After a few rounds, Death’s hands flew in the air in rage. “dis is bullshit!” He cried, struggling to get away from the line of fire that was inner agent 3. “why autobombs!  _ why?!?” _ He cried, dodging the auto bombs as he tried to fire at agent 3, jumping a few times just to get his shots to go farther.

 

He had been going at it for a while, not admitting defeat, not even when he realized how broken this fight was.

  
  


Sans was snickering almost evilly as he watched, though… the longer he ended up watching Death, the more he actually got  _ into _ it. Death looked so focused, so determined, and no matter how often he died, he kept going.

 

Sans’ arms were tightly around him, starting to lean slightly into Death, almost like he was trying to get closer to the screen, though trying not to disturb Death on what has to have been his most important mission yet.

 

“watch out for th’ bomb,  _ watch out for th’ bomb! _ ” Sans was screaming, alongside various other unhelpful warnings on things Death had most likely already noticed in the first place. Though it was hard  _ not _ to with how fired up he was at this point.

  
  


But the more Sans got into it, the more  _ Death  _ made it his mission to finish this by the end of the day. Death noticed more and more that…. there were patterns, that agent 3 did certain things and Death can do certain things to avoid or counteract it, even started to realize the best moments he could attack.

 

After what seemed like forever, Death was on the last stage, quietly screaming under his breath the whole time he was in the final phase, holding the controllers for dear life as he moved. His screaming getting slightly louder in dangerous moments and when he started to notice how much ink inner agent 3 had on them. ”aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _ !!!”

  
  


At this point, Sans actually shut up, as if to counter for Death’s screaming. He was too focused, his grip around Death tight. Though if he  _ could _ say anything through his intense focus right now, he’d be cheering on Death, he’d be telling him to kick squid ass, be telling him that he could  _ do it. _

  
  


And then Death did, the moment inner agent 3 flew in the air, everything going into slow motion as the notification said. 

 

“inner agent 3 splatted”

 

Death made a loud squealing noise, his hands going into the air as he leaned back, going tpo far, and making Sans lay straight on his back on the bean bag with Death on top of him, kicking out like a excited child. Because Death was kicking his legs out in this position, his dress slid up to his hips, on his left femur a knife strapped to the bone, and his panties showing. But Death either didn’t care or didn’t notice, he was to busy screaming and squealing to look or care. 

 

Screaming, “sans! snas! did ya see dat! snas! i did it! i  _ actually  _ did it!!”

  
  


Sans though,  _ did _ notice. And he  _ did _ care. And while the panties were hard to see from his point of view, he still saw the skirt lift, still saw the knife strapped to his leg, and could imagine the rest. It worked as a wild reminder of not just  _ how cute _ Death was, but also of the fact that he was in a  _ dress, _ between his  _ legs, _ and that he was a dangerous mass murderer that could kick Sans’ ass onto neptune if he wanted to, and god if that wasn’t hot.

 

And Death was so excited.  _ So excited, _ it got Sans even more excited, screaming and laughing with him, squeezing him in his hold. 

 

“y’ did it! you  _ did it! _ ” He called out, nuzzling his face into Death, and - …and deciding he had kissed Death before, there was no point in holding back now. 

 

“celebratory kisses!” He screeched out, before going down to smooch him.

  
  


“ahhhh! nooo!! snas, no! bad! don’ ruin dis!!!” Death screeched, wiggling his way out of Sans’ hold, scrambling up and running away from him, to the other side of the room.

  
  


“you’ll never escape my love!” Sans called after him, practically leaping up to run after Death, chasing him, trying to catch him. While he made kissy noises the entire time through, his hands ahead of him, making little grabby motions.

  
  


Death screeched some more, laughing as he dodged and ran from Sans, but at one point, when Death turned around to see how far Sans was, he fell back. The edge of the bed catching him by surprise, making him fall on his back on the cushions. The dress hiking up from the momentum Death had, making the front of his panties visible. His legs bent slightly towards each other until the knees touched. His hands laid right next to his head, stunned for a second of what just happened.

  
  


And Sans used that second, not wasting a moment to get on top of Death. He was still laughing himself, still giggling, not even quite having registered the situation he was in. That he was kneeling over Death, one leg between the smaller’s legs, his hands on Death’s to keep him in place.

 

He was too busy using this moment to bend down, placing big, loud smooches all over Death’s face.


	21. drowning in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **content warning: explicit sexual content**

“hmm! no snas, bad snas!” Death called. His legs went to curl slightly, bend it towards his body in a vain attempt to push Sans off with his feet. One leg not even managing to bend all the way, if Sans’ had one leg between his, then so did Death. And that leg bent until it went straight to Sans’ crotch, pressing into the half hard dick. “mmm, snas!” Death called helplessly, oddly having all his strength zapped from him the moment Sans was over him.

  
  


Sans could only reply in a very, very soft gasp, feeling the leg on his crotch. And in that moment of grounding, that moment bringing him back to reality, Sans actually  _ saw _ Death underneath him, in that cute dress of his.

 

He was chuckling again, lower this time and under his breath. He leaned down once more, still kissing Death. But now it was less as obvious and smoochy, more subtle instead, more smooth, slowly wandering from Death’s chin to his neck. One hand slowly let go of Death’s, making it’s way down, while letting his fingertips run over Death’s arm, over any part of his body they could touch at the moment.

  
  


Death shivered at the contact, his body arching into the touch. “snas….?” Death asked, as he was staring straight at the ceiling, his cheeks and bones blooming into a pretty blue. “wh-wha…. yer doin’...?” The free hand fisting Sans’ shirt to pull Sans slightly closer, closer to Death’s person, his legs opening up slightly to give Sans some room.

  
  


The breath that Sans let out was slightly shaky, hot against Death’s neck. He felt hot. Fuck, he felt so hot. Sans knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly what was happening. It was like nothing’s ever been clearer in his life, like everything he’s ever done was to work up to  _ this _ moment.

 

What wasn’t clear, though, what he barely could believe, was that Death was  _ letting _ him. Was pulling him closer, parting his legs, and his bones were flushed so beautifully blue.

 

“showin’ you how much i love y’,” he finally purred out, voice low, close to Death’s face. He made his way, kissing up from Death’s neck to his face again, before capturing his mouth in a kiss.

  
  


Death let out a surprised hum, his sockets wide as it finally settled in what was going to happen, and really, he didn’t remember why he didn’t let Sans do this before. Well, he could remember later, if he forgot now, then it wasn’t really important.

 

Death tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his hand letting go of Sans’ shirt to wrap them around Sans’ neck, bringing him closer. “hmmm~” Death moaned, his other leg struggling to free itself from between Sans’ legs, wanting so badly to wrap  _ both  _ his legs around Sans’ hips. Wanting so bad for Sans to be pressed to him, loving every bit of him.

  
  


Sans couldn’t help but to moan back, tongue already snaking it’s way in, exploring and claiming every part of Death’s mouth. He noticed Death’s struggle with his leg, moving his own a little to set him free, so both of Sans’ legs were between Death’s.

 

Sans’ hand had made its way down slowly, running over Death’s bones, then his dress, feeling the curves, the ridges of his ribs under his fingertips. And eventually they found their way to Death’s skirt. And further, not even having to hike it up anymore to let his fingers dance playfully over his legs.

 

Sans pulled off the kiss, his breath a little heavier than before, eyes hazy and half lidded.

 

“‘s this… ok?”

  
  


Death glanced at Sans’ his sockets half lidded as he took the other in. He nodded, whispering a quiet, “yes.” before his hands went down to put Sans’ hands on his panties, letting it slide right in the front. Death could feel the fingers touched his newly formed opening, the folds, the clit. The image alone made Death’s whole body shiver, pressing as much as he could to Sans’ body. “please…”

  
  


Though Death wasn’t the only one shivering. Sans let out a breathy moan, just from feeling the soft folds under his fingers, so warm and starkly in contrast to Death’s bones. He could only imagine how beautiful it might look, and Sans was so tempted to sit up, pull down those panties and take a look.

 

But Death was so close to him, chest against chest, and his face right over Death, watching him so closely, watching every expression and reaction he could get out of him as his fingers began exploring the new territory. Began spreading the folds a little, his fingers catching onto the moistness of Death’s opening, before a thumb went to circle his clit gently.

  
  


“ahh!” Death moaned, his back arching into the other body as his sockets fluttered closed. His hips started to roll into the touches, wanting more of those touches, wanting Sans to love every bit of him.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Death liked Sans’ company, he liked him touching him, he liked him kissing and saying all these sweet things. Death liked Sans a lot, more than he thought he did… and in that revelation, Death let go. He muttered a quiet, “please… take me…” pressing himself flush, his legs pulling Sans’ crotch down to his, Sans’ hand in between the two sexes. “make me… yers…”

  
  


Sans let out a deep groan just at the words, at Death’s voice, feeling his dick straining against his pants. He pulled his hand out of Death’s panties, grinding against him instead, his clothed dick rubbing against Death’s clothed mound.

 

But he  _ knew _ this wasn’t enough. And he  _ knew _ it wouldn’t be enough for Death either.

 

“alright, babe,” he finally breathed out, leaving a trail of small kisses over Death’s neck, before he sat up, quickly undoing his pants, pulling them off in record speed. He was already hard, had been for almost the entirety through their gaming session, though it was clearly a lot harder  _ now, _ begging for touch. A touch he was going to get deep,  _ deep _ inside of Death.

 

Sans breathing was slightly heavier as he put his hands on Death’s panties, pulling them down slowly, carefully. Though his eyes stayed focus on the beautiful, blue folds as he kept pulling down the panties, off Death’s legs, and threw them aside.

 

“god, y’re so perfect,” he practically moaned out. “y’re so great. so amazing.” He bent back down so he was close to Death again, his face buried in the others neck, leaving kisses and now also… small bites, nips. Sans hand wandered down, between both their sexes once more, though this time grabbing onto his own dick, aligning it carefully with Death’s hole.

 

“y’re so beautiful,” Sans breathed out once more between his love bites. “i hope y’re ready, sugar skull.”

  
  


“yes! yes please~” Death moaned, his legs wrapping around Sans’ hips again, pulling him forward, pushing the tip of the dick to press into his tight wanting hole. Death claimed Sans’ mouth into a kiss, his tongue sneaking out of his own to make it’s home in Sans’ mouth, playing with it’s new neighbor. 

  
  


Sans let out a surprised noise, eyes wide as he hadn’t expected the forwardness. But fuck, did he enjoy it, and every noise Sans made quickly turned into moans, his tongue greeting it’s new neighbor with only the best of it’s behavior.

 

Now that the tip was inside, Sans let go of his dick, using the hand to curl underneath Death’s skull instead. Sans didn’t need it’s help anymore to push in, slowly but steadily, Death’s natural wetness making the process a lot easier. Though he was still tight, fuck was he tight. And it felt so good around Sans’ dick, just the process of hilting inside of him almost enough to push him over the edge.

 

_ Almost. _ But not quite.

 

And Sans began thrusting. Slowly, carefully, letting out loud moans into the kiss as he was in absolute bliss, never having felt this good before. This happy. This special.

 

Death was letting him touch him. Was letting him kiss him. Was letting him  _ fuck _ him. Fuck. This might just be the best day in Sans’ life.

  
  


While Death himself was drowning in love and pleasure, his hips meeting Sans’ as he moaned into the kiss, his hands moving around Sans’ body, exploring the new discovery that is Sans, his body, his dick, his oh so amazing kisses. Oh, Sans drove him crazy, drove him insane!

 

Every single thrust inside of him felt so good, so amazing. And in that moment, Death could understand why so many people were pleasure hungry, going so far as to do unthinkable things. Because wow, this was amazing, this felt like heaven! Suddenly Sans being horny all the time made sense, made it so relatable right now.

 

Gosh, he never wanted this to end, never wanted Sans’ lovely cock to leave him. Please, just stay with him, stay  _ inside  _ him, this is your new home, please. Don’t leave, I don’t want you to ever leave me alone.

 

Death cried out when Sans hit a sweet spot, making Death’s body crumble right then and there.

  
  


“oh fu-fuck,” Sans moaned when Death broke the kiss with his scream, feeling him tightening, squeezing around his dick and Sans was  _ so close.  _ But he didn’t want it to end  _ yet! _ Didn’t want to have to say goodbye to those sweet noises, those adorable reactions. To Death being a mess underneath him, moaning like Sans was giving him the time of his life.

 

And, fuck, Sans  _ hoped _ he was. Death  _ deserved _ it. Death deserved to feel as good as he possibly could, to feel loved and pleasured, thoroughly fucked and then loved even more and  _ more and more. _

 

Sans did his best to try and hit that spot again, that sweet spot that had made Death give him this adorable noise, that sweet spot that had made him tighten up, like he was trying to milk Sans’ dick.

 

But there wasn’t a lot Sans could do anymore. He had been so close when he first even  _ started _ and now he was reaching his limits, letting out quick, small moans and groans as he couldn’t help himself but to speed up, chasing his orgasm.

 

Until it came crashing through him, Sans letting out a loud groan, slamming into Death one last time.

  
  


Death cried out in bliss, his whole body locking into place as his orgasm washed over him, making him twitch and cry out. Once Death started calming down from his high, he relaxed into the bed, gasping for air. “hah….hah…. sna- hah- ns?” death called, his hands weakly went to Sans’ skull, cradling it in his hold.

  
  


Sans had trouble keeping himself from just crashing down on top of Death, arms weak as he was coming down from his own high. His face was close to Death’s, foreheads touching. He could barely make out Death’s voice through his own heavy panting, though the feeling of Death’s hands around his skull brought him back, made him blink.

 

He smiled warmly at Death. “hah… wha’... hah… wha’ is it, babyblue?”

  
  


“ahh, i…” Death moaned when a tingle went up his spine, after effects of their little session. “‘ave a confession…..” He admitted, moving so he was whispering right into Sans’ mouth, their mouths not even an inch away from each other.

 

“i like… ya too… snas… i….  _ love  _ ya…” Death whispered, his sockets half lidded as he stared right into Sans’ own eyelights. 

  
  


The words sent a shiver down Sans’ spine, causing him to let out a noise close to a whine.

 

“fuck,  _ death, _ ” he moaned out, not hesitating a second to nuzzle into Death’s face, littering it with even more soft kisses. “‘m so glad.  _ so happy. _ i love you, too. i love you.  _ so much - hah… _ ”   
  
Ah. He was getting riled up again. He was still inside Death’s poor abused hole, dick rapidly growing hard again as Sans was whispering sweet words to Death, mixed in with his kisses. Almost drowning out his quiet, “i hope y’re ready for another round,” before he already began thrusting again, slowly and gently.

  
  


The sudden movement made Death  _ keen _ , letting out a surprised and pleasurable scream.

 

-

 

Death lay on his back on the bed, Sans laying right on top of him, panting. The second round left Death spent, his weak walls clamping down randomly on the cock that was still inside him, lodged in oh so painful sweet. Death couldn’t bare the thought of it leave him, even if it hurt his sensitive walls, it still felt oh so good. So Death’s legs were hooked behind Sans, keeping him from pulling out.

 

“hah...hah…. ya… good?” Death asked, his face pressed into Sans’ neck, were he left a full bite mark, with hickies littered everywhere.

  
  


“good?” Sans asked, before he began to laugh. But he wasn’t laughing at Death. It was a genuine laugh, a lighthearted, happy laugh as he nuzzled into Death, feeling so wanted and comfortable with him close. “‘ve never felt better. you…?”   
  
Sans wasn’t anxious about the answer per-say. He could tell Death had had a good time, a satisfying time, but… Sans wanted  _ more. _ He wanted him to have felt better than ever before. Wanted Death to  _ know _ how much Sans loved him. Sans wanted to have  _ changed _ his  _ world. _

  
  


“hehe… ya made me feel… so ‘appy… so loved. i’ was da best day of my life…” Death purred, giving Sans a shy kiss on the cheek, his smile growing more and more the more he looked at Sans. “t’ank ya… yer amazin’...”

  
  


Sans let out the happiest squeal yet. “‘m so glad. so glad i got t’ make y’ feel this way.” He moved a little, but only to be on his side, taking Death with him, so he could finally, properly wrap his arms around Death. 

 

“y’re so welcome. i wanna make y’ feel this way every day. this loved.” He left a few kisses. “wanna make you feel special.” More kisses. “happy. wan’ed.” He kept on listing, always following it up with more kisses.

  
  


“hehe.” Death giggled, trying to return as many kisses as he could, only ending up getting drowned in more kisses. “‘ow ‘bout we juss’ sleep fer now?” Death laughed, kissing the tip of Sans’ nose hole lightly, a sweet, light, butterfly kiss right on the nose.

  
  
“sleep  _ does _ soun’ very good,” Sans mumbled out happily, nuzzling more into Death. “night, precious.” 


	22. Sans is now completely in on it.

“Sans, are you home?” Gaster called through the house as he came in. He had left at one point to check on something in the labs though Sans hadn’t been home when he left. It was late by now, though, he should be back by now.

 

But no one seemed to call back. Well, that didn’t have to mean anything, for all Gaster knew, Sans was most likely in his room and napping.

 

The scientist took off his coat and shoes and headed to Sans’ room, knocking the door twice, before letting himself in.

 

“Sans, I’m about to make din-  _ Oh. _ ”   
  
And, well. He  _ was _ right about Sans being in his room napping. Though he had  _ not _ expected to find him curled around another, smaller skeleton, his legs bare though pelvis thankfully covered by the other’s skirt.  _ The other _ , whom Gaster only took a few moments before he could recognize them as  _ Death. _

 

“O-Oh my…”

  
  


Death lifted his head from Sans’ chest the second he heard Gaster, staring at him with wide sockets while his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. “i-i-i-i…… i-i….. sir! i um!....  _ ‘m so sorry! _ i d-didn’ m-mean ta do dis! i-i…. oh gosh… i messed up so bad….” Death hid his face in Sans’ neck, his hands fisting the other’s shirt tightly. 

 

“‘m so sorry gaster…. dis wasn’ planned! snas was jus’ so presis’ant a-an’.... an’.... ‘m so sorry, i-i take my job seriously! i don’ wan’ ta intrude in yer personal life, i swear! i didn’ expec’ dis!” Death tried to explain, but he just… couldn’t think. He was just thinking of how his boss would react, how  _ Gaster  _ would react to him doing this. “‘m sorry fer fuckin’ yer son…”

  
  


“Oh… gosh…” Gaster muttered out, quickly turning, a hand shielding the side of his face so he wasn’t looking at his son and hired hitman anymore, not exactly wanting to have seen either of them in, well.  _ That _ kind of situation.

 

But there it was again, that panicked, worried stammering of a child scared of getting in trouble, scared of having to face punishment.

  
“Death, did you… _ want... _ this?” Gaster asked, his voice hesitant, like he was intruding. But he had to know. “Did you…  _ consent… _ to this…” And he was almost scared of the answer. Almost. Not because he thought something like that had happened. He  _ knew  _ his son wouldn’t do that, he  _ knew _ his son wouldn’t do something  _ bad. _

 

But he also knew that his son was sometimes… too stubborn for his own good, would forget himself and rush into things without thinking…

  
  


“no!.... yes! i didn’  _ wan’  _ dis! bu’ i consen’ed! i did! i let em! bu’... i  _ can’  _ ‘ave relationships with da clien’s! even less d’ere family when ‘m curren’ly  _ yer  _ hi’man! i’ goes ‘gainst da rules!” Death whined, his grip on Sans was hurting his hands, but he didn’t care, he felt so low, the lowest of the low! Breaking the rules his boss and everyone else made him go through, he never minded the rules, they were easy to follow and there for a reason! But now… Sans… he was just making it so hard!

 

Death felt like scum… “‘m  _ sorry _ ….”

  
  


Gaster took a deep breath, releasing it in a sigh. Death was just a child, forced into the professional life of an  _ adult. _ Putting him under so much pressure clearly was neither fair nor healthy for him and Gaster swore, if he knew who’d be responsible for that, he would give them a piece of his own mind.

 

But Gaster didn’t know.

  
And as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t help Death. Their relationship was to be professional, that was obviously what Death wanted, and no matter what, while he was still his client, Gaster liked it that way as well.   
  
But he still didn’t like seeing him this ashamed.

 

“Death, I’m your client. I hired you to do investigating for me, which you  _ are _ doing,” Gaster told him, his voice even, yet somewhat strained. “I… What… you do in your private time, be it with Sans or not… It’s got nothing to do with the mission. And I’m not going to judge you on it.”   
  


Gaster turned, calling this conversation done, about to leave. Before he hesitated.

 

“...Don’t hurt my son, though.”   
  
He left without another word, closing the door behind him.

  
  


Death gave out a small whimper, hiding his face back into Sans’ chest. After a bit of silence, Death whispered. “snas… ‘re ya ‘wake?”

  
  


Sans hesitated to answer, though he knew that the way he instinctively squeezed his arms around Death a little when he asked was already a giveaway. So he let out a quiet,

  
“...yea.”

  
  


“ya… know i can’...” Death muttered, his legs moving to curl up, only for him to move his pelvis, which still had it’s new neighbor tucked in it’s new home, looking pretty comfy where it was. A shiver went down Death spine, Death subconsciously pulling Sans’ closer to his body. “snas…. oh god sans…”

  
  


Sans’ own breathing was slightly shakier than usual, having trouble focusing when Death was this close, when he was still inside him, the musky smell from earlier thick in the air.

 

But he  _ had _ to focus. This was a conversation they had to have.

 

“i  _ don’ _ know,” Sans breathed out, voice desperate. “all i know ‘s that you  _ won’t _ . the only thin’s stoppin’ you is  _ you! _ you  _ like _ me, you _ know _ i love you, so why…”

  
  


“i told ya! i follow rules, i ‘ave rules dat ‘re d’ere fer a  _ reason _ ! i can’ jus’ go ‘gainst dem!” Death cried out, his fists holding Sans’ body close, his fingers digging in between Sans’ ribs. 

 

But then he stopped, he let go. He pushed Sans’ away, Sans’ dick sliding out from it’s home with a pop. Slowly, Death got up, his legs wobbly, but he held strong. He went over to his panties, the article of clothing laying on the floor, forgotten. As Death was passing his feet through the holes, he noticed cum dripping down his leg, going down and threatening to soil the panties. 

 

Death looked around, finding tissues on the nightstand, he took a few and started to wipe up his leg, cleaning it. “besi’es…. i don’ wan’ ya ‘urt. if ya ‘re with me… ya’ll be in danger, snas ya know i do shady stuff…” Death reminded, lifting his dress to try and wipe his private area, only for more cum to slip past his folds, from his abused little hole. Death sighed at the tasking action, already annoyed with his body and Sans’ cum.

  
  


“i don’-  _ death, _ ” Sans said, getting out of bed himself, though not actually bothering with his pants, his dick disappearing once it wasn’t occupied anymore. “i’ll take the danger, death. i’ll fuckin’- i’ll learn to protect myself, to-  _ i don’ know! _ but  _ come on! _ y-you can’t jus’ call this over ‘cause of your  _ job _ ! death…”   
  
Sans was desperate, stepping closer to the other skeletons, reaching out for him, like he was asking for him to stay with him. To come into his arms.

  
  


The pussy Death summoned disappeared once enough cum seeped out, letting Death pull up his panties with no problem. Death turned to Sans right after giving him a look. “ _ sans _ .” He said, probably sounding more offended than Sans ever heard him. “my job ‘s  _ everyt’in’  _ ta me!” 

 

But he didn’t stop there, this time, he glared at Sans, taking his purse from beside the beanbag and marching straight up to Sans. Starting to push him towards the bed, “ ‘m  _ nah  _ gonna date ya, ‘m  _ nah  _ gonna break anymore rules, ‘m  _ nah  _ gonna put ya t’rough dis.” Every point Death made was another push, until Sans fell back on the bed.

 

Death looming over him, back straight. “i don’ wanna be da reason ya ge’ inta danger, i don’ wan’ ya in dis! i wan’ ya safe an’ ‘appy! yes, i like ya, i like ya  _ a lot _ , but i love ya ‘nough ta  _ nah  _ wan’ ya in danger! ‘d prefer ta keep ya safe dan ta put ya in danger  _ jus’  _ so i ‘ave ya. sorry snas, bu’ dis…” Death pointed between Sans and him. “is nah ‘appenin’.”

 

Death backed away, looking firm in his decision. “now ‘m gonna change my nu’ber, so we can  _ both  _ move on, good _ bye  _ snas.” Death said sternly, teleporting before Sans can have a single word in this.

  
  


Sans was speechless. He felt sick, hurt, like something inside of him just shattered, broken beyond repair. He was lying on his bed, legs close to his chest, curled up. And Death was  _ gone. _

 

Sans sent him a few more texts, asking if they could  _ talk _ about it, asking if they could  _ at least _ stay in contact, but he didn’t get a reply. Not until he got a notification that the number was currently not in use a few days later.

 

A few days, which Sans spent mostly locked up in his room, ignoring school completely, trying to think of  _ any _ way Sans could get Death back. But Gaster said he couldn’t give him any information, not if  _ Death _ specifically didn’t  _ want _ Sans to contact him. The Reaper brother’s weren’t showing up at Gaster’s place anymore either. A week and some later they were done with their mission completely, cutting any contact to Gaster.

 

And there was nothing left.

 

Nothing for Sans to hold on to. For Sans to keep hoping, keep believing, because Death was  _ gone. _ He had no number of him, no address, no idea how to find him.

 

It wasn’t until two whole weeks later that Sans actually left his house, though only to lie on Hearth’s couch, moping, clearly looking like he had cried some time before, though Sans wasn’t going to admit that if his life depended on it.

  
  


Hearth had even bought ice cream for his poor friend, rubbing his shoulder as he looked down at him. “Sans, I think I seen you mope around enough. Really man, you said he admitted he liked you, you even banged him! Are you really gonna give up after that? Follow him, maybe he is waiting for you to follow? Maybe this is the final test to see how far you’ll go? Come on man, don’t give up like this!” Hearth stressed, his voice slightly desperate but more focused on trying to be encouraging. 

 

“After all that, you are just gonna give in? Really? If you love him, you would go for it,  _ all the way! _ Just like how he said he didn’t want to get you into something, get in it yourself! Then Comic wouldn’t have a reason to worry!” Hearth tried, pushing the used tissues off and away from Sans’ body. 

  
  


“i  _ wan’ _ to!” But that meant getting himself into more danger than Hearth most likely was aware of. Death and Reaper were elite hitmen, even  _ if _ Sans managed to get into the shady business, it was most likely not going to be even comparable to the level of shadiness Death and Reaper were in…

 

“‘ow will i ever be  _ good _ enough?” Sans asked, voice almost in a sad hiccup. “ _ hearth _ . d’ you know how much  _ better _ he is than me!? wha’ can  _ i _ do!?”

  
  


“Are you  _ just  _ gonna let that stop you?” Hearth asked, raising his fire brow at Sans sceptically. “Or are you going to  _ do  _ something about it? What do  _ you  _ think you need to do? What do you  _ want,  _ Sans?” He asked, making the questions sound deeper than they usually would.

 

“What do you want, and what are you going to do about it to take what’s yours?”

  
  


What  _ was _ he going to do? What  _ could _ Sans do? Quickly become an elite criminal, miraculously find Death and woo him over? How was he even supposed to  _ find _ Death again? The last time he only met him through Gaster hiring him, and… could Gaster… still do that?   
  
Sans knew his father had contacts. Enough contacts to always have someone around to either do his dirty work for him or have someone to  _ bring _ him someone to do his dirty work for him. Could Gaster hire the hitmen again? Could  _ Gaster _ get Sans into the shady business?

 

“ _ hearth, _ ” Sans said, suddenly sitting upright, like he’s been possessed. “ _ i have to go. _ ”   
  
He didn’t give Hearth more of an explanation  _ or _ time to react, before already ‘porting away. 

 

-

 

Gaster was tense, on the phone, waiting for a certain someone to pick up.

 

When Sans had come along, asking him to ‘get him into the shady business,’ he had  _ not _ been happy. He had  _ not _ been approving. 

 

But Sans… seemed so desperate. He was genuinely trying, trying harder than Gaster had ever seen him try at at something. 

 

And he had the odd feeling that if Gaster was not going to help him find someone… Sans was just going to find a way through his contacts himself, getting himself into more trouble than necessary.

  
  


The phone picked up, a voice coming from the receiver. “Hello? Ah, Gaster my old friend, how are you doing!?” Came the cheery go lucky voice of Meister, sounding ever happy to hear from Gaster once again. 

  
  


“Meister, my friend!” Gaster said back, trying to match his cheery tone, though he clearly seemed somewhat uncomfortable. It was true, that they were friends, but… Meister was also a professional, well known in his field and… Well.

 

How  _ did _ it look if Gaster was going to ask him for a favor as personal as to train his dearest son, to woo another monster nonetheless.

 

“How, er… How have you been, my friend?” Gaster began somewhat awkwardly, unsure on how to approach the topic, though Sans was sitting close, glaring at him. “Did… I ever get to thank you for sending the hitmen over? They really did their job well.”

  
  


“Oh! I’m glad they did! I’m so happy you were able to have your problem dealt with. Now the monsters can sleep well and safe now that the humans have been foiled, just keep an eye on them though, they could rise back up.” Meister warned, but there was a slight laugh to it.

  
  


“Of course,” Gaster assured him curtly. “I’m  _ always _ keeping an eye on humans.” And not just an eye either. Two eyes. Many eyes. All around and everywhere. If humans were up to anything, Gaster was the first to know. Gaster was the first to stop them.

 

“There is… something else I wanted to ask from you, though…”

  
  


“Oh Gaster, Gaster, Gaster, Gaster…” Meister chided, most likely shaking their head from the other end of the phone. “Must you only call me when you need me? Seriously, if we weren’t such long time friends, I might have just been done with you at one point!” Meister laughed, “Now what do you need?”

  
  


“I… Oh dear, I am sorry about that,” Gaster mumbled, clearly making excuses. “You know life has been very busy… Well…”   
  
“ _ pops _ ,” Sans hissed from his spot, glaring at Gaster to  _ get going with it. _ Gaster let out a tense sigh, but… complied.

 

“Well. I know this is a rather… unconventional and… personal request, but…” Gaster was fidgeting with his free hand, the other tapping over the back of the phone. “My son is looking to be trained in… what I would call exactly your kind of business. And as I’m sure you can imagine, I… would not want him to be trained except by someone I… trust.”

  
  


“Oh… well that’s a odd request indeed. Now why would your son want to follow suit in this kind of field?” Meister asked curiously, leafing through papers lazily from the other end. He didn’t sound insulted or at all mad, just interested, curious. “It’s the type of field that… not many people choose to go through. And here your son is willingly diving into something so dangerous and dirty?”

  
  


“...Well. He says it’s to impress someo-”   
  
“‘s not to  _ impress _ ‘im!” Sans called out, loud enough for Meister to hear through the phone. “i wan’ ‘im to know  _ ‘e’s  _ not gettin’ me into danger! i wan’ ‘im to know i can  _ protect _ myself! i  _ know _ wha’ ‘m gettin’ myself into!”

  
  


“I don’t think he does.” Meister admitted, “Put me on speaker so I can talk some sense into the boy.” Meister demanded.

  
  


Gaster nodded, despite Meister being unable to see him. He pressed the button to put it on speaker, placing the phone on his desk. “You’re on speaker,” he reported quickly.

  
  


“My boy, you don’t  _ know  _ what you are getting into. Not only do you have to do very morbid and awful things, but you also have to hide from not only the police, but from public eye. This isn’t a game, everyone in this business is strictly professional and there is no room for jokes. Getting into this business is a serious and life changing thing, you would have to change your lifestyle completely, leave school, abandon all chances to go back.” Meister explained, talking to a kid trying to act bigger than they are.

 

“Not only is this job heavy on the body, it’s also heavy on the mind. You will have to think on your feet, train your body for action, have to learn to handle certain things.” The whole time, Meister never mentioned anything specific, never anything that would hint what his job  _ was _ . You can never know who can be hearing. “Think not only about how this will affect you and your image on the world, but the people around you. If you go straight in, the people you love  _ will  _ get involved, and they  _ will  _ get hurt.”

 

“If what you said about ‘him’ not wanting you to get into danger, then this is what I’m talking about, not only your family, but your friends,  _ everyone  _ you are around will get in danger. Which would be why this person wouldn’t want you in it, they care for you too much. Shouldn’t you respect their decision and stay out of it?” Meister finished.

  
  


“sir,” sans replied, his body tense, scooting closer to the phone. “‘ave you ever been in love?” He knew the question sounded kitschy, sounded cliché, but at this moment, Sans didn’t care.

 

“do you really think i should give up gettin’ the person i  _ love, _ when there’s  _ any _ possible way to still get ‘im? to still be with ‘im? my family’s already in danger, i  _ know _ pop’s ‘s up to more than ‘e admits. an’ i barely ‘ave any friends, those i have i know can protect themselves.”

  
Sans got up, getting himself an unused office chair to sit more comfortably, now that he didn’t have a wall to lean against anymore. He was leaning with his elbows on the table the phone was on, practically glaring at it.

 

“take me outta school, i don’ care. change my life forever. i don’  _ care. _ i’ll  _ do _ it. i’ll do anythin’ i gotta if it’s t’ fuckin’ get. the monster. i  _ love.  _ ‘s the least ‘e deserves.”

  
  


The phone went quiet, like Meister was gone, but the call didn’t end, he was there. Meister was there and he was silent, thinking, calculating. 

 

After what felt like forever, he spoke. “When will be a good time where we can come personally to you so we can discuss it more? I would need to see for myself what I’m working with.” He meant Sans, but it was clear what he meant. He is agreeing.

  
  


Gaster gave Sans a look, like he was having second guesses. But eventually he let out a sigh. “I do not suppose you have any plans?” He asked his son, who shook his head no. “Alright then.”   
  
He looked through his own calendar, giving Meister the time and date, as well as the location, deciding that he wasn’t going to do the mistake of inviting criminals into his home again.

 

“I’m going to be there as well,” Gaster added. “Not always, of course. But I want to be there when you make any lasting plans.”   
  
“‘e’s a scared baby,” Sans whispered into the phone, getting an offended huff from Gaster, though he didn’t further comment on it.

  
  


Meister laughed lightly, bidding them a good day before cutting the call.


	23. wait, im dining with WHO?

On the day they would meet with Meister, the place they were planning to meet was filled with people lurking under in the shadows. Meister’s men watched Sans and Gaster like a hawk as they made it to the abandoned boxing ring, watching them as they sat down awkwardly and uncomfortably. 

  
  


Sans was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He was surprised by how composed Gaster looked, considering he had seen him at least just as nervous as Sans was right now, but on the phone some days back. But now he looked like he was ready for battle, or rather, ready to leave the best impression he possibly could.

 

Sans, however, was still nervous…

 

And the prying eyes, hidden, yet still barely noticeable, didn’t help him either. No sir, not at all.

  
  


It wasn’t long before the scheduled time that Meister finally arrived. And when he did, it was clear. Everything became more tense and high stakes when he walked into the room, everything was dead quiet. The monster was very tall, so tall he had to duck to pass through the frame door, he was dressed in black with lots of furs. His face was scarred, yet also looked… a little melted. In all, he looked imitating, powerful, dangerous. He looks like he had killed a guy and would gladly do it again with no mercy whats so ever.

 

He walked in proudly and powerful, giving Gaster and Sans a wide creepy smile. “Why hello Gaster, my old friend! And you must be Sans!” He greeted, his hands up in joy as he made it to them, shaking both Gaster’s, then Sans’ hand, before sitting down in front of them in the empty bench. “Now. Let’s talk business!” He said oh so cheerfully.

 

“Now do you know  _ exactly  _ what you will be training for? Or what you want in the training?” Meister asked, “It would be very tough, hard work, and a  _ lot  _ of dedication. You sure you want this?” 

  
  


To say Sans was intimidated was an understatement. Meister’s appearance, added up to how uncomfortable everything  _ else _ here already made him, certainly made Sans want to run for the hills.

 

But he didn’t. He stayed put. He didn’t falter and looked Meister into his oh so terrifying eyes.

 

“i don’ know what ‘xactly to expect,” he admitted honestly. “i know ‘s gonna be tough. but i also know ‘s gonna be worth it, make me a stronger monster. tha’s what i want. i wan’, uh. i wanna be the best i can be.” For Death.

  
  


“I see.” Meister mused. “Well, I  _ have  _ gotten some nice instructors for you to train under.”

 

“You will have more than one, they will be teaching you different things. One will teach you how to use weapons, another will help you on your body, another will teach you about things that you  _ should  _ know in this field. While others will show you how to have control, composure, wit, and things you should keep in mind. Basically, just like school, with each instructor as your teacher, but to survive, do your job, and make a mark.” Meister explained, “But first…”

 

Meister looked Sans in the eye, his expression and tone serious. “We have to know what you want to be.” He said gravelly. “Each job requires different things, like me, my job requires quick thinking and confidence in decisions that you think will improve things. While others could be more active, like on the field work. Soldiers, hitmen, body guards, that type of thing. While others could be more about paperwork, now that requires self control and to keep your mouth shut. Now Sans, tell me. What do  _ you  _ want to be?” He asked, leaning in a little in interest, curious to what Sans would want.

  
  


“ah, well…” Sans hadn’t thought that far. Or at least, he hadn’t known that he’d have options, what those options would be. Really, to Sans all of this had seemed like an faraway dream not too long ago. And it still kind of did, but now it was closer and scarier and  _ realer. _

 

“i, uh. kinda know my way with computers, tech,” Sans muttered out. “so i guess, uh. somethin’ like soft-hackin’, hackin’, along those lines. n-never done hard-hackin’ before myself, though ‘d always kinda wan’ed to.” He had, honestly, just been too lazy and never found a reason to start teaching himself technical engineering and hard-hack his shit, breaking it by accident.

  
  


“Oh~” Meister said, definitely intrigued. “So tech, I can arrange that! Of course, you will still have to have some self defense and undercover classes as well.” Meister added, his hand going into his large coat to take out a tablet, tapping a few things. 

 

“This will be very interesting indeed. Now Sans, you do know you will have to dedicate your life to this kind of work. So waking up early, long hours training, is a must. Of course, your schedule may depend. Do you have a deadline Sans, you seem quite desperately in a hurry~” Meister asked, his tone light and maybe a touch teasing.

  
  


Did he? Sans wasn’t sure himself. Technically, he had all the time in the world to woo his love, though… he  _ did _ want Death to  _ know _ Sans was trying, Sans was  _ learning _ , and he wanted him to know as fast as he could. Before he’d just… moved on. Forgot Sans…

 

“like, a month and a half or something,” Sans muttered out, almost more to himself, trying to remember. To remember the time Death had told him about being gone to canada.

 

He never gave him a  _ date, _ but Sans remembered something about two months, which he figured one was already broken in…

 

“or maybe two months,” Sans finally added. “somethin’ like that. honestly, ‘s… ‘t doesn’ matter that much, i jus’... wanna see ‘im again…” He mumbled out the last part quietly, hoping the other’s hadn’t heard. Though he could tell from the hand on his back, that Gaster at least had heard, making Sans uncomfortable by trying to console him.

 

“Sans is a quick learner, if he’s actually willing to learn,” Gaster tried to supply as well. “Which I’m positive he is about this.”

  
  


“Well then, I will make your schedule, get in touch with you, and you meet your teachers and sometimes me myself in the times, dates and locations we tell you to. Got that kid?” Meister stood, his hand out in offering, sealing the deal once Sans shakes his hand. “I will also be coming by to see you~”

  
  


Sans gave Meister a nod much firmer than he actually felt, accepting the handshake. 

 

Gaster was watching the scene tensely, like he was expecting the worst to happen to his son. Though he was relieved. Very relieved that all of this has gone as smoothly as it has. That Meister seemed to actually be accepting of taking Sans under his wing.

 

Gaster was glad that, out of any shady business Sans could’ve gotten involved in, it was Meister’s. It was his friend’s.

 

“Thank you,” Gaster finally said as well, when he had gotten up after they seemed to be done with this ‘meeting.’ “I really appreciate all you’ve been and are doing for me and my family, Meister. I am forever in debt to you.”

  
  


“Ah!” Meister said, overjoyed. “Well, you know how you could make it up to me?” Meister cooed, his voice already making Gaster want to regret his decision. “You can call me more often you big goof! Have dinner, hang, catch up!” His arm went around Gaster, while the other went to noogie the poor man.

  
  


Gaster let out a slightly awkward laugh, trying to struggle out of the noogie, though Meister had been not just taller, but also stronger than Gaster for a long time now.

 

“I do owe you that much, don’t I?” Gaster chuckled out eventually. “I’d like that, though. I really haven’t taken enough time off and just…  _ hung out, _ caught up lately…” He did not have a lot of people helping him with what he does, and many days it would take up the entire day for Gaster to just keep everything in check, see what’s been going on, what he might need to keep an eye on. And that wasn’t even including any of his science work…

 

But… Meister  _ was _ a true friend. And Gaster truly has been abandoning him over the last few years.

 

“You  _ should _ come over to have dinner some time soon. Are you opposed to meeting my sons - well,  _ son. _ You’ve already met Sans.”

  
  


“I would  _ love  _ to meet him! And maybe your sons can meet mine, after they come back from their mission of course!” Meister seem so pleased, so excited, so happy to hang out with his old friend again, to have a normal and healthy interaction with people again.

  
  


“Certainly!” Gaster replied, equally as excited as Meister now was, gently hitting Sans over the head as he let out an already annoyed groan at the idea of meeting someone else’s children.

 

Meeting people? Okay. Cool. Sure.

 

Arranged play-dates? No, thank you!

 

But Gaster didn’t care what Sans was thinking about all this, instead already looking through his calendar on his phone trying to find a good date for Meister to visit in a few weeks from now.

 

-

 

Training started sooner than the dinner, Gaster’s copy machine printing out a schedule for Sans the next day after the meeting. Forcing Sans to wake up early and meet up with various of people.

  
  


Sans had to be at specific places at six in the morning every day, only one day off a week. And six AM was the time Sans had to  _ be _ there, which meant he had to get up at around five AM almost every day.

 

Which was… not nice, but Sans had, honestly, expected something like that. 

 

He met different people every day, teaching him about his new life. He met up with a green lizard monster the first day, in a building that seemed to be an abandoned factory at first sight, though if you found your way into it through the back door, it was set up with all kinds of computers and servers, switches and more computers. 

 

They weren’t happy with how tired Sans was, though eventually stopped complaining as Sans still showed he could keep up and was understanding everything quickly. They were there to teach him about soft-hacking, the basics, though much quicker than Sans would’ve learned it in any regular school. By the end of the day, which was five in the afternoon, they told Sans to pick up on some BASIC by the time they would meet again. 

 

Sans learned hard-hacking from another monster, though still at the same place as where he learned soft-hacking. The monster he was with on this one seemed less as serious, though still professional in their field, good at showing Sans what to do. And not even mad when Sans accidentally ended up blowing up a power adapter.

 

Welp.

 

Happens to the best.

 

He learned self defense and weapons on what seemed like a long abandoned bunker, far off the actual city. There were weapons on every wall, like they were put on display.

 

This one might’ve been the hardest for Sans.

 

He had the technical understanding in his skull quickly, knew what to do, what to keep in mind in theory. But he lacked the muscle memory. Lacked the body strength and control. A lot of time Sans would just end up using his magic, which his teacher eventually forbid him from doing, even going as far as to put a magic-restraining vest on Sans’, completely messing the poor skeleton up.

 

But he was trying, god was he trying.

 

A woman taught him about undercover work, teaching Sans about general cases more so than his own specific, though she did always try to compare it to Sans’ specific field. She taught him about how to act natural in situations, gave him scenarios and asked for Sans’ reactions, responses. She taught him how to read places, how to best judge how to choose his attire, his clothes, his behavior and language.

 

Sans struggled with this one, though mostly because he did not like the teacher. He did not like the topic. He didn’t like the idea of having to dress up for anyone or anything. And of course Sans obliged, but god. Did he do it spitefully.

 

‘Classes’ repeated, and sometimes new mixed in, about how the world he’d now be in worked, about the rules, what he should keep in mind, watch out for. He learned about the known monsters and humans in that kind of business - including both Meister, the Reaper brothers, and even Gaster. He learned about how to pick his allies, when to avoid making enemies.

 

Meister was there. Not always. But sometimes. Sometimes without Sans noticing. Sometimes with making Sans purposely notice, making the skeleton just a little bit more nervous than he would usually be.

 

But weeks passed like that. One at first, by the second Sans was almost used to the early schedule. And around half into the third, Meister was already to be coming over for dinner.

 

Gaster was preparing roasted salmon with rice and vegetables, while Sans was sitting with Papyrus, explaining to him what kind of person they were meeting.

 

They had… filled Papyrus in at one point. After Sans found out about Gaster’s shady business, he had insisted Papyrus deserved to know as well. And  _ if _ it was just for him to have a chance to decide whether to stay or whether he’d rather wanted to leave. It was only fair for him to have a decision.

 

But Papyrus understood, and Papyrus swore to keep it to himself. And he seemed awfully excited for meeting, what he was calling a ‘mob celebrity.’

  
  


The doorbell rang not that long after, Meister waiting on the other side, coming in and giving Gaster a side hug. “It’s such a pleasure to be with you again G, and no business! Well… sort of.” He laughed, being led to the kitchen where he said hello to Sans and finally met Papyrus, who Meister was ecstatic to meet.

 

“It is so  _ so  _ good to meet you Papyrus, I’m Meister!” Meister practically sang, giving Papyrus the biggest smile he had, trying to make sure he didn’t look as creepy as he tended to be.

  
  


Though both Sans and Gaster could tell it seemed still kind of creepy and intimidating, Papyrus… actually didn’t seem to mind. He was giving Meister a bright smile back.

 

“IT’S GOOD TO MEET YOU, TOO!!! MY BROTHER SAYS YOU’RE A VERY IMPORTANT PERSON AND DAD HASN’T STOPPED TALKING ABOUT YOU ALL WEEK!” He chirped happily, before holding a hand out for Meister to shake. 

  
  


Meister actually looks flattered by this, cooing in excitement from the new information, giving Sans and Gaster a little look. “Oh, I am  _ so  _ touched!” And he sounded like it too, taking Papyrus’ hand quickly and excitedly, only to get pulled into a hug by said skeleton. Meister was happily surprised, laughing good heartedly as he made the nice hug into a bear hug, squeezing Papyrus gently but firmly in his hold.

 

“Oh Gaster I love your children so much!!” Meister gushed, speaking quickly, excitedly as he moved both Papyrus and himself side to side.

  
  


Papyrus seemed delighted as well, his eyes sparkling, even after the hug ended. He looked like he just adopted his new second dad. Sorry Gaster, but it looks like you’ve got competition now.

 

Gaster, though, seemed completely unaware, instead just unapologetically happy at how happy Papyrus seemed and how excited Meister seemed about meeting his sons. “They’re my biggest pride indeed,” Gaster told him happily, only to get a snort from Sans.

 

“really, ‘cause i thought you’d hate me.”   
  
“Oh, Sansy, I do.”   
  
“WE BOTH DO,” Papyrus chimed in.

 

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t love and be proud of you.” Gaster finished, before giving his own - now terrified as he saw his fate - son to give him a big hug.

  
  


“This is already shaping up to be a wonderful night!” Meister cheered, one hand going to scratch the top of Papyrus’ head.

  
  


Papyrus was quietly but satisfiedly cackling at the attention, almost like the purr of a happy cat.   
  


“Oh, I’m sure it will be!” Gaster agreed. “Dinner is about ready, you should all come to the kitchen.”   
  
And they did. The table was already set for them, though Gaster still finished up the salmon, before serving it to everyone, being the last one to take a seat after setting up tea as well.

  
  


“Are you in school Papyrus? What grade?” Meister asked, already targeting his excitement to the one person that matched it the most.

  
  


“SIXTH!!!” Papyrus told him happily. “AND YES, I GO TO SCHOOL!!! IN FACT, I PRIDE MYSELF A LOT IN BEING ABLE TO SAY I HAVE NOT ONCE MISSED A DAY.”

 

“what about april 12th,” Sans asked, a smirk on his face. “when you ‘ad me call in sick for y’ an’ skipped a day.”

  
  


“Oh, how scandalous!” Meister exclaimed, laughing lightly.

  
  


Papyrus glanced to Meister almost panicked, like his whole reputation was crumbling before his eyes. 

 

“NO!!! IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!!!” He assured him, before his head practically snapped to Sans, glaring fire at him. “ _ YOU TRICKED ME TO DO THAT, BROTHER, AND I HAVE NOT ONCE FORGIVEN YOU.” _

 

Though Sans could only snicker in response.

  
  


Meister laughed some more, before moving onto Sans. “So,” he decided to start, smiling at Sans. “You are working very hard! It made me curious.” Gaster and Meister had been spending more time chatting on the phone, and one thing Gaster has mentioned was Sans’ sudden activeness. How Sans was quite lazy and never someone that you would expect to follow the schedule he was currently having. But here he was, doing it, but not for himself, but for  _ someone _ .

 

“Who is it? You are doing this for, maybe I might know them?” He asked, the thought that he might know the person Sans loves is very likely. Meister was well acquainted with this field, and if Sans was trying to get in this for them, then maybe Meister would have a better idea what to do with Sans right after. Would he make friends, or make a deal to put Sans in the same group as them if they work under Meister?

  
  


But Sans wasn’t quick to just give him a simple answer, because when would Sans ever make something simple? Instead he was leaning his head on his palms, elbows on the table around his plate of food, which he had almost finished already, despite them having just started.

 

“‘e’s only the fuckin’ best,” Sans hummed out, clearly about to start gushing, which always caught Papyrus’ interest. Even if he’s heard this countless of times now. “‘e’s so small, so perfect to hold, to cuddle. but so  _ strong, _ an’ you just  _ know _ ‘e could kick your ass if ‘e wan’ed to, but the fact ‘e  _ doesn’  _ makes y’ feel like y’ won the damn lottery.”   
  
“HE WORE A DRESS ONCE!”   
  
“‘e wears dresses!” Sans suddenly went on, getting an excited squeal from Papyrus. “an’ looks so  _ damn _ perfect in ‘em! an’ can fight in  _ heels! _ ” Sans practically felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought, and, god. He just wanted Death, so badly, more than he had ever wanted anything.

  
  


Meister was staring at Sans intensely, like he knew something important and… mind opening. “Is… does he…. love milkshakes…?” He asked hesitantly, like he was fearing but excitedly waiting for the answer. The Reaper brothers were just with Gaster, and the two months period Sans wanted his training to be in matching when Death and Reaper will come back from their canada job…. And not a lot of men are able to walk in heel, nevertheless fight in them. Only the most feminine of guys even dress like a girl.

  
  


“vanilla, with the chocolate chunks,” Sans described, not even questioning why Meister would ask something like that, would know of that. “an’ ‘e gets so happy whenever i get him one, all blue an’ mushy an’ it’s the  _ best _ ! i swear, if i could i’d get ‘im that milkshake everyday, jus’ to see ‘im happy like that.”

  
  


Meister put his face in his hands and screamed, the muffled scream sounded high pitch, or as high pitch his gruff, low voice can be. “Oh my  _ goodness _ !” He screamed, after a second of this, he looked back at Sans, excited more than ever.

 

“And when you compliment him, he blushes and holds his little cheeks!” Meister joined in, imitating by putting his own hands on his cheeks.“Or when he looks down and sways a little when he’s nervous and shy! And how cute he looks when he makes the face when he is trying to understand something! You know, the one where his tongue  _ barely  _ peeks out and his little brows go down in that cute little pout!  _ Oh my god!  _ Have you seen him  _ pout!?!?! _ ” Meister was almost squealing in his seat.

  
  


“i don’ like it when ‘e pouts,” Sans admitted, giving Meister his own pout. “usually means ‘e’s upset with me an’ then ‘s no fun to tease ‘im, get those little reactions.” Though he  _ did _ blush a little, glancing away. “...’s cute, though. ‘e’s always cute. ‘ave you seen ‘im laugh, like, when ‘e can’t even hold ‘imself anymore an’ does those  _ amazing _ snorts! ‘ave you  _ heard _ his laugh! ‘s so perfect!”   
  
Sans was completely oblivious to what was just happening, too busy gushing over the skeleton he loved.

 

Though Papyrus and Gaster…  _ weren’t.  _ And they  _ both _ felt a lot like they just missed a very important part of the conversation, like something happened between when Sans started gushing and Meister joined in that neither of them were there to see or hear.

 

“I’m… sorry to interrupt, but… you know who he’s talking about, Meister?”

  
  


“Ah!” Meister said, surprised but also delighted. “You are talking about Death, right? One of the Reaper brothers?” He looked at Sans, but he already knew the answer.

  
  


“mhm!” Sans replied, barely even taking note of Meister’s words, too deeply into his own world. But after a little moment, they did register. “wai’... uh. you know… death…?” 

  
  


Meister held up his finger, grinning like a mad man, before he took out his phone. He first checked the time, deciding it was fine, then punching a few things on the phone, before he pressed one more thing and a ringing could be heard from it.

 

Meister was calling someone… and he had them on speaker.

 

When the call connected to the person Meister was trying to reach, a gruff voice grumbled at him, like they been woken up.

 

“Death my babyyyy~” Meister cooed excitedly, almost like he was talking to a baby, almost…

 

“dad?” Death’s voice came through the phone, confused. “why did ya call?”

 

“I just love you so much! And also wanted to tell you I am here with a certain someone, talking about you, my sweet little babybones~” He cooed into the phone.

 

“ahhh nuuuu! dad whhyyyy!?” Death practically mourned. “yer soooo embarrassin’!!”

  
  
_ Dad. _ Death had called him  _ dad. _   
  
Which means he was sitting face to face, was having  _ dinner, _ was being  _ trained _ under the person that… just  _ happened _ to be Death’s  _ father!? _


	24. meister that is not how you raise children...

Sans glared at Gaster, like Gaster  _ knew. _ Like he had set something up. Was the reason for this.

 

But Gaster looked about as shocked as Sans was, almost ashamed even, feeling worried Meister might think…  _ less _ of him for having asked him to train his son to seduce  _ Meister’s _ son… He  _ wouldn’t _ have, had he known! …Probably.

 

Only Papyrus actually looked excited by this, grin wide, like this was the best possible outcome this situation could’ve had.

 

“HELLO COM- DEATH!!!” Papyrus chirped out happily, talking even louder than usually to be heard through the phone.

  
  


Meister moved the phone closer to Papyrus so the young skeleton can speak with his son. “papyrus?” Death asked, sounding shocked and slightly…. horrified. “‘ow…. wha…?” Death said, so lost.

 

“It’s rude not to say hello Death.” Meister chided, making Death quickly saying hello to Papyrus, not long after Reaper said hello, but he sounded more distant from the phone.

 

“dad, ‘oo were ya talkin’ ta ‘bout me?” Death asked, dreading the answer.

 

“Why Sans of course!” Meister replied cheerly, the only response he got was dying noises from the other line.

  
  


“HE’S ALSO HERE!!!” Papyrus told him happily, completely ignoring the noises. “BROTHER!!! SAY HI!”

 

Though when Papyrus glanced to his brother, Sans… was completely in shock. His eyes wide, face flushed, and he had that feeling. That fluttering feeling in his chest, in his soul. Like he had something back he’s been missing so badly, that strong, strong feeling,  _ just _ from hearing Death’s voice.

 

“‘s-sup,” he finally said, his mouth turning into an excited smile. “‘sup, candy skull. y’ been missin’ me badly?”

  
  


“why ‘re ya with my  _ dad _ !?” Death screeched, Meister passing the phone to Sans to hold. “‘ow did ya even  _ contac’ _ em!?” Death was severely out of the loop, everything doesn’t make any sense.

 

“That is none of your concern at the moment Death, you will be filled in once our business together is concluded and you come back home.” Meister ordered, making Death clam up.

 

“yes sir.” Death said obediently. 

 

“Good.” Meister said, satisfied. 

 

“can i ask wha ya all doin’ ta’ge’der?” Death asked hopefully, Meister waving Sans to answer him.

  
  


“meister’s over for dinner with pops,” Sans told him, his voice so clearly happy, excited to be talking with Death again. Something he’s been worried might  _ never _ happen again.

 

“‘ow are you? ‘re things goin’ good? did...” Sans hesitated, his voice going a little lower. Though he kept going. “did y’ meet anyone… worthwhile?”

  
  


Meister and Papyrus cooing and teasing him quietly as he spoke with Death, making faces at him. “‘m good, t’in’s been good. met lots of differen’ people, comes with da job.” Death didn’t really answer the last one, and  _ everyone  _ knew what Sans meant by that question, Death too, but decided not to say anything. Death you evil thing you. “an’ ya…?” Death asked hesitantly. 

  
  


“‘ve been, uh.” Miserable most of the time. Stressed and exhausted from the practice, which, from Meister’s order, Sans assumed he wasn’t supposed to talk about just yet. “holdin’ up, i guess. didn’ get in any trouble!”   
  
“That’s arguable…” Gaster muttered under his breath, but he did give his son a soft smile quickly afterwards, letting him know he was kidding. Gaster  _ was _ impressed by how behaved his son had been acting the last few weeks, how hard he was trying. He  _ was _ proud of him.   
  
Though Sans only stuck out a tongue at him, before focusing back on the phone and… Gaster focused back on his own overthinking, tenser than the others and… worried Sans might say something inappropriate to Death. With  _ his father _ right there, present.

 

“been missin’ you, though,” Sans muttered out. “wish y’ would’ve left me your number at least, but… i getcha. i get y’r decision.”

  
  


That spiked Meister’s curiosity, straightening slightly to attention.

 

“ahh…. uh… mmm.” Death just died off after that, making little dying noises, like he couldn’t handle the situation. Reaper’s voice can be heard from the other line saying how Death should sleep for tomorrow. Meister held to that, moving forward to gently take the phone from Sans. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you two should be sleeping, I apologize for disturbing you, we will all talk later!” Meister chirped through the phone, Reaper and Death agreeing, saying their goodbyes before cutting the call.

 

Once the call was dropped, Meister leaned to Sans with his hands planted on the table. “So you like my son, huh? I am glad the one you love so much is my own son, I’m glad he has someone like you loving him. But I must ask for your relationship, and I mean,  _ all  _ of it. What have you done with my son?” 

  
  


“i- i- uhm-!” Suddenly Meister looked a lot more intimidating again, something Sans had almost forgotten about him through their mutual gushing. But when he was looking down to him this intensively, Death’s  _ father _ , asking about their  _ relationship… _

 

“Papyrus, you look like you’re finished with your food.” Gaster said.   
  
“WHAT?”   
  
“How about the two of us go to your room, I can help you with your math homework.”   
  
“WHAT!? NO! IT WAS GETTING SO INTEREST-”   
  
“ _ Papyrus, _ ” Gaster insisted, getting a pouty glare from his son. But he got up. Understanding. And left, Gaster following him, leaving Sans alone with a man that looked like he could crush him like a grape.

 

Only when the door to the kitchen closed could they hear a faint, “JUST BECAUSE SANS DID NASTY THINGS!!! I’M OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW ABOUT NASTY THINGS!!!”

 

Sans felt like he might as well be dying right now.

  
  


“ _ Whhatttt!!!” _ Meister yelled, his voice could be heard from everywhere in the house, loud, angry, and ever so slightly distorted from the screeching. Turning to Sans with a new fire in his sockets.

  
  


“ _ Wait in your room, Papy, _ ” Gaster said, hurried, quickly, before rushing back to the kitchen.

 

He trusted Meister. He knew he was a father, knew he was a  _ friend. _ But he  _ didn’t _ know how he actually _ was _ around children, didn’t know how far he would go, and even if he trusted him he wouldn’t hurt his son.

 

Gaster worried.

 

And, as a scientist, he always preferred to  _ know _ , rather than to trust.

 

He stopped at the door frame, eyes wide as he watched the scene.

  
  


Meister had grabbed a newspaper from the kitchen counter, rolling it up to wack Sans’ repeatedly over the head. “Don’t you have no shame! You better have at  _ least  _ taken him to dinner, pulled his chair in, open the door for him,  _ pay the bill _ ! Did you do that?  _ Did you treat him right before you laid him in bed!?!? _ ” Meister screeched, stopping his whacking to let Sans respond, looking at him intensely.

  
  


“i, uh! s-some a’ that!” Sans tried desperately. He was ducked, hands over his skull to shield him, even if the newspaper didn’t exactly hurt. Meister was still a terrifying sight, even more so when he was whacking him for fucking his son. “i wan’ed to! i was  _ goin’  _ to!”

  
  


“‘Going to’? ‘ _ Going to’!? _ There is no excuse to  _ not  _ being a gentlemen! My son deserves the very best, and I expect you to  _ be  _ on your best with him!!” Meister wagged the newspaper in Sans’ face, before he caught a glimpse of Gaster in the doorway. “Gaster, my friend! Did you ever teach your son the ways of being a proper lover?!” He asked, outraged.

  
  


“I- I-! Well!” Gaster had raised his hands to his chest in a placating manner, almost taking a startled step back. “Don’t involve me into this! I didn’t know about this until it was too late, either!”

 

“i wan’ed t’ take ‘im out,” Sans muttered out quietly, defensively. “‘t was jus’ ‘e already paid b’fore i could! i  _ tried _ !”

  
  


“Then you didn’t try hard enough!” Meister countered, whacking Sans over the head one more time. “My son deserves you going above and beyond! And this, my good friend has failed to teach you, _ I will _ .”

 

“You will now be taking self defense  _ and  _ fighting skills with me personally. My son is very high up the bar, can’t have you pulling him down, so you will have to climb higher if you want  _ my  _ son!” Meister proclaimed, looking at Sans with a evil glint in his socket. “I’ll make you a true gentlemen!” 

  
  


Ah. Sans couldn’t quite decide whether this was going to be a bad thing or a good thing. On one hand, Sans  _ did _ want to be the best. He  _ did  _ promise to do everything he can to be the best for Death.

 

On the other hand, Sans was not sure how much  _ Meister’s training _ would actually fit into what Sans  _ can _ do. 

 

But Sans wasn’t going to give in now, giving Meister a firm nod.

 

“ok,” he uttered out, his voice more determined than before, though he still clearly sounded scared. “thank you, sir.”

  
  


“Great! Exallect! We will start in your normal self defense classes, I’ll make the arrangements!!” Meister took out his phone and started to type quickly, sending a test to someone before putting it away, pleased.

  
  


Gaster watched them intently, still slightly intimidated by Meister. Though he hadn’t expected him to say he was going to train Sans personally. He knew Meister was not just an important, but also a busy monster, though… it  _ was _ his son that was now in the picture…

 

Speaking of Meister’s son.

 

Gaster let out a tense sigh. “Meister, my friend. Could we talk for a moment?”

  
  


“Ah? Sure, Gaster. We shall be right back Sans!” Meister called out, walking out the kitchen with Gaster, going upstairs and into his office. “Now what is it you would like to talk to me about?”

  
  


Gaster was tense, almost running on adrenaline as he went with Meister upstairs, having a hard time keeping his composure. Yes, they were friends, but… Meister was still very intimidating.

 

“I know this might be… none of my business,” Gaster began, his hands starting to, despite his best efforts, fidget together. “But I made a promise to myself that I am planning to keep. Meister, your sons… are children. They’re barely eighteen, you’re forcing them into a life that’s not- It’s not- Ah…”   
  
He hesitated, taking a small breath, trying to calm themselves down.

 

“What I’m saying is. It is unnatural for a child to bear this much responsibility,” Gaster said. “Death should not have to be afraid of my judgement for spending time with my son. He’s supposed to  _ explore, _ to  _ grow…” _

  
  


“Ahh…. I do see your concerns Gaster, and it’s very reasonable you would think that way.” Meister nodded, a small, sad smile on his face. But with the phrasing of his words and his tone, it was clear that a but was coming. “But…” There it is…

 

“I am a target, as you already know. There will be lots of people coming after me and hurting things dear to me just to make me hurt. One of those things are my sons, so as regretful as it makes me to take away their childhood… and throw them into this life… I had too…” Meister said solemnly. “If they were defenseless, they could easily be killed. And as a father, I would do anything to make them survive, live, grow… And yes, it’s not the ideal life, it’s cruel and brutal. There are rules, but they are there for a reason, to protect them, make sure they don’t doom themselves. But at least they’re protected, they can defend themselves… I don’t have to worry so much if one day… someone fails to protect them… and they’re gone.”

 

This was a sore subject, the decision of taking your children's childhood for their own safety. “I try to make it up though…” Meister added, slightly hopeful. “I want them to enjoy themselves, have fun, be themselves. So I try to be there all the time for them, be someone they can trust, give encouragement, give them so much love and praise… My babybones… they deserve everything, their so  _ strong _ .”

  
  


Gaster was nodding along. Although he was certainly not happy with the result, still felt bad for Death and Reaper, he understood. And he knew, already before approaching the topic, there was going to be a reason. Something like this. Something Gaster had to accept, yet wasn’t going to like, a cruel fate.

 

“Take good care of them,” Gaster uttered out, finally. “They’re good children, they deserve the best.”

  
  


“Of  _ course  _ they deserve the best! That’s why I’m giving Sans more lessons to  _ be  _ the best! I only give the very best to my little babybones-” He gasped. “..... Gaster!  _ My friend _ ,  _ you have to see their baby picturesss!!!” _ Meister almost screeched, taking Gaster’s jacket and dragging his forward, so their noses were barely touching. “Where is a TV I can plug a drive in.  _ Gaster _ , you  _ have  _ to see them!!” Meister talked like it was a life and  _ death  _ situation, like Gaster would die right here and now if he didn’t see them.

  
  


Gaster was chuckling, at first nervously, startled, before it turned into a genuine laugh.

 

“The living room, my friend,” he told him. “It’s right next to my office. Go ahead, I’ll get the children, yes?”

  
  


Meister let out a squeal before running out the room, directly to the living room. “ _ YES!!!” _

  
  


Gaster let out a surprised laugh as he saw a monster as tall and attention demanding as Meister dash through his house, almost hitting his head against the doors.

 

He went back downstairs, checking into Papyrus’ room to find Sans there as well, having taken Gaster’s place in helping him with his math homework.

 

“you ‘ad your d-d-duel with meister?” Sans asked, without even looking up.   
  
“We had a civil conversation, Sans,” Gaster argued, though he  _ did _ give him a small chuckle.

 

“DID MEISTER LEAVE???” Papyrus asked, his tone slightly disappointed. But Gaster shook his head.

 

“He was going to show us baby pictures,” he told them, and  _ immediately _ both the skeletons brightened up excitedly. 

 

“well what’re we waitin’ for!?” Sans asked, before putting a hand on Papyrus, teleporting next to Gaster, and then teleporting all three of them into the living room, flopping onto the couch.

 

“baby pics! baby pics!” Sans already began chanting, only needing seconds before Papyrus joined in with an excited, “BABY PICS!!! BABY PICS!!!”

  
  


“Baby pics!” Meister cheered, the tv already on and the flash drive plugged into the blueray, the screen showing a little bundle of joy in a two year old Reaper’s arms. Death’s face was scrunched up, upset, with Reaper smiling at the camera, teeth missing from that almost perfect smile. The background looking like a hospital. “This was when Death was born!” He said excitedly, cooing at the picture adoringly.

  
  


Sans already had his phone in his hands, taking pictures of the pictures on the screen, knowing very well he was going to want to see those again.

 

But they were cooing at the adorable picture, Gaster remembering the birth of his own sons. He should look at those pictures again some time, he really should…

  
  


They ended up seeing many baby pictures, cooing and squealing at them excitably. They saw one with Reaper eating messily, Death opening his mouth wide for the hand with a spoon full of baby food, Reaper crying because someone unrecognizable took his binky, Death standing next to someone with his hand in theirs, looking up at the camera with teary sockets but with a hopeful look, his fist in his mouth.

 

All these pictures… but then… they made it to the videos…

 

One of the first was Reaper and Death playing in a little pen, Meister cooing at Reaper for a bit before going to Death, who looked scared all of the sudden.

 

“eee..  _ eeeeeehhhaaaaaa! _ ” Death cried, turning around as fast as his little body could, before he crawled as fast as he could away from Meister, who was confused but laughing lightly at how adorable Death was.

 

Death kept on looking back, to see if the camera kept following him, only to scream even more and go even faster. In the end baby Death got tired, flopping on the floor and whining, tears in the edge of his sockets. Meister picked him up and laid him on his chest, with one hand holding him there, the other hand positioning the camera so Death was in view. Looking tired, half closed eyes and his thumb in his mouth, but when he saw the camera, he started to whine again, moving his face away. 

 

“Awww, someones camera shy!” Meister cooed, kissing all over Death’s forehead, making the baby try to lean into the kisses, like they would protect him from the evil camera. Death then looked up, delivering his own little kiss on Meister’s chin, making the father die of cuteness right there.

  
  


Sans and Papyrus both were cooing at the sight, while Gaster just went to hug his own sons close, pelting them in soft kisses.

  
“You two were that cute once!” He cooed himself, not letting go, despite how much both of his sons were struggling, telling him he was gross. “Can you imagine! So tiny and innocent!”

 

“I CAN NOT,” Papyrus replied, actually stopping his struggling for that one. “I CAN NOT REMEMBER A TIME WHERE MY BROTHER WAS INNOCENT!!!”

 

Gaster let out a happy chuckle, only cuddling his sons closer, getting a dying noise from Sans. “He was, a little before your time!” Their father assured them. “Though you’re right! Sans  _ had _ always been sort of misschievous… Meister, have your sons ever been like that?” 

  
  


“Oh, Death and Reaper were always misschievous, Death more so than Reaper. Little bastard loved playing little tricks on us! He would hide and laugh quietly as everyone looked for him like crazy! Or put ketchup on the floor and him, pretending he’s dying!” Meister laughed, his finger pressing the button to move on to the next video.

 

It was Death’s birthday party, people were laughing and cheering in the background as three year old Death opened his presents, he opened one, reached in, and pulled out a gun, a  _ real  _ one. “a g’nnnn!” Death cheered, pulling the trigger, and a bullet flew to the ceiling, the draw back pushing Death to his back. The kid squealed excitedly as everyone calmed down from their shock, laughing at the kid’s actions.

  
  


Gaster let out a gasp at the loud noise of the gun, squeezing his own sons tighter, before Sans finally decided to teleport out of his grip.

 

Only to end up teleporting all three of them a few inches to the left on the couch.

 

He let out a tortured groan.

  
  


The next video was of Reaper’s third birthday party, Not even a year old Death was in his lap, sucking on his binky and watching Reaper open his presents contently. Reaper had one arm around him, while the other unwrapped his gifts, pulling out a whip. Reaper looked so excited, testing it out the second he got it in his hands. He cracked the whip as hard as he could, it wasn’t very hard since he was a kid, but it was something. The cracking of the whip made Death jump in his spot, before starting to cry.

 

Reaper had let go of the whip the second he realized the whip scared his poor brother, wrapping his other arm around Death, he curled and kissed where he could reach. After a few kisses Death reached up, to grab Reaper’s head, making little sad babbling noises to the kisses.

  
  


“d’awwww,” Sans cooed as he watched the adorable video, quickly picking up his phone to start filming again. 

 

This might’ve been the first video Papyrus wasn’t cooing at himself, instead tugging at Gaster’s clothes to gain his attention. “WHY DIDN’T WE GET GIFTS LIKE THAT???” He questioned, mostly out of pure curiosity, rather than jealous or anything.

  
Gaster let out an awkward chuckle, petting Papyrus over his head. “I wouldn’t have wanted you playing with a gun, Pappy.”

  
  


After that, the baby pictures and videos ended, going more to their grown up years, like training. “Oh Sans, you will be training like this with me! I trained both Death and Reaper myself, so I expect the same from you!”

 

But when Meister noticed  _ which  _ training video it was, he turned to Gaster. “Gaster, do you have any snacks we can enjoy with these clips?” He asked politely.

  
  


Gaster seemed surprised of the question, coming  _ now, _ after they had already been watching videos for a while. Though the question only reminded him of the tea he had prepared earlier and seemingly forgotten.

 

Gaster got up quickly, finally letting go of his sons.

 

“Of course!” He replied hastily. “I’ll get them right away. I’ll also bring some tea.” And he disappeared out of the living room, Sans and Papyrus glancing after him as he left, before glancing back to Meister expectantly.

 

They both knew he hadn’t _just now_ _coincidentally_ realized he wanted snacks. Something was up.

  
  


Meister ignored their curious eyes, instead motioning them to look at the screen. Where Meister and Death were face to face, in what looked like a gym, the floor was padded and they wore no shoes. “Come on son, Come at me!!” Meister called, waving Death over.

 

Death looked like he was hesitating, careful. Until he ran, ran at Meister, who dodged every attack Death made towards him, they both moved fluidly, yet Death was silently more clumsier. Death had managed to evade most of Meister’s attacks but one. 

 

Getting a knee to his stomach, Death was sent flying, flying a feet before falling to the floor, gasping for air.

 

“Death, you are smaller than normal people, you  _ always  _ have to watch the legs! Knock them down, use their weak spots, come on son! You can do it, come at me again!” Meister cheered, encouraging Death to get up some more until Death did. Yet he didn’t look to confident.

 

“I’ll give you a milkshake if you knock me down~” Meister tempted, his voice drawled and teasing. The second Death heard and registered his words he screamed.

 

“milkshake!!!!”

  
  


Sans was tense in his seat as he watched the video, having an odd feeling that, if already  _ Death _ was struggling with this training, that  _ he _ was  _ not _ going to have a good time...

 

Gaster came back, a plate of snacks and four cups of hot tea in his hands. He elbowed the living room door open, only to see they must’ve continued watching without him, though he didn’t mind too much.

 

He put the plate of snacks on their little living room table, sitting back down next to Papyrus to see what was going on in the video...

  
  


Back to the video, Death runs at Meister screaming bloody murder, the scream caught Meister off guard, his face forming into regret and dread before Death rammed into him, knocking him down. Death’s fists were flying, hitting Meister in different places as they went down, right when they landed on the floor, Death moved off Meister quickly, still screaming as he lifted his own father over his shoulder.

 

“milkshake!!!!” He screeched, before throwing Meister off screen, Meister screaming himself in fright as he went flying. Not long after, as Death was breathing heavily on screen, Meister’s surprised laughter could be heard off screen, unbelieving of what just happened.

 

“Haha… hah… I guess… I owe you a milkshake.” Meister laughed, Death raising his hands in the air as he cheered in victory.

  
  


Despite how tense he had been before, Sans burst out in a surprised laugh, not having expected  _ that _ to happen. Papyrus was next to him, fisting his arms into the air as he was cheering Death on excitedly, which only made Sans laugh even more.

 

And even Gaster ended up letting out a surprised laugh.

  
  


“Death  _ really  _ loves those milkshakes.” Meister laughed, rubbing his back like he was trying to get rid of this phantom pain.

 

It went on like this, them watching a few more clips before it was time for Meister to leave, he said his goodbyes and waved at them until he got into his car, driving away.


	25. you don't know how happy my dick is to see you

Sans continued his training through the remaining month left, now taking up self defense and fighting with Meister, which… was about as hard as Sans would’ve expected. It took long for him to even stand the slightest kind of a chance, and even though Sans had barely any fighting experience, Meister was not cutting him  _ any _ slack.

 

It didn’t happen rarely that Sans would come home bruised, exhausted both mentally and physically, spending the rest of the day sleeping. And he could tell his family was worried. 

 

They wouldn’t tell him outright, though Sans could tell from the looks. Could tell from the way they asked if he was okay, if he needed help. At one point Gaster even offered to talk to Meister, to ask him to go easier on Sans.

 

And he had considered it. Sans had definitely considered it. He didn’t feel like he was making any progress at all, and the more often he went for training, the more he seemed to get hurt. But in the end, he had still declined.

 

Sans wanted to do the best for Death, and if this was the kind of training him and his brother had gone through, it was only fair Sans would do the same.

 

To Sans, it didn’t feel like it was getting easier. But slowly, gradually, Sans was still getting stronger. He was growing with the training, learning, adapting. He learned to avoid the hits that hurt so much, learnt to defend himself, to fight back. He learned to control his magic better, learned to use it for his advantage, learned how to - and that one Sans liked to take credit for himself - combine his magic with the way he fought.

 

Oh man, if he’d still be going to school, those school yard bullies would learn to have a whole new level of fear towards Sans.

 

Fighting wasn’t the only thing Sans trained, though. Alongside his training with Meister, he still continued to meet up with the other monsters he’d been assigned to, learning about the mob world, about being undercover, and most importantly soft- and hard-hacking, which he enjoyed the most. Especially after he learned to get along with the monster teaching him soft-hacking, and after the guy teaching him hard-hacking decided they were  _ both _ sick of getting up at four in the morning, and just let Sans come in two hours later.

 

It barely felt like any time passed at all before the two months were already over, and Sans had begged Meister to let him be there when the Reaper brother’s arrived. After which Papyrus had begged for them all to be there, peer pressuring Meister into letting them come.

  
  


In the end, all four of them were waiting at a runway, there was no buildings besides sheds to house the planes, it was very far from the town they lived in. They were all under the opened shed, everyone of them laying in a chair with their own drinks.

 

Right on schedule, a jet appeared in the distance, slowly decreasing in height and lowering to the runway, until it finally landed. Meister motioned for a airport cruise car to pick them up, taking them to where the jet stopped.

 

Once they got there, the jet door already opened, yet no one has come out quite yet. After a bit of waiting, Reaper stepped out waving at Meister, but faltered when he saw who else was with him.

 

“OH, HELLO FATHER, HELLO….. EVERYONE ELSE…?” He said, confused and suspicious. There was someone saying something behind him, before Reaper moved aside just in time for Death run past him and jump in the air, flying over all the steps and yelling. 

 

“daaaaaaaad!!!” Meister gasped, launching himself forward, just in time catching Death before he hit the floor. When Meister got his bearings back, he started to spin around in glee, hugging and kissing his son in his arms. While Reaper walked down the steps like a normal person.

  
  


“HELLO!!!” Papyrus chirped happily, giving them a wave, while Sans and Gaster hung back, deciding to let Meister have this moment. Though Sans was clearly excited, watching Death closely, eyes not leaving him once. 

 

He was in his gear, the one Sans had so far only seen him in when they first met. Covered almost completely in weapons, the scythes nicely in display. And despite how threatening, how intimidating he looked - no -  _ because _ of that, Sans was completely in awe, fascinated, just by the sight of Death.

 

He had missed him.  _ God _ had he missed him. And despite the fact  _ this _ was what he’s been working towards this entire time, it still felt so surreal. So much like it would be a dream.

 

“hey,” Sans finally uttered out, both to Reaper and Death, as Death seemed occupied with Meister, though his eyes could only glance to Reaper briefly, before he got distracted by Death again.

  
  


Meister had put Death down, closer to Sans, before going to Reaper to give him a big hug. 

 

Death looked at him surprised, like he didn’t know what to do, speechless. “ey…. wha ‘re ya doin’ ‘ere?” He decided to ask, his gaze briefly going to Papyrus and Gaster, giving a little wave to Papyrus when the skeleton waved at him, before looking back to Sans.

  
  


Sans’ grin was big. Big and excited and  _ smug. _ “looks like i’m your new partner. ‘m excited t’ be working with y’,” Sans told him, casual, like this was a simple work conversation, though he was clearly having the time of his life.

  
  


“wha?” Death asked, looking back at Meister for answers, who nodded in agreement.

 

“I trained him myself, he will be your new tech man on missions. As a sign of Gaster’s and my new alliance, his son will be working with mine.” Meister grinned at them both, Reaper squeaking in surprise while Death turned back to Sans.

 

“ya didn’....” Death whispered, realization hitting him.

  
  


“‘course i did,” Sans replied almost in a chuckle. “y’ thought i’d jus’...  _ give up _ that easily?”

 

His eyes were almost sparkling as he placed both his hands on Death’s shoulders, before he went on. “y’ said y’ didn’ wan’ me to be in danger, so i learned t’ defend myself. t’ deal with wha’ever you have to throw at me. to  _ help. _ maybe…”

  
  


“when da ya  _ ever  _ give up?” Death laughed under his breath, but he was clearly overwhelmed by the situation. At the same time, the people operating the jet were unpacking Reaper’s and Death’s things, including their custom motorcycles. 

 

“Now that we’re all together,” Meister called over all of them. “Let’s head back to Gaster’s house, his treat!” He cheered, getting Reaper and Death to agree wholeheartedly, tired from their long journey. 

  
  


“W-What?” Gaster asked, certainly surprised, not having expected them all to be coming over so soon. He hadn’t prepared at all! He wasn’t even sure if the house was cleaned up!   
  
But the Reaper brothers had already agreed and Papyrus seemed so excited already, and Sans wanted Death to have over anyday anytime… If Gaster would be the one to tell them off now, he’d be disappointing a lot of monsters.

 

So he let out a resigned sigh. “I suppose so, then…”

  
  


Death and Reaper went straight to their motorcycles, getting on comfortably as they were passed a coat, to hide their gear. Meanwhile a car pulled up, clearly there to take the rest of them to Gaster’s house, two men getting Reaper’s and Death’s luggage and putting it in the back of the car.

 

“Alright, it’s settled!” Meister cheered, looping his arm with Gaster’s and pulling him to the back seat of the black car.

  
  


Papyrus was eying the motorcycles in wonder, clearly fascinated by them. “WOWIE!!! THOSE LOOK SO COOL!” He gushed, already going up to Reaper, going all around the motorcycle to eye it from all sides. There was no doubt. He had no other choice but to ask. Anything else would not have been physically possible for Papyrus.

 

“CAN I DRIVE WITH YOU???”

  
  


“THIS THING IS FAST, IF YOU WANT TO, YOU WILL HAVE TO BE STRAPPED TO ME.” Reaper warned, but he patted the back of the seat, inviting. 

  
  


For Papyrus, there was no second guessing. He immediately climbed onto the back of the seat, tense with excitement. “HOW DO I DO THE STRAPPING???” He asked curiously, practically vibrating in his seat.

  
  


Reaper’s hand went to a little pouch attached to the motorcycle, taking out a strap, adjusting it to Papyrus’ hips, clipping it, before he strapped the other onto his own hips, the very end of the strap was clipped to the motorcycle itself. “LIKE THAT, PERFECT. LET’S GO _. _ ” Reaper started the engine, letting it roar to life. 

 

Death, beside his brother, on his own motorcycle, took that as his cue to turn on his own engine, getting shades from his pocket and putting it on. “le’s go den.”

  
  


Sans was watching them nervously, knowing that they would leave without him if he wasn’t going to ask. If he wasn’t going to ask Death to take him with him as well. But this thing looked so unsafe, let alone the fact that Reaper had mentioned it would go fast.

 

Sans was small and had tiny baby arms and legs, unable to keep himself anywhere! He was going to die on that thing!   
  
But he’d be with Death…

 

Sans didn’t even ask, couldn’t exactly bring himself to. He just ‘ported onto the motorcycle, scooching close to Death, with his arms already tightly wrapped around him. 

  
  


When Sans ported behind him, Death had already took out the strap, turning his upper body around to strap Sans in as well, then putting the strap on himself, then to the motorcycle. After Death had strapped them all in safely, he pulled Sans’ arms under his coat, between the buttons, so he could grab ahold to his gear, that had way more things to hook onto, to have a better grip on.

 

“‘old on tigh’, okay?” Death turned his head as he addressed him, before he tested the motor, making it roar, ready for action.

  
  


Sans still couldn’t quite find his voice, but he gave him a nod, his hold tightening around Death as he pressed himself against him, head lying in Death’s shoulder. Ooooh, this was going to be hell. 

 

But he got to be with Death, got to feel him close, and that was more than worth any hell Sans was going to go through.

  
  


Once they all started going, Reaper zoomed off with no delay, gaining more and more speed by the second. While Death went a little slow starting up, easing Sans into it, going faster and faster softly, slowly. Death still went fast, they were on a roadway for crying out loud, nothing was near them. Of course, they would go slower once they reached civilization. But as Death started to go faster, he put a song on, the motorcycle having one built in. 

 

Deja vu started to play…

  
  


Sans’ hold on Death tightened even more once they started moving, once they started going faster, but at one point Sans… hesitated. That song sounded familiar. Awfully,  _ awfully  _ familiar…

 

It only took a few seconds for Sans to recognize it, before he burst out laughing, now holding onto Death more to not fall over from his laughter, rather than for dear life. 

 

“ _ deja vu! _ ” Sans called out in melody of the song, yet not correctly placed, before bursting out laughing again, wheezing. Why did he have to choose  _ that _ song for  _ this _ situation!? “shit. shit. i can’ breathe.”

  
  


“ge’ ready!!” Death called, laughing as he prepared to swurve. When the moment finally came in the song, Death swurved, yelling. “deja vu!!!”

 

When it got to Death favorite part, he screamed. “wwwwooooooooooooo!!!!!” Passing Reaper on the way, who looked at them confused and slightly tired. 

  
  


But Papyrus was cheering after them, arms waving up high, before he quickly held onto Reaper again. Sans on the other hand was not letting go of Death for even a second, but he, too, was cheering. At least when he got a break from laughing at least, his stomach already hurting from it.

  
  


It went on like this, Death and Reaper ending up racing to see who will make it first, only to see Meister and Gaster got there before them. As Reaper and Death parked the motorcycles in the backyard, just so they won’t get stolen, the black car dropping Meister and Gaster off.

 

They all met back inside soon after, Reaper and Death immediately went to sit down, exhausted, coats thrown off.

  
  


Papyrus was already running after his father, whom was already heading to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, excitedly telling him about their motorcycle trip, about their race and even when he heard Sans’ and Death’s song.

 

But Sans himself would way rather be with the Reaper brothers, flopping down exhaustedly from all the laughing and screaming and cheering.

  
  


But he didn’t get to rest long, because Meister grabbed him and pulled him away. “Okay, now go get dressed in the tux you got. If you want to impress my son, show him the skills you learned. And I mean all of it, be the gentlemen I taught you to be, pull his chair in when he sits down, compliment how he looks, hold out any doors he might pass. All. Of. That.” Meister was acting more like a coach encouraging Sans on, preparing him for a boxing match.

  
  


“ahh, yes sir!” Sans replied quickly, his eyes almost panicked as he suddenly got pulled out of his relax time. But he did oblige, quickly ‘porting to his room without anymore delay, ready to get changed.


	26. oh no, he's hot!!!

As soon as dinner was done, Gaster called his guests into the kitchen, table already prepared as he served them all pasta with ground beef, covered with molten cheese.

  
Sans had been uncomfortably hiding in his room almost the entire time until now, not exactly having been too comfortable with people seeing him in the tux just yet, though he also simply took quite a while to put it on properly.

 

No amount of teaching was going to get Sans used to fancy clothes.

But he  _ did  _ eventually show up, or at least was waiting in the kitchen when the others showed up, almost looking anxious as he locked eyes with Death, his face tinted blue as he pulled a chair for him.

  
  


It was a record how fast Death’s face turned into a blueberry, his voice taken from him as he very slowly went in front of the seat, letting Sans push him in gently. “t’ank ya snas.” Death whispered, Death’s gaze raking over Sans’ body, unable to keep his sockets off of him. His eyelights barely flickered to life before they disappeared again when Sans and Death locked eyes again.

 

_ Oh no, he’s hot!!!!!! _

 

Death was freaking out, Sans looks so good,  _ so good _ ! It’s taking so much of him to not drag him into his room and smooch him all over. Why did Sans have to look so good? Why did he have to be perfect in every way? So caring and kind and honest and  _ determined _ ! Who  _ wouldn’t  _ want a guy going through many loops just to  _ be  _ with you!? Sans clearly cares about him, did all this for him, and Death couldn’t really understand what Sans sees in him, but all he really knows is that Sans truly loves him, cares for him…

 

Is so perfect, to be a loyal and loving boyfriend…

 

Death is screwed. Death realized that the moment he saw that handsome skeleton in that damn tux. Fuck. And he’s even blushing! Please, can someone kill Death to put him out of his misery!

  
  


Papyrus was snickering as he saw the two lovebirds interact, and even Gaster couldn’t help but to let out a soft chuckle. He really had been rooting for his son, though it looked like Sans wouldn’t have any trouble winning Death over anymore.

 

Sans face was blooming in an even brighter blue, the brief glance of those eye lights having given Sans a fluttery feeling. Fuck, he wanted to see that again. He’d  _ have _ to ask him why he would be hiding those eye lights all the time later. But not now.

 

For now Sans whispered out a soft, “my pleasure,” only meant for Death’s ears, before circling the table to sit across of Death.

  
  


It was just like before, Death and Reaper were awkwardly at the table, unsure what to do and barely touching their food. While Meister hit off a conversation with Papyrus off the bat, Papyrus telling him all about motorcycles while Meister suggesting that Reaper can take him out on them more often if he would like.

 

As Death poked at his food, he glanced at Sans ever so often, glad he didn’t have his eyelights so Sans couldn’t really catch Death looking at him. And if he did, Sans wouldn’t even be able to notice Death was even looking at him and not his food. Case in point, Death liked having others not know where he is looking at.

  
  


Sans had a hard time focusing on his food, constantly looking up to Death, trying to find his words, trying to say them, but they always died in his throat before they came out. 

 

What was he even supposed to say? Compliment him on how beautiful he was? How badass he looked? Tell him how much he’s missed him? Sans  _ wanted _ to, but he felt awkward with everyone else around, having a personal conversation only including them.

 

But he had to say  _ something. _ If only to get to hear his voice again.

 

“did… y’ ‘ave a good time in canada, candy skull?” Sans finally managed to utter out.

  
  


“ahh….” Death muttered, gathering his thoughts to answer. “t’was good, it wen’ pre’dy smoot-....smoo… t...h.thhh...” Death said, having trouble pronouncing the ‘th’ in smooth. The word wouldn’t be what he is trying to aim for if it didn’t have the ‘th’ sound. Normally he would just say the ‘t’ sound, but he couldn’t with this word. And he was suffering trying to say it.

  
  


Sans eyelights brightened, smile growing, though it wasn’t his usual smug smirk, it was just… happy.

 

“i missed this,” Sans said, not even realizing he had said it out loud, before he could hear his brother’s over-the-top, ‘D’AWWWW.’ But Sans didn’t even mind. He  _ had _ missed it. His cute accent.

 

“really wish y’ could’ve left me your number. would’a’ve made those last two months less hellish for me… but ‘s all good now.” Sans voice grew a little quieter at the last few words, though still loud enough for Death to hear him, eyes locked with his. “y’re here now.”

  
  


“i cut ‘ll contac’ with clien’s af’der ‘m done with dem. t’was only na’ural i cut t’in’s off with ya too.” Death said, finally actually taking a bite of his food, chewing for a bit and then swallowing. “d’ough, guess me an’ my bro ‘re gonna ‘ave ta give ya  _ all  _ fer’ms of contac’ now… ‘rent’ we?”

 

“You all will be partners after all.” Meister added in, ignoring the glare Death sent his way.

  
  


Sans snorted, but he did get out his phone, a new one he’s gotten during training, harder to track and, so far, devoid of any numbers but the necessary. He waved it around in his hand a little teasingly, before placing it on the table, sliding it over to Death.

 

“You know, you don’t have to do it  _ now, _ during dinner,” Gaster mumbled.

 

“nah, i’d like it t’ ‘appen before they change their mind,” Sans replied simply, though.

  
  


Death glared at the phone, like it offended him personally. He reached for the phone and slid it into his pocket, going back to eating his dinner without a word. Reaper, right next to him, snorted into his hand, looking away so no one can see the face he was making.

  
  


“nooo!” Sans cried out surprised. “not  _ again! _ ”   
  
“Again?”   
  
“why d’ y’ always gotta go this!” Sans was leaning over the table, reaching out for Death, though he had no choice. The phone was gone. And after only a little bit of desperate grabby motions, he gave up, sinking into his seat with a sad pout.

  
  


Death actually laughed at Sans’ reaction, not full blown laughing like before, but it was still a open laugh. Sticking his tongue out playfully, teasing Sans. “‘ll give ya ‘ll da ways ta contac’ me an’ my bro on da phone,  _ den  _ give it back.” He giggled, taking a big bite of cheesy pasta and meat bites.

 

Reaper hummed in appreciation, thankful his brother would give his needed information for him. Death only hummed into his food, seeming pleased with himself.

  
  


“didn’ ‘ave to steal it, though,” Sans mumbled out, still pouting, his chin resting on the table, mouth right at his plate as he now began shoveling pasta into his mouth like that.

 

...But he  _ was _ excited about getting Death’s number.

  
  


The rest of dinner wasn’t that eventful, light chatter and plans being thrown about, until dinner was finished. Meister and the Reaper brothers thanked Gaster for the meal, all of them getting up to head to the living room, where Papyrus was guiding them all while Gaster left the dirty dishes to sit in soapy water for a little bit.

  
  


But Sans didn’t exactly feel like going to the living room with everyone else right now. He quickly caught Death’s hand, keeping him in place.

 

“so, sweet skulls. y’ wan’ another grand tour of my room?” He hummed out quietly.

  
  


“ _ No sex!!! _ ” Meister called from the living room, a edge to his tone.

 

“ya tol’ em!?” Death hissed at him, alarmed.

  
  


Sans’ face flushed in a bright blue, quickly letting go of Death, so he could cover his face with his palms.

 

“ _ papy _ did,” Sans whined. “kinda. death ‘e’s  _ scary _ an’  _ demanded _ to know!”

  
  


“‘ow is ‘e even scary!?!” Death said, annoyed. But Death did start walking to Sans’ room, though slightly miffed at his father being told of their little session. 

  
  


“‘ave you seen ‘im!?” Sans asked, his voice almost high pitched. “‘e’s gigantic! scarred! ‘e looks like ‘e melted at some point. death ‘e  _ beat the crap outta me! _ ” To be fair, it  _ had _ been during practice, but that definitely still added up to the ‘scary’ effect.

  
  


“dat is my  _ fa’der  _ snas.” Death said, his tone slightly colder, like he didn’t like Sans bad mouthing him. Meister was a sweet, caring father, his appearance never disturbed Death nor Reaper. It didn’t sit right with Death how Sans was making his goof of a father seem like a…. freak.

 

Death had went through Sans’ bedroom door, but it looked like he was going to turn around and just walk away with the stone face he had on, almost glaring at Sans, his tone just as biting and cold.

  
  


“ _ death, wait, _ ” Sans said, though, holding onto Death’s hand, trying to pull him in. “‘m not saying ‘e’s bad. ‘e ‘elped me so much those last two months, i got so much t’ thank him for. ‘e’s big, an’ ‘e’s intimidating,  _ an’ _ he kicked my ass, but he  _ is _ also kind. an’ helpful.”

 

He hadn’t wanted to offend Death or his family, hadn’t thought Death would think of it that way. Sans didn’t think it was a  _ bad _ thing Meister was the way he was. In fact, it was probably good given his occupation. It was just… also very  _ intimidating. _

  
  


Death hummed, not saying a word as he walked into Sans’ room completely, shutting the door behind him. “ya didn’ change yer room?” There wasn’t much that was different, everything was the same besides the desk, that had a lot of papers and there was a computer with five screen, two on top of the other three. It looked high tech and… very much like the equipment one would see in the labs. 

 

“dats new….” Death said.

  
  


“an’ heavy. have y’ ever tried carryin’ a screen from th’ car to y’re room, ‘s exhausting,” Sans groaned out, already wiping his brow, like he was reliving the moment. But he wouldn’t let Death eye his new tech for too long, instead quickly grabbing hold of him again, pulling him to his side.

 

He didn’t want Death too far. And even if it was only for a few seconds. And even if ‘too far’ was only a few steps away from him…

 

“so,” he muttered out quietly. “i promised another grand tour. this…” He pointed with his palm to his bed next to them. “‘s my bed. y’know, ‘s big enough for the two of us, wink wink.”

  
  


Death laughed lightly, giving Sans a warm smile before walking up to the bed and sitting on the edge. “oh, tis comfy. noice.” Death giggled, playing along completely, not even batting away Sans’ hand from his own.

  
  


Sans’ eyes widen excitedly at the reaction, taking him a moment to adjust. But when he did, he sat down next to Death, before letting himself fall back so he was lying. His hand was still holding onto Death’s, slightly tugging him, though not pulling him along, like he was simply requesting him to.

 

“‘s always more comfy in pairs,” Sans hummed out, looking up at Death hopefully.

  
  


Death stared for a moment, debating. Before he climbed on top of Sans’ instead of laying right next to him. Death didn’t loom, he laid flat on his stomach on Sans, Death’s face tucked in Sans’ neck, his forehead touching the bed under them.

 

“okay…” Death muttered, his arms going around Sans to hold him close, letting go of Sans’ hand in the process.

  
  


Sans arms wrapped around Death immediately, instinctively, holding onto him, feeling him, keeping him close. He hadn’t expected Death to lie on him. He hadn’t expected Death to go onto his bed with him. Hadn’t expected to find Death in his room again, to have Death  _ close _ again. 

 

But here they were. Holding onto each other. Death’s head in Sans’ neck and Sans nuzzling close to him.

 

“y’ know,” Sans muttered out quietly, just enjoying the closeness. Enjoying Death. “they were really amazin’. y’re eye lights. i wish i could see ‘em more often…”

  
  


Death giggled in his neck, smile growing. “ya know, ya make it  _ really  _ ‘ard ta rejec’ ya… ya dressed  _ sooo  _ noicely, jus’ fer me~” Death’s hips wiggled a little, like it couldn’t handle how good Sans looked right now. “yer so noice, did ‘ll d’ese t’in’s fer me, ger t’rough ser much fer me… i don’ ‘ave any’mer es’cuses…”

 

Death lifted his head up, his elbows resting on the bed, on each side of Sans’ head while Death’s hands held his head up, the hands cupping his cheeks, squishing it. His eyelights were formed, staring straight at Sans, but they were a little hazy from his own embarrassment. “hehe, guess dat means i can’ rejec’ ya, ‘ight? hehehehehe, so i guess dat makes us a….” Death couldn’t even say it, his sockets screwing shut as he looked away, his hands squishing his blue face in embarrassment. “oh gee…”

  
  


Sans’ own eye lights were bright, though. Bright and wide in wonder, in excitement, and his face was so brightly flushed blue, he couldn’t help himself but to giggle with Death. Part of him wanted to pull him down, pull him closer to himself, but Sans wouldn’t dare ruining his perfect view of those perfect eyes.

 

“i ‘dunno wha’ y’re talkin’ ‘bout,” Sans said, though, feigning an innocent voice through his teasing grin. “wha’ does it make us? y’ jus’  _ gotta _ tell me.”

  
  


“oohhhhh, yer so mean!” Death whined, smiling nervously down at Sans. “‘ll tell ya… but firs’.... may i… kiss ya…?” Death whispered, already starting to lean down, their mouths not even and inch apart, Death stopped before he touched Sans’ mouth though, waiting for permission.

  
  


Sans sucked in a sharp breath, not hesitating for a second. “fuck yes,  _ please _ .” He didn’t even understand why Death would ask, when Sans was clearly,  _ clearly _ yearning for it.

  
  


Death pressed his teeth to Sans, using all his skills and training in charm to deliver the best kiss he would ever give someone. Death tilted his skull, getting in deeper, slipping his tongue into Sans’ mouth easily. “hmmmm~” Death moaned lightly, his hands going to grab ahold of Sans’ face, bringing him closer.

  
  


And Sans was doing the same, his own arms around the back of Death’s skull, pulling him closer the same time Sans pulled himself slightly upward to him. He was humming into the kiss, moaning lowly, letting Death take the control of it, though still playing with the newcoming tongue in his mouth, welcoming it.

 

It didn’t matter whether or not this was their first kiss together. It didn’t matter whether or not they had done more than this together before. It felt special. It  _ was _ special. And it felt so good, made  _ Sans _ feel so good, so safe, so loved, so wanted.

  
  


The kiss was loving, wanting, special in every way. It lasted what seemed like forever, before Death broke the kiss, panting. “we… we’r a couple, yer my boyfrien’ an’  _ i lov’ ya _ .” Death gasped, placing a big smooch on Sans’ cheek before laying back down, panting lightly.

  
  


Sans was giggling like a child, legs kicking slightly in excitement, though he made sure not to hit Death. He was nuzzling into the other skeleton, leaving loud smooches every once in a while.

 

“say it ‘gain,” Sans finally breathed out, his voice sounding absolutely ecstatic. “please?”

  
  


“um…” Death said, nervous and in the spotlight. “we’r datin’... yer my new boyfrien’... an’ i lov’ ya very much…” Death said slowly, nuzzling his face into Sans’ neck, leaving a small kiss there to repay for the smooches Sans was giving him.

  
  


Sans was squealing, his arms around Death squishing him a little tighter, before his legs bent up to wrap around Death as well for maximum body contact.

 

“i love y’ too!” He told him excitedly. “i love y’ so much! please say it again?” Sans sounded like he was begging, voice a little lower, but his eyes wide and hopeful, sparkling at Death if he were to look at him.

  
  


“da…. can i take off my gear an’ den we can lay down tage’der properly?” Death asked, tapping his knives that are strapped all over his body. “we can continue af’der i take it off. please, i’s uncomter’able.”

  
  


“ _ no! _ ” Sans almost screeched, clinging tighter to Death, not wanting to let go, not even for a second. But after a few moments, he  _ did _ loosen up, but not without a little pout.

 

“...a’right. but only ‘cause i love y’ so much an’ am the second best boyfriend there is.”

  
  


Death smooched Sans’ face a few times before getting up, rapidly unbuckling and unstrapping his gear as fast as he could, for Sans’ sake. “secon’?” Death asked, raising a brow in question. Putting the knives under his vest and long sleeves on the floor, his boots on the very top. 

 

Death, now only left with his slightly baggy pants and a tank top, taking his and Sans’ phone and placing it on the nightstand. Before laying properly on the bed, with his head laying on the pillows, inviting Sans into his arms.

  
  


Sans was crawling into Death’s arms in record time, only snickering a little as that reminded him of a certain speedy crawler he had seen in a video not too long ago. He nuzzled into Death, curling up close to him, with his arms wrapped around him.

 

“second t’  _ my _ boyfriend,” Sans cooed out, sounding all proud and smug.

  
  


“pfft, no.” Death snorted, looking at Sans’ like he said something dumb. “snas, ya jus’ trained fer i don’ even know ‘ow long, nev’a gave up on me even when i said no, so kind and ‘mazin’ an’ roman’ic! ohh, ‘oo wouldn’ wan’ a guy like ya doin’ everyt’in’ dey can  _ jus’  _ ta be with dem~ ‘m da luckies’ monster in da world!” Death cheered quietly, pulling Sans into his arms and giving him a big smooch.

 

“ _ yer  _ da bes’ boyfrien’ in da world!” Death laughed, smiling wide at his new  _ boyfriend _ . Hehehe.

  
  


Sans squealed, happily leaning into the smooch. “hehehe,” he giggled giddily. “‘m y’r boyfriend.” He singsonged it out with a tone like he could still not quite believe it, like this was a dream come true. Which it was.

 

“say ‘t ‘gain?” Sans begged once more. “i love hearin’ it from you.”

  
  


“yer my boyfrien!!” Death chirped giddily, nuzzling his head into Sans, giggling at Sans’ behavior. “yer my boyfrien’ an’ i lov’ ya!!”

  
  


“i’m y’re boyfriend!” Sans repeated, like a happy little parrot. He was peppering Death in soft, happy kisses, before simply lying his own head into the crook of his neck, relaxed. Happy. 

 

“y’re  _ my _ boyfriend,” he barely whispered out, before beginning to quietly giddily giggle to himself.

  
  


“i am.” Death agreed, his hand reaching to his and Sans’ phones, getting them both. Putting his arm around Sans to keep him close, he opened the contact list and added his and Reaper's number. Once he did, he sent a quick text to himself so Death got his number as well, then sent Sans a screenshot of all of Death's and Reaper's contacts, from all their phone numbers to all emails and even house addresses.

 

“i gav’ ya my work numbers jus’ in case, but dey change a lot. but ‘ll ‘lways keep ya upda’ed.” Death rambled, handing Sans back his phone.

  
  


Sans took the phone back gently, like it was something precious that Sans had to be careful with. Sans unlocked it quickly, checking the numbers he had, as well as the screenshot.

 

He was cackling both giddily and mischievously at the sight, before locking it again, pocketing his phone quickly and cuddling into Death once more.

 

“y’re gonna regret that~” He practically sang.

  
  


Death made a noise like he doubts that. “as long ya don’ use my work phones fer personal shi’, i won’. da firs’ address d’ere ‘s my real ‘ome, bu’ ya would ‘ave ta ger t’rough lots of securi’y.” Death warned, “bu’ ‘ll giv’ dem a ‘eads up, if my dad didn’ ‘lready. be careful d’ough…”

  
  


“i will,” Sans hummed, his face buried into Death’s neck, eyes closed comfortably. “guess i can’ jus’ ‘port in? a shame.” A shame indeed. So many missed opportunities, missed pranks.

  
  


“no, ser’ry.” Death muttered, already drifting off to sleep. “nigh’.” Death said, tired from his journey. 

  
  


Sans snorted quietly as Death just seemed to drift away, though he certainly didn’t mind. “night, candy skull,” he hummed out quietly, his mouth against the others neck. He was relaxed himself, ready to fall asleep alongside him.


	27. you fools!! it was a love triangle this whole time!!

Sans let out a quiet grumble. His arms went up to his face, covering his eye sockets to shield them from the offending light. He didn’t want to wake up yet, too tired to exist. But after a few moments of slowly,  _ slowly  _ waking up, Sans started feeling uncomfortable. He let out an annoyed grumble, eyes opening slowly.

 

Something was off. Something wasn’t right. It was like something was missing…

 

Sans’ eyes widened surprised. 

 

He fell asleep with Death. Death had been right next to him when they had fallen asleep, but now… he was gone.

 

Had he left without telling Sans?

 

Of course he could. Death was probably still busy, maybe the others were leaving and didn’t want to leave without Death, and Death hadn’t wanted to wake Sans, but…

 

He wished Death would’ve left him something…

 

Sans got up from his bed slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

  
  


When two hands came from under the bed, grabbing Sans’ ankles and pulling him in. The skeleton flew forward, falling on the ground face first,before being pulled in. A small evil laugh echoing behind him, evil, mischievous, merciless, and dark. It was out for Sans, and it was going to swallow him up…. in tickles and kisses!

 

Death smooched Sans all over, everywhere he could reach, while his fingers wiggled around with no mercy, tickling every part of Sans he could get his hands on, the whole time Death was laughing under his breath, between kisses and coos.

  
  


Sans was having a hard time switching between screeching shocked and laughing uncontrollably, still in shock over what had just happened. He was struggling, limbs flailing as he was trying to free himself from his horrible fate of the tickles, but Death had sapped all strength from him.

 

“wha-” He was wheezing, still laughing in between any words. “w-wha’re you doin’ h- _ here _ !?”

  
  


“‘m da troll dat lives un’da da bed, yer in  _ my  _ domain now bi’ch. now face my smooches and wiggly fingers!” Death laughed evilly, giving big, loud smooches on Sans’ face, purposely leaving saliva behind. His fingers moving towards the ribs, digging between each bone, making sure not to press to hard and hurt Sans instead.

  
  


“ew, ew, ew!” Sans complained, still laughing, struggling. “help! a troll’s holdin’ me captive! where’s my beautiful boyfriend t’ save me!” He was trying to play dramatic in between his laughter, though it was hard when he was still getting tickled like that. 

  
  


“‘es dead, i ate em!!” Death giggled, nuzzling his face into Sans’ neck, biting lightly on the neck, almost teasingly. “now ‘ll ea’ ya!!! mahahahahahaaa!” Death made little fart noises as he blew into Sans’ neck, spreading his saliva around. But at least he left kisses on there as well, loving kisses, obnoxious kisses, doggy kisses, any kind. 

 

“yer mine now!” Death then moved to Sans’ face, claiming Sans’ mouth in a deep wet kiss.

  
  


Sans was still screeching like he was being attacked, though completely  _ unlike _ he was being attacked, Sans actually wrapped his arms around his attacker. “gaaah, ‘m dyyyyin’,” Sans lamented dramatically. “deatthhh, soon we’ll be together again…”

 

He had an arm on his forehead, dramatically throwing his head back as he acted like he was dying.

  
  


“no! i won’ kill ya! i killed death so i can be with  _ ya! _ ” Death cried, like it was a plot twist of a dramatic story. “so  _ we  _ could be ta’ge’der!” Death smooched Sans some more, having stopped his tickling to hold Sans close, pressing into him. Gosh, how this troll loved being close to this monster, how nice and safe he felt with Sans, how  _ loved _ . Death’s kisses became extra passionate and deep after those thought passed his mind.

  
  


“mmm,” Sans hummed, almost moaning when the kisses became more passionate, leaning into them more. “but troll, y’ were so rough with me before.” Sans was cooing, clearly playful and teasing.

  
  


“i know ya  _ like  _ it rout… roou-...  _ fuck _ . roufffff?” Death tried, only to fail again, Death didn’t even bother, he just smooched Sans. “ya know wha i mean.” He dismissed, clearly he didn’t even want to bother with it.

 

He wanted to bother Sans instead~

  
  


Sans was snickering quietly, nuzzling into the smooches, so tempted to tease him. But he decided not to, not on his adorable accent - not after he knew he might be self conscious about it at least.

 

“mhh, i ‘dunno, do i?” Sans hummed out instead. “think y’ might need to convince me a lil’ bit first~”

  
  


Death obliged, giving Sans a nice, deep, kiss, his tongue actually going to work and playing with it’s neighbor it hasn’t seen in a while. “hmmmm, snas~” Death moaned, his arms circling around Sans’ neck and head, bringing him to a lovely kiss. “i lov’ ya~”

  
  


“ah,” Sans hummed pleased, leaning into the kiss more, his own tongue going to play with Death’s, exploring his mouth, greedily almost, like he was starving to taste him.

 

“yea,” he breathed out quietly at one point. “i… think y’ might’ve convinced me…” He was panting slightly, though not for long, as he quickly went back to kissing his new new troll lover.

  
  


Death giggled, letting go of Sans so he could rest his chin on Sans’ chest. “ser snas… ‘re we gonna do somet’in’ ta’ge’der ta’day?” Death asked, his finger drawing little circles on Sans’ chest. Death was looking at Sans with half lidded sockets, his smile soft and his voice low. “can we spend da day ta’ge’der?”

  
  


“mmh,” Sans hummed thoughtfully, his own arms around Death, holding him close. “well. i  _ did _ promise y’ a date…” And he had the odd feeling that he wasn’t ever going to be able to sex Death again if he wouldn’t take him on said date, not with Meister’s blessing at least.

 

“‘ow ‘bout i take y’ out?” Sans offered, curiously and excitedly. “fancy dinner. we’ll dress up nicely. would y’ like that…?”

  
  


“sure! wha would ya wan’ me ta wear?” Death purred, his cheek laying on Sans’ chest now. Death wouldn’t want Sans to be going for something and Death ruins in. No, of course not. Death doesn’t mind. Not at all. 

 

“da ya wan’ me ta wear a dress er a tux?” Either is  _ just  _ fine with Death. He wears both quite often so it wasn’t like Death was sacrificing anything for it.

  
  


Sans eyes were sparkling at the chance to get to see Death in a dress again. Damn. He… really was into that, wasn’t he?

 

“d’ y’ mind a dress?” Sans still asked, though, timidly almost, like he was worried Death wouldn’t want to, only offer it for Sans. He didn’t want Death to be uncomfortable for his sake.

  
  


“kay, ‘ll be back den!” Death gave Sans one last smooch before starting to crawl out of bed. “‘ll be back in a bit!” Before he disappeared. 

  
  


For a little bit, Sans was only lying on the ground, sort of mourning his loss of Death, already missing him. But he pulled himself together after only a few minutes, rolling out from under his bed and getting up.

 

He probably should change out of his tux, it was wrinkled from sleeping in it, and covered in dust from under the bed. Though Sans still had a few other tuxedos and suits that they made him buy during undercover training…

 

But Death had seemed to like the last tux, so Sans was actually… kind of glad about it.

 

He was looking through his options, opting for a dark blue suit.

  
  


Sans was struggling putting it on correctly when Death finally appeared. He had a nice frilly dress that went to his knees, with a long transparent layer in the back, touching the ground. The upper part was a low v neck, the trim of the dress reaching down until it showed his centrum. Death had golden bracelets and rings on his arms and fingers, with a nice golden necklace with lots of cyan diamonds embedded into it. The dress itself was a light cyan, with the strap on the waist being gold.

 

Death’s makeup had the same pattern, cyan eyeshadow with some gold lining his sockets, golden dots under his eyes, and black eyeliner. “errr….? da ya need ‘elp?” He laughed lightly, walking over to Sans in his golden high heels.

  
  


Sans let out a desperate wheeze, his pants half on and abandoned as Sans was struggling with the buttons of his shirt. Though he looked up at Death, his eyes widening in wonder as he saw his outfit.

 

“y’re beautiful…” He breathed out in awe. “holy shit. y’re…  _ wow. _ ”

  
  


“hehehehe!” Death giggled, moving to be in front of Sans’, doing the buttons with ease. “t’ank ya~ glad ya like it so much.” Death bented down a little after he correctly buttoned Sans’ shirt, moving to the pants and pulling them up, before buttoning that up as well. “da ya like ties er bows?” Death hummed, turning to Sans’ wardrobe.

  
  


Sans face was tinted in a soft blue as he watched Death help him dress up with such practiced ease.

 

“uuh, i don’ really mind,” Sans mused, walking up behind Death, staying close by him. His hands slowly traveled toward’s Death’s hips, finding their new home there. 

 

“bow?” He offered, though really, he was just fine with either.

  
  


Death grabbed the bow, a golden yellow one to match with Death’s outfit, turning around and started putting it on Sans. “ya look so nice snas, i  _ really  _ like ‘ow ya turned out.” Death said genuinely, placing a small kiss on Sans’ nose. “gosh, so ‘appy ya didn’ give up…” Death giggled lowly, but it lacked a lot of actual amusement.

 

“serry i made ya go t’rough a lot, ‘ll try ta make it wort’ yer while.” Death promised, finishing the bow and pressing himself to Sans so he could give him a hug.

  
  


Sans leaned into the hug happily, giving Death a soft, meaningful kiss. 

 

“y’ better,” he told Death, though his tone was clearly kidding, and Sans shook his head to make clear he was. “i wen’ through all a’ that ‘cause i love you. ‘cause y’re amazin’ an’ badass an’ so much fun t’ be around.”

 

He moved his face a little until it was by Death’s neck, leaving gentle kisses in between his words. “i didn’ give up ‘cause i wan’ed t’ be with you. an’ tha’s the best thing y’ could’ve ever given me.  _ you. _ ”

  
  


Death chuckled, his smile forming into a smug grin. “ya fool people with ac’in’ like a fool, when yer jus’ a ‘opeless roman’ic.” Death teased, giving Sans a squeeze before releasing him, handing him his coat. “now pu’ on yer shoes an’ le’s go~”

  
  


“nah, ‘m actually a fool,” Sans mused out as he put on the offered coat, before searching for his shoes and putting those on as well. “‘m only romantic for you, babyblue~”

 

He finished up his outfit, glancing at himself in a small mirror he had on his closet door to see if everything was right, before holding a hand out to Death.

 

“y’ ready to go?”

  
  


“yup~” Death almost sang, taking the hand and letting himself be pulled close.

  
  


Sans gave him a small, excited chuckle, before ‘porting them away.

 

Sans had actually, before he got to dress up, done a quick research on where to go. It was a fancy place, sinfully expensive, though Gaster wasn’t going to miss a few hundred bucks…

 

Sans didn’t ‘port them directly into the restaurant, instead a little further away, a wealthy residential area that looked pretty to go through. If it’d been up to Sans, he wouldn’t have bothered with this part, though he’s been getting nagged about dates and dating behavior by not just Meister, but also Papyrus during almost his entire training.

 

“y’ don’ mind a little walk?” Sans asked, linking his arm together with Death, as he began walking towards the restaurant slowly.

  
  


“i don’ mind a’ ‘ll~” Death smiled, laying his head on Sans’ shoulder as he let Sans lead the way. “so? ‘re ya gonna tell me where we goin’ er ‘s dis a surprise?” 

 

Death never really gone out romantically before, yes he did sort of romantic things when he was trying to charm targets, but the real deal? No. Death wanted this to be a perfect night, and he could tell Sans wanted that too! This will be their first official date, and Death can’t deny that he was excited.

 

So excited that he hasn’t been monotone and emotionless as he always was, he was actually happy, actually showing his joy. But at the same time, he doesn’t really hide from Reaper or his father, so Death can see himself opening up to Sans to the point that it was natural to subconsciously take off the mask.

 

And it felt nice…

  
  


“where’s the fun without a little surprise?” Sans cooed, otherwise deciding to keep his mouth shut. They were going to be there in no time anyways, for now Death was supposed to just enjoy the walk, enjoy the company.

 

Sans knew he did.

 

He was glad to be with Death. Glad to be on a date with him. Glad to be able to see him this happy. This excited. This comfortable. Sans wanted nothing more but to have him always feel this way, to feel this way  _ with _ Death.

 

To be happy together, comfortable together.

 

Sans froze in place, keeping Death in place as well as he spotted…  _ A puddle. _

 

Within record time Sans analyzed the issue. The puddle was in their way, would dirty Death’s expensive shoes if they were to cross it. Sans had to act. Had to avoid it.

 

Tactfully Sans decided to move them a little to the side to bypass the puddle.

 

Only to trip over his own feet, face planting straight into it…

  
  


Death gasped in surprise, taking two clumsy steps back as the water splayed on the lower part of his dress, making him flinch from contact. “shi’! snans, ‘re ya okay?” Death bent down, helping Sans up by pulling on his arm, letting Sans use him as something stable to lift himself up. 

 

Death noticed Sans’ clothes were kind of…. wet. Thankfully the puddle wasn’t really deep or big, so it only left splotches… big splotches... of water on Sans and a bit of spray on Death.

  
  


Sans was looking down on his own clothes, suddenly feeling so… sad. He couldn’t even specify it. He just felt straight up sad. Like a kid that dropped his ice cream before he could even taste it.

 

Then he looked up, to Death, his eyes guilty and apologetic. “d’... d’ y’ wan’ me to go back an’ change real quick…?” He really didn’t want to have to change  _ again, _ not when he was already struggling so much with it the first time, but… he also didn’t want to be an embarrassment or something like that to Death.

  
  


“no no, i’s okay. ‘s a little windy, an’ ‘s jus’ wa’der. it can dry.” Death reasoned, patting down his own wet spots on his dress, just in a vain attempt to help it dry. “we can keep on goin’, snas.” Death even patted and wiped Sans’ clothes off gently, helping him smooth and brush off the water he can take off.

 

“yer so goofy!” Death laughed, smiling at the whole situation, how funny it was. “hehe, if we ever ‘ave kids, ‘ll defin’ely tell dem dis story! haha!” Death teased, sticking his tongue at Sans playfully. 

 

Death was  _ not  _ going to let Sans be upset over their first date just for this little mishap. It’s okay, accidents happen, it’s bound to. They can just brush and laugh it off and continue.

  
  


Sans seemed hesitant, not immediately convinced. But he was chuckling, too, when Death started to laugh, batting him once with his hand. 

 

“y’re mean, they’d be laughin’ at me!” Sans complained, chuckling quietly at him. “le’s keep goin’ then. w’re almost there.” He offered Death his hand once more, before continuing to lead him to the restaurant.

  
  


When they were about to cross the street to the block the restaurant would be at, Death heard a noise, turning his head in time to see a car half on the curve and half on the street. Death acted quickly and pulled Sans and himself back just in time for the car to whiz past them.

 

“Hey, watch where you're going you fucking stupid monsters!” The human driver yelled, waving his fist at them as he sped off, crossing the red light.

  
  


“watch where y’  _ drivin’ _ y’ fuckin’ stupid  _ racist! _ ” Sans yelled after him pissed, though he quickly told himself to calm down. There was no need for a scene.

 

Sans was clinging to Death as he let out a sigh, burying his face in Death’s neck for a moment.

  
“wha’ a jerk,” he muttered out, before he quite got his bearings back, straightening up again and sounding more chipper. “sorry. le’s go. ‘s right there.” 

  
  


“wai’.” Death said, taking a gun out from his inventory and aiming at the quickly retreating car, two seconds before Death took the shot, quickly pocketing his gun like he was no part of anything that was about to occur.

 

The car’s back tire burst, making the car lose control and swerve left and right before it crashed into a pole, the poll tipping towards the car and crushing it. Before the car exploded…

 

Thankfully it wasn’t a big explosion at all, it was just more fire than an actual explosion.

 

“ye, le’s go!” Death chirped, locking his arm back to Sans.

  
  


Sans was watching the now burning car in shock, before glancing back at the skeleton on his side, eyes big and in awe.

 

God, he really was this badass, wasn’t he?

 

Sans led Death with more gusto, excited to finally get inside a civilized damn place where he wasn’t going to fall into puddles or get almost run over by a car. But even more excited to finally be on a date with someone as amazing as Death.

  
  


“ohhh~” Death looked around the restaurant, intrigued. “fancy indeed~” He let Sans guide him to the check in, getting a table quiet easily. They were led by a male waiter, showing them to their seats.

  
  


Sans quickly pulled the chair for Death, already almost hearing Meister in his skull telling him to do so. He moved him to the table when Death sat down, before taking his seat himself, across of Death, and for a moment just… admiring the view.

 

“y’know. i don’ even have t’ look at the menu, i already know wha’ i wan’~”

  
  


“oh?” Death smirked, “did yer research, didn’ ya~ kay, why nah or’der somet’in’ fer me den too.” Death offered. Death wasn’t even worried what Sans would pick, Death could easily eat a lot of things normal people wouldn’t. So Sans, out of everyone, picking somethin-

  
  


“nah, sorry, the thin’ i wan’ is unique,” Sans replied with an unapologetic shrug. “an’ i don’ like sharing.”

 

But then he leaned down on the table, face in his hands as he smirked at Death. “‘s you, candy skull. i wan’ you.” Wink.

  
  


“pfftt!” Death covered his mouth to not draw much attention to themselves, grin wide. “yer ser sappy!” Death had the sappiest, sweetest, goofiest lover in the world. And Death loved every second of it.

 

“bu’ really d’ough, i would like it lots if ya could pick somet’in’ fer me.” Death batted his sockets at him, smiling sweetly. Death didn’t know why, but he liked the idea of Sans picking something for him, it felt oddly more special. 

  
  


Sans snorted, but he did return the sweet smile, before finally picking up the menu after all. 

 

“gee, i ‘dunno if they ‘ave a happy meal here, though…” Sans mused out to Death, a small chuckle in his voice.

 

Sans waited until a waiter showed up only a little bit later, ordering braised leeks with mozzarella and fried egg. It sounded like one of the few things here that  _ might _ be actually enjoyable.

 

“Would you like to order something to drink? We offer the finest wine here,” the waiter told them, oblivious to the small snicker Sans almost let out, excited over the fact they seemed to be assuming Sans and Death were a lot older than they actually were.

 

Though, to be fair, a couple of babies like them  _ were _ a rare sight in a restaurant like this, dressed up fancy and practically waving with money around.

 

“y’ know what?” Sans said. “i think a wine soun’s nice.”

  
  


“hmm, sure.” Death hummed, smiling himself at the waiter offering minors wine, they didn’t even look a little bit fazed that they were even offering it to them. Yet, Death wouldn’t put it past them that they mentally prepared themselves before walking up to them, seems about right. “‘ow ‘bout da sweetest wine ya got?” 

 

Death didn’t really like wine that much, but wine that was sweet tasted alright. Pretty much the only wine he could really drink without inwardly screaming at the bitter and nasty taste. Death had to suffer with drinking that shit in his missions, might as well spare him when he  _ isn’t  _ on missions.

 

The waiter nodded, telling them their order would be ready shortly and leaving them be.

  
  


“so, candy skulls,” Sans eventually hummed out as the waiter left them, leaning with his elbows back onto the table, eying Death lovingly, cooing his words. “y’ got any… plans after this, or d’ y’ think we might be able to move our date to my room afterwards?”

  
  


“if ya wan’, i don’ mind~” Death winked, watching Sans with half lidded sockets. “wha da ya plan ta do with me when we get back?” Death asked, his voice drawled and teasing. Like he was daring Sans to do something.

 

“i migh’ al’ser hav’ ta ‘elp ya ou’ of dat too!” Death chuckled, gaze running up and down Sans’ suit.

  
  


Sans let out a surprised chuckle, his face heating up quickly at the thought. 

 

“y’ know, y’ might just gotta do that,” he purred out. “but it would be pretty unfair if i made y’ help me without repayin’ you, don’t’cha think.”

  
  


“hmmm, i guess yer ‘ight.” Death mused.

  
  


Sans gave him a soft laugh, crossing his legs as he already got excited for when they would get back from their date. Though…

 

His eyes caught onto one of the waiters, only a table away of them, looking like they were trying to calm an upset customer, slowly backing up, looking an awful lot like they were going to bump into Death any moment.

 

Though it didn’t quite register to Sans this way, and he  _ knew _ something was going to happen, though couldn’t quite tell what.

  
  


Though the waiter back up faster than he should, because he bumped into Death’s chair with enough force that it almost made Death fall off his seat. Sadly, the tray the waiter was carrying tipped over from impact, making it fall on Death’s head, finally making him fall off the chair. The white wine and food dishes spilled all over Death and his outfit, the skeleton himself was just staring in the distance blankly, trying to process.

 

But when he did, he looked down at the dress his father custom made for him, feeling his soul twist in guilt. Death didn’t show it, he can’t, eyes were on him and he was now sitting on the ground lightly touching his dress. Shocked, in disbelief, absolutely in horrified silence.

  
  


“oh, fuck…” Sans breathed out, not hesitating a  _ second _ to teleport next to Death. “‘re you ok?” He asked him, putting an arm around the other skeleton in case he was hurt or needed support. 

 

“O-Oh dear, I am so sorry!” The waiter quickly stammered, clearly looking horrified with their own actions, pissing off not just one, but three customers. 

  
  


Death got his barings quickly, waving everyone off as he got to his feet. “‘s fine, ‘s fine. ‘m jus’ gonna ger… clean up in da bat’room.” Death said, nodding at Sans once before quickly walking to where the bathroom were, ignoring the eyes on him, and the whispers that followed.

 

Geez, this date was a disaster…

 

Once Death was in the ladies bathroom, he quickly teleported home, screaming. “girlz, i need yer ‘elp asap!!!”

 

Young women in maid outfits came to his call, gasping at the condition of the dress and Death. “Oh honey! Take that off and we’ll fix it in two seconds flat!” The girls all started to surround him, fawn over the dress and himself. Telling him to take a quick shower while they fix his dress right up.

 

“‘urry, ‘m still on a da’e!” The moment it registered that someone was waiting for Death, everything turned to chaos…


	28. the worst date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning: sexual content (what??? i dont even remember this!!!)**

Sans was sitting on the table alone now, almost pouting as he waited for his date to come back out of the bathroom. He was taking his sweet time, though… To be fair, he  _ did _ have quite the mess to clean up most likely…

 

The waiter had scurried off panicked, assuring them they were going to take over their bill to make up for the incident which, at least after Death had left, Sans very angrily said they  _ better _ would. He was sick of things going wrong on what was supposed to have been the perfect date…

 

But it didn’t look like things were quite over  _ yet, _ as a slim calico lizard monster in a tightly fitted dress seemed to come over to Sans’ table.

  
  


“Heyyyy skele man, why are you at a table by yourself?” She cooed, one of her clawed fingers running up and down Sans’ arm. “Would you like some company~?”

  
  


Sans sucked in a sharp breath, not having expected her to be approaching  _ him _ , let alone touching him…   
  
This… was not a situation Sans was used to.

 

“uh. no, i… i mean yea- i- i mean-” Fuck, how does he deal with situations like this!? How does he talk to people like this!?  _ How does he talk!? _ “i- ‘m waitin’ for someone.” Sans finally stammered out, hoping, praying that was enough to bring his point across.

  
  


“Looks like you got stood up,” The girl cooed, moving Sans’ seat back a little to give her room to sit down on his lap, her finger now running alongside his chin. “I can be your date~”

  
  


“no, no, no, no,  _ no, _ ” Sans uttered out, his voice clearly nervous and startled and he  _ wanted _ to push her off, almost did, but was anxious of causing another scene, not wanting to get kicked out again… “m’ date’s jus’ in the bathroom, comin’ back any moment, i…  _ really _ don’ n-need your company, miss!”

  
  


“Oh? But maybe I’m the better choice? Clearly, since I have seen you here alone for a while, they might have just left you!” She didn’t sound that sorry for him, but it didn’t matter when another voice spoke up.

 

“ge’ yer disfigured ass off  _ my  _ boyfrien’ be’fer i send ya back ta plas’ic surgery.” Death said, glaring at the girl sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. “an’ ya.” Death looked at Sans, like he was just as guilty.

 

“‘ow dare ya let some cold dressed up lard sit on ya.” Death scolded, grabbing the lizard’s wrist and pulling her to her feet.

 

“Ahh! How  _ dare  _ you!? Do you even know who my father  _ is _ ?!?” The girl screeched.

 

“i would say da same t’in’, bu’ i got ‘nough on my name ta nah even need ta t’row my dad’s name jus’ so people repec’ me.” Death scoffed, taking Sans’ hand and leading him out the resturtant, “i don’ wanna be ‘ere anym’er.” He whispered to Sans.

  
  


“i- ‘m sorry,” Sans muttered out quietly, helplessly as he followed Death outside. “i- i wan’ed ‘er gone, i was scared of causin’ a scene in case y’ wan’ed to stay, i-... i…”

 

Sans was holding onto Death’s hand, his hold tight and desperate, like Death’s closeness was the only thing keeping Sans together right now.

 

“...sorry. this was a disaster…”

  
  


“can we jus’... be ‘lone… ta’ge’der…?” Death asked, leaning into Sans once they got out of the building. His hand squeezing Sans’, almost like reassurance or just for comfort. Today really  _ was  _ a disaster. One thing after another just fucking up their perfect night, making it… not so perfect…. at all.

 

“a’ leas’ da bar fer da nex’ date will be low…” Death tried to lighten the mood, smiling weakly at Sans.

  
  


Sans let out a soft chuckle, though it was quiet and weak. “‘m just glad t’ have y’ here,” Sans admitted, squeezing Death’s hand back gently, before pulling himself closer to him, giving him a small kiss. “don’ worry, though. i know a place where we can be alone. jus’ relax.”   
  
He teleported them both to a meadow. There were train tracks close by, an old, broken chain fence on the other side, that would lead to a shabby playground. But Sans had been heading for the meadow, the grass tall and unkept, flowers that would be considered weeds in most gardeners handbooks were littering the meadow.

 

Sans held onto Death’s hand, pulling him along and down as he threw himself down into the tall grass, landing so Death was on top of him. Sans was looking at him, smile a little brighter than before.

 

“so, beautiful. wha’ ‘xactly  _ did _ y’ do in the bathroom?” Sans questioned curiously, running his hands over Death’s sides. “the dress looks almost cleaner than it did before.”

  
  


“ya t’ink i would jus’ tell ya my secre’s jus’ like dat? nah man, gotta keep some of my tricks hidden.” Death smiled, yes he wasn’t as excited as before, the whole ordeal actually pacifying Death enough to go back into his monotone state, but at least he was honest about himself. 

 

Death placed a kiss on Sans’ cheek before cuddling up to him, turning them both so they were laying on their side. Death’s head turning to the sky so he could watch the clouds go by. “a’ leas’ dis ‘s nice…” He murmured.

  
  


“it is,” Sans hummed out, his own eyes focused on Death rather than the sky. The way the dress pronounced him so nicely, the soft moving of his chest, the detail of his makeup.

 

“next… next date’ll be simpler,” Sans promised with a soft, sad and apologetic chuckle. “i don’ think fancy ‘s my style. that or ‘m just cursed.”

  
  


“hehehe, ‘d perfer casual da’es anyways.” Death grinned, thinking over how the whole day played out. 

 

There were rustling from somewhere, but they didn’t pay it no mind, the wind could just be moving the grass or trees. But after more time, it seemed to get closer, until there was a naked man calling for them, asking why they were here and if they would like to hang out with him. The old human was clearly on something, and when Death saw him, he got up quickly, only to cringe when he saw the man’s junk. 

 

“ew….” Death muttered.

  
  


“oh no…” Sans muttered out, not even able to see the guy yet, but from Death’s reaction it wouldn’t be good. And once he  _ did _ glance over to the man… Hoh boy.

 

Sans took Death’s hand quickly, absolutely done with this.

 

“fuck this,” he uttered out. “fuck that guy. fuck fancy. i jus’ wanna go ‘ome an’ be with my  _ fuckin’ _ boyfriend!”

 

He ‘ported them both to his house quickly, planning to land them in the entrance room. But in the spot Sans aimed for, the one damn spot that Sans  _ happened _ to aim for, was a shoe. A fucking shoe on the floor, on the very spot Sans aimed for, and he  _ tripped. _ And he pushed Death in the process, watching in horror as Death fell on his face, Sans following quickly, landing on his hands and knees on top of him.

 

And there was a small moment where Sans was just quiet.

 

Before he let out a loud, stressed mixture of a groan and a yell.

 

“i jus’ wan’ed to do somethin’  _ good! _ ” He whined, his head hanging desperately, before he looked at Death in guilt. “s...sorry. are y’ ok…?”

  
  


Death gently moved Sans off of him as he got up, the other hand moving to his face when he was sitting up properly. Only to see blood on his fingers… blood was dripping from Death’s nose, leaking down his mouth to his chin. Death moved quickly, so the dress wouldn’t get dirty again. 

 

“errrr…. ‘m fine…” Death muttered, getting up to head for the tissues on the nightstand, stuffing his nose hole with a few.

  
  


“arrgh, fuck,” Sans muttered out, quickly getting up to follow Death, quickly looking him over. “fuck, babe. ‘m sorry. i- i-” Sans felt so bad, for dragging Death into this horrible mess of a date. For Death to have to have gone through all of this.

 

“i… let… me draw y’ a bath, ok?” Sans offered, tone so desperate and apologetic. “you’ll jus’ relax an’, uh… an’ maybe… forget about this entire day…”

  
  


“kay…” Death muttered, watching Sans leave the room to what Death knew would be the bathroom. While Sans was gone, Death checked on his nose in the mirror, glad to see he didn’t find any cracks or fractures. The bleeding thankfully slowed down by the time Sans came back, telling him the bath was ready for him.

 

“will ya join me?” Death asked, already grabbing Sans’ hand and leading him to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

  
  


“mmh? i guess i am now,” Sans hummed, giving Death a soft smile. He hadn’t actually planned, or even considered, joining Death for the bath, but… it  _ did _ sound nice. It sounded relaxing and comfortable and Sans quickly locked the bathroom door so that  _ this _ time there definitely couldn’t be any people to disturb their peace.

 

“an’... i do remember y’ sayin’ y’ wan’ed t’ help me out those clothes, hmm?”

  
  


“indeed~” Death purred, swiftly unbuttoning Sans’ coat, then going for the button up. “i al’ser remember ya going ta undress me~” Death grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Sans suggestively.

  
  


“oh, ‘d love to,” Sans cooed back, running his hands over Death’s sides. “even though y’ look so cute in that dress…” Though he  _ was _ feeling it over to quite figure out how to get it off him, before he found a zipper, opening it slowly.

 

He took the dress off of Death first, only stopping when Death was done unbuttoning his button-up, so he could take it off as well. They placed their clothes on a little chair close to the sink of the bathroom, Sans carefully taking off the jewelry from Death, before placing them on top of the clothes as well.

 

“mmh, y’  _ do _ look good like this as well, though,” Sans hummed quietly as he now got to appreciate Death almost bare, and he pulled him close to his chest, fingers gently running up Death’s spine.

 

...Dammit. This was supposed to be a relaxing bath, but now all Sans could think of was the raging boner in his pants and how  _ perfect _ Death was.

  
  


Death noticed the boner too. He couldn’t see the cock, Sans’ lower body still clothed, but he could feel it alright. So Death quickly kicked off his shoes, and his panties, which was the last bit of article he had, now completely naked, and then went on his knees. 

 

The younger monster unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the boxers, letting the lovely dick that rocked him so good last time stand tall. “‘ello d’ere mis’der cock, we meet ‘gain~” Gently, Death grabbed it, leaning in to place a kiss on the very tip of it, looking up at Sans from his position.

  
  


Sans’ eyes were wide in surprise as he looked down at Death. Oh fuck, he looked so  _ amazing. _ So adorable, and Sans  _ had _ to let out a laugh, a bright, genuine laugh at the adorable comment Death made.

 

Before it turned into a quick moan from the touch.

 

“mhh, deathh,” he breathed out quietly, excited and curious as of what Death was going to do…

  
  


He didn’t have to wait that long, because Death gave him a quick wink before he engulfed the dick in his mouth, his tongue formed and ready for action.

  
  


Sans replied in a surprised squeal, one of his hands quickly moving to hold onto the sink next to him, already feeling like he was going to have a hard time keeping himself upright.

  
  


Death bobbed his head slowly to start off, looking at Sans’ the whole time to see what Sans’ would react to most, humming in satisfaction once Sans started to let go. The younger skeleton letting his tongue drag on the bottom of the dick as he bobbed his head back and forth. 

 

Death would sometimes suck on occasion, just for variety and to surprise his lover. Truly, he never done this before, he only heard it from his female companions of these types of things. But it was okay, Death was learning, and even if he felt like he was sloppy, in the end, Sans was enjoying himself, which was his goal from the start. 

 

He felt a little bad that the date Sans planned didn’t go the way he planned, one incident after another must have grinded on Sans’ gears too much for one day, one date. Death just hoped this made it up, that Sans would let loose and relax with him after this. Laugh the whole day away with their misadventures.

  
  


It didn’t even take long for Sans to already be a mess. How could he not be? Death just looked so perfect, and with Sans’ dick in his mouth, looking up at him with those beautiful sockets, only made the sight so much better. Would Sans not be currently gripping onto the sink like his life depended on it, groaning and moaning loudly as he had to physically keep himself from not just fucking into Death’s throat, then Sans would’ve probably reached for his phone at one point, wanting to save this moment.

 

But alas, he was busy with other things. The hand that was not keeping him upright went to the back of Death’s skull, not pushing him, just laying there.   
  
“mmh  _ deatthhhh, _ ” Sans moaned out, humping the smallest bit into Death’s movements. “sooo goood. y’re soooo  _ perfect. _ ”

  
  


Death hummed in reply, switching from bobbing his head to licking all over the dick and sucking hard at the tip, encouraging Sans to let go, cum for him. Death’s hands wandered, going to Sans’ balls and starting to play with them, giving them gently squeezes and caresses. 

  
  


“mmfff  _ deathhh, _ ” Sans practically whined. He had both of his hands on Death’s skull now, bending down almost enough to seem curled around him has his legs felt like they were going to give in any moment. “‘m - hah…  _ hannnh - _ ‘m  _ so close, _ baby. so close, so - hn!”

 

He couldn’t help but to thrust into Death only a little as he finally came, his eyes shut tight, and Sans felt like he was seeing stars as the orgasm crashed through him.

 

Though the only star Sans  _ really _ wanted to see was Death.

  
  


Death choked on the cum a bit, reflexingly swallowing due to the cock being so far in. Death had been originally planning on spitting it out in the sink, but there was so much cum, and not a lot of room in his mouth to hold it in. And of course Death wouldn’t want to drown in it, so swallow it was.

 

Swallow Sans’ seed, which sent a chill up his spine.

 

Death quickly reacted, his arms going to catch Sans as he crumbled to his knees, Death himself jumping from his kneeling position to keep him up, dick slipping from his mouth. “ya okay?” Death asked, hugging Sans close, kicking Sans’ pants and boxers off of him, which were bunched up to his feet.

  
  


Sans was panting heavily. His arms were lying around Death loosely now, though he seemed to be slowly coming to his senses. The first thing Sans did as he was slowly coming down his high was to gently kiss Death’s face.

 

“mmh, fuuuck,” he moaned out. “tha’ was soo goood.” He kept on loosely kissing over Death’s face and teeth, yearning for a proper kiss, wanting to taste himself on Death’s tongue, though he was still too weak to do it himself.

  
  


Good thing he has a cool boyfriend that understands his needs. Death opened his mouth and sealed Sans into a passionate kiss, his tongue slithering in Sans’ play once again. Cum still very much there, not even fully took in by Death’s magic yet. “hmmm, glad ya enjoyed i’~”

  
  


And Sans moaned into the kiss greedily. He loved being able to taste himself on Death. Loved being able to feel Death’s tongue against his, playing. He loved Death. He loved him  _ so much _ , and he actually managed to find enough energy to move his arm around Death’s neck, pulling himself closer to deepen the kiss.

 

By the time he pulled off, he was panting again, his eyes half lidded, eyelights hazy, but he looked at Death so lovingly.

 

“thank y’,” he breathed out. “thank y’, i… love you so much.”

  
  


“hmmm,” Death helped Sans out of his shoes and any other articles of clothes he may had, before guiding Sans to the tub. Death entered first, standing carefully in the water as he pulled Sans in, both of them going to sit down together.

 

“dis feels good.” Death murmured, laying his head on Sans’ shoulder, arms going to wrap around the other.

  
  


“mmh, it does,” Sans sighed out relaxed, resting his own head over Death’s. It really did feel good. Relaxing and comfortable, and finally he could just be with Death. It’s what they wanted to begin with. Just to spend some time together, none of that disastrous fancy stuff.

 

“y’know,” Sans hummed out comfortably. “i almos’ don’ mind everythin’ went wrong t’day. ‘m jus’ glad i have you here. b’side me.”

  
  


“pfft, if ya say ser.” Death laughed, “bu’ if ya ‘ad fun, den ‘s all good.” Death's hand snuck his hand into Sans’, intertwining their fingers.

  
  


“i did, thanks t’ y’,” Sans hummed happily, giving Death’s hand a soft squeeze. He let himself sink a little more into the warm water, taking Death with him as he relaxed into it, eyes slowly falling shut.

 

“y’re the best,” Sans mumbled out, sleepily, but clearly happy, his head resting close to Death’s.

  
  


“hmmm,” Death murmured, closing his sockets to enjoy the peace, body curling around the other skeleton as he slowly gave into the darkness.


	29. Sans, the wobbler

Soft shaking woke Sans up. He didn’t even register, at first, that it was himself that was shaking, feeling cold all over. Sans let out an annoyed grumble, curling towards Death to sap warmth from him. But the other skeleton was just as cold.

 

Grumpily Sans tried to reach for his blanket, only to… feel his hand hit the surface of water.

 

...What?

 

Sans finally opened his eyes, slowly but concerned, needing a moment to realize what was going on. He was in the bathroom. With Death. Both of them nude and submerged in cold water…

 

Sans sneezed.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Tiredly Sans pulled himself out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel to dry himself off, before wrapping it around himself. He went back to the bathtub, using his gravity magic to lift Death out of the water, catching him in another towel, covering Death enough so he could leave the bathroom without anyone seeing things they shouldn’t.

 

He didn’t even bother with the water, only unlocked the bathroom door, before ‘porting straight to his room where he placed Death into his bed, lying down next to him and covering both of them with a blanket.

 

Maybe he could at least spare Death from getting sick.

  
  


Death sneezed.

 

Guess not.

 

Death groaned, the change in location disturbing Death out of his sleep, even if it was more comfortable now. “mmmmm, fuuuuck…. snas…?” Death whispered, sockets cracking open to see Sans close.

 

“i feel like shi’.” His hand squeezing Sans’ arm for some sense that he was there. “wha ‘appened?”

  
  


“fell ‘sleep in th’ bathtub,” Sans croaked out himself, cuddling into Death more, before letting out a long groan himself. His skull hurt, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had fever, too. But honestly, he was too exhausted to check right now. Getting himself and Death out of the cold water already had been exhausting enough.

  
  


“oh no… da ya know for ‘ow long?” Death asked, moving his upper body sluggishly to reach for his phone. But it wasn't there, nor was his clothes and jewelry. But Death did manage to see himself in the mirror, and saw his make up had bled down his face. He looked more like a dumped date, crying over it.

 

“ugh…. i look like ‘ell….” Death muttered, his feverish cheeks didn't help the look at all. “looks like ya dumped me…”

  
  


Sans let out a small snort, kissing over the smeared makeup on Death’s face. “well. was a pretty bad mistake then, ‘cause i think y’re beautiful.” He gave Death a soft laugh, though it quickly turned into a painful cough, which then turned into a groan.

 

“ _ kill me, _ ” he groaned out as he closed his eyes again. “this ‘s hellllll.”

  
  


“‘s both our phones in da bathroom? maybe we can stop da cold be’fer i’ comes full ferce?” Death was about to get up, but the moment the blanket started to slip from his nude body, he curled back up into the covers, shivering. “fuck…”

  
  


“stayyyy,” Sans grumbled, wrapping both his arms around Death to keep him in place. He didn’t want to end up being alone in the bed, even if Death only left for a moment to get their phones. “who needs phones. technology’s overrated.”

  
  


“ta call…” Death murmured, curling up around Sans to try and get some more warmth. “get hot soup? i jus’ wan’ somet’in’ we’rm…” His cheeks felt so cold when he touched them, making him only realize how much he’s shaking.

 

“i really don' wanna catch a cold.”

  
  


“mmh,” Sans grumbled into Death, not wanting to move. But he  _ did _ ‘port out of the bed and into the bathroom, grabbing their phones in record time, before ‘porting straight back into bed, next to Death shaking even harder than he had before. He dropped the phones on their blanket quickly, before curling up on himself, face disappearing under the blanket.

 

“praise me,” he muttered out, quietly, muffled.

 

“yer da bes’ boyfrien’ ever.” Death said, giving Sans a quick smooch, calling his brother while he cuddled Sans.

 

The phone picked up. “ey bro, can ya ‘elp ‘elp us out?”

 

-

 

“I can't believe you two!!” Meister scoffed, obviously displeased with the situation. 

  
  


Sans just groaned, cuddling up to Death, with his back turned to the monsters crowding around them now.

 

“How do you just fall asleep in the  _ bathtub!? _ ” Gaster asked disbelieving. 

 

“long day,” Sans just grumbled out. “‘t was exhausting. can’ y’ jus’...  _ do  _ somethin’ instead of starin’.”

 

Gaster let out a sigh, hand rubbing his temples stressed. Sans already got sick so easily, did he really have to personally piss off the gods by sleeping in a tub of cold water?

 

“Meister, would you mind cooking them something warm while I check their temperature?” Gaster finally asked, turning to the skeleton in question. “I should still have some cold medicine around…”

  
  


Meister sighed too, turning around and heading to the door, “I will see what I can do.” before leaving. Death smiling lightly at the words, knowing fully well his dad can’t cook and that whenever his dad says that, it means he is gonna push the job on someone else. Either ordering food or tell one of his chefs to make something for them.

 

His father is a legend. 

 

Death wheezed right into Sans’ face. When Sans had opened his mouth to let Gaster place the thermometer in.

  
  


Gaster almost let out a shocked gasp, pulling Sans a little away from Death. “You two are getting  _ each other _ sick!” He told them, finally placing the thermometer in Sans’ mouth. “You shouldn’t be sleeping together right now.”   
  
“noooo _ ooooo, _ ” Sans whined immediately, though, his arms and legs wiggling a little in distraught, hands reaching for Death in little grabby motions. He  _ just _ got him back, he  _ just _ got him for himself, he didn’t want to lose him again! Who cares if they were a little sick, Sans wanted to be sick  _ with _ him.

  
  
  


Death leaned into Sans when he heard him whined, muttering apologizes and shushing him as he half laid on Sans. His left side lying on Sans’ tight, arming wrapping around the other while a leg went over and around Sans hip. His face snuggled into Sans’ neck, Death’s increasingly warmer forehead pressing against Sans’ flushed cheek. “i didn’ mean ta…” Death sniffed, already knowing his nose will be completely stuffed in a hour or so.

  
  


Sans whined quietly, snuggling into Death happily. Gaster sighed, grabbing the thermometer from Sans again. Yep. Fever. He was already cleaning it up to check Death’s temperature next, though he didn’t think he really had to, as he was watching the two skeletons cuddle into each other like their lives depended on it.

 

He couldn’t separate them, could he? Gaster  _ knew _ it’d be better for them, but… they looked so happy together. Even sick and weak, they just looked like they wanted to be nowhere else but with each other.

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Gaster said after he had slipped the thermometer into Death’s mouth next. “I’ll look for some medicine for you two…” Whether he was letting them stay together or not, he’ll  _ definitely _ get a lot of medicine later.

  
  


“‘s meder’cine really necer’ssary?” Death mumbled, snuggling into Sans to hide his face better, the thermometer poking out of his mouth awkwardly. “i can ride i’ out.” He said stubbornly, he wasn’t weak, he can deal with this. His body was strong dammit!

  
  


“pops would murder me himself before ‘e le’s me go without medicine,” Sans mumbled, though his voice was only a little regretful. He knew how prone he was to bad fevers and such, his dad was only looking out for him. Even  _ if _ it was annoying at times.

 

Gaster came back a little later, taking the thermometer from Death and noting that he, too, had a fever, albeit a little less than Sans’. He had found some fever medicine, which he had already mixed into some warm honey milk for his babies.

 

“Here, drink this,” he told them both, helping Sans and Death sit up a little on the bed, before handing them the warm milk. Sans gave him a nasty look.

  
“you put gross stuff in there, didn’ y’?”   
  
“I put good stuff in there that will help you get better,” Gaster corrected, only to get a disgusted face from Sans. But he drank it anyway, looking like he regretted every second of it.

  
  


“i don’ need meder’cine.” Death grumbled stubbornly, crossing his arms and huffing as he turned his head away.

 

  
“Well, if you want to stay sick, I guess I’ll have to take you away from my son,” Gaster decided simply, already taking the milk from Death and picking him up to carry a nakey sick skelly away, only for Sans to start screeching Death’s name, reaching out for him.

  
  


Death squirmed in Gaster’s hold frantically as he yelled out for Sans in both surprise and longing. Though he forced his voice so suddenly, so forcibly that Death started to cough horribly. Actually stopping in his struggling to put his elbow over his mouth to cough, it didn’t help that he started to shiver, the coldness outside the bed attacking him without mercy. 

  
  


Gaster watched the skeleton worriedly and concerned, holding him a little tighter, rubbing his back comforting, letting him ride out his coughing fit.

  
  


When Death finally stopped coughing, he lay limp in Gaster’s hold, groaning weakly as he shivered. His sockets barely opened, looking down at the ground yet not seeing anything.

  
  


“Are you willing to take your medicine yet?” Gaster asked, his voice stern, but it also held something soft in it. He was holding the skeleton close to his chest to give him his warmth.

  
  


But Death only curled up around Gaster as much as he could, hiding his face into Gaster’s neck, whimpering. 

 

  
Gaster sighed a little, but put Death back into the bed to the other whining skeleton, Sans immediately wrapping his limbs around him.    
  
After giving them both a moment to rejoice in their reunion, Sans smooching Death over, before he offered Death the warm milk again.

  
  


Death took it in shaky cold hands, the skeleton pulling on a sour face as he led it up to his face. His body pressed as close as possible to Sans to bask in the warmth he desperately wanted. In a few big gulps, Death powered through the whole glass, ignoring the taste and focusing on downing everything. Only when he finished the glass he allowed himself to cringe and whine at the taste, pulling the glass away from himself and hiding his disgusted face into Sans’ bony chest.

  
  


Sans was smooching Death even more, mumbling sweet things to him about how strong he was and how amazing and beautiful he was. Gaster couldn’t help but to smile a little. “You have your phones here,” he told them, nodding to the phones on the nightstand. “Call us if you need anything. I’ll see how Meister is doing.”   
  
And that he did, leaving the two skeletons alone to look for Meister.

  
  


Who was just closing the door to the entrance, holding a brown bag close to his chest. Turning around and seeing Gaster, now looking like a deer in headlights, being caught red handed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

  
  


“...Tell me you didn’t just get them fast food,” Gaster said, his voice low and begging.

  
  


“I got them… fast soup?” Meister smiled sheepishly.

  
  


Gaster actually face palmed. “Alright,” he sighed. “I guess it’s better than nothing. Can you look after the kids while I get some new medicine?”

  
  


Meister saluted his friend before marching over to Sans’ room, closing the door behind him. Didn’t matter though, one from outside can still hear the older skeleton clearly. “Oh my sweet babies are sick, my poor poor angels!” Meister went on to say more things, but became rather muffled with the sounds of smooching, and a long whine from Death.

 

-

 

It’s been almost a week since, the two skeletons staying inseparable. They been getting better slowly, a little slower considering both of them were doing anything in their power to avoid taking their medicine, much to the dismay of the potted hallway plant that had to suffer from a lot of spilled away medicine, but they  _ were _ slowly getting better.

 

Though not quite enough yet for them to be allowed to go outside.

  
  


But that didn’t matter to Death, he thought he was good enough to go to work. So he heaved himself up and out of bed, putting on clothes and starting to drag himself out of the room. Grumbling the whole time that he was fine and that he can still do work, that nothing was gonna stop him from doing said work either.

  
  


And that included Sans. Though to be fair, neither was Sans trying very hard. He just groggily followed Death, throwing on some clothes to block out the freezing cold, before catching up with the love of his life, wrapping his arm around Death’s.

  
“where’re y’ goin’, sweetskulls?” Sans asked, leaning his weight into Death just a little.

  
  


“we’rk.” Death grumbled, slowly wobbling his way through the house, passing the door to the kitchen and to the door. Their steps were soft, almost unnoticeable if you weren’t paying attention. Making it easy to pass Gaster and Meister, who were in the kitchen, talking, unknowing to the two skeletons making their way to the door.

  
  


Sans simply followed Death obediently, not even for once thinking, hey, maybe he shouldn’t let Death go outside, go to  _ top tier criminal _ work sick like this. Instead he was just watching him in awe, mumbling about how hard working and badass he is.

 

It wasn’t until Death actually unlocked the door that things went south.

 

The noise of the door unlocking, opening, was a lot louder than their soft footsteps, especially when the open door also let noises from outside inside. Gaster straightened confused, telling Meister he’d check it out for a moment, expecting to see Papyrus at the door.

 

Only to let out a surprised, and maybe a little offended, gasp. “Sans! Death! What do you think you’re  _ doing!? _ ”

  
  


“we’rk!” Death repeated, a little irritated that he has to repeat himself. Walking out the door slowly with Sans still clinging to him, going down the door steps with slow shaky legs. At least the sick skeleton can balance himself enough to not fall face first into the walkway.

  
  


“Wha-  _ No! _ ” Gaster called out, quickly hurrying after Death and hoisting him into his hold. He was glad that not just his own son kept his short size, but Meister’s too, because like this those two untameable beasts were a lot easier to control.

  
“You’re still sick, you  _ cannot _ work yet!”   
  
Sans meanwhile just wobbled after Death, whom was in Gaster’s hold, so he wobbled after Gaster, leaning his weight on him now.

  
  


Death struggled weakly in Gaster’s hold, patting his face with his hand to let him down. “neeerr, gotta we’rrk!” Death groaned, “yer nah mer dad, ya can’ stop meee.” Death managed to angle his body in a way where he slipped from Gaster’s hold, landing on his feet and almost falling over from impact. Thankfully he also Grabbed onto Gaster’s legs, so he managed to stable himself before unhanding the older skeleton, gently grabbing Sans and then letting go completely, turning around to wobble away.

  
  


Gaster only huffed, quickly trying to drag them back in and close the door on them so they couldn’t go out.

 

“Meeeister!” He called into the direction of the kitchen. “Your son wants you.”   
  


 

Meister came to them not long after, power walking towards them once he realized  _ his  _ son wanted him apparently, when Gaster and his  _ sick son _ was at the door, not in bed where he is supposed to be. Without a single word, Meister passed Gaster and picked up his whining son, briskly walking back inside and to Sans’ room.

  
  


Sans, meanwhile was letting out pathetic whines, trying to follow Meister with little grabby hands, but the older, healthier skeleton was too fast for him. Gaster gave him a soft chuckle, seeing his son’s struggle and picked him up, following Meister into Sans’ room.

 

“You can go back to work once you’re not sick anymore,” he told both of the little skeletons.

  
  


Death was grumbling as he was put down onto the bed, grumbly opening his arms and legs in a silent command to place Sans there. A nice little snug place to place sick Sansy, cuddled up to his grumpy boyfriend. “i can still we’rk.”

  
  


Sansy was put into Death’s arms like clicking two puzzle pieces together, the skeleton immediately snuggling into his lovable boyfriend. 

 

“You cannot,” Gaster told Death, his voice stern, but soft. He tucked them both into the bed, making sure the blanket not just kept them warm all around, but also that they had little enough wiggle room for them to not escape. “You can take off work for one or two weeks, Death, you’ll live.”

  
  


Death grumbled something about how he couldn't, but shut up when Sans squeezed him, making the grumpy skeleton cuddle him back. “fine…” He relented, snuggling his face into Sans’ neck.

  
  


“more cuddle time?” Sans asked, his voice soft and pleading.

 

“More cuddle time,” Gaster responded in lieu of Death, Sans immediately letting out a happy, content hum as he wiggled into Death, cuddling into him. 

  
  


Death sighed, resigned, curling around Sans and giving in to his fate. “cuddle time…” Death confirmed, begrudgingly. 


	30. Sans' first day of his new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **content warning: sexual content**

After a few more days of staying in bed and catching Death up to speed with meme culture, Meister came into Sans’ room to finally tell them they were well enough to go back to work. Or start work, in Sans’ case.

 

“I already have a job fit for you boys, once Reaper comes back from his mission you all will head out. For now you shall wait, alright?” The father told them, absently pressing down the wrinkles in their clothes like the father he was.

 

“kay.” Death nodded, agreeing to the mission he has been waiting to do for a while now. Godammit, being sick and having nothing to do but be with your also sick boyfriend can be super boring.

 

Meanwhile his also sick, or rather also no longer sick, boyfriend was lying with his head on Death’s lap, having been playing mario kart on the wii with him. He kinda liked the time he had to just chill with Death. But finally starting his job, _with Death,_ sounded pretty nice, too.

 

“‘bout time,” Sans hummed satisfied. Gaster and Meister both had been fretting over and babying them for almost two weeks now, Sans almost felt like he had two worry hen moms now rather than just one. “so wha’s our job gonna be.”

 

Meister told him how their client wanted some important documents back that were stolen from him. They swore it was a ex-friend of theirs that wants to ruin him and use the documents for themselves. It was the Reaper brother’s job to find the papers and the man that stole it and bring both back to the client.

 

As Meister told Sans about the details, Death was half listening as he started making calls to people he knows. Talking about equipment and safety for some reason. Why does Death suddenly care about safety all of a sudden? He was always the dare devil type.

 

Sans hummed thoughtfully, wondering where he would find his place in the job. He figured he could get them information by hacking into their systems, though he could make those plans later, when Reaper was there and they were all present to discuss it.

 

“sooo,” Sans drawled once Meister left them alone once more, Sans’ head rolling back so he was looking up at Death, the slightly shorter skeleton still busy making calls. Sans didn’t continue, had nothing really to say. Instead he just began smooching his favorite little skeleton, covering his stomach in kisses, trying to grab his hand or arm when it was in reach to expand his territory.

  
His baby looked so professional, yet so worried, calling for almost every smallest chance of anything that could go wrong. As if Sans hadn’t been trained for this as well.

 

Death’s hand started to move once the skeleton realized Sans wanted his attention, the hand gently moving to the other’s head and caressing the top of Sans’ head and forehead. Rubbing circles into the skull, like he was trying to sooth anything unwanted away. Death didn’t stop his call though, he continued to ask the other person on the line for some ‘secret’ gadgets for Sans, just in case. Just in case…

 

Sans was snickering a little, trying to snatch Death’s hand every once in a while between the pets to give him more kisses and smooches on the palm, between his fingers.

 

“‘m a professional, too, y’ goof,” Sans said, tone quiet to not interrupt his calls too badly, but still making sure Death could hear him. “i trained for this. so y’ _won’_ have to be worried. c’mon silly, gimme kisses. mwah. mwah.”

 

Death didn’t end the call, but he did look more unsure. The hand he used to pet Sans moving from his head to Sans’ mouth, silently telling him to shut up. “ye… ye. get da bes’ ya got. t’ank ya.” Soon after Death ended the call, gently glaring at the one on his lap. “i was ‘n a call, snas. don’ be rude.”

 

Sans, meanwhile, was holding Death’s hand in place, at first to kiss the palm some more, before full on licking it, covering it in sweet, sweet saliva.

 

“y’re bein’ silly,” Sans mumbled through the hardly covered mouth. “wha’s all that stuff y’ got for me? water wings for if i get thrown in a lake? anti-fox-spray?” His tone was teasing, a grin on his face.

 

“i… i jus’ wanna make sure…” Death muttered, rubbing his wet hand on Sans’ blankets before going back to Sans’ face, his hand cupping Sans’ cheek and gently caressing it. So much love and care going into the simple movement, like Sans was a treasure, something precious.

 

And Sans felt the love, deep in his soul, warmth blossoming up in it. He leaned into the carressing palm so happily, so willingly, wanting to feel every bit of it. “y’re bein’ silly,” Sans still chuckled, but his tone was soft and distracted. Distracted by Death’s touch.  
  
He turned his head a little, so his face was nuzzling into Death’s palm, one arm wrapping around Death’s abdomen, wanting to get as close to him as he could.

 

Death felt that, he felt the want in Sans’ actions, the need to be close. They both felt the same way, so Death pulled Sans closer to him as he laid down. Pulling Sans so the slightly taller skeleton was laying right next to him. There, Death could smooch Sans’ face lovingly, there he can hold Sans close and press his body into his own. There Death could whisper things into Sans’ skull, telling him how much Death loves him, admires him, loves the time he spends with him.

 

Sans squealed happily now that Death was lying next to him, his hands wrapping around Death’s neck at first, but unable to stay still. Instead they were wandering over his body, his sides, feeling him over, those perfect bones under his baggy dark clothes. Sans soaked every loving word Death gave him like he was craved for them, like he needed them to live.

 

“i love y’,” Sans mumbled back, again and again, kissing Death wherever he could now. His face, his neck, even his eye sockets weren’t safe from Sans’ malicious attacks. The only place that was was Death’s mouth, being reserved for those few, deeper kisses he sprinkled in. Those he would draw out, letting all his love and passion flow from one skeleton to the other.

 

But slowly, those kisses became more frequent the longer the kept going, the kisses becoming longer and more passionate. Until they were liplocked and hands wandering to more suggestive places. Death slowly pressed closer to his lover, his leg going up and laying on Sans’ hip, pressing him closer between his legs. Like he was trying to tuck Sans’ lower body between his legs snuggly, putting the other skeleton where he belongs.

 

Sans noticed the change of course, as soon as he found himself unable to move from the kiss, like his lips were magnetically attracted to Death’s. But his lips weren’t the only thing attracted, oh no. Sans was moaning into the kisses, his hands always trying to press Death closer and closer and _closer_ to his body, almost like he wanted to become one with him.

 

“y’ feel so nice,” Sans hummed quietly into the kiss, ever so slowly starting to grind into Death. The thought of all of this alone was breathtaking. The thought that Death was here, in Sans’ arms, pressed to Sans’ body, all his and all willing to be his. He loved him so much, loved every inch of him, _wanted_ every inch of him.

 

And maybe even wanted a few inches _inside_ of him…

 

And Death was all willing to give all of that to Sans, already leaning into the other, trying to snuggle his way closer. His tongue invading Sans’ mouth, playfully putting Sans’ own tongue into submission. “mmmmh, ssnnas~” Death moaned, one of his hands going down to the other’s pants, slowly slipping the hand down and into the shorts. Feeling up that pelvis like it was a beautiful piece of art.

 

Sans replied with a gasp, a high moan as he grinded into the hand in his pants. Every single touch on his sensitive bone felt so intense, felt like Death had magical fingers, touching every nerve in Sans’ body.

 

Sans’ own magic reacted quickly, already trying to shift and shape around the caressing hands, leaving traces on the fingers. Sans was groaning deeply, trying to grind more into the hand, despite his magic having a hard time finding solidity that way. Sans just felt too addicted to the feeling.

 

Death finished off the kiss, before moving to Sans’ neck, already nibbling on the bone. His hand playing with Sans’ pelvis a bit more before giving it the room it needed to form something, a pretty little dick for Death’s little pleasures~ How cute.

 

Slowly, Death started to touch and stroke the dick, getting it nice and hard for him. Just touching it made shivers run down Death’s spine, a warm feeling around his own pelvis.

 

Sans was moaning in joy, feeling like this might as well be the best day of his life. He was humping into Death’s hand, his mouth kissing all over Death’s face, only ever stopping to breathe and pant.

 

But Sans decided that it was his turn to return the favor as well, as he slowly slid one hand down Death’s pants, finding the sensitive bone. He slid his fingers over the pelvis, brushing the tailbone every once in a while. Meanwhile Sans’ other hand found it’s way under Death’s shirt, feeling over his ribcage and spine, finding little ridges and and scratches he figured might be old scars. But to him they just underlines Death’s beauty, every faintest scar being a part of the artwork.

 

Death groaned as he was touched, the strokes he was giving Sans’ dick became rougher as he was pleasured. Sans’ touches caused Death to lightly moan, his back twitching, like it wanted to arch from the pleasure. In no time at all, Death formed his own dick and a tight puckered hole for Sans. His own dick twitching as it tried to fight against the restraints of his pants.

 

Sans hummed pleased, nuzzling happily into Death as he wrapped his hands around Death’s dick, letting him have a few good pumps. But Sans couldn’t focus on that for too long. As much as he loved Death’s dick - and god did he love it, so small and pretty and perfect - Sans was aiming for that sweet little hole.

 

Briefly he took his hand out of Death’s pants again, licking over his fingers a few times, lubing them up nicely, before sliding the hand back down Death’s pants, teasing the puckered entrance.

 

Death whined as he felt the fingers threatening to press into him, teasing him of what’s to come. Without even thinking about it, Death sticks his butt out more, giving Sans more access to it, offering himself.

 

The smaller one sighed, closing his eyes as he hid his face into Sans’ neck, gently peppering kisses up and down Sans’ neck, before giving Sans a good kiss, then sucking the area nice and hard. He was gonna leave some hickies tonight…

 

And Sans would wear them with pride. What a better way to start your new job than covered in hickeys by your both romantic partner, partner in crime and partner on the job.

 

Sans’ fingers were venturing more to the puckered entrance, slipping in slowly. One at first, testing it out, before eventually a second joined, slowly stretching Death out.

 

But Sans was impatient, wanted Death _now_ , and his neediness battled with his strong impulse to make sure Death would be prepared, would be ready. So Sans started grinding against him during the process, started grinding his begging cock against the palm still in Sans’ pants.

 

“mmnnnh, deaath,” he whined, his body shaking with need and excitement, his two pumping fingers speeding up a little. “i wan’ youuuu, sooo baaaaad.”

 

Death let out a long whine, his body rutting against the fingers to get more simulation. His legs moving constantly from the intense feeling he was feeling. His hand let go of Sans’ dick to pull Sans’ shorts off, Death’s shorts coming off soon after. Finally Death was able to press his dick with Sans’, shivers still raking through his body from Sans’ fingers.

 

“mmhh, snas, yer fingers feel ser geeerr’d~” Death moaned, giving Sans sloppy, messy kisses on his face and neck, saliva sticking to Sans.

 

Sans was grinding his dick against Death’s, relishing in the closeness, the intimacy, their pearls of pre mixing together. Death’s moans of affirmation drove Sans on, adding another finger, stretching Death out even more.

 

He drove this out for a few more minutes, before finally eventually groaning in a quiet voice, “y’ ready for the real deal, babe?”

 

“ye…” Death murmured, already spreading his legs out. Pulling Sans closer, his legs wrapping around the other as he pushed his face into Sans’ neck.

 

Sans’ breathing was heavy from excitement. He slowly pulled his fingers out of the hole again, using the slick to lube up his own dick real quick. Before finally aligning it with the hole, the tip pressing the slightest bit into it. Until Sans gave a pleasured groan, finally pushing into the warm, tight hole. Sans’ arms quickly moved around Death’s back, holding him close, tight, like he might lose him if he didn’t.

 

“fuck, nnnh, _death,_ ” Sans groaned heatedly. “y’re doin’ so good… soooo, hnnn, soo good, babe. how’re y’ holdin’ up?”

 

“mmhh, i love i’ snans~” Death purred, already doing his part and meeting Sans’ thrusts, wanting more and more of his favorite skeleton. “gimme mer baby!” Death’s tongue already started to loll out, licking his teeth. With strong legs, Death slammed Sans’ hips back into him, already setting the pace to be quite rough and fast.

 

Sans let out a surprised grunt, not having expected the sudden roughness. But he matched it quickly, following Death’s pace, as fast and rough as it was, thrusting into the small skeleton. His upper body was pressed down into Death, face nestled half into Death’s neck and half into the bed. His lower body meanwhile was having a workout, thrusting with all his might into that hot, tight hole.

 

And oh how good it felt, Death’s needy walls milking him like they were begging for Sans to cum into him. And they were doing a mighty good job. Sans was practically in heaven, groaning loudly into the other’s neck, not even caring of how loud he was being, or that his mouth was half open, drool spreading not only over the bed, but also Death’s neck. He was in too much bliss to care about any of that.

 

Death didn’t care either, he let all his moans out as he was fucked into the bed. He loved it, loved it all. Loved how Sans rubbed his walls so nicely, how his walls were so over sensitive and making him squirm. “aaaahh, snasy, i love ya! oooohh love ya ser mucchh!” Death cried, making them roll over until Death was on top.

 

Now forcing Sans into the bed as he rode him, making sure to slam down onto him hard, grinding into Sans’ pelvis like his life depended on it. “fuck fuck _fuck!”_

 

Sans’ eyes were blown wide in surprise, mouth agape in what was almost a silent scream of pleasure, soon turning into a barrade of loud moans and cries. “hhhaaah, _deaaaaath,_ ” he cried out, his head thrown back and hands fisting into the bed now that he couldn’t hold onto Death anymore.

 

The way Death rode him was so unexpected, it only added up to what was already so much pleasure. His eyes were tearing up and he was moaning Death’s name over and over again, chanting it like it was a word holy to him.

 

“y’re so amazin’, so great, oooh _fuck_ deaaathhhh!”

 

Death screamed out with Sans as he came, slamming down one last time before going still. Making sure Sans was as deep as he could be when they both finally came together. Before finally letting his body fall onto Sans, laying onto his partner tired, slack.

 

Sans was panting, hard enough that the rising and lowering of his ribcage would carry the skeleton lying on him with it. Though as exhausted as he was from what might have just been the best orgasm he’s had in his whole life, Sans couldn’t help himself but to slowly snake his arms around Death’s back, weakly hugging him close.

 

“i love y’,” Sans whispered, tone now tired and exhausted, but there was a soft smile on his face as he looked at Death with half lidded eyes. “i love y’ so much.”

 

Death pressed a loving, tired kiss onto Sans’ cheek, smiling at the other. “hehe, love ya ta snasy.” Laying his head on San’s shoulder, Death snuggled up close to his boyfriend, letting himself feel the afterglow high and the feeling of safety, warm and love rocking him into a lulling slee-

 

Sans’ phone rang, and not just any phone. But it wasn’t just a call for Sans, no. Someone was calling Sans from his _work_ phone. What? Did Sans have a mission without Death? Who would contact Sans on his work phone? How did they even get his number?

 

Death sat up and threw himself to the side, his legs still around Sans’ hips, forcing the other’s lower body to be thrown with Death. The legs refusing to let go of Sans, even if Death had to get into a awkward position to get said phone.

 

“ello?” Death answered, his tone wary and full of suspension, his body tense.

 

Sans, meanwhile, was trying not to whimper, not just from the way Death had suddenly put all his weight onto Sans’ poor abused dick again, but then also simply pulled him along as he threw himself to the side, squeezing Sans inside of him, like he was trying to tell him he’d be never let go again. His dick was _not_ ready for that! It still needed time to recover from the rough sex, feeling sore and tired. But the alternative, pulling out of Death, hardly even sounded like an option… He might not be ready for all this abuse on his dick, but neither was he to let go, so all Sans did was nuzzle into the tense skeleton, reveling in the closeness.

 

Death held Sans close with one arm as he listen to what the person was calling for. It seems like someone under Meister that checks up on member’s close ones was calling in to tell Sans that two of his close friends were… arrested.

 

“ _wha..?_ ” Death hissed out, already getting a headache to something he has a strong feeling is going to be his problem real soon. His body growing hard, like he was stealing himself from any… worse news comes after. Because he will have to tell Sans this, and odds were that Sans would hate all of this.

 

Well, it was a good thing then that Sans wasn’t going to live long enough to see it happen, right? His dick was being strangled by how tense Death was growing, Sans feeling like the other skeleton was trying to pop it off and keep it as a trophy, not that Sans would be too surprised by that.

 

He let out a small, dying noise, hands pawing at Death’s arm to get his attention.

 

Death looked to his dying lover, giving him a hard yet slightly confused expression. Half trying to see what Sans desperately wanted and half trying to listen to the person on the phone giving Death details.

 

“myyyy diiiick,” Sans whined desperately, his voice hoarse and tortured.

 

Death scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes, focusing back onto the call. He didn’t have time to pleasure Sans right now, he needed to hear everything about what was going on. Why Sans’ friends were arrested, what did they do. Is it a big offense? If two of Sans’ friends were arrested, would it be safe to say that they were arrested together, for the same crime? Or is it just because the office was calling because they so happened to check under Sans and saw that two were arrested?

 

Ugh, it was so hard to focus on the phone when Sans was distracting him. Death put a finger to his mouth, silently telling Sans to be quiet, slightly glaring at him.

 

But Sans kept groaning, his face burying itself a little into Death’s front. He was petting his sides a little, like he was trying to encourage Death to relax. But when that didn’t work, he simply ended up tugging at him again, trying to get attention.

  
“y’re straaaanglin’ iiit,” he wailed.

 

At first Death was confused, moving a little away so the person on the phone doesn’t hear Sans so well. While his brain tried to figure out what Sans is trying to say. Strangling it? Strangling what? It didn’t make sense, not until he thought back to when Sans first started whining, and how he said something about his dick?

 

Oh.

 

Death could now plainly notice how tense and tight his body was, squeezing his poor lover’s dick so hard it was most likely bluer than it should normally be. With a almost silent coo, Death relaxed his body into Sans, a hand caressing Sans’ cheek in apology. Death laid there limp, mouthing a soft ‘sorry’ as he lovingly petted Sans, to hopefully show the other that he didn’t mean to cause Sans pain. Death even placed a soft kiss on Sans’ forehead, before pulling Sans’ head in to be resting on his chest, protected in Death’s arms.

 

Sans visibly relaxed with Death, letting out an audible sigh. This was a lot better, warm and comfortable, and no death squeezing. He cuddled back into Death, now fully focusing on his love and his loved one, gently kissing him as little thanks. But it also finally gave him the time to get worried, watching Death with big, curious eyes as he was still in the call.

 

Whatever this call was about must be very important if _Death_ were to grow this tense. And wasn’t that his own work phone…? What big important thing could someone _already_ have to tell to Sans? Their mission hadn’t even started yet.

 

Death finally was able to end the call soon after, cutting the call and placing it on the nightstand. “snas, i got some news yer nah gonna like.” Death murmured, laying down fully on the bed and snuggling into Sans, looking up at the other with half lidded sockets.

 

Sans figured that much. He was eying Death warily, worried.  
  
“...y’ gotta run an’ we can’ continue cuddlin’...?” Sans suggested, wishing whatever Death was about to tell him was as simple as this. He doubted it would be.

 

The other shook his head at him, before finally telling Sans. “yer friends ‘re in jail, two flamies.” Death said, “didn’ ‘ave ren’ i t’ink, tried ta rob a st’er an’ got caugh’. d’eir now ‘n da police station on teuer street.” Death pointed to the direction the police station was, north east from them.

 

Sans looked at him confused, like the words didn’t make any sense to him. “grillby an’ hearth?” He mumbled, like he was hoping for Death to say no, those weren’t the ‘flamies’ he was talking about. They _couldn’t_ be, right? Grillby and Hearth didn’t get caught! They _knew_ what they were doing! If anything, they’d get Sans _out_ of getting caught.

 

“jail…” Sans continued to mumble, shaking his head slowly. “death, they don’ belong in jail. they’re good guys!”

 

Death frowned, growing more upset over the situation the more upset Sans was getting himself. “wha da we der?” Death asked, waiting for something, a mission, a plan, do nothing? Though this wasn’t his own problem, this was Sans’, Sans calls the shots this time.

 

He didn’t have to wait too long either, Sans was already formulating a plan, his brain picturing everything. He knew the police station at teuer street, not from personal experience, but he’s walked past it a few times before. It was one of the few bigger ones in their town, not entirely serving as a jail yet, but if the jails were too crammed, criminals might stay there for months at a time before getting moved.

 

Why Grillby and Hearth would be sent to a _big_ one was even more beyond Sans… They hardly did anything wrong! All they did was get a little bit of cash!  
  
“if ‘s the one on teuer street i think i can shut down their security systems,” Sans mumbled, trying to think of what he remembered of the place. “i think they’re gonna rely more on those than guards, so there shouldn’ be too many people ‘round…”  
  
Sans paused. He eyes Death, his look suddenly tired, apologetic. Death was a professional, and Sans… was _already_ getting into silly little personal problems…

 

“i can do this on my own,” Sans finally told him, nuzzling into his boyfriend. “don’ worry. i promise it won’ slow down our mission. i’ll… do it in my time off.”

 

But Death shook his head, not liking that at all. “snas, yer a par’ of our group. we all ‘elp each o’der out.” Death said sternly, grabbing both of Sans’ hands and squeezing it slightly. “‘ner ‘m ‘elpin’ if ya like i’ er nah, ‘m yers ta command.” Death pressed his face into Sans’, nuzzling the other a little like they were now in a nose nuzzling competition.

 

Then Death smirked evilly at Sans, their faces not even an inch apart. “bu’ if ya don’ let me ‘elp, ya can say ger’d bye ta yer cock~” Death teased, his body squeezing lightly, just barely putting too much pressure on the poor abused dick inside him. Reminding Sans of what Death can do, on what he _will_ do if Sans refuses.

 

Sans’ squeak was one of compliance. He was truly defeated…  
  
-

 

They made a plan together with Reaper on the same day, postponing their original mission by just a bit so they could quickly squeeze this one in.

 

In the end it was Death and Reaper that actually ended up entering the police building, Sans meanwhile supervising them from a save place farther away. He was connected to them through headphones, was watching them through the security cameras he’s caught the signal off of, replacing the footage on the police station’s end with old, repeating footage.

 

“aaaa’right,” Sans drawled, watching the code and outputs on one screen, while he had Death and Reaper on the other. The two skeleton’s were crouching close to the back entrance, hidden from most people to see. “i shut off the security system an’ bypassed any emergency alarms,” Sans told them, a hint of pride in his tone. So maybe this was a small personal mission, it was  _ still _ his first mission… “y’ can go in now. there’s a guard on, uh… hallway 3-5 north a you, takin’ rounds, but ‘e’s not goin’ your way.”

  
  


Death nodded, before he went in first, Reaper close behind. They were fast yet careful, their footsteps barely making any noise as they ran. With Sans’ help, they made it easily to where the cell were, placing bombs around the building as they went, sneaking in once they put in the code Sans gave them.

 

There, they saw lines and lines of cells, could hear people rustling and moving about, talking to one another. There was one guard at a table, reading the newspaper while his feet were kicked back on the table. Silently, Reaper went behind the guard, quickly hitting the guard over the head, knocking them out in an instant. 

 

With a nod from Death, Reaper took the keys and started opening cells. Yelling loud so everyone can hear him. “WE ARE RELEASING YOU ALL, GO THROUGH THIS DOOR AND TURN ON YOUR NEXT RIGHT, THEN GO STRAIGHT  UNTIL YOU SEE STAIRS, GO DOWN THE STAIRS AND OUTSIDE THE BUILDING. IF YOU GET CAUGHT, WE WILL NOT RE-FREE YOU, NOW HURRY.” Reaper told them all, causing a few inmates to cheer.

 

Death instead looked through the cells, looking for one that held to certain flames instead. It would have been easier just breaking them out, but then it would be obvious on who freed them, someone close and reckless enough to want to do this for them. Sans. Which is why to hide that they are saving the flames, they free everyone. They will never know it was because of the flames that this little break out happened.

 

When Death finally found the cell with the two flames, Death knocked on the bars to get their attention. “ey, ‘m death. snany’s boy, ‘m gettin’ ya bot’ out a ‘ere.” He informed, looking slightly bored, like this was a normal day for him.

 

It might as well be with the life he has…

  
  


“tell ‘im somethin’ like- like! ‘wow, y’ sure got y’reself in a heated situation’ or ‘wow, y’ guys don’ look too hot’ and-” Sans was blabbering puns into Death’s headpiece, the volume only loud enough for Death - and sadly Reaper on his own headpiece - to hear Sans. The flames meanwhile were completely unaware.

 

Grillby looked shocked, clearly recognizing the two skeletons, yet the name was unfamiliar. Not just the name,  _ all _ of this! Comic was a grade-A student, maybe they had seemed a little closed off, but not like the people to cause a prison breakout!   
  
“W...What do you mean?” Grillby asked, warily and shocked. “Where’s Sans!?”

  
  


Death moved his head slightly to the side to show the taped on ear piece taped to the side of his skull, a hand going up to tap a finger on it. Giving Grillby all he needed to know before moving back a little, then running forward. Kicking the door down in one moving rolling onto his feet when he feel with the door, right in front of the flames.

 

“Wow…” Hearth whispered, his eyes bulging at he stared at Death. 

 

“snas says ‘es very  _ ‘eated  _ wit’ ya.” Death grinned, before stepping to the side and gesturing to the door, like a true gentlemen.

  
  


Sans was cackling, cheering happily at the successful pun, while watching as the two elementals slowly stepped out of the cell, heading to the exit. 

 

“the guards noticed wha’s goin’ on,” Sans told them, though there wasn’t a hint of worry in his tone. “there’s two headin’ from south, another from north. if y’ head straight to the exit y’ shouldn’t run into either of them.”

  
  


“pssh,” Death scoffed, amused. “ner why would i der dat, love?” Death chuckled, already moving to the door to the south, getting ready to jump the policemen, signaling Reaper to go for the north.

 

Besides, they were planning to head out last, the other inmates clogging the way out as they tried to hurry out. 

 

So when the policemen finally came into the room, they had no time to figure out what was going on. Because Death was already on him, dislocating his arm before stopping hard on the man’s throat. Breaking his neck and ruining his windpipe. When Death turned around, Reaper was already finished with the other guard, pushing Grillby and Hearth out the door of the cell room. Motioning Death to come here, that they needed to go.

 

Perfect.

 

Death ran to them, following them out the room and making their way out the building, the whole time laughing to his partner. “hehe, wha was dat ‘bout avoidin’ dem?” Death teased, clearly smug about defying Sans’ orders.

  
  


But honestly, while maybe a  _ little _ annoyed, Sans wasn’t too surprised. He knew Death after all, and the only time he’d probably willingly avoid a fight was if Sans was there, too, in risk of even getting a little scratch.

 

“i love you,” Sans ended up humming despite the teasing, a soft, dreamy smile on his face. But he was slowly getting ready for the next phase. He was watching his team and the flames escape the building, absently grabbing his work phone, two pairs of shades…

 

It wasn’t until they were out of the building far enough that Sans finally popped in, teleporting right next to Death. He placed the shades on him - the other pair already being on Sans - wrapped his arms around him and lifted his phone for a picture.

 

“detonate the bomb, babe,” he told him with an excited grin, seeing from the corner of his eyes the stunned faces of the flames.

  
  


Death blinked, before understanding what was happening, pulling Sans close as he grabbed the detonator. “muah!” Death said, as he placed a big smooch on Sans’ cheek while he pressed the button at the same time. A big explosion booming loudly behind them and a picture on Sans’ phone to capture the moment forever.

  
  


#  _THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gaylie]  
> thank you everyone for sticking with us and reading this! but don't you worry too much about that it's over, this won't be the last you'll see of those lovely two skeletons. the next fic is already ready to be posted in 8 days in lieu of this one, and if you want more of these boys specifically, you can shoot by our seath ask blog and ask them some questions! we're also planning some oneshots, so you should be fine~
> 
> i hope you'll find some more of our fics interesting and satisfactionary! thank you all for reading this, you guys are awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> check out our [discord](https://discord.gg/HMScYE) as well as [gaylie's tumblr](https://perhapshomo.tumblr.com) and [comic's tumblr](https://comic4244.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also don't forget to visit by our [Seath](https://ask-seath.tumblr.com/) and [Kustard](https://ask-kustard.tumblr.com/) ask blogs!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taking Love From A Hitman!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036696) by [Krystal_Twi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi)




End file.
